The Plight of Nobility
by L3ftHRyd3r
Summary: Rukia, raised under the protective eyes of the sixth squad captain, prepares as next in line to lead the Kuchiki family but things aren't what they seem... A web of lies could potentially derail her role as the next Kuchiki clan leader...especially when those closest to her are keeping a deep secret that could destroy her world as she knows it...
1. The Ruse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters on the show. They are the sole property of Tite Kubo. I do however own this idea.**

**AN: This is my first Bleach story. I came up with idea one day when I was watching Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black (sub version of course). The fact that Hisana and Rukia look so much alike made me wonder what would happen if one little lie expanded over years and years. The result is this story here. The first four chapters will focus on Rukia as a child before we get into the Rukia we all know and love. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentleman please rise and address the new lord and lady of our manor, Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana."<em>

_The royals from the four noble clans rose to their feet and rejoiced in jubilation over the happy newlyweds. It was beyond their imagination to witness the joining of two beings of noble blood. No one was more excited than the retired captain of squad six and the grandfather of the new head of the Kuchiki family, Kuchiki Ginrei. It was a benediction for him to witness the joining of the Kuchiki and Shih__õ__in clan. _

_Byakuya smiled outwardly as he led his new bride through the precession of guests who stepped aside to allow the couple freedom to continue forward. He glanced at his wife and exhaled slowly. Her beauty captured his breath. He did his best not to stare but he couldn't help admiring the two rows of cherry blossom flowers pinned on the left and right side of her hair. His gray eyes didn't stray away from the white kimono she wore which had a plunging neck line which tastefully exposed her ample breasts. She looked dignified, resembling the grace and style of a newly crowned princess._

_It took every ounce of strength to refrain from taking his wife into his arms, disappearing from the eyes of his invitees and taking her in their new bedroom quarters to ravish her mind, body and soul._

_Keeping his wits about him, Byakuya viewed the crowd of well-wishers gathered for his special day. He couldn't place each and every face smiling at him as there were different members from the four clans present but there were two people with whom he knew very well. His eyes first aligned with his grandfather who stood to the right mixed in with the rest of the crowd. _

_Ginrei nodded approvingly as he watched his grandson and granddaughter in law proceed past him. Byakuya slowly closed his eyes and looked away from him. He cringed as the prideful image his grandfather displayed on his face appeared in his thoughts. He shook his head, wanting to make the appearance fade from memory. He couldn't bring himself to face the one person he never betrayed…until now._

_He opened his eyes and looked toward the exit to see a pair of golden colored eyes staring back at him. On instinct his eyes enlarged but seeing the smile on the dark skinned woman's face he relaxed but kept his eye contact. He watched as the woman leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest._

_She had a smirk on her face as she kept her eyes locked on Byakuya. Shaking her head, she held up her left hand and slowly tussled her short purple hair then lowered the same arm to her side. Turning away, she gave the couple one last look before walking through the exit doors, her long white haori flowing behind her. _

_Byakuya stopped and watched as the woman disappeared quickly from his sights exhausting what he could only guess was her trademark usage of the technique flash step. He held his contempt as he had always despised that woman greatly for all the years she tormented him in her own way. That, however, was in the past. She was the one who thought up the charade he now found himself enthralled in and as the only other person aside from his wife that knew the truth he didn't want to go back to the way things used to be between them. _

"_Byakuya, are you okay?" Hisana questioned at her husband's sudden hesitation. _

_Blinking, Byakuya turned to his spouse and smiled adoringly. He brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. _

"_Yes, it's time for us to go." _

_Hisana smiled and gently placed her head against Byakuya's forearm. _

_The couple continued their graceful walk toward their future together as husband and wife. _

**Five Years Later...**

Standing at his spouse's side, Byakuya closed his eyes as the vision of his time with Hisana replayed vividly in his mind. It was only five years since he gave his word to love her forever. He would never forget that day as it was also when he began a secret that he kept with him unbeknownst to those who served beneath him.

His wife cough brought his attention back where it had been for the past four hours. His heart skipped a beat every time he heard her struggle to catch her breath. Her illness was growing stronger each and every day and it pained him to have to sit back and watch it happen. He eyed the three medical personnel kneeling beside his wife's bed with disdain as they quietly tended to her. She wasn't getting better and every day he wished he could dispatch them and bring in a better set of attendants to help cure his wife of her sickness.

"What is her status?" he questioned with authority, making sure he stressed the tone of anger within each word he spoke.

The attendants immediately turned toward the captain of squad six and bowed their heads respectively, making sure to keep their eyes facing the ground.

"Captain, she is showing limited progress but it is going to take some time." one of them responded.

"By limited progress do you mean that she will live or is she destined to leave this world forever?" Byakuya continued to press.

The attendants were silent, neither one of them sure of how to respond or whether or not they should respond. Their silence was more than enough. Byakuya knew what they could not say.

"Do all you can for her," He turned away but paused and glanced over his shoulder at his wife's frail body as she helplessly gripped the bed sheets. "Any change in her prognosis you are to inform me immediately."

"Yes sir," the three attendants replied in unison.

Walking with a purpose, Byakuya stepped outside of his bedroom chambers and shut the door behind him. Instantaneously he felt his knees grow weak and his body unable to withstand the pressures that weighed down on his shoulders. His back slouched against the wall as the anguish he felt tore him apart internally. His hands gripped his knees as he leaned forward trying to catch what short breath he had left.

Hearing the sound of footsteps he collected his composure and stood erect as his sign of weakness vanished entirely.

"Sir," a guardsman addressed as he knelt down before his lord. "Elder Captain Kuchiki has requested your presence in the library."

Inhaling deeply, Byakuya nodded and walked down the hall opposite the guard while only replying "Message received."

His thoughts swayed as he pondered why his grandfather was bidding to speak with him. He was sure it had something to do with the events that transpired within the home two weeks ago. He was sure that, and only that, was the reason his grandfather was taking an interest in meeting with him.

Stepping into the library he caught a glimpse of his grandfather standing on the left eyeing the various books that adorned the shelves of the room. Closing the door behind him, he swiftly moved closer so that he stood the middle of the room. He fell to his knees and bowed his head while waiting to hear his reason for being summoned.

"How are you today, Byakuya?" Ginrei questioned as he slid a blue covered book off the shelf then placed it back where it originally sat.

"I am well, grandfather. How are you?" Byakuya responded.

Removing another blue book from the shelf, Ginrei held it in the palm of his hand and began flipping through the pages.

"I can easily say I am doing much better than your wife. Has Lady Hisana's condition changed?"

Byakuya hesitated. His eyes closed as he envisioned his wife panting and struggling to withstand the illness that was eating at her from the inside.

"I take it by your silence that she is not doing too well."

Byakuya grunted but still refused to answer his grandfather's question. Ginrei glanced at his grandson then turned back toward the book in his hand.

"We should call forth the members of the Shihõin clan so that they can say their farewells to their fallen family member."

Byakuya could feel a lump begin to form in the back of his throat. He never expected his lie to take off like it did and now that it had he had no way of bringing it back down within his reach. Opening his eyes, he exhaled then did the only thing he could do to rectify the situation.

"I will go and visit Captain Shihõin Yoruichi and discuss plans with her."

Ginrei nodded his head stiffly then returned the book back to the bookshelf. He placed his hands behind his back and walked toward the glass windows that looked out over the Kuchiki grounds.

"If Lady Hisana does not make it then you know what you must do. As is our tradition, you must bare an heir. It does not look like you will be able to produce one with your wife since she is fading from this world."

Byakuya clenched the fabric of his shihakushõ as he clenched his jaw tightly. He had to refrain from exposing his emotion but it was difficult. He respected his grandfather, so much so, that he couldn't go against his or the family's honor by marrying someone not of noble blood. It was this same respect that caused him to unwittingly join forces with the leader of the stealth force and the captain of squad two, Yoruichi, in order to satisfy his families wishes and keep the one he loved by his side. The ruse worked to his advantage and with a second captain to lay claim to his story no one questioned his wife's true heritage. Now as his spouse lay weak and deterring before his eyes, he had to submit to his grandfather suggesting he take another wife and produce an heir to take over the family manor.

"I respect your wishes, grandfather, but I cannot take another woman to be the lady of my home. I do not wish to speak of this further as my wife has not passed on yet." he replied.

"Byakuya, you are head strong which is why you were hand chosen to take over as head of household but you must produce an heir. You must follow the laws set forth by our ancestors. An heir must be born to take your place when you have decided your time is complete."

"I do not see my time ending any time soon. I will remain as head of household for many years to come. You took over as the head of the house over one hundred years ago and I plan on not only doing the same but surpassing that amount. I have no wish to retire." said Byakuya.

Ginrei chuckled. "I see. In either case, whether lady Hisana passes on or not, an heir must be produced."

Byakuya sighed. His words were not getting through to his grandfather as hard as he tried. He released the material in his hands and exhaled once again. He didn't want to make the situation worse but he had to end this tiresome conversation he was having. He had no choice but to use his last resort.

"Hisana and I have already produced an heir to take over the family if I decide to retire."

To this, Ginrei turned around promptly. He studied Byakuya's demeanor while parting from the window and approaching his grandson.

"Is that so? Why was I not informed? How long was it since she gave birth in her condition?" he inquired.

Byakuya kept his eyes lowered. He refused to meet his grandfather's glare as he continued to play the last card in his deck.

"It was two weeks ago. I was preoccupied with her health after she delivered the child. Please, forgive me for delaying the news." he replied.

"What of the child? Is it healthy?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. She gave birth to a girl. We have given her the name of Kuchiki Rukia. She was born of the same black hair as Hisana and I. She resembles her mother greatly."

"Hm," Ginrei had an unsettling look in his eyes as he listened attentively. He knew he kept his distance from his grandson and his affairs unless it pertained to the house in its entirety. However, he wished he would have kept up with the activities surrounding his grandson conceiving a child. He wished to hear he had a great grandson to grow and take over the family but a great grandchild was still a great grandchild regardless of race. "Where is she? I wish to see her immediately."

"She is in the nursery I requested built upon her birth. It is opposite Hisana and my bed chamber."

Ginrei walked with haste past Byakuya and pulled the door open. Glancing through the corner of his eye, Byakuya watched as his grandfather disappeared from view. He could only assume he was headed toward the nursery to see his great grandchild. Rising to his feet, Byakuya sighed. Although it was true that there was a new addition to the Kuchiki clan only one thing made the situation a significant problem.

Adjusting his light silk silver-white windflower scarf that sat snuggly around his neck, he proceeded after his grandfather to visit the newborn that biologically was not his child.


	2. Rukon District

In the past two weeks, Byakuya made the walk to the recently designed nursery a total of four times to visit the new addition to the household. On any other day, the stroll down the hall was simple, but during this particular time it felt like a daunting task that was taking hours off his life instead of a couple of minutes.

With his eyes closed, Byakuya walked step by step with his grandfather. Their strides were identical, resembling the rituals performed most commonly with those in the armed forces. Occasionally, the young captain opened his eyes and looked at the stern expression on the face of his elder. He hoped he didn't wear a look of disdain when he grew older in age.

The sliding door to the nursery was open an inch allowing a glimpse inside. Placing his hand between the door frame and the wall, Ginrei pushed his way in and walked toward the center of the room. His eyes absorbed the color pattern and décor that covered every inch of the nursery. There were silk pink curtains aligned in the windows, a large round pink carpet in the center of the room, and pink paint covering each of the four walls. He couldn't recall seeing so much pink in the interior of his home.

Noticing Ginrei's perplexing look, Byakuya provided a swift response. "It is Hisana's favorite color."

Ginrei grunted at the explanation and drew his attention to the small bundle moving inside the bassinet in the far right corner of the room. He leaned forward and watched the young infant as she held her arms up toward him in a sign of affection. Ginrei moved Rukia's arm aside and studied the features not obscured by the pink blanket she was swaddled in.

"She has the same color eyes as your wife, purple with a light touch of blue." He slowly lifted the lining of the pink cap on her head. "Her hair is black like Hisana's as well. What did she inherit from you?"

"My last name."

The elder Kuchiki member chuckled at his grandson's witty remark and placed his hands beneath Rukia's body. He pulled back and supported the infant's neck and shoulder against his left forearm. He rocked her gently as she cooed incoherently in his arms.

"Despite her appearance, she has royal blood coursing through her veins and that's all that matters."

Byakuya turned away from the joyful expression on his grandfather's face. He couldn't help but wonder how the Kuchiki elder would react if he knew the truth…

**Two Weeks Ago…**

_The straw sandals worn by the sixth squad captain hit the pavement with force as he raced through the Seireitei as quickly as he could. He took hold of his sword and ran his thumb against the hilt. His eyes bore a mixed look of anger and worry but that was only his outward appearance. On the inside he felt fear unlike anything he ever felt in his life. He could feel the energy of his wife fluctuating which caused his resolve to break. _

_Picking up the pace, Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the sight of one of the main entrances on the south side of the Seireitei. Glancing to the right, he locked eyes with the gate guardian whose sole purpose was to protect the area from intruders. He had little regard for the rules of the soul society. His only concern was reaching his ailing spouse._

_"Open the gate!" he ordered while closing in on the only obstacle standing between him and his wife. _

_The guardian stood in awe at the sight of a captain nearing the gate he was in charge of. He had to contemplate whether or not the image of a squad leader was factual or a mirage. _

_"I cannot open the gate. I need permission from the head captain before I can comply with your command." _

_Byakuya shook his head as he reminded himself to deal a severe blow to the gate guardian for his insolence. As swiftly as he could, Byakuya disappeared then reappeared above the protective gate. He glanced at the gate keeper one final time with contempt in his eyes then vanished into the Rukon district. _

_Although his steps were slow throughout the grounds of the Rukon district, Byakuya walked with purpose while viewing the homes that sat on the outskirts of the Seireitei. It was a far cry from the large house he inherited but it didn't mean he had no respect for those who resided in the area. He could fondly remember racing through the streets after the only person who constantly tried his patience. It was during one of those same instances that he met her, the woman he knew he would spend the rest of his life with. _

_Five years after the nuptial agreement he could not guarantee that he would gain a sixth year by his wife's side thanks to her illness. _

_Feeling his wife's energy fluctuate again, Byakuya hurried toward the source of her distress. He rounded a sharp corner which led him into a narrow pathway. He paused momentarily as he noticed a person hidden beneath a hooded shawl kneeling on all fours. The familiar energy pulsated from the hooded individual informing him of who he had ultimately run into. _

_"Hisana," he began while gently placing the palm of his right hand on her back. "Why did you come here in your condition?" _

_Hisana's body heaved up and down at the sudden touch from her husband. Her right arm was clutched tightly against her body while the fingers on her left hand clawed at the ground helplessly. _

_"Hisana…" Byakuya pleaded as he addressed his wife adoringly. "…are you hurt?"  
>Beneath the hooded cloth, Hisana coughed and struggled to regain her composure.<em>

_Byakuya had seen enough. His wife's condition was growing worse and she was in no position to stay outside of their home away from medical care. Rising on his feet, he extended his right hand toward hers. _

_Lifting her head to view her spouse's gesture, Hisana held her left hand out and pressed her palm against his. As she rose to her feet, Byakuya's eyes enlarged at the surprising bundle held against her right arm. His body shook with confusion as he released Hisana's hand. _

_He couldn't take his eyes off the bundle secured in a ragged tan cloth in his wife's arms. Countless thoughts emerged as he contemplated whether or not his vision was playing tricks on him. His legs retreated backwards, creating a gap between him and Hisana. At that moment his concern for her health faded leaving behind misperception over what clearly looked like a baby in her arms._

_"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, although he was unsure he wanted to know the reasoning behind the bundle she was supporting close to her body. _

_Hisana lowered her head and studied the sleeping infant in her arms. She imagined how the situation looked from her husband's perspective. _

_"Byakuya-sama," she spoke in a soft tone. "Please don't be upset with me." _

_Hearing the nature of her voice Byakuya closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Pressing his lips together he exhaled and reopened his eyes, keeping them on the cradled infant in her arms. _

_"Whose child is this?" _

_Hisana lowered her eyes momentarily then lifted her head so she could directly address her spouse with eye contact. _

_"She's my younger sister. I've been looking for her for the past three days." _

_Byakuya was more than surprised at his wife's confession. A look of relief flashed behind his gray eyes. He trusted his wife but he couldn't help but contemplate where the infant came from. He questioned his wife's faithfulness and was glad she could be exonerated of mothering a child with another man. Despite that, however, there were still questions that needed to be answered. _

_"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister and that you've been looking for her for three days now? When have you been looking for her?" _

_Hisana heaved a sigh. "While you've been at the sixth squad barracks tending to your daily duties, I've been walking through the Rukon district searching for her."_

_Byakuya's jaw clenched momentarily but he soon relaxed and listened to his wife's tale. He wasn't too happy hearing his wife was disappearing in the middle of the day while he was at work, but he could understand the reasoning behind it. _

_"Hisana-" He was unsure how to continue the conversation. "I have so many questions." _

_Hisana nodded. "Yes, I can imagine." She brought her left palm to her lips and coughed. "You should know everything." _

_He wanted to know the story in its entirety but Byakuya knew that regardless of the information regarding her sister, at the end of the day, his wife's illness was still his main concern. He walked toward her, his legs now stronger than when he first noticed the infant. _

_"Let's go home. We can talk about it then." _

_Hisana coughed and nodded her head as she felt her husband gently remove her sister from against her arm. She watched as he now supported the infant in his right arm just as she had done previously. With her right arm free, she pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. A sudden rush of nausea overwhelmed her and she hastily collapsed onto her knees and expelled a rush of vomit onto the street. _

_Byakuya knelt down immediately, careful not to drop the child he now held in his possession. He turned his body away from his wife so his back now faced her. Reaching behind him he gently took hold of her left arm and draped it over his left shoulder. His intentions were clear._

_Getting the hint, Hisana weakly dragged her body toward her husband and brought her right arm against his right shoulder. She pressed her body against his, burying her face against the back of his neck. Her breathing was labored. Her energy was growing weaker._

_Pressing the palm of his left hand on the underside of his wife's left thigh, Byakuya rose to his feet and steadied his balance with the new additions he found himself carrying. His concern continued to grow as he felt his wife tremble against his back. Although he did not want to wake the sleeping infant, he also knew he needed to arrive home as soon as possible for his companion's sake. _

_He walked slowly, careful not to jolt the child or his wife. Feeling the tip of Hisana's nails pressed against his skin through his haori and standard soul reaper uniform gave him a relaxed demeanor. He felt at ease that she showed a desire to hang on and show her ultimate strength even in her condition. He ignored the stares from the people gathered outside their homes to witness the passing of a captain through their town. They were insignificant compared to those he supported in his arms and on his back. _

_"Byakuya-sama-"_

_"Hush now. Conserve your energy. We can discuss the matter at home." _

_Hisana coughed and turned her head toward the left, resting her chin against his shoulder. She kissed his ear gently and closed her eyes. _

_"Byakuya-sama, I want you hear this. I want you know the story of my sister and what made me go out and locate her." _

_Byakuya was silent. He couldn't deny that he did want to know the story behind the infant he was now carrying. He thought he knew everything about his wife but this sudden revelation made him question his own beliefs. His concern over her health was beginning to fade and his desire to learn the truth was growing strong. _

_"When the cadets at the Soul Reaper Academy are sent for training to the world of the living, older members usually accompany them to ensure they aren't put in harm's way…am I correct?"_

_Byakuya grunted. He wondered how his wife knew so much about the traditions of the soul reaper academy since she never spent time with anyone from the institute. _

_"Lady Yoruichi," Hisana began. "She accompanied the latest group of trainees to the world of the living four days ago. While she was there she took some time to visit an old friend of hers but she didn't give me their name."_

_Byakuya tightened his hold on his wife's leg as the south side main entrance gate came into view. He paused and held the female's close to his body. _

_"Hold on." _

_Hisana slowly locked her fingers against the base of her husband's throat and buried her face against his left shoulder._

_Moving quickly, Byakuya disappeared then reappeared swiftly above the gate then jumped down on the opposite side. He glared menacingly at the guard before continuing toward the Seireitei. _

_He walked in silence as he entered the main grounds of the area most populated with fellow soul reapers. He could feel their eyes on him, wondering what was behind his current predicament but he knew they wouldn't address the matter – at least not to his face. Glancing through the corner of his eyes he took note of his wife's closed eyes as she pressed her chin against his shoulder. He was unsure if she was asleep but he was not going to disturb her to find her. _

_Hisana coughed and opened her eyes. "She called me." She began once again. "Apparently her friend was charged with passing souls to our world and they noticed an infant who looked identical to me. Lady Yoruichi went along with this person and also believed the child must have been of some relation to me." _

_"How could you be so sure that this infant is a blood relative?" Byakuya probed. _

_"The house where the infant was found…there was a picture of two women who they said also looked like me. I have no memories of the events of my life while I was alive but I believe that she must be my sister. No two or three people can share that much of a resemblance and not be related somehow. If she isn't my sister then there has to be some sort of reason for her likeness to me." _

_Glancing at the baby against his arm, Byakuya could not deny that she did share the same features of his wife. Her skin was soft, light and pale just like Hisana's. Her hair was black like his wife's but he couldn't actually consider that to be a complete link to his companion's heritage. He wished the child would awaken so he could take a look at her eyes to see if she had also inherited Hisana's retinas as well. _

_"I know this all seems so farfetched, Byakuya-sama, but-"Hisana coughed once again, much to the worry of her husband. "But I had to see for myself. I had to find her and see if she was as Lady Yoruichi stated. I went immediately the next day to locate her but I came up empty. I found her today lying in a rundown shack in the middle of district 78, most commonly known as hanging dog, where you found us."_

_Byakuya nodded stiffly as he walked into the vast garden surrounding his home. He glanced around making sure that unwanted eyes did not see him with a child in his arms. It was no secret that he and his wife had not given birth to an infant in all the years they were together. It was a demand set forth by the elders in his family, but as much as they tried the lord and lady of the Kuchiki house could not conceive. Now he was bringing a child he did not father into his home, into the lies that he already found himself entangled in as it regarded his wife. With this new information he hoped his trail of deceit wouldn't stretch any further. _

_"Byakuya-sama-" Hisana began as husband, wife and child entered the bedroom the couple shared. "I do not wish to bring you any more trouble. You've already had to lie about my heritage to keep your family happy and keep us together. I don't want you to lie anymore for me."_

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, Byakuya released his wife's fingers from around his neck and gently slid her onto the bed. Turning around, he set the infant down in the middle of the bed and pulled back the white sheet at the head of the bed. He carefully picked his wife up and set her down on her side and pulled the covers over her. _

_"Rest now. I will take care of things from here." _

_He bent down, pressed his lips against hers and kissed her tenderly. Lifting his right hand he gently swiped his thumb against her cheek affectionately as their lips parted. Lifting his head, he planted another kiss against her forehead then stood upright. His eyes fell on the infant still asleep beneath the ripped cloth it was covered with._

_"What will you do?" Hisana questioned as she watched her husband pick up the infant. _

_Securing the baby in his arms, Byakuya turned and walked toward the door. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. _

_"Rest."_

_He walked out of their bedroom carrying the infant without speaking another word. _

_._

_._

_._

That was two weeks ago and after pulling strings through the department of research and development; Byakuya was able to confirm that the baby that his wife believed was a family member was in fact that. He ascertained further that he could not allow his wife's family member to return to the Rukon district. He put forth the request to have the nursery constructed while also dispelling any talk about where the baby came from. He kept the information to himself until he had no choice but to inform his grandfather of the newest heir to the household, another lie added to the one he began five years ago.

He turned his head and watched his grandfather tickle the infant; happily engaging with her like any elder would with their great grand. He knew the truth, however, and hoped his grandfather wouldn't press the matter further. Byakuya watched as Rukia laughed playfully at the man showing her attention. He closed his eyes, knowing that he could not show her the same affection. She was, after all, just his sister in law, not his daughter. He couldn't bring himself to bond with another addition to his stream of lies. However he pondered the fact that his wife, as much as he loved her, was known to his family through a lie and yet he bonded with her. So couldn't he do the same with the child?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a guard rushing into the room and kneeling before the captain and the former captain of the household. Both Kuchiki men turned and looked at the gentleman who was on his knees with his head lowered toward the ground.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir-" The guard hesitated. "It's…Lady Hisana."

Byakuya's eyes widened. He did not need to hear anymore and rushed past the guard toward the room next door that housed his ailing wife. He didn't wait for his grandfather who was still holding a smiling Rukia in his arms.

Pushing open the bedroom door, Byakuya froze as he felt the energy of his wife drop to barely nothing. He would have believed she had passed on if she had not turned her head toward him and smiled. He eyed the medical staff in the room that stood off to the side. Anger grew within him as he watched them stand with their heads lowered. He couldn't help but contemplate why they were not standing by his wife, doing what they could to keep her by his side. Their mere presence was driving him insane.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana spoke hoarsely.

Hearing his wife's soft speech brought the temper of the angered captain to a more relaxed state. Without hesitation he rushed to his wife's side and knelt beside her. He didn't even notice his grandfather standing in his previous spot with Rukia in his arms.

"Hisana," He took her right hand and held it between his two hands. "Please don't speak. Save your strength."

Hisana smiled as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"Byakuya…I'm going to die. It's inevitable." She coughed uncontrollably much to her husband's chagrin. She squeezed his hand softly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Byakuya-sama."

Squeezing her hand back, Byakuya glanced toward the lone window in their bedroom chamber and watched as a single plum blossom opened up on one of the many branches.

"Look, Hisana, look at the plum blossom."

Hisana coughed once again. She struggled to lift her body upward but found it difficult.

Leaning closer to his wife, Byakuya brought his forehead against his her's and whispered. "Hisana…"

"Byakuya-sama, I'm sorry you had to lie to your family about me and where I'm truly from." She glanced momentarily at Ginrei who stood back at the door holding Rukia's hand in his own. "I never meant to cause you any problems. I have loved the five years we've shared together. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you the heir your family has always wanted."

"Don't talk like that," Byakuya gently stroked his wife's cheek as he continued to whisper against her lips. "We've shared five wonderful years without a child. If I could do it all over again I would never change a thing."

Hisana smiled as she gently linked her fingers with his and whispered. "I have no right to ask anything of you but please I must ask you for one more consideration."

"Anything, Hisana."

"I want you to look after my sister. I'm sorry I will never get to know her but she has you. You do not need to lie to your family. I could never ask that of you after all you've done for me. Just please, take care of Rukia. Be her older brother."

Byakuya shut his eyes tightly as he absorbed his wife's final wish. He remembered she had no idea of what he did while in his grandfather's presence. That his sister in law had to now become his daughter thanks to another one of his lies. At the end of the day Rukia was his family and although he would not be her biological father that didn't mean he couldn't raise her as if she was just that.

Hearing his wife cough once again, Byakuya focused on her as she continued to cough violently. He pressed his face against her neck, inhaling her scent and keeping his body close to hers. He felt her pulse as it beat against his face while she continued to fight for control.

"Hisana…" he whispered softly.

He squeezed her hand and waited for her to reciprocate but she never did. Pulling his head away from her, Byakuya stared at her face as she lay motionless beneath him. He placed his face against her neck once again but this time he didn't feel a pulse.

Tears brushed against his eyelashes as he kissed her neck softly.

"I promise Hisana that I will take care of Rukia." He inhaled his wife's scent for the final time. "I will raise her as my own child."


	3. The Summoning

"_Byakuya…"_

"_Byakuya…"_

Opening his eyes, Byakuya glanced around his surroundings, looking for a source to the voice that continued calling him. Seeing no one, Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was becoming a common occurrence, his name being called and no one being there when he opened his eyes. He couldn't make sense of it, and at times he began to feel that he was ultimately losing his mind. It all didn't add up and was draining him of what little energy he had within him. Settling back against his favorite tree, Byakuya tried to focus on his inner thoughts, but his resolve was shaken, much to his delight.

Four years passed since Hisana Kuchiki's spirit energy faded from existence. The everyday activities of those who resided in the manor continued to operate normally despite the heavy loss. Byakuya tried to concentrate on his duties, but the lingering voice was leaving him more rattled than the feeling of a long lost love ever could.

Byakuya sat quietly beneath the plum blossom tree positioned in a mediating pose. His eyes were closed, trying to regain the concentration he lost from the sudden calling of his name. He was at peace regardless of the sounds that surrounded him, especially the one emanating from the small pond located on the right side of his garden. Peeking through the corner of his eye, the captain watched the toddler under his care bend her small body over the pond to gaze at the white and orange fish swimming beneath the blue water.

Rukia had grown into an active young girl with a high level of curiosity coursing through her veins. As she aged, the similarities between her and Hisana continued to become more evident. She sported the same short black hairstyle with a slight bang hanging over her eye as her older sister and wore a small pink kimono similar to Hisana's casual daily ware. Sitting on a nearby rock was her best friend, a small white rabbit she instinctively named Chappy. She never went anywhere without it, much to the joy of Byakuya.

He saw no need to carry a frivolous toy, especially when that person stood to inherit everything within his family's vast history. In spite of his initial feelings toward the stuffed toy, he couldn't bring himself to take away the one item Rukia clearly could not be without. He just knew, later on down the road, he would have to separate her from her childish desires once and for all.

Rukia laughed and clapped her hands over the pond as two koi fish avoided capture. Leaning forward, she steadied her balance on the edge of a small rock to gain access to the fish. Her knees wobbled as she reached for a miniature fish a few inches away. Her balance shifted, and there wasn't much she could do but allow gravity to act on her behalf and pull her forward toward the center of the pond.

Byakuya's eyes opened as he heard Rukia's sudden cry. He glanced toward the pond but it was too late…Rukia was gone.

The captain expressed a calm demeanor as he settled back against the cherry blossom tree to continue his meditation despite the disappearance of his rambunctious child.

"Look at you," a voice called out. "You didn't even move a muscle to save this girl."

Byakuya smirked as he refrained from addressing his uninvited guest with eye contact. "I saw no need to save her if you were going to drop in unannounced and rescue her."

"And if I didn't show up in time?"

"Then I would have saved her." The captain opened his eyes slowly and glared at the person before him. Grey met gold. "Yoruichi Shihõin, to what do I owe this visit?"

The captain of the second division squad stood over her fellow comrade wearing her standard issue uniform beneath her white haori. Her right arm was tucked beneath Rukia's small frame as the child dangled carefree in the air.

"I came to check on my niece," Yoruichi smiled. "Is that so wrong?"

"Coming from you? Yes," Byakuya rose to his feet. "Especially, since she isn't your niece."

"Not my niece by blood, that's all," Yoruichi replied and smiled as she lowered Rukia to the ground. She watched as the toddler ran back toward the pond regardless of the fact that she almost fell in moments ago.

"Rukia," Byakuya began sternly. "Stay away from the pond."

The toddler expressed disappointment as she pointed her index finger on her right hand toward the pond.

"What about Chappy?" she lowered her eyes and extended her bottom lip, making the latter quiver softly.

"Take the toy and go inside."

Rukia's lip quivered intensely. "His name is Chappy."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he eyed the small girl talking back to him, a behavior he was not going to tolerate.

"Rukia!" he spoke with authority.

The toddler cringed at the sudden change in tone. Quickly she retrieved her stuffed ally and hurried into the house.

Yoruichi waited until she was sure the child was out of earshot before speaking.

"Listen to you, talking like a big shot. I see you've settled into acting like a real parent."

"I am her parent or have you forgotten who was raising her?"

"I haven't forgotten," Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest. "Have you?"

The younger captain's left eye twitched as he looked surprisingly at the older figure berating him. The muscles in his jaw clenched at the nature of his intruder's words. Her mere presence brought forth a headache unlike any other he'd obtained throughout his lifetime.

"You saw Rukia, now leave," he asked sternly. "Your presence is no longer welcomed."

"Still trying to sound tough," Yoruichi closed her eyes then reopened them. "If you have a problem with my being here, why don't you make me leave?"

Byakuya met Yoruichi's stare with a look of intensity. He reached his right arm slowly toward his left side and grasped the hilt of his Zanpakutó. He was ready for a fight to clear his home from an unwanted pest.

His actions, as strong as they were, did not strike fear in the second captain's heart. Without hesitation she disappeared then reappeared through the technique, flash step. She appeared very agile atop Byakuya's hand as he held his Zanpakutó.

"Looks like you move too slowly," Yoruichi mocked as a smirk crept across her face.

Byakuya lowered his head, his hand tightening around the handle of his sword. His body shook with rage as he could hear a small chuckle escape the lips of his adversary. He hesitated no longer and withdrew his katana, swinging him arm outwardly toward the right.

Yoruichi jumped into the air and landed gingerly on the edge of the sword. "So much for the element of surprise."

Smiling, Byakuya disappeared then reappeared behind a startled Yoruichi, pressing the edge of the blade against her throat. He raised his opposing hand and pressed it against her left shoulder, holding her in place.

Yoruichi chuckled as she glanced through the corner of her eyes at her current predicament. Closing her eyes, she swiftly expelled her energy, using one of her family's most guarded techniques, Utsusemi, to disappear out of sight. Byakuya frowned as he found himself holding onto the second squadron's empty haori.

"Maybe someday I'll teach you that move," Yoruichi exclaimed as she appeared a few feet away from the less-than-surprised captain.

Dropping the cloth from his hand, Byakuya swiftly spun around and catapulted from the ground, launching himself toward Yoruichi with his sword drawn back. Pulling forward, he swung his sword and frowned as Yoruichi blocked his advances with the heel of her left foot. The two stared at one another, neither one backing away.

"You've improved since our last spar. Someone's been practicing," Yoruichi teased.

Byakuya huffed as he spun in the opposite direction, drawing the blade of his sword toward Yoruichi's head. He watched in disappointment as a few strands of purple hair drifted in the air as his opponent dropped down in a crouching position. Yoruichi stayed on guard and extended her foot upward, looking to connect the tip of her foot against Byakuya's chin, but caught air as the sixth squad captain faded from view.

Standing up, Yoruichi rubbed her hand against the back of her neck.

"It's a good thing my hair is so short or else you would have taken more than a few strands in that last attack."

Lowering his sword to his side, Byakuya turned the hilt slowly in his hand.

"I was trying to take off your head."

Flying toward Yoruichi, Byakuya drew his arm back, ready to impale her on contact. Sensing movement, Byakuya watched as the end of his sword stopped inches in front of his lieutenant who suddenly appeared between himself and Yoruichi.

"Take it easy, captain. I guess I arrived at the wrong time."

Byakuya did not withdraw his sword from dangling in the face of his second in command. His expression did not falter; the look of disdain he held prior remained on his face.

"You're in the way, Kurosaki," the captain spoke with stamina in his voice.

The lieutenant of squad six, Kurosaki Isshin, immediately lowered to one knee, resting his forearms against his thigh and kept his head down out of respect for those that surrounded him.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you and Captain Shihõin during your battle," Isshin began. "I was just dropping in to inform you that a message has been sent to the sixth squad barracks from the Head Captain-Commander."

Lowering his sword, Byakuya glanced at his protégé but did not return the long slab of metal back into its sheath. "And?"

"The head captain is requesting your presence at the squad one barracks within the hour, sir," Isshin replied.

Byakuya's expression remained stoic as he bore his eyes into the back of Isshin's neck. He reluctantly slid his weapon back into its sheath and closed his eyes.

"Yoruichi," he began as he began to turn away from his fellow soul reapers. "This fight isn't over."

"I didn't think it was," Yoruichi responded. "I'll keep an eye on Rukia."

Byakuya's expression remained stiff and uncaring as he walked away without adding anymore to the conversation. He didn't give any information on Rukia's care, leaving it up to the second squad leader's discretion. Yoruichi scoffed as she watched her fellow captain disappear from sight.

"Byakuya will never change." She lowered her eyes and looked at the only remaining person in the garden. "You can stand up Isshin."

Isshin slowly rose to his feet, nodding out of appreciation for the captain's act of kindness.

"Thank you, Lady Yoruichi," he responded.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "Stop with all the Lady Yoruichi talk. You know I've never been a fan of such familiarities."

Isshin smiled as he raised his head and locked eyes with his superior.

"Sorry, it comes with the position, you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to interrupt your battle with my captain."

"He and I do this every morning. It's not a big deal. I usually only come over here to see Rukia."

"Is she inside? I have someone I'd like her to meet." Reaching into the sleeve of his outfit; Isshin slowly retrieved a lone cigarette and match. Sparking the match against the nearest tree, he lit his cigarette and exhaled a long puff of smoke.

"I see you haven't quite given up that nasty habit. Is your wife here today?" Yoruichi inquired.

Tapping the ashes from his cigarette, Isshin held it in his right hand between his index and middle finger.

"No, she's at home with our daughters, Yuzu and Karin. I brought my eldest child to see Rukia. I figured they were about the same age and I didn't expect her to have many kids her age running around this large house."

"You would be right. As far as I can tell her only friend is that stuffed rabbit she carries around. I don't think Byakuya allows her off the grounds alone. He has become very protective of her since Hisana's passing."

Isshin inhaled a long drag of smoke before exhaling it through his mouth. "Well that is his daughter, his only daughter, isn't it?"

Yoruichi paused momentarily. With Hisana's passing, she and Byakuya were the only ones remaining who knew of the initial secret regarding Hisana, Rukia and their heritage. She concluded it was best the secret continue to remain between the last two parties that were originally involved.

"You would be the same way if it was your children, right?"

Isshin nodded his head. He couldn't argue with that statement.

"Well my son should be around here somewhere. I told him not to enter the house until we were invited inside by my captain, but then that message arrived at the barracks that changed my plans."

"Well he may have wandered inside by now. Byakuya isn't here so we can go inside." Isshin looked at the squad two captain with surprise on his face. Looking at the lieutenant's expression, Yoruichi smiled. "Don't worry about it. If anyone asks I'll take the blame but as a fellow noble I doubt anyone will question my presence and since you are his lieutenant, I'm sure you'll be just fine as well."

Isshin smiled and prepared to comment but he was silenced by a scream which emulated from inside the house.

Yoruichi's golden eyes darted upward toward one of the lone windows on the right side of the house as another scream engulfed her ears. She didn't wait for another cry to escape from behind the walls of the Kuchiki house. Yoruichi rushed inside, hopeful to reach the source of the scream before it transpired once again. She paused at the bottom of the stairs as a loud crash emitted from upstairs.

"Rukia!"

Rukia stood in the corner of her father's study with the most upsetting look she could muster on her face. Her eyebrows, nose and lips all became scrunched together, in their respectably places. Her purple eyes flashed in a rare tint of black, further illustrating that the young girl was past the point of no return in regards to her heated emotions.

Sitting in between a pile of rubble that once stood as an erected piece of Kuchiki family history sat a small boy who appeared to be around Rukia's age, if not just a year or two older. He had short spiky orange hair and a disposition on his face that clearly gave signs of his initial surprise to the accident he caused.

Rukia huffed as she placed her small hands on her hips, from which in her right hand dangled her favorite cotton friend. If looks could kill then the boy sitting in front of her would have left the spirit world and faded into nothing. She was visibly upset and made no effort to conceal it from the unknown stranger.

"You broke my daddy's favorite thing. You're not supposed to be in here!" she exclaimed. Standing up, the boy swiftly began dusting his hands against his knees.

Rukia tilted her head to the side as she studied the expression on the boy's face. He was smiling, an expression she couldn't understand. She saw nothing to smile about, especially once her father arrived home.

"What are you smiling at? Huh?" she pressed, her hands closing in small fists.

"I'm sorry about that," the boy replied apologetic. He sheepishly raised his right arm and placed the palm of his hand against the back of his head. "The floor was really slippery."

Rukia's demeanor did not change, in spite of a quest for forgiveness. She remained poised and angered. "My daddy is going to be so mad at you, watch."

Just as Rukia's demeanor remained unchanged, the young boy's smile remained on his face. "It was an accident and I said I was sorry."

The door to the study burst opened startling the two youngsters, revealing two individuals who casually walked inside.

"Aunty!"

"Dad!"

The kids stared at one another as Yoruichi and Isshin approached each child, each going toward the one under their care. The adults surveyed the damage then checked each child carefully to ensure they were safe.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Yoruichi questioned as she double checked no harm had come to her niece. The last thing she needed was a question and answer session with the young girl's short tempered parental figure.

Rukia ignored Yoruichi's question and pointed a damning finger at the small boy standing beside the only other adult in the room. "He broke my daddy's thing that was there."

Yoruichi glanced at the broken shards lying by the feet of the little boy and Isshin. She looked up at the latter and sighed.

"Byakuya's vase. As far as I know it was in his family for the last one hundred years."

Placing his hands on his hips, Isshin stood over his son with authority. The smile on Ichigo's face was slowly beginning to fade away. "What happened here?"

"I was looking for her," Ichigo pointed a single finger at Rukia. "I thought I heard her so I ran but the floor was slippery and I crashed into that big pot."

Staring down at his son, Isshin's expression began to soften. He extended his left hand and placed it against his son's head, ruffling his orange hair.

"You know better than to run around the house, especially when that house isn't yours, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Go take Rukia into another room so I can clean this mess up. I don't want you kids anywhere near this pile of glass."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He slowly walked toward Rukia but paused as the young girl hung protectively to Yoruichi's leg. She peered at Ichigo and stuck her tongue out in defiance.

"Rukia, go with Isshin's son. I don't want you in here as we clean this mess up." Yoruichi refrained from looking down into the eyes that were surely upon her. She contemplated a wall of water was also beginning to form to persuade her to change her mind. Had she have looked down she would have been correct with her assumption.

"But Aunt Yoruichi..." Rukia started to plead. She looked at Ichigo and frowned. She didn't like the way he looked and she didn't want to go anywhere with him. She had her small mind made up. She was staying.

As if able to read her mind, Yoruichi spoke up. "Do you want to be here when your father gets back and finds his vase broken?"

As stubborn as Rukia was she knew when she had to give up and do as she was told. The last thing she wanted was to hear the stern voice her father always gave when he disapproved of something. Giving into defeat, she sauntered out the room with Chappy in hand. She didn't turn back to see if Ichigo had followed her or not.

Watching the kids leave, Isshin exhaled loudly as he took in the reality of what was lying before him. Although he was the lieutenant to the owner of the house, having an important item break due to his negligence would surely not gain him any sympathy from his captain.

"Now what?" he questioned, unsure if there was even an answer for the current predicament.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed and the corner of her mouth turned upward, forming her lips into a mischievous grin. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you are wondering why I summoned you here on such short notice, Captain Kuchiki," Head Captain Yamamoto began. The elder captain sat in a chair located at the head the room overseeing the entire room with his eyes closed in slits.<p>

Byakuya remained silent as he awaited the reasoning behind his being summoned as he stood in the captain assembly hall on the grounds of squad one.

"It has come to my attention that a group of students from the Soul Reaper Academy, Class One, are heading to the world of the living to partake in lessons on proper Konsõ techniques. We usually only involve sixth year students to accompany them but Central 46 has decided to change the methods for this particular session."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed tremendously, realization was beginning to set in as to why he and only he were called to stand before the Head Captain. As refined of as he was, he internally felt like the request was a pain in his ass.

"If I may ask, why have you chosen me to go on this practice mission?"

Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly and gazed upon Byakuya, wondering how such a question could be asked.

"It does not matter why you were chosen, Captain. You will accompany these students to the world of the living for practice."

Byakuya's jaw clenched. He knew he had no choice but to accept the order presented to him, regardless of his feelings on the matter. Although he had to take the command did not mean he had to like it, which he didn't in the least.

"Is everything in order?" he questioned.

Captain Yamamoto gave a stiff nod. "The intelligence we have positioned in the world of the living has given adequate information regarding the location of many souls that need a proper burial performed. You will leave immediately. The class will be gathered on the Kidõ Training Field awaiting departure."

Byakuya nodded while absorbing the information. The last thing he wanted to do was partake in such a menial activity with rookies, no, lower than that. These were first year students who were still learning how to hold their kendo sticks in preparation for actually holding a Zanpakutó. Things could and surely would go wrong while he was being surrounded by a group of "green thumb" students.

"That is all. Report to the training field at the Academy and prepare to leave."

Nodding, Byakuya turned swiftly and walked toward the squadron doors as they slowly opened for his departure. He paused, glancing over his shoulder at the captain-commander.

"Who will be accompanying me on this training mission?"

Sitting down, the captain-commander palmed his hands against the base of his wooden staff. His red eyes opened fully, allowing him to physically view his fellow captain in his entirety. The momentary hesitated faded as he revealed the name of the individuals who would accompany the captain of squad six on the training session.

"Accompanying you will be sixth year student Inoue Sora and the lieutenant of squad three Kurosaki Masaki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone is enjoying this story thus far. I am keeping Byakuya and Rukia's relationship on a family level. This is a IchigoRukia story. The next chapter will be the last chapter to show Rukia (and even Ichigo) as small children. By chapter 5 they will (and hopefully I stick with it) be a little older. I'm not sure by how much but much older then four and six.**

**Again, reviews are always appreciated it. It helps to know people like what they are reading and/or want to see more.**


	4. Deadly Decisions

Rukia sat pretentiously in the corner of the room she and Ichigo retreated to upon the request of their guardians. Her eyes moved swiftly from left to right as she watched Ichigo walk back and forth, looking at the vast amount of books that lined the walls of the library. She pressed her knees against her chest and wrapped her small arms against her legs as she glanced down at her cotton stuffed friend who sat on her left side.

"He's weird, right Chappy?" She paused, waiting for a response. Nodding, she continued, "You're right, he's really _really_ weird."

"Who are you talking to?" Ichigo asked as he stopped walking and focused his attention on Rukia, taking notice that they were the only two people in the room.

"I'm talking to Chappy. He said you're weird."

"Who is Chappy?" Ichigo glanced around the room, even going as far as to spin around to make sure that no one was standing behind him.

Rukia rolled her eyes and released her legs. She pressed her palms against the floor and pushed upward, giving herself the momentum to stand on her feet. Dusting herself off, she bent down and retrieved her best friend, holding him up for Ichigo to see.

"This is Chappy."

Ichigo looked from side to side at Rukia and her stuffed animal before laughing, an act that Rukia reciprocated. "It's a stuffed animal."

"His name is Chappy, okay?" Rukia fumed. "He's my best friend."

"That's your best friend? A toy?" Ichigo pointed an index finger at Chappy and laughed once again. "That can't be your best friend."

"Yes it can. He's my best friend. We go everywhere together."

"So? That doesn't make him your best friend. It's just a toy."

"His name-" Rukia inhaled a sharp breath. "-is Chappy!" She exploded with anger as her cheeks began to enlarge, her emotions overflowing with disdain for the orange haired boy across the room.

Putting his hands up defensively, Ichigo waved them back and forth. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Rukia shook her head and held the stuffed toy outward toward Ichigo. "Tell him you're sorry."

Ichigo looked confused but decided to comply with the request, even if he didn't understand why he had to talk to a stuffed toy. "I'm sorry Chappy." He gave Rukia one last look then rubbed the hair on the back of his neck. "So...is that lady in there your mom?"

Hugging Chappy against her chest, Rukia shook her head. "No, that's my Aunt Yoruichi. Is that guy in there your dad?"

A huge smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's my dad. Where's your mom? What squad is she in?"

"She isn't in a squad," Rukia's voiced trailed off. Truth be told, there wasn't much she could say in regards to her mother. She didn't know anything about her. She began to wonder if her mom was a part of a squad before she passed away. It was all such a mystery to her. "My mom went away a long time ago."

Ichigo looked pained as he watched Rukia become saddened. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking, or better yet, feeling. He, unlike her, had both of his parents so the pain of loss was something he easily avoided.

"I'm sorry...did she go away while fighting one of those nasty hollows? My mom says you have to be careful because those things don't care about us and want to make all of us go away."

Rukia nodded stiffly as she tried to remember the mother she never knew. The only information her father would provide was vague, to say the least. Yet, she couldn't help but remember his ominous words.

_"She went away a long time ago. Now, go play, Rukia."_

Rukia looked defeated and clearly distracted. She didn't even notice that Ichigo was now standing a few inches in front of her, staring at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey, you're short," he finally said. He smiled sheepishly as he saw the anger build up behind the young girl's eyes. "How old are you?"

"I'm four and I'm not short," Rukia replied emphatically. "How old are you?"

"I'm six and when I get bigger like my dad, I'm going to go and be just like my mom and dad and fight hollows and be in charge and stuff like that," Ichigo replied proudly, the smile on his face growing in size.

Rukia remained silent as she watched the pride radiate off Ichigo's face. He obviously had his dreams and desires mapped out when he got older. The small girl could only wonder if she had any dreams for herself. She didn't know anything about fighting hollows since she didn't know what a hollow was, let alone what they looked like. She tried to imagine a scary creature but found it difficult. Nothing came to mind but her curiosity was beginning to grow from just the mere thought alone.

"Ichigo! Rukia! We have to leave, let's go," Yoruichi shouted from the other room.

Ichigo quickly ran back to his father while Rukia lagged behind. She was slowly becoming fascinated with the ideas that Ichigo talked about. She began to think of her father and his role in making sure the things named hollows didn't hurt anyone that they knew. She wanted to know more, but she let her thoughts linger as she hurried to catch up with everyone in the opposite room.

Byakuya walked along the grounds of the Soul Reaper Academy, his eyes closed and his head slightly lowered. His focus shifted between his meeting with the head captain and the events that were about to transpire.

His brows furrowed at the sound of laughter and straw sandals beating against the ground. Opening his eyes, his jaw clenched at the sight of students engaging in horseplay. He watched in silence as they pushed, climbed over and fought with one another. They were unrefined. A quality he looked down upon.

He didn't bother to gain their attention; instead he closed his eyes and proceeded toward the stairs which led to a small balcony that over looked the field. His resolve didn't falter as the students became aware of his presence. The sudden chatter dissolved, leaving silence in its wake.

"Look, that's Captain Kuchiki!"

"I can't believe he's really here. I thought it was rumor."

"Move over, I can't see the head captain of squad six."

The end of the silk scarf around Byakuya's neck rustled as he slowly took his place on the balcony. Opening his eyes, Byakuya gazed upon the students as they lined up creating five rows across and five rows down. He watched as each student, male and female, lowered to one knee out of respect. He smiled smugly, glad to see order restored to the rambunctious crowd.

Ignoring their newfound attitude, Byakuya took in the atmosphere of the academy. Having never personally attended due to being born into nobility, Byakuya looked over the Kido field. He took note of the small crafted cardboard dummies which he assumed the students practiced with. He noticed the area beside the cardboard was charred, a clear sign that some students lapsed in the category of accuracy. He shook his head disapprovingly and turned away.

The chatter amongst the students returned with a vengeance as their heads slowly rose, taking in the appearance of an approaching individual.

"Look, it's sixth year student Sora. I can't believe he's coming with us!"

"I heard the lieutenant of squad three was coming with us as well."

"Yeah, I heard that too. Wow, we must be the luckiest class ever."

Byakuya glanced to the left to view Sora, who was dressed in the traditional drab issued to all male students in the academy. He wore a blue undershirt, a white shirt over that with blue strips going down each sleeve, and two emblem circles stitched on the outer chest area. Below his waist he wore blue trousers, white socks and sandals.

If not for the Zanpakto held against his back by a single blue cord, Byakuya would have assumed that the sixth year student was preparing for his next class.

Glancing down, the captain looked curiously at the small child that held the hand of the sixth year student. He never made it his business to engage in matters that did not concern him but he couldn't help but wonder why such a small child would look so angry.

"Captain Kuchiki," Sora began as he turned and kneeled respectively, pulling the little girl down beside him. "It is an honor to accompany you on this training session. I hope I don't disappoint you." Byakuya didn't utter a word. "Allow me to introduce my sister, Inoue Orihime, to you."

Byakuya eyed Orihime as she knelt in front of him. She looked nothing like her older brother. While his eyes were brown and his hair was short and brown, her eyes were grey and her hair was long and orange. She wore a small white kimono that looked one size too big, as the sleeves hung precariously over her small hands.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Orihime spoke softly despite her current temperament.

"Orihime, I told you that you have to address him as Captain," Sora glanced up at Byakuya then quickly lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki, she is upset with me. I bought her a pair of barrettes and she isn't too happy with me. She currently isn't speaking to me."

Byakuya turned away, showing his lack of care to Sora's predicament. It didn't matter to him the situation involving another's family member. Deep down, however, he tried to comprehend how something so simple could cause such distinction between two people who were of the same blood. Immediately he contemplated the gifts he presented Rukia and her expression afterwards. Never once did she become angry with him or refuse to speak to him. He wondered if down the road Rukia's behavior would become sporadic like Sora's little sister.

"Well, it looks like we're the last to arrive," Yoruichi said as she walked with Rukia in hand. Behind her, Byakuya's lieutenant walked beside his wife and three children. "Byakuya, are you ready to go over to the world of the living?"

Byakuya tossed his head upward, not distinguishing an answer. He didn't even acknowledge Rukia as she ran up to him and grabbed onto his hiaori, gazing up at him with a smile on her face.

"I want to go too," she spoke eagerly. "I want to go."

Gently, but firmly, Byakuya released Rukia's hold on his hiaori then lowered his hand at his side.

"You cannot come."

Rukia's lips quivered in disappointed but she quickly recovered, a smile sitting where her frown once was.

"Can you buy me something?"

"Rukia, he's going there for…well…business. He won't be able to stop and get you anything." Yoruichi spoke with concern in her voice, hoping the small girl would understand.

Rukia turned toward her aunt and nodded although her smile had faded away once again. Her attention was suddenly drawn to Ichigo as he held onto the woman Rukia assumed was his mother. She stood beside him with a smile on her face, her light brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and her brown eyes shimmering as she gazed as her eldest child. Unbeknownst to Rukia, she began walking toward the group, trying her best to peer inside the tandem device that stood on four wheels and held the smallest members of the Kurosaki family.

Masaki noticed Rukia and smiled lovingly. "Those are my two daughters, Karin and Yuzu. They are much younger than you and Ichigo."

Rukia watched the small bundles lay perfectly still, their size something she didn't really pay much attention to. She glanced up at Masaki.

"Are they going away too?"

Masaki shook her head. "No, they are staying here with Ichigo and their father."

"That's your mommy?" Rukia questioned as she looked at Ichigo.

"Yeah, and she's going to go and fight all those bad hollows, and when I get older, I'm going to do the same thing."

"Well for now you all are too small to go anywhere, so step aside and let them prepare for their trip," Yoruichi insisted.

Nodding, Rukia ran over to her aunt, waving happily at Byakuya, who did not return the gesture. The small child was not fazed by her father's lack of expression and continued waving happily.

Byakuya didn't give Rukia or anyone else a second glance as he descended the stairs and walked out onto the field, followed by Masaki and Sora.

Stepping through the crowd of students, Masaki swiftly retrieved her Zanpakto and held it upright in front of her face. She widened her stance as a white glow began to emanate over her weapon. She pulled her arm back and thrust the sword forward into what appeared to be open space.

The area around her sword slowly began to grow dark. To the surprise of the students, a pair of double wide doors opened up, revealing pure white space. Maskai returned her sword to its case and stepped aside as a group of Hell Butterflies emerged around the opening.

"Okay, let's go," Maskai spoke softly. She glanced at her family and smiled before stepping into the white light, disappearing from sight.

Sora turned and waved to Orihime, but she did not return his gesture, staring at him with a cold look in her eyes. Lowering his arm, he walked into the Senkaimon without speaking a single word. It pained him to leave his only family behind in such disarray but he had work to do. He concluded that his family matters would just have to wait until he returned.

"Bye!" Rukia shouted as loud as she could while she sat perched on the railing outlining the balcony. She tried to stand up but the force from her aunt's arm, which was wrapped protectively around her waist, stopped her.

Byakuya glanced back toward the balcony but showed no reaction to Rukia's farewell wishes. He walked directly into the white light, fading away as he contemplated what was in store for him and the others in the world of the living.

Emerging through the Senkaimon, Byakuya closed his eyes and exhaled as a light breeze circled him, lifting his scarf from its normal resting place. He ignored the annoying occurrence and walked a few feet away from the opened gateway. He cracked his eyes open momentarily, taking in his surroundings. Night was upon him, the sun slowly setting in the distance. The Senkaimon had released them in a large field surrounded with trees, shrubs and grass. A small path outlined the area where living humans casually strolled about, keeping to their own activities, unaware of the sudden change in the air.

He watched as a few humans ran along the path, running around an elderly couple that, unlike them, wanted to take their time. Byakuya focused on their features. Their gray hair, wrinkled and light pale skin were a clear testament to their age. Although he was nowhere near their age, he had lived twice their lifetime if not more. His appearance would never change but that wasn't what mattered to him. He was alone, depending on the memory of his wife to keep him satisfied. Seeing this couple show their affection for one another made him miss his wife terribly, but he kept his wits about him in the presence of the students who all clamored behind him.

"Okay everyone," Masaki shouted as she tried to grab everyone's attention. "You all were given a slip of paper with different numbers written on them before you met up with us in the field. Get into your groups and we will get started. Those of you holding the number three will go with Sora, those with the number one will go with me and those of you with the number two will go with Captain Kuchiki."

It took a few moments for everyone to regroup based on their number. The students assigned to group two looked more than pleased about the leader assigned to their group. They smugly turned to their counterparts and grinned, proud to be under the trained eye of one of the most noted nobles in all of the soul society.

"Okay, my group, follow me."

Masaki turned and started walking away from the Senkaimon, proceeding toward the east end of the park. Her pupils followed behind her, each one excited to finally begin their training session.

Byakuya remained still as he heard the group following Sora disappear toward the north end of the park. He waited until there was absolute silence surrounding him.

"What do you students know about soul burials and how to perform them?"

A slew of students eagerly raised their hands, each anticipating the captain to call on them to answer his question. Byakuya, however, kept his back to them while awaiting someone to step forward and supply him with an answer.

Looking at the captain, then at his fellow students, a young boy stepped forward, bowing before giving his response.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir. Soul Reapers perform soul burials on souls that are lingering here in the world of the living. There are three different types of souls that remain in the living world and it is our job to find them and send them to the Soul Society."

"And?" Byakuya paused as he waited for the student to continue. Hearing silence, he tilted his chin downward and glanced back at the young man. "What are the different types of souls that remain in the world of the living?"

The student jumped as his cheeks grew warm, sheer embarrassment starting to show due to his lack of continuing his answer in more detail. He bowed again, an apologetic look on his face.

"I apologize, Captain Kuchiki. There are three different types of souls. They are whole spirits, earth-bound spirits, and hollows. Whole spirits are spirits that are lingering in the world of the living. They have a chain protruding from their chest, known as the chain of fate. It binds them to the object or area they were the closest to. Earth-bound spirits are spirits that cannot leave the world of the living because they in turn will be leaving someone or something behind if they do. They refuse to pass on and remain connected to a specific area. Hollows are whole spirits or earth-bound spirits that have lost the chain of fate that once connected them to the world of the living, or were attacked by other hollows thus turning into one of them."

Byakuya nodded and walked forward with the cluster of students clamoring to keep up with the silent captain. They all stopped and peered ahead of Byakuya as he stood directly in front of a large oak tree. Circling the tree was a small girl, happily engaging in her own personal amusement. She looked no older than ten. She had short black hair that lightly kissed the back of her neck, light brown eyes and dimples that emerged every time she laughed and smiled. She continued to spin around the tree, laughing as the ends of her dress moved up and down with each motion she made.

The students pushed and shoved one another to get a closer look at the lost spirit.

"What type of spirit is she?" Byakuya questioned.

The students again raised their hands, each one waiting to answer the captain's question, but just like last time Byakuya remained silent. He waited patiently for someone to emerge from the group and address him. Taking the hint, a young girl stepped forward and bowed. She straightened her body and studied the little girl dancing in front of them.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir, I believe that is a whole spirit or she could be an earth-bound spirit. How can we tell the difference?"

Captain Kuchiki was motionless momentarily as he watched the young girl joyfully enjoy her time alone, completely unaware of the intruders that were invading her space. He couldn't help but watch her, study the smile on her face, and instantly remind himself of the small girl he left behind. She reminded him of Rukia, from the length of her hair to the gleam in her eyes. Byakuya could feel his heart beginning to twinge from the memory. Shaking his head, he bypassed his emotions, pushing them into the back of his mind. Slowly he slid his hand against the tip of his Zanpakto, pushing his thumb against the protruding metal edge, lifting the sword from its sheath.

Withdrawing his sword, he walked slowly toward the young girl as the students continued to shove each other out of the way to watch the captain in action. Byakuya stood a few inches from the young girl, looming over her just like the tree she was parading around. He watched silently as she gasped upon noticing his presence, and ran behind the tree. Her small hands hugged the large oak while she peeked out from behind at the man standing in front of her with a weapon in his hand.

"W-who are you?" she shakily asked, her body riddled in fear.

Byakuya remained quiet and still as he raised his sword to the young girl's eye level. She quivered and took a step back as her eyes centered on the edge of the metal sword. The captain didn't sway away; instead, he turned the edge of the sword toward himself, exposing the end of the hilt to the girl. They child's eyes enlarged as she saw a small light glow begin to form from the bottom of the hilt.

"It's time for you to go to the Soul Society."

The girl prepared to speak but silenced herself, her focus still on the glowing hilt in front of her face. Moving swiftly, Byakuya raised the sword and pressed the end of the hilt against the girl's forehead. He took a step back and watched as the spirit began to glow; slowly breaking into small particles until eventually the child disappeared. Tilting his head back, Byakuya watched as the girl's spirit began floating into the sky, disappearing amongst the moonlit sky.

The group of students cheered as if they were watching a sporting event, as the young girl faded from view. Glancing through the corner of his eye, Byakuya lowered his sword and looked at the students with disdain. The loud tone of their voice was growing more and more annoying.

"What are you students cheering for? This is no time for foolishness."

The students slowly grew silent, each one growing immensely embarrassed by their own personal behavior. Their silence was shattered by the sound of a loud curling scream from the north end of the park. Placing his sword back in its sheath, Byakuya cut through the group of students, who all parted, and ran toward the sound of the scream. He kept his left hand firmly on the end of his sword, ready to release it and cut down anyone who got in his way. He watched as the students originally assigned to the north side began to run toward him, a look of fear etched on their faces.

Bypassing the frightened students, Byakuya stood and watched as the soul of one of the female students was slowly leaving her body. To the left he witnessed Sora, standing by with a look of fear and worry on his face. The scene looked mysterious in nature as no one surrounded the young girl as she released her final scream of agony. The two watched as her body grew limp and fell against the grass. Sora shook slightly as he moved in small steps, reaching out for the young student.

"Don't move," Byakuya spoke with authority.

Sora glanced at the captain, noticing his presence for the first time since the attack began. He pointed a shaky index finger toward the girl.

"W-we were just...we were just trying to perform a soul burial on that little girl over there but she...and then..." he babbled incoherently.

Turning his head to the right, Byakuya watched as a lone little girl looked at the murder that transpired. He narrowed his eyes into slits as he studied the girl and her mannerisms. She resembled the girl he sent into the soul society moments ago but this one was smaller, there was no chain protruding from her chest and her spirit energy was different, darker. This was no ordinary girl.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Maskai shouted as she phased in behind Byakuya. She glanced at the scene in front of her, completely overwhelmed by the sight of it all. "What happened here? I heard screaming and the students are scattered all over the place."

Byakuya didn't address the lieutenant of squad three; his focus remained on the girl with the heavy spiritual pressure surrounding her. His eyes flickered against the moonlight, as he unsheathed his sword.

"Masaki, take Sora and gather the students. Return to the soul society."

"Why Captain Kuchiki?" Masaki blinked and turned in the direction of Byakuya. She studied the area surrounding the child, finally growing weary of the presence that lurked in the shadows. "Let me stay and fight beside you, sir."

"I will say this one more time, Lieutenant Kurosaki. Take Sora and the students and leave."

Masaki prepared to protest once again but the sight of Sora shaking compromised her desired position. She sighed, bowing respectfully to the captain, and proceeded to reach out for Sora. Taking his hand into hers, she rushed off, away from the scene with the shaken student in tow.

Feeling their presence a few feet away, Byakuya focused all of his attention on the little girl who looked at him with a smile on her face.

"They're gone. Come on out."

His waiting was not vain as almost immediately a large figure phased in behind the young girl, a large creature that looked vaguely familiar. Instantly, the young girl faded away as the creature became more visible, exposing itself for who it truly was.

"Why did you send the woman away? I wanted to get to know her a little better." The hallow spoke with lust in his voice. His large tongue slid against his lips while his desires coursed through his thoughts.

"I know who you are," Byakuya sized his opponent up and down. "You're Grand Fisher."

There was no mistaking it as far as Byakuya was concerned. It was the Grand Fisher in his hollow form. The creature, which resembled a large hamster with bird-like hands and feet, towered over some of the shrubs and trees that surrounded the grassy area. On his forehead was a single tentacle limb that Byakuya knew all too well. He reminded himself to stay clear of its powers.

Grand Fisher smiled, before a rough laugh emulated from deep within his throat and echoed through the wooded park.

"You know who I am. I have to say that I am impressed that they've sent a captain to the world of the living. I have to admit in the years I've gotten the best of you bastards, I've never had the opportunity to go up against someone supposedly of great skill."

Byakuya took his stance, withdrawing his Zanpakutó and holding the hilt tightly in his right hand. His eyes bore into the Grand Fisher as the creature loomed over him. He felt his jaw tighten and the spine along his back stiffen as the creature chuckled with delight. The edge of Byakuya's mouth curled upward as he took a step forward toward his adversary. The front of his sandals pressed against the ground in anticipation of his first attack. He stood poised, awaiting the right moment to pounce.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir." Masaki shouted as her feet hit the pavement with a purpose while she ran over to the captain of squad six. Sora was not too far behind.

Byakuya's attention never faltered, his position remained uncompromised as he stared down the overwhelming beast. His smirk transformed, the sides of his mouth turning upside down in haste, given the company he now found himself in.

"Lieutenant Masaki and Sora Innoue, I told you both to leave. Are you hard of hearing?" the captain chastised.

Sora emerged on the right side of Byakuya, his sword drawn in the palm of his right hand. His knees bent in parallel with his arms, his anticipation level rising in conjunction with his breathing. He was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Captain Kuchiki, I ask that you please allow me to fight besides you," Sora turned and bowed respectively, his sword remained drawn, pointed directly at the hollow. "It would be my honor to show you my abilities against this vile thing."

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed as he watched the fingers of the Grand Fisher transform into spikes and spiral toward Sora, increasing in speed as it grew closer. He was quick on his feet, launching himself to the right and shoving Sora to the side. His right arm was pulled in front of his body as three of the spikes impaled his sword, stopping instantly. The fourth spike slid beneath the captain's shield, shredding through his black uniform and cutting into his skin.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Masaki shouted as she withdrew her sword and attempted to charge toward Byakuya, prepared to cut him free from the hollows tentacles.

Her attention swiftly shifted as she jumped to the left, avoiding the spreading tentacles on the Grand Fisher's left hand that loomed toward her, looking to impale her as well.

Twisting his sword in his hand, Byakuya cut through the tentacle that sliced through his body, watching it fall limply to the grass below. He jumped back, creating some distance between himself and the creature. His focus remained steady, his eyes never glancing back at Sora who was slowly climbing to his feet from the captain's quick actions.

Sora's cheeks rose in heat, immense embarrassment covered him like a security blanket. His attempt to showcase his talents to not only a captain but a captain with great nobility had failed, terribly. He felt like nothing more than a problem, especially since he had to be saved from danger. His teeth clenched tightly, all of his training and schooling wasn't worth shit, much to his surprise. In the face of danger he let his own personal yearnings distract him from the only thing that mattered.

"Sora Innoue," Byakuya leaned forward, his feet pressing into the grass below. "Go back to the soul society."

Sora's eyes widened as the captain sped forward, preparing to attack the illusive hollow and hopefully defeat it. The sixth year student's hand quivered as he tried to keep a grip on his sword. His head titled back, allowing him the opportunity to witness the lieutenant of squad three attack the Grand Fisher with precision and expertise. Her nerves didn't weaken, even while staring down a being of immense power and stability. He couldn't help but feel immobilized while witnessing the epic battle.

_The Grand Fisher…I've only heard about him in teachings and now I'm standing in front of him face to face and instead of fighting him I'm just watching like a bystander…_

He shook his head and tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed as he stared down the Grand Fisher, his nerves diminishing as his courage rose. He could no longer hold himself back in suspense and lunged forward, his sword drawn back, prepared to attack.

Phasing out momentarily, Sora appeared behind the Grand Fisher and swung his weapon forward, aiming for his legs. His eyes moved upward in time to see one of the tentacles sail toward him, the tip turning into a sharp spike. Sora rolled out of the way, keeping his sword clenched close to his hip.

"Sora, are you all right?" Masaki questioned as she phased beside him, pressing the palm of her left hand against his back.

Standing up, Sora exhaled and watched as the hollow continued to attack Byakuya furiously. He took the opportunity to look at the lieutenant who looked worn out.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, this creature…I've only heard about him in classes. His power is incredible. I can't even get a good read on him."

Masaki nodded. "Yes, the Grand Fisher is a horrible monster who has eluded the members of the soul society for over thirty years. He comes out once in a while when he wants to cause trouble. He prefers to attack women, or so our records have indicated."

Sora didn't hide his surprise as his eyes enlarged and his mouth hung open. "Only women?"

"Yes, it wasn't a coincidence the student that was killed by this hollow was a female. He loves the taste of a female, no matter the age. He conceals his spiritual pressure and waits for the right moment to attack. We should have noticed him sooner."

"If he was concealing his spiritual pressure then you or Captain Kuchiki wouldn't have been able to find him. That first year student's death was inevitable but what are we supposed to do now?"

"We stay and we fight. I put in a call for reinforcements, and they should be arriving shortly."

Sora eyed the lieutenant, taking notice of her hardened expression as she kept her eyes on the hollow. He watched as the captain of squad six continued to fight, cutting through each of the Grand Fisher's attacks.

"Why hasn't the captain used his shikai or his bankai yet?"

Masaki continued to watch the battle intensely. "He will use it when he feels it is time to." She glanced at Sora. "Besides, despite this time of night, there are humans wandering around here. Safety of all humans is our number one priority, regardless of who we are fighting."

Sora took notice of the area. In the distance there were a few people from the living world engaging in their own activities. Sora wondered what their reactions would be if they knew what was happening a few steps away.

"Look out!" Masaki shouted as she grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him aside just as the hollow swung three of his tentacles toward them.

Pushing Sora aside, Masaki held her sword upside down on her right side. "Now, come to life, Shigeko!"

The hilt of the metal casing of the sword split into four while the length of the sword decreased in size. Masaki held her newly transformed sword against her chest. Twisting her head sideways, she glared at Sora.

"Stand between this monster and those humans. Make sure he doesn't attack them."

Sora remained frozen in place as he watched Masaki charge toward the Grand Fisher with her shikai sword held a few inches in front of her body. He felt like it was all a blur. The movements of the lieutenant seemed like a dream happening in the middle of reality. He almost forgot the order he was given. It wasn't until he caught a stern look from Masaki that he rushed toward the open area that separated their battle from the innocent lives interacting on the other side.

Byakuya swung his sword against the base of the Grand Fisher's skull but found it difficult to cut through the creature's thick white hollow mask. Landing on the grass, he held his sword perpendicular to his face.

"Scatter-" Byakuya spoke sternly but stopped the release of his shikai as the tentacle on the Grand Fisher's forehead began to light up. His fingers loosened against the hilt of his sword and his eye enlarged at the sight of his wife standing in front of him.

"Byakuya…"

The captain's sword slowly lowered to his side, his eyes focused on his wife as she hovered between him and the Grand Fisher. His mouth became dry as he took in the full image of his deceased spouse. She stood in her favorite pink kimono that hung loosely against her small body. Her black hair with frazzle bangs hanging in front of her purple eyes confirmed his belief. It was her.

"Byakuya…"

Byakuya cringed. The voice was similar to the voice that called out to him in the yard hours earlier. It all wasn't adding up. How was she standing in front of him? He watched as Hisana smiled at him, the familiar smile he had grown to love. She reached toward him, looking for his affection and care.

"What's wrong, captain? Your wife wants to talk to you. Are you going to ignore her?" the Grand Fisher teased as he continued to manipulate Byakuya with the lore on his forehead, using it to dig deep within the captain's subconscious thoughts.

Byakuya frowned as he watched the image of his wife continue to reach for him, her smile increasing in size.

"Byakuya…I've missed you."

The captain was overwhelmed by the voice of his wife. It had been so long since he heard her speak to him like she used to. He lightly sniffed the air, smelling her familiar scent that had escaped him once she passed on. He wanted to embrace her and hold her close to his body but something was holding him back, something was telling him he had to stay away.

The Grand Fisher smiled as he snaked the tentacles growing from his hand against the ground. He watched as the spikes emerged from the ends of his weapon and flew toward the distracted captain, ready to pierce him from behind.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Sora shouted as he phased behind his superior, his sword drawn as he readied himself to repay the captain for saving his life earlier.

Sora stood firm as two of the spikes crashed into his sword but his wasn't prepared for the second attack that surprised him and those around him. His mouth fell open as he felt one of the sharp tentacles piece through his body from behind, imploding his heart on contact. He gasped as his sword fell from his hand, his vision growing dark as his body fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Masaki shouted as she phased away from the Grand Fisher and rushed to the ailing student's side. She reached him just as his body landed in the grass.

Byakuya remained still, his attention focused on the image of his wife. He could hear Masaki's cries as she held Sora in her arms, as his life force ceased to exist. His hand tightened against his hilt once again as he watched the Grand Fisher smile contently at his actions.

"Foolish soul reaper," he spoke, the smile growing wider on his face.

Byakuya could feel his resolve slipping away as he continued to focus his attention on the only image that mattered, his wife. Her smile increased in size just as the Grand Fisher's did. It was obvious, she wasn't real, yet Byakuya had a hard time convincing his heart of that.

"Captain Kuchiki," Masaki spoke softly as she stood beside Byakuya with her head lowered. "Sora is gone. We should wait for backup to arrive. This monster is far too powerful for us to defeat on our own."

Byakuya's expression remained stiff and unchanging. He watched as the image of his Hisana pulled away, disappearing from view, transforming back into the creature's lore. He could feel the heat in his body increase, the anger beginning to seep through the pores on his skin.

"You see the power of my lore, Captain Kuchiki. When I impaled you I was able to search into your deepest desires and use it against you. Would you really attack me in front of your departed loved one?" the Grand Fisher teased.

Byakuya's spiritual pressure increased, covering his body in a light white glow. He held his sword in front of his face, ready to issue his shikai one final time. His attention was deterred by the tentacles of the Grand Fisher surrounding him, the tips ready to end his life in a moment's notice.

"Captain, we have to get out of here!" Masaki shouted as she took to the air, slicing through each of the tentacles that encased her and Byakuya. She looked to the captain to join her in protecting their lives but he remained rigid in place, staring down the creature that invaded his deepest thoughts.

Byakuya held his sword in front of his face, turning the hilt slightly in the palm of his hand. "Scatter, Senbonzakura"

The blade from his sword began to dissolve into tiny fragments that resembled cherry blossom petals, leaving only the hilt in his hand. He swung his arm, watching as the petals sliced against the hollow's thick skin but failed to do much damage. His eyes narrowed as he held the hilt in his hand sideways, allowing the petals to converge and turn back into his metal sword. A shrill cry made his eyes enlarge as he glanced over his shoulder in time to watch the lieutenant of squad three fall to the ground in a rapid rate with one of the hollow's tentacles emerging through her chest and out her back.

Rushing to her side, Byakuya cut Masaki free and held her in his arms as they sailed to the ground. He ripped the moving tentacle that remained pushed through her chest. He watched in disbelief as Masaki began gasping for air. Her lungs had clearly collapsed from the brazen attack.

"I-I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki. I wasn't paying attention…" she spoke through still breaths.

Byakuya's eyes never left the gaping hole in Masaki's chest. He could see right through the wound. He rose to his feet, his eyes now transfixed on the hollow as it laughed outwardly at his latest kill. The captain's eyes shifted as images fazed around him, his fellow comrades had finally arrived to assist him in deterring the Grand Fisher. The sound of sandals beating against the grass came of no surprise to Byakuya as he could tell who was coming up behind him.

"Masaki!" the lieutenant of squad six and the husband of the fallen member of the thirteenth court guard squad, Isshin, shouted as he rushed to his wife's side.

Byakuya kept to his own devices, refusing to turn around to witness the interaction between his first in command and his wife, but he could only imagine the pain that was flowing through Isshin's veins. He knew all too well the feeling of losing a loved one. However, this was the first time he felt partly responsible for her falling at the hands of the Grand Fisher.

He stood back as the reinforcements charged toward the Grand Fisher to finally subdue him after his years of eluding them. Deep down, however, he knew they didn't stand a chance. The entire night was plagued with distractions and under the bright moonlight, the lives of three soul reapers ceased to exist. There was nothing else that mattered; there was nothing anyone could do...


	5. The Lies We Tell

Rukia grimaced as she quietly shoved one of the many plates containing her breakfast to the side. It had grown cold in the time it took her to awaken and shower and had since lost its taste. She glanced around at the other items on the table that were prepared for her consumption. She eyed a bowl of mixed fruit and immediately scooped it up, eating it in moderation. As she held a single banana slice between the ends of her chopsticks, she glanced over at the far end of the dining room table; it was empty. In fact, she couldn't remember a time when that end was ever occupied while she was present in the room eating the meals prepared by the servants of the house. It was becoming a common occurrence for her to eat alone, much to her vexation.

"Lady Kuchiki," a woman called out, startling Rukia who bit down on her chopsticks and snapped out of her trance. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

Rukia followed the woman's stare toward the plate she originally shoved aside. Looking upward, she smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, Ms. Satomi. Everything is delicious as always. Thank you for preparing it for me."

Satomi's eyes remained on the mixture of eggs and rice. "You haven't touched your favorite foods."

"It's just a little cold but you needn't worry over it." She reached for the plate. "I will still eat it."

The tips of her fingers graced the edge of the plate before Satomi promptly withdrew the dish from her reach. Rukia followed her breakfast with her eyes as Satomi held it firmly in her right hand.

"Please forgive me, Lady Kuchiki," She bowed her head to show her respect. "I will fix a hotter meal immediately."

"No, that's okay," Rukia shook her hands from side to side. "There is no need. I will eat what you've prepared for me."

"Please forgive me, Lady Kuchiki. I will return shortly."

Rukia sighed as Satomi bowed once again, then turned on her heels toward the kitchen in a rush. Lowering her shoulders, Rukia pushed her bowl of fruit aside and placed her chopsticks on the tabletop. She had grown weary of the way things were run in the house she resided in. Although she evidently understood that she was a noble and was thus treated in high regard, she couldn't help but feel that there had to be more to just waking up and having people kiss her ass day in and day out. She was always polite to anyone who addressed her but often she wondered what they truly thought of her. Was she just another noble who had the power to instruct them or worst case scenario, destroy them, or was she just a girl born to a family of wealth out of pure luck and should be treated like everyone else? Rukia shook her head at her own thoughts. Being treated as a normal person was as farfetched as her waking up one morning to find herself no longer a noble. Neither was liable to happen.

The door to the dining room slid open but Rukia did not turn around to see who was coming up behind her. Instinctively she waited for her food to be placed before her, as was always the case when servants of the house took something of hers back to work on again. Hearing silence, she glanced over her right shoulder, her eyes growing substantially as she saw who she now found herself in the presence of.

She turned her body around and bowed her head, keeping her legs folded inward as she sat on a plush pink pillow. She waited to be addressed but upon hearing continued silence, she cleared her throat and spoke aloud.

"Good morning, Grandfather Genrei. How are you doing today?"

The elder member of the Kuchiki family smiled as he took in the sight of his great granddaughter. She had grown significantly over the past six years. Each year her resemblance to her mother outshined that of himself and her father but it didn't matter. He loved her regardless as she was the only bloodline left to lead the clan once her father decided to relinquish his rights as head of household. To him, her lineage would forever outweigh whoever she grew up to look like.

"Stand up, Rukia."

Rukia hesitated briefly then slowly rose to her feet, rubbing her palms against her newly acquired purple kimono. It hugged her around her waist, but allowed ample breathing room from the large neckline and gaping sleeves that hung loosely over her fingertips. By all degrees, the kimono was a size too big but that didn't seem to matter to the one who was wearing it

"Is that your new kimono?" Ginrei questioned as he studied Rukia's attire.

Rukia beamed with pride as she spun around to give her grandfather a full look of her outfit. She glanced at the bottom of the kimono which flared outwardly as she spun around. She adored the purple silk material as it gently rubbed against her skin. Embroidered throughout the garment was a series of white flowers, the color matching the thick white sash that tied the kimono around her waist and created a large bow in the back.

"It was lying at the end of my bed when I awoke this morning. I think it's from father."

"What makes you so sure it's from him? It could have come from me," Ginrei smiled as Rukia looked confused. "It is from your father, you are correct."

Rukia regained her smile. "I knew it. It is the same kimono I saw in in the stores two weeks ago."

"Well it was a nice surprise for you on your special day."

"I do love this kimono but..." She hesitated momentarily, her eyes hung low as she continued. "I wish father could have stayed and eaten breakfast with me this morning for my birthday."

"He had things to take care of down at the barracks. It is a lovely kimono nevertheless."

"Thank you..." Rukia's voice trailed off as she clenched her kimono along the neckline. She did her best to hide her disappointment but found it difficult to do so. Raising her eyes, she was startled to see her grandfather staring back at her. She immediately smiled and continued their conversation. "...will you eat with me this morning?"

"I apologize, my dear, but I'm meeting with the captain of squad two this morning."

Rukia blinked her eyes. "You mean with Aunt Yoruichi? Why are you two meeting?"

"Rukia, you know better than to ask a question like that. It's a matter that is between the two of us."

Rukia shifted her eyes, avoiding his intense stare. She regretted speaking out of turn. "Forgive me, Grandfather."

"It is alright. Go on and finish your breakfast. I will see you this evening."

Nodding curtly, Rukia refused to watch her grandfather depart from the dining quarters. She gazed at the floor, still embarrassed over her momentary lapse of judgment. Never before had she spoken up toward her elders, questioning their actions. She was curious why now, all of a sudden, she had chosen to speak up.

"Oh, and Rukia?" Ginrei spoke as he stopped mid-way in the center of the room. Rukia raised her head at his abrupt stop, waiting for him to possibly scold her some more for questioning him. She watched as his right hand disappeared inside the collar of his soul reaper drab, then emerged with a box clutched against his fingers. "Happy birthday."

Rukia appeared perplexed as Ginrei held the box outwardly, waiting for her to retrieve it. She stared at the shiny gold colored cardboard box, her curiosity beginning to cultivate.

"You don't want it?" Ginrei spoke aloud, astounding Rukia as she walked toward him with haste.

She took the small box in her hands and looked up at the back of her grandfather as he took his leave, not waiting to see her open the carton or the expression she would have because of it. Holding the box up, Rukia looked for any indentation of its original source of origin but upon finding nothing, she removed the top and peered inside.

Her gasp echoed through the empty room while she removed her present from the box, allowing the protective cardboard to fall to the floor with a hollow thud, and held it up in front of her eyes. She stood in awe at the silver chain that held an image of her favorite character along the center. A large silver head of Chappy the rabbit swung back and forth as Rukia followed the image from left to right. She was in a trance. Never before was she given something of her favorite toy that wasn't stuffed, painted to the wall or inscribed on a notepad. This was different, special. She clutched it close to her heart and shut her eyes, her emotions churning inside her body.

"Thank you, Grandfather," she whispered softly, as a smile crept along her face. She became mesmerized with the pendant, only focusing on its beauty, causing her to ignore her surroundings in its entirety.

"Hey, what do you have there?" a voice whispered into her right ear.

Glancing over her shoulder, Rukia shrieked as she came face to face with orange hair and a large goofy grin. She jumped, fumbling with her necklace to refrain from dropping it on the floor. Once she was assured of its safety she frowned, glaring at the individual who had caused her quite a fright.

"Are you insane, Ichigo? What's the big idea scaring me like that? How'd you get in here anyway?"

Ichigo chuckled as he stuck his pinky in his left ear and wiggled his wrist up and down, clearing the path to his eardrum after Rukia's sudden scream.

"One of the servants let me in. I didn't mean to scare you but I was calling your name and you never responded. What is that you're holding?"

Rukia turned to the side, shielding her present from Ichigo's view. She contemplated showing him the pendant, knowing full well what his reaction would be. However, despite that, she wanted to show someone what she received. Hesitating no longer, Rukia turned toward Ichigo and held out her hands.

"My grandfather gave it to me a few minutes ago. It's a Chappy pendant necklace."

Ichigo couldn't contain himself and threw his head back in a fit of laughter. He glanced at Rukia who frowned at his reaction. He began to regain his composure, a smile still fixed across his face.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you're ten years old today. I would have thought you would have abandoned that idiotic looking creature years ago."

"Well you thought wrong!" Rukia shouted as she leaned forward and clutched the necklace in her right hand. "Chappy is not idiotic. He is the most wonderful creature ever created."

"That's what you think. I mean, c'mon Rukia. You've reached the double digit age. Ten is a milestone and by now you should be done with childish things."

"It is not childish! I can like whatever I want to like. There's no rule that says I have to stop liking Chappy now that I'm ten years old."

Ichigo scoffed. "I went through that phase too but I'm twelve now. I'm grown. I have no time for baby toys or the people who play with them."

"Is that so?" Rukia turned away. "Then you can leave because I'm never going to give up my love for Chappy."

"Oh stop being so dramatic. I was only kidding." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and turned toward the dining room table. He surveyed the contents then reached for the bowl of fruit partially consumed by Rukia.

"So, what'd your dad get you?" he asked while packing his mouth with apple slices.

"This kimono I'm wearing. It's nice, isn't it?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so."

"You're a jerk, do you know that?" Rukia huffed. "What are you doing here anyway? Did you just come here to eat my food?"

As if on cue, Satomi returned with a steaming white plate held firmly around the edges. She glanced at the two children as they watched her every move. She set the food down on the tabletop then turned her attention to Rukia.

"It is ready for you, Lady Kuchiki."

Rukia bowed her head but remained silent, as did Ichigo. They always refrained from speaking openly in front of others when they themselves were privately conversing. Satomi gathered the hint, bowed once more, then took her leave, disappearing behind the swinging kitchen door.

Wiping his index finger against the bottom of the bowl, Ichigo licked his finger then set the empty dish aside. He reached into the breast pocket of his black kimono and revealed an envelope, what appeared to be a book and a small square box.

"I came to give you your presents for your birthday. I bet you thought I forgot, huh?"

Rukia couldn't deny that she did in fact believe that her closest friend had forgotten her birthday. She smiled and held her hand out, awaiting the items to be placed against her palm.

"This card is from my dad and sisters. My dad drew the pictures and my sister's colored it in, though they didn't stay within the lines very well."

Taking the envelope, Rukia removed the card and stared at the handmade artwork on the cover. It was a picture of a rabbit standing next to a girl with black hair and a big forehead. Rukia assumed she was the girl although the accuracy of the drawing could be called into question. Ichigo noticed Rukia's reaction to the card.

"Sorry about your big forehead. Dad thought he was being funny. Even as a captain of one of the thirteen court guard squads, he's still lame."

Rukia smiled and placed the card back in its envelope without reading the inside. She was afraid of what it would say given the character depiction of her on the cover. She shook her head. Time had passed since she last saw Ichigo's father, especially since he was promoted to captain of the tenth squad. She made a mental note to thank him properly the next time she laid eyes on him.

"How are your sisters, Yuzu and Karin, doing?"

"They're fine. They just turned six two weeks ago but enough about them." He extended his hand which held what appeared to be a book toward her. "This is from my dad only. He thought you'd like it."

Rukia took the book into her hands and looked through the pages. They were blank. Turning the book over, she smiled as she read the inscription in the top right corner.

"It's a journal. Thank you."

"The thanks goes to my father, but I'll take it all the same. Here," He handed her the cardboard box. "This is from me."

Rukia tucked her previous gifts beneath her left arm and retrieved the cardboard box. She smiled at Ichigo and removed the lid, tilting the box to peer inside. She gasped, shaking the box as her purple eyes started to enlarge.

"W-what is this?"

"Surprise! I saw it when my dad took me shopping. It's supposed to be good luck."

Rukia was astounded and speechless as she removed the item from the box, letting it dangle in front of her face.

"What exactly is this supposed to be?"

"Exactly what it looks like. It's a furry white lucky rabbit's foot. It's a lot more mature then carrying around the whole animal."

"How could you give me Chappy's foot! Where is the rest of him?"

"How am I supposed to know? That's the only part they sold at the store."

Shoving the rabbit's foot back inside the box she pondered what Ichigo was thinking when he purchased a gift that resembled a limb of her favorite character. It just didn't feel like something you'd give someone who had a love for rabbits.

"I'm sorry Rukia," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought it was a good idea."

Looking into Ichigo's eyes, Rukia sighed. She smiled, despite still feeling perturbed over the gift, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you, Ichigo. It's very nice." She bowed her head in acceptance.

"If you don't like it I can get you something else."

Rukia shook her head adamantly. "It's great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ichigo regained the smile on his face. "I have another surprise for you."

Rukia blinked as the unsettling feeling she felt moments ago began to return. She could only imagine what type of surprise he had in store for her after presenting her with a furry white rabbit's foot.

"I'm going to take you into the Hokutan area."

"In the West Rukon district? We can't go there."

"Why not?" Ichigo spread his arms out wide. "All you ever do is stay in this house. It's about time you see what's beyond the Seireitei. It'll be fun."

"I don't know..." Rukia glanced at the floor. "I better go ask my father first."

"Don't be such a daddy's girl, Rukia. Besides, I already informed my dad and he said it's fine. C'mon, we won't stay there long, I promise."

Rukia remained hesitant. She wondered what the right thing to do was. She had never traveled out of the comfort of the Seireitei before and was beginning to grow weary of starting now.

"What are we going to do there?"

"It's a surprise. Don't you trust me? You'll be amazed, I promise."

Rukia sighed and nodded, succumbing to Ichigo's persuasion.

"Let me deposit these gifts in my room and then we can go."

Ichigo cheered happily while Rukia headed towards her room. As she departed, Ichigo's smile transformed into a smirk. He chuckled lightly; enthused that Rukia trusted his friendly nature. He only hoped by the end of the day she could still call herself his friend once they accomplished the true nature of his surprise.

.

.

.

Ichigo sighed as he raised his arms above in the air in an extended stretch. He glanced at Rukia while locking his fingers together behind his head. The two walked through the paved streets of the Seireitei in silence as they headed toward the sixth squad barracks.

"You know, I didn't want to say anything, it being your birthday and all, but you really haven't grown in the last three years."

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo and frowned. "Shut up, I'm the right height for my age. We all can't grow as tall as a tree like you."

Ichigo shrugged. "Just saying," he sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into going with you while you ask your father if you can go. You're ten now, of course you can go," he spoke coaxingly.

"I can't just disappear without someone knowing. And besides, you asked your dad if you could go. His response doesn't mean I can go."

"You're like a third daughter to him. His yes is the same as if Byakuya was the one who said it."

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo with an infuriated glare. "You're supposed to address him as Captain Kuchiki. He'd have your head if he heard you being so relaxed with his title."

"Oh c'mon, it's not that big a deal and besides that is his name."

"You don't see me calling your father by his first name."

Ichigo shrugged. "You nobles are way too formal. Loosen up."

Rukia rolled her eyes and proceeded on, but began to mull over Ichigo's statement. She tried her hardest to avoid being so formal and adhering to the stereotype given to people of nobility, but even she had to admit that every now and then she would slip up. Growing up in the Kuchiki household gave her a firsthand look at the sophisticated way a noble should act and behave inside and outside the home. The only contradiction to what she was taught came in the form of her aunt who disposed formality and made it her mission to teach Rukia the more "humane" way to act, as she would put it.

In either case, Rukia made it her personal mission to learn the proper and improper way to behave under the guidance of her loved ones. She knew when she should be respectful and when she was allowed to forgo formal behavior. Her only issue was finding a way to separate the two every once in a while.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo stated as he lowered his hands. He gazed up at the tall white building with the number six and the insignia of the squad's flower, camellia, etched into the wood hanging over the entrance door. He glanced at Rukia. "Go ahead and get it over with."

Rukia appeared bewildered as she glanced at her ally. "You aren't coming in with me?"

"Pfft, no way." Ichigo moved closer to the building and leaned against it while pressing his arms against his chest. "I already know what he's going to say."

Rukia didn't want to debate the issue any further. She too knew what her father would say to her request yet she couldn't refrain herself from bringing the matter to his attention. As she walked through the grounds of the sixth squad barracks, she wondered what real reason she had for asking him a question she already knew the answer to? Deep down she hoped he wouldn't tell her the obvious answer but she couldn't ignore the fact that she knew her father very well. His response was palpable and yet she felt that she had to ask him no matter what.

Pushing through a tall oak door, she walked into an office and scanned the room, smiling at the person working studiously behind a large marble colored desk.

"Lt. Shirogane, how are you this morning?"

The lieutenant of the sixth squad, Shirogane Ginjirõ, smiled as he looked over the bridge of his frameless glasses. He settled back against his chair and rustled his short brown wavy hair.

"Ah, if it isn't Ms. Kuchiki gracing us with her presence."

Rukia smiled and approached his desk. "I told you to just call me Rukia, Lt. Shirogane."

"I would love to but-" Ginjirõ glanced over his shoulder and nudged his head toward the right. "-you-know-who would never approve of that. Besides, from what I hear you are a year older today and so you deserve to be addressed as a young lady."

Rukia bowed her head again adoringly. "Thank you. How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Your father didn't tell me, if that's what you're wondering. I just make it my business to remember important days. Since today is your special day, you are welcomed to pick out a pair of glasses for your use, free of charge of course."

"Really?" Rukia replied enthusiastically. "What kind of glasses can I pick?"

"Whatever your heart desires. I have a variety of pairs, from sunglasses to goggles to trendy reading glasses as you see here." Ginjirõ adjusted his frames accordingly. "I don't have a store yet to house them all, but one day I'm going to have my own store where I sell every type of glasses imaginable. I even have a name picked out for the store."

"What is it?" Rukia questioned aloud.

"Okay, you ready for this? The name of my store will be either The Dragon Lair or The Silver Dragonfly. What do you think?"

Rukia ribbed her chin and gazed upward, weighing the options behind both titles. She smiled and looked at Ginjirõ once she was completely satisfied with her pick.

"I like The Silver Dragonfly as the name of the store."

Ginjirõ clasped his hands in front of his face, elated over Rukia's choice.

"Then that is what it will be. Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia prepared to speak further but suddenly became overwhelmed with the feeling that she and Ginjirõ were no longer alone. Glancing over the lieutenant's shoulder, she stared into the eyes of her father as he glanced back and forth between the two conversationalists.

"Lt. Shirogane, are those reports ready yet?" he replied monotonously.

Ginjirõ stood up and turned toward his captain, bowing respectively.

"I am almost finished with them, Captain Kuchiki. I will have them on your desk within the hour."

Byakuya kept his eyes on his lieutenant momentarily then turned his attention toward Rukia. The two spoke to each other in silence with their eyes for a few seconds then Byakuya turned and re-entered his office with Rukia following close behind.

Closing the door once she was inside, Rukia contemplated taking one of the two available seats in front of her father's desk but refrained from doing so without being told to do so. Having not been in his office at the barracks in some time, Rukia took the time to view the massive collections of books that lined every corner of the walls.

There were well crafted cherry wood bookshelves of all sizes surrounding her father's office. Each one filled to capacity with books of all sizes, coloring and lettering. She wondered if he really found the time to read them all and if so, did he read them more than once. She watched as he sat down behind his large cherry wood desk and picked up his black calligraphy fountain pen. He continued with his previous work as if he was alone in his office. Rukia felt unsure of her next move as she stood aimlessly in front of the office door.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya questioned without raising his head or his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, father, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Rukia inhaled then exhaled as she felt her stomach begin to churn from the nerves brewing inside her. It was her moment to address her reason behind visiting her father at his worksite and yet she found herself struggling to find the right words. She focused on his right hand as it moved his calligraphy pen from side to side, jotting down whatever he desired on a piece of fine paper.

"Rukia, I do not have all day," he spoke sternly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I-" Rukia inhaled and exhaled once more while mentally willing herself to speak up and tell him the reason for her being there. "I wanted to thank you for the kimono. I love it."

"Is that all?"

Rukia unknowingly began to bite down on her lower lip. She wanted to say yes then turn around and leave but knew that could possibly infuriate him more. She knew she could have thanked him for the present when he arrived home. He would question her true motives if she decided to go that route. As much as she knew her father, he knew her too so she had no choice but to tell him her real reason for showing up unannounced.

"Well, Ichigo stopped by and gave me presents from himself, his sisters and his father. He also wants to take me somewhere as an added surprise."

"Is that so?"

Rukia placed her hands behind her back and began fiddling with her fingers. Her nerves were increasing as her father continued to question her in a nonchalant manner.

"He wants to take me into the West Rukon district, into Hokutan."

Byakuya's right hand ceased to write while his head and eyes remained lowered. He paused temporarily then proceeded with his task.

"What are you two going to do out there?" He didn't give Rukia a chance to respond before attacking her with another question. "If he wants you to go with him, then why did he not come ask me himself?"

Rukia stuck her lips out and blew air into her checks as she pondered the answer to her father's last question. It was a valid inquiry. Ichigo was the one to suggest the trip to the Rukon district so it was only fitting he be in there with her.

"I can go and get him. I'll be right back." She placed her hands on the doorknob and turned it to the right, slowly pulling the door ajar.

"Don't bother. You are not going."

Rukia cringed at her father's matter-of-fact tone as she relinquished the knob. She slowly turned around to face him, anticipating a disapproving glare but she instead was greeted with Byakuya continuing his work without hesitation.

"Why can't I go? I promise we will be careful and we'll come back well before dinner is prepared."

"I've already given you my decision, Rukia. The matter is not up for discussion."

Rukia lowered her eyes, clearly upset over her father's ruling. Despite going in with the possibility of being denied the right to go she wanted to remain optimistic. Now she just wanted an opportunity to spend time with her friend in an unchartered area with her father's permission.

"Father, please reconsider." Rukia rushed toward the cherry oak desk and pressed her palms against it. "Give me a reason why I cannot go."

"As I told you, the matter is no longer up for discussion."

Rukia stared at her father, flabbergasted that he wouldn't consider changing his mind. Her nails lightly scrapped against the polished finish on the desk as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Okay," she replied meekly. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

She hurried toward the door, wanting to create distance between her father and herself.

"Rukia," Byakuya called out, stopping her in her tracks. "I will be home tonight around eight. Let your grandfather know."

"I can't. He's over at the squad two barracks visiting Aunt Yoruichi."

Byakuya paused and raised his head for the first time since he and Rukia began their discussion. He appeared confused and troubled by the sudden news.

"What business does he have there?"

Rukia kept her back toward her father and shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me."

Byakuya prepared to press Rukia further but presumed she would not divulge any information after he put holes in her birthday plans. He collected his composure and resumed his activity.

"You may go."

Rukia hurried out of the office without relaying a goodbye. She rushed through Ginjirõ's office in a blur, continuing on until she emerged beneath the rays of the sun beating over her.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo called out at Rukia's sudden appearance. "You were in there for a long time. How did it go?"

Purple met brown as Rukia stared helplessly into Ichigo's eyes. She wanted to tell him everything that happened between her and her father but she hesitated. Her nerves dissipated as a strong will started to build within her. She threw her head back and smiled much to Ichigo's surprise.

"What do you think he said?" Ichigo prepared to answer but Rukia cut him off. "He said we can go but we have to be back by seven."

Ichigo blinked his eyes in surprise. "He said yes? Really?"

"He did," Rukia hesitantly replied. She was surprised Ichigo was hanging on her every word. Not even she was buying her story. "Let's go."

Ichigo smiled and grabbed Rukia's left arm, pulling her toward the Rukon district. Rukia smiled but glanced back at barracks as she began to lose the confidence that enabled her to defy her father for the first time in ten years.

.

.

.

The lone sound of a clock ticking away the seconds that had lapsed surrounded the secluded office of Yoruichi as she sat cross-legged in her green hollow-back chair. Her golden eyes studied the elder Kuchiki member as he knelt before her, absorbing the silence as well. Neither broke eye contact but waited anxiously for someone to speak up and create some type of conversation. Seeing that she had no intention of addressing his sudden appearance in her barracks, Ginrei decided to break the dead air that engulfed them.

"Where are all of the members of squad two?"

"Some of them are out on a mission on my orders which were given to me by the head captain. There has been some trouble in the Rukon district and we were asked to investigate."

"I see. I take it this was discussed in the captain's meeting that commenced early this morning?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, the head captain wanted the information brought to the captains of the thirteen court guard squads quickly. A few unfortunate souls have been killed by a devious hollow in the north end of the western district."

"How many souls have been devoured?"

"Too many, which is why my squad was sent to eliminate the hollow as quickly as possible." Yoruichi rested her elbow against the forearm of her chair. She graced her slender tan fingers beneath her chin as she continued to take notice of the elder noble. "I doubt this is the reason you've come all the way over here. What's going on Ginrei?"

Ginrei smiled as he stared at the weary captain. "I have good intentions for being here, Yoruichi."

"I will be the judge of that once you tell me why you are here."

"I had a brief meeting with your parents two days ago to discuss our granddaughter, Rukia."

Yoruichi did her best to contain her surprise but she couldn't help but feel she had given away her initial shock to the words uttered from Ginrei's mouth. She had heard of no such meeting between him and her parents and doubted she ever would. Despite their role as the former leaders of the Shihõin clan, they always kept matters discreetly between themselves. It was just the way they were.

"I take it you aren't going to tell me the details of that meeting."

"Quite the opposite." Ginrei developed a stern look over his slated grey eyes as he continued. "They have never seen nor heard of Rukia. Care to explain why?"'

Yoruichi smiled as she altered her position in the chair, raising her left leg and resting her left forearm against her knee. She showed no care toward giving the gentleman before her a clear look at her crotch. She was sure his attention was on more trivial matter than what was between her legs.

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned as if Ginrei should already have figured it out. "They weren't as excited as you were toward the union of Hisana and Byakuya."

Yoruichi held her breath for an instant as she watched Ginrei absorb her response. She knew he would find no reason to doubt her. She had a reputation for telling the truth; at least to those who didn't know she was lying to them. Besides that, she knew the elder Kuchiki would recollect on the wedding and remember that her parents were not in attendance. They had no reason to be, Hisana was not their daughter so they had no obligation to show their faces at an event held in honor of the twenty-eight head of the Kuchiki household.

"I see. Were they not close to your sister, Hisana?"

"Not at all," Yoruichi smiled. It was after all the truth. Her parents had no idea who Hisana was and she had to make sure it stayed that way. "I would refrain from bringing her up to them. They weren't even on speaking terms, my parents and Hisana."

"Mind telling me why?"

"You think it was because of Byakuya, don't you? Well, he was only part of the problem. My parents had already chosen a suitor for my sister but she fell for your stubborn grandson instead."

Yoruichi covered her mouth to hide the smile forming on her face. She could tell from Ginrei's disposition he believed every word she was telling him which was exactly what she wanted. She had sincere doubt he'd take the matter further, but just in case he did, she mentally reminded herself to put a few things in order before her story unraveled.

"How is Rukia?" Yoruichi questioned while lowering her hand away from her mouth.

"She is well. She was at home last I saw showing off the birthday kimono Byakuya presented her with."

_"Shit!"_ Yoruichi screamed to herself as she tried to mask her surprise once again. She had forgotten it was Rukia's birthday which was a first for her. She kept it to her first in command to remind her every year but between missions, including the newest one presented to her squad, somehow Rukia's big day became lost in it all.

"You've forgotten," Ginrei smiled as he took noticed of Yoruichi's expression. "Well, I'm sure you will come up with something."

"I doubt that but I'll figure it out."

Ginrei nodded. "I'm sure her just seeing you will suffice. Between you and Byakuya she hardly has any visitors besides Kurosaki's son."

"Well then," Yoruichi smiled enthusiastically. "I better head over right now and pay her a visit."


	6. Then a Hero Comes Along

Genrei and Yoruichi walked silently through the Seireitei, casually admiring the camaraderie between the squad members of the soul society. Each man and woman engaged in pleasantries despite the warning of hollow activities looming over their heads. They remained at peace with their respectable weapons hanging precariously on their left side, ready to jump into battle at their respectable captain's orders.

"Good afternoon, Captain Shihõin and Captain Kuchiki."

"How are you two doing today?"

Ginrei and Yoruichi nodded at those who greeted them and continued on their way toward the Kuchiki home.

"It has been a couple of years since you've been addressed as a captain. How does it feel?"

"The same way it felt when the title was first bestowed upon me. It is a formality that will never go unnoticed."

Yoruichi chuckled as she gently rubbed the back of her neck, lightly brushing her fingers against her short purple hair.

"You know, it has been a few years since you last let your hair grow out. Ever since you became the commander of the punishment force if I remember correctly," Ginrei commented.

"Yes well, long hair is nothing but a deterrent when you're going up against an enemy. Short hair gives you the freedom of never worrying about an enemy capturing you in battle. Long hair is unfortunately, a liability."

"I take it you've taught Rukia the same methodology." Ginrei caught Yoruichi's blank stare from the corner of his eye. "Her hair hasn't grown in ten years. Byakuya and I are constantly trying to manage the growth of our mane but Rukia has yet to show any change."

"Well, she does take after Hisana in looks," Yoruichi paused as she considered her words. She didn't want to give Ginrei the wrong impression as it related to Rukia's heritage. To divulge in details about the different characteristics and appearances would be far too strenuous to deal with at the moment so she decided to just end it on a light note. "Besides, it doesn't matter who she resembles, am I right?"

The two wandered through the large yard in front of the Kuchiki home and ventured inside. They immediately headed upstairs toward the bedroom that Rukia resided in.

"Yes however I have met your parents and I have known you for years and I must say your tan skin runs in your family. However, Hisana seems to be the exception to that."

Yoruichi paused on the third to final step leading to the upper level. She had hoped Byakuya had cleared any suspicions long ago regarding his lies over his wife's heritage. Apparently she was mistaken. She continued walking, already reaching a proper and acceptable response in her mind.

"Then my parents did not tell you." She glanced at Ginrei to ensure she had his attention. "Hisana was adopted into the family many years ago."

Ginrei stopped his movements outside Rukia's bedroom door. "I did not know this. So she isn't a noble?"

"Only by association, not by blood. I doubt even Byakuya knows the truth. He loved her deeply and I could never bring myself to tell him the truth. Genes are tricky things that fluctuate from individual to individual." She held her breath, hoping her statement would quench Ginrei's curiosity.

"I see." Ginrei glanced at Rukia's door, careful to keep his voice lowered. "So then Rukia only possesses half the amount of noble blood in her veins."

"That's one way to put it. She would be unable to obtain the right as head of my family's household but there is always yours."

"Yes, I suppose there is some good out of all of this."

As Ginrei pushed aside Rukia's bedroom door, Yoruichi exhaled a much needed release of air. She amazed herself at the through tale she continued to spin with little effort. Stepping inside the rather large bedroom, Yoruichi paused and took notice of the large posters of rabbits hanging on the wall, all the way down to the stuffed rabbit at the head of the bed. She knew of Rukia's love for rabbits but even she was surprised at how much love the little girl had for them.

"I tell you, Byakuya spoils that child," said Ginrei as he took in the massive amount of plush fur.

"I doubt all of this came from Byakuya only. I'm sure you contributed to this as well."

A single bead of sweat developed alongside the right side of Ginrei's head as he turned and brushed past Yoruichi without another word. The duo walked back downstairs in silence as a house servant crossed their path.

"You there." Ginrei stopped the server in her tracks. "Have you seen Rukia?"

The servant bowed respectively at the two captains and addressed them formally by name before answering Ginrei's question.

"She went out earlier with Ichigo Kurosaki. She has not returned. She didn't inform me of their destination, sir."

Ginrei nodded and sent the servant on her way. He exited the house with Yoruichi following close behind.

"Should we check with Isshin? He might know of their whereabouts." Yoruichi suggested.

"You check with him. I'm going to pay my grandson a visit."

Yoruichi nodded and kept her mouth shut as Ginrei casually vacated the Kuchiki home. She smiled as she dug the tip of her right foot into the ground. As fast as Ginrei was at one point in time, she knew he barely used the ability to travel long distances in a short amount of time. Even if he did, there was no doubt in her mind that could beat him anywhere with ease. It was easy for her as her given nickname, the flash step master, indicated. Twisting her toes from side to side, Yoruichi phased away, determined to beat Ginrei to the sixth squad barracks.

∞ᵜ∞

Rukia felt out of place while she casually walked behind Ichigo as the pair headed further into the northern section of the West Rukon district. She folded her arms across her flattened chest and casually gripped the fabric of her kimono on her left and right side. She felt uneasy as she looked at the people sitting around the small dilapidated town. Men, women and children sat in awe of the pair, taking special notice of the kimono adorned by Rukia. It was fancier than the tattered rags they had concealing their private areas. Their curiosity rose as they pondered why someone of obvious wealth had appeared in their section of town.

Rukia's feet shuffled against the sandy ground as she increased her pace so that she left no gap between herself and Ichigo. Growing up, she never went beyond the walls that separated the Seretai from what could be considered the outside world. She was curious why so many people looked so disheveled but ultimately she decided to keep her questions to herself.

"Trying to take it all in, huh?" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. "It's nothing like your big mansion back in the Seireitei is it?"

Rukia lowered her eyes as a sudden wave of shame covered her. She glanced at her kimono and dreaded having worn something so elaborate in a place where people looked as if they were struggling to survive.

"Ichigo," she spoke in a calm whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that the people here were...?" She was unable to finish her sentence as she tried to avoid eye contact with those around her.

"What would you do if I told you? Run and hide?"

"What? How stupid!" Rukia picked her head up and glared at the back of Ichigo's orange hair. "I just would have worn something more appropriate."

"Well it's too late now. And besides, I doubt they care what you're wearing."

Rukia nodded but her fears did not disappear. She rubbed her forearms aimlessly as the sudden feeling of eyes all around her was making her feel slightly claustrophobic. Feeling the sensation of fingers gracing the edge of her left foot, Rukia glanced down and jumped to the right while trying to avoid the outstretched hand of a gentleman crawling on his stomach toward her.

"P-please Miss...I'm so hungry. Can you spare a few cents?"

Rukia felt perplexed as she laid witness to the trembling man lying helplessly at her feet. His face was dirty and lined with age old wrinkles. His body was exposed through a thin white cloth and appeared frail and battered, a few bruises appearing especially along his arms and legs. It felt surreal to Rukia to actually witness an individual of his caliber up close and personal. She did her best to silence her gasp as the man grabbed a hold of her kimono, struggling to lift himself up off of his stomach.

"Get off of her!" Ichigo shouted as he drew his left leg back and kicked the man's hands away. He swiftly grabbed Rukia by the shoulder and pulled her behind him, never taking his eyes off the man now lying face down in the dirt.

"Ichigo-" Rukia spoke softly from behind the safety of her best friend. Her eyes wavered toward the man as he again struggled to lift himself up. "-why did you do that?"

"You cannot give these people an opportunity to get close to you. They begin kind and nice but that never lasts. Keep your distance from them."

Rukia, still unable to understand, appeared angered by Ichigo's sudden interference.

"This man has done nothing wrong. You didn't have to kick him like that."

"You have no idea what the people are like here. Just stay behind me."

"I will not. I'm not a weak little girl. I can take care of myself."

Ichigo turned around and stared angrily into Rukia's eyes. "Would you stop acting like you're capable of dealing with people like this? Because you're not."

"How do you know?" Rukia lifted herself onto the tip of her toes. "I'm more than capable."

Ichigo prepared to deliver a response to Rukia's allegations but paused as he felt a pair of hands pulling at the back of his black attire. He swung his arm around, his forearm coming into contact with the man who earlier was lying face down. Ichigo swung around just as the man landed back on the ground with a thud.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you."

Ichigo stood over the gentleman triumphantly but his attention was suddenly drawn to the onlookers who took notice of his brazen moves.

"You think you're so tough kid, don't you?"

"Let's see you attack all of us."

"This ought to be fun."

Rukia instinctively moved back as the individuals who inhabited the town approached them with evil intentions. She watched as Ichigo lowered his head and reached into the breast pocket of his kimono.

"What are you doing?" she inquired as she watched him remove his hand in slow motion.

"Watch," Ichigo replied as he pulled his hand back then threw it forward, releasing the contents. He and Rukia watched as silver metallic pieces scattered against the dirt in various places. "That should do it."

"That should do it?" Rukia glanced to the side, confused, as she eyed the pieces of silver. "You threw silver coins? What is that going to do?"

Almost immediately, like pigeons being fed at the park, the angry mob of citizens pounced on the coins, eager to claim one for themselves. Ichigo wasted little time as he grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her away, the sound of their feet hitting the ground fading out against the shouting and obscenities being exchanged behind them. The pair kept running until they were sure they had given themselves an adequate amount of distance.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Rukia spoke as she steadied her labored breathing. She glanced at Ichigo who too was slowly regaining the air in his lungs. "How did you know that would work?"

Ichigo hesitated briefly before saying. "My mother, she told me." Rukia remained silent as Ichigo voluntarily continued, "She would take me through the outskirts of the Rukon district and on a few occasions we'd run into people who were down on their luck or worse off than that."

"What did she do?"

"She would always be kind to them. I can't remember a time when she wasn't. She went through the town purchasing items of necessity to give to them. That's just the kind of person she was. Some of them were hard headed, in a way, and grew violent but she would just toss them their share and as you saw that method takes their focus off of what initially riled them up."

"Your mother was very kind to do that for them."

"Yeah, let's get going, okay? We're almost there."

Rukia watched Ichigo walk away without another word. She began thinking of his mother, though the memory of her was vague, to say the least. The only image she could recollect was of an auburn haired woman smiling but beyond that nothing stuck out in her memory.

"Hey, move it, or I'm going to leave you behind!" Ichigo shouted as he stood atop a small hill.

"Right, sorry."

Rukia gave chase to catch up with Ichigo. She slowed down once they were a few inches apart. As she took in her surroundings, she couldn't help but smile. She gazed at the flowers in bloom, blanketing the ground in an array of colors, birds flying through the lush green trees and the wind gently kissing her cheek as though displaying a sign of affection. She rushed past Ichigo and twirled around, completely enticed by her surroundings.

"Ichigo, this place is beautiful. How did you know to come here?"

Ichigo was silent as he watched Rukia parade through the grass covered field without a care in the world. He lowered his head and concentrated as the wind traveled all around him. He felt it, the sudden change in the air. It was faint and yet he knew his feelings had to be correct. They weren't alone, that much was for sure. His hands trembled lightly at his side as he contemplated his true reason for wandering away from the sanctuary of the Seireitei.

"Earth to Ichigo," Rukia called out as she suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo's distracted face. "I said c'mon, let's play."

Taking hold of his right hand, Rukia attempted to pull him after her, but found her efforts to be in vain. Ichigo remained rooted to the ground, his eyes shielded from her view. He kept his head lowered as Rukia tried once more to pull him forward to no avail.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Rukia," Ichigo began as he suddenly became hesitant. He was unsure if she would understand his motives, as innocent as he believed they were. "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me later. I want to pick some of those flowers over there and I need an extra pair of hands." Rukia attempted to pull Ichigo once again but failed for a third time.

"Rukia." Ichigo raised his head, showing seriousness in his eyes. Rukia's joyful expression faded as she suddenly realized the situation was more serious than she originally thought. "Just listen."

Releasing her grip, Rukia nodded and waited for Ichigo to explain why his mood shifted so drastically in only a matter of minutes.

"I didn't bring you out here to play with the flowers." He took notice of her confused expression and continued before she could ask him to elaborate. "I need your help with something that's important to me."

"Uh, sure, Ichigo. What do you need me to help you with?"

Ichigo paused momentarily until he was sure he had focused his energy properly. He turned his head about a quarter degree toward the right and pointed his index finger toward a wooded area.

"I brought you here to help me defeat a hollow."

Rukia's face suddenly grew pale as she stepped away from Ichigo. She spun around, glancing into the wooded area that had suddenly gained his attention. She felt fear engulf her while sweat began to form against the palm of her hands.

"What do you mean? A hollow? You brought me out here to kill a hollow?"

"No, I brought you out here to help me defeat the hollow."

"Same thing, idiot. Well you can forget it because I'm going home right now." She attempted to move forward but Ichigo swiftly blocked her movement by emerging in front of her path. "Move."

"My father went to the captains meeting today and they told him about a hollow that is killing innocent people in this area. He was informing his squad of their duties and I just happened to be listening."

"You were eavesdropping." Rukia shook her head. "I'm not helping you."

Ichigo sidestepped Rukia once again to prevent her from leaving. He draped his hands against her shoulders and looked into her eyes with a pleading look.

"J-just stay and help me this one time. What if this was the hollow that killed my mom?"

Rukia's stern demeanor began to waver as she looked into Ichigo's eyes. She couldn't begin to fathom the issues plaguing him, his heart being pulled around as if controlled by a crafty ventriloquist. The idea of putting one's self in danger, purposely, was idiotic in her opinion. But if it was her father, would she be so brazen? She questioned her resolve. Could she knowingly endanger herself to gain closure? She had little time to question herself as the trees came to life, shaking as the scream of the hollow bellowed in the wind.

"It's here." Ichigo released Rukia's shoulders and glanced over her. His eyes narrowed considerably as the hollow stalked away from its preverbal hiding spot and stood over them. "Get ready."

Ichigo moved in front of Rukia, shielding her view of the horrid creature. It stood twice as tall as them, with a skull-like white mask concealing its identity. Its body replicated that of a serpent, no arms or legs but a long tail that flailed from left to right.

"I thought I smelled two tasty kids and I see that I was correct." The hollow looked at them individually. "I wonder who I should eat first."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder as he felt Rukia pull at the back of his kimono. Returning his attention to the hollow, he swallowed a large lump of saliva lying near the back of his throat. There would be no turning back. He knew what he had to do. He had to defeat the hollow.

∞ᵜ∞

Byakuya sat stone-faced in his office as he contemplated the reason for his grandfather's venture to the second squad barracks. He rationalized it was just a formality between two old friends by he couldn't ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind. He wondered if his lies were going to finally catch up with him. He shook his head and sat back against his chair, confident that the secret he shared with Yoruichi was safe. Taking his pen back into his hand, he prepared to continue his strenuous paperwork without any mental distractions.

"Captain Kuchiki," Lt. Shirogane spoke as he stood in the captain's doorway. "You have a visitor."

Before Byakuya could lift his head to address his lieutenant, he felt a pair of large ample breasts press against the right side of his face. He cringed as he instantly knew who had joined him in his office.

"What do you want, were-cat?" he swung his right arm outward to create distance between himself and Yoruichi. "I would think someone like you would know how to knock."

Yoruichi smiled and sat on the edge of Byakuya's desk with her legs crossed and her left arm draped precariously over her thigh.

"Is that all you have to say to me, Byakuya? I thought we were friends."

"We are anything but that," Byakuya contained his composure and continued his work. "Did you speak to my grandfather today?"

"Now what makes you think I spoke your grandfather?"

"What did he want?" Byakuya pushed, eager to retain an answer to his question.

"He questioned why my family has never seen or heard of Rukia." Byakuya appeared bewildered as he gazed at his fellow captain. His surprise was dually noted by Yoruichi as she continued. "I gave him a believable tale so he shouldn't question the matter any further."

"I see," Byakuya maintained his composure. "What reason did he give for visiting your family without your knowledge?"

Yoruichi turned her head upward and scoffed. "You know him better than I do. What do you think?"

Byakuya glanced at his colleague through the corner of his eyes. "What exactly did you tell him?"

The ends of Yoruichi's thin lips turned upward as she eyed Byakuya, taking swift notice of his curious nature.

"Why do you ask? Are you planning on adding to the string of lies you've created?"

"That is of no concern to you."

"It is now that I'm a liar too."

Byakuya scoffed. "No one told you to lie."

"If you think I did it for you then you're sadly mistaken. I did it for Rukia and speaking of her, where is she? She wasn't at home when I stopped by."

Byakuya's lifted immediately at the sudden revelation. "What do you mean?"

"Well the servants haven't seen her and she wasn't in her room. I thought she might be with Isshin's son. I'm going to head over to the squad ten barracks right now, want to come along?"

Byakuya sat still while allowing the news to finally sink in. His eyebrows grew knitted, meeting ceremoniously in the center of his forehead. He closed his eyes and swiftly began counting backwards to calm his agitated nerves.

"Dammit..." he muttered beneath his breath, careful to keep his foul language from reaching the ears of Yoruichi. "I will bring her home immediately," he finally uttered.

Byakuya grunted as he felt Yoruichi's hand slap against the center of his back. His eyes opened to see her grinning happily back at him.

"Great, I have nothing to do so I'll join you."

"This does not concern you," Byakuya rose to his feet, averting her glare. "Shouldn't you go tend to your squad?"

"I should but they are all big boys and girls," she laughed. "I'm sure they can handle themselves, and besides, it's best I leave with you before your grandfather arrives."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I told him Hisana wasn't my sister," she immediately placed a hand on Byakuya's right shoulder at his sudden look measuring between anger and shock. "Don't panic, I told him she was my sister in name only, not blood and that you had no knowledge of it as far as I knew."

Byakuya groaned as he turned away from Yoruichi. He could never have fathomed his lies would continuously grow out of control at such a rapid rate.

"He is headed here to speak to you, possibly on whether or not Hisana told you the truth."

Byakuya's face remained grim as he departed from his office but stopped short of his lieutenant's desk. "Lt. Shirogane."

"Yes, captain?"

"Inform anyone who comes to the barracks that I am away taking care of a situation. You are to say no more than that to anyone."

"I understand, sir."

Leaving his lieutenant to his daily duties, Byakuya left the office, with Yoruichi in tow, trying his best to conceal the anger that was brewing inside of him. Without much guessing, he figured out immediately where Rukia and Isshin's son, for that matter, had run off to. His anger slowly began to dissipate as he quickened his pace, hopeful to reach them in time before the true nature of the western district was revealed to them.

∞ᵜ∞

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted as she watched the limp body of her best friend sail through the air, landing on the ground wig a sickening thud. Propping her bruised body up on her elbows, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she struggled to make it to her feet. She glanced at the hollow as it slithered toward Ichigo, preparing to finish him off.

_"I have to do something before it makes Ichigo its food."_ She glanced around eagerly trying to find something that would become a useful counteracting weapon. Seeing nothing but rocks strewn throughout the field, Rukia hurriedly collected them and began throwing them at the creature. "Leave him alone!"

The hollow appeared miffed but not deterred as it continued to crawl toward Ichigo with devilish desires. Rukia discarded the remaining rocks clutched in her hand and charged toward the hollow. She had no plan formulated in her mind, only her instincts were the reason for her course of action. She threw her body forward, latching onto the tail of the creature as she held on for dear life.

"You are a foolish girl."

The hollow whipped its tail around as it tried to release Rukia from its appendage. Shutting her eyes, Rukia screamed as she felt her hands slipping. As the hollow continue to thrash its tail about, it became distracted with everything and everyone around it. Ichigo seized the opportunity and rushed toward the hollow with his fist drawn back.

A shrill cry escaped his lips as he threw a single punch against the hollow's thick skin. He readily continued to attack, punching the creature repeatedly with a series of rights and lefts.

"You two are starting to get on my nerves."

The hollow whipped its tail around, nearly missing Ichigo's body. The creature screamed in anger as Ichigo resumed attacking with a fury of rights and lefts.

"Enough!"

The hollow swung its tail around, shaking Rukia loose and sending her crashing to the ground on her right side. Ichigo quickly scrambled to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Ichigo, we can't keep doing this," Rukia held onto her right arm as she winced slightly. "We aren't even hurting it."

"I know," Ichigo replied while watching the hollow maneuver toward them. "We have to keep trying. Running wouldn't do us any good now."

"I'm going to end this now!" the hollow shouted as he swung his tail around, ready to strike the two kids.

Its efforts failed, surprisingly, as the sound of steel being released from its holder echoed through the air. The scene relayed in slow motion as the hollow's tail was sliced off of its body. Ichigo and Rukia created distance between themselves and the hollow that was now thriving in pain. The two glanced around, their eyes settling upon the image of a tall individual with black hair dressed in tradition soul reaper attire.

Sitting down on the grass, Rukia held her arm as she tried to identify the person standing toe to toe with the hollow. There was no doubt in his mind the man was an ally, the steel he held in his right hand confirmed that assessment for her, but it was his appearance that made her give him a second look over.

"Ichigo," she glanced at him as he struggled to regain his breath. He returned her stare, giving her an affirmative nod that he too saw the man who took over their fight. Rukia watched as the unidentified man phased out of sight and appeared in the air behind the howling hollow. _"Just who is he?"_

They watched with one swing of his sword, the man cut down the hollow, splitting him in half from top to bottom. In an instant the hollow materialized into thin air, finally having been defeated. The man placed his sword back into its sheath and slowly turned toward the amazed children behind him.

"You two alright?" he questioned to which both Ichigo and Rukia nodded. "It's a good thing it didn't get a chance to eat either one of you."

Slowly making her way to her feet, Rukia clutched her bruised arm tighter, trying her best to ignore the pain coursing through her body. She swallowed a large amount of saliva, and then addressed her and Ichigo's rescuer.

"Thank your helping us but," she gave Ichigo a lingering look then focused back on the gentleman. "I have to ask you, I mean you look just like-"

"-who are you?" Ichigo asked demandingly.

The man smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes focused solely on Rukia as he replied, catching the tired child completely off guard.

"Rukia, you don't know who I am? I am the current leader of the Shiba clan, but you can call me Kaien."

Rukia's eyes shifted from side to side as she repeated the name associated with the man who decapitated the hollow they found themselves going toe to toe with.

"Kaien?"

She scratched the back of her head and gazed up toward the sky. His name sounded familiar yet she couldn't place it with anyone she had met recently or in the past.

"Kaien...Shiba?"

Her hair was slowly moving out of place as she continuously moved her fingernails against her scalp. She gave Kaien a swift once over then turned her attention toward Ichigo.

"Do you know him? Maybe you mentioned him to me before?"

"Wha-? I don't know him and why are you asking me? He said your name so you must know him."

"Um," Rukia scratched her head harder. "I don't think I know him, I mean he looks like you so I would have remembered that if I met him before."

"I don't look like him. _He_-" Ichigo pointed a stern index finger in Kaien's direction. "looks like _me_."

Kaien looked between the pair and chuckled. Ensuring his weapon was held tightly against his waist, he walked toward Ichigo with his right hand extended.

"You must be Ichigo," he quickly shook Ichigo's hand, ignoring the bewildered look on the boy's face. "I heard about you from the captain of squad two. We nobles keep in constant contact about the happenings around here."

"My aunt?" Rukia's face lit up as she came to a realization over Kaien's identity. "That's right! She told me about the Shiba clan. You specialize in fireworks."

Kaien threw his head back and laughed as he released Ichigo's hand.

"You could say that. I leave my younger sister in charge of that aspect of our family indulgences. I mostly keep to my duties here."

"What duties would that be?" Ichigo questioned as he eyed Kaien suspiciously. "What squad are you in?"

"I'm not in a particular squad right now."

"So then how can you be a soul reaper and not a part of a squad? Every soul reaper belongs to a squad."

Kaien chuckled and ruffled Ichigo's hair, much to Ichigo's disapproval. "I haven't decided which one is for me but there is one that I might become a part of."

Ichigo huffed at Kaien's answer, clearly unhappy with the response.

"Mr. Kaien, sir, can I ask you a question?" Rukia requested politely as she had always been taught was the proper way of addressing those older than she was. His added nobility also kept her in line to speak to him in a dignified manner.

Kaien smiled as he gently elbowed Rukia in the chest. "I don't know, can you?" His laughter faded as he noticed he was the only one that was amused by his sense of humor.

"What squad are you thinking of joining?"

"The best squad out there, the thirteenth." Kaien glanced at the eye roll motion exhibited from Ichigo at his mention of the best squad but continued his train of thought. "I've been offered the role of lieutenant of that squad and I might take it."

"Wow, really?" Rukia didn't hide her excitement. It wasn't everyday she had someone out of her inner circle talk to her about a squad other than the sixth and the tenth. She felt special, as if she were being told a secret that no one else knew. His decision wasn't etched in stone but he had just confided in them that he was open to the possibility. She beamed with enthusiasm as Kaien questioned her on which squad she was considering being a part of once she graduated from the academy. She lowered her head and remained quiet. The answer was obvious and yet she didn't want it to be quite so obvious. She wanted what he had- choices, options. But she knew for her there was only one path for her to take.

"She's not going to the academy, she's a noble. I heard nobles only go if they want to go. Rukia is going to go straight into taking over her father's squad in a few years."

Rukia's brows furrowed as she glared at Ichigo, at the unwavering smile on his face. She saw nothing amusing about his allegations, even though there was truth lined with every word he spoke. She was still a few years shy of ever entering the academy but she knew when the time came she wouldn't have the option of choosing. There would be no point to it. She already had a squad that she would resume leadership of once the seat was vacant so there was no need for anything else.

"As for me," Ichigo continued. "I'm heading to the academy and then I'm taking over my father's squad."

"You have it all planned out, I see." Kaien replied as he glanced at Rukia, taking notice of her sullen expression. "Rukia, you should enter the academy as well. Your status doesn't define who you are. Only you can define who you are by your own actions."

Rukia smiled as she caught Kaien's stare. She turned away, careful not to look too long into his dark eyes. Her body grew warm and her face became flushed. Never before had she felt overwhelmed by a few words yet she had a profound new feeling toward her destiny. Perhaps she could become more than just what her family wanted, the possibility was there.

"Ah," Kaien spoke aloud, interrupting Rukia's thoughts. "We have company."

Three images flashed behind Rukia and Ichigo, appearing out of thin air. Without turning around, Rukia knew immediately who stood nearly a few inches behind her. The groan and cries from Ichigo identified who had also emerged on the secluded grassy field in the Rukon district.

"Ow, dad!" Ichigo screamed as he held onto the back of his head where a knot was beginning to form thanks to a five knuckle punch delivered by his father.

Grabbing his son by the back of his shirt, Isshin lifted Ichigo off the ground and gave him a quick once over. Noticing a few cuts and scrapes, he frowned.

"What in the hell were you doing out here? And you drag Rukia out here as well?"

"Dragged? I didn't drag her," Ichigo protested as he continued to rub the back of his head. "Once her dad gave her permission we both left. She wanted to go."

"I gave you permission?" Byakuya spoke in a slow serious tone, making the hairs on the back of Rukia's neck elongate. She turned around slowly and lowered her head, trying to avoid the obvious glare of the two individuals bearing down on her. "When did I give you permission, Rukia?"

"I-"Rukia sighed. Lying now would only make the situation much worse she figured. Telling the truth was her only option to hopefully avoid a long lecture at home. "You never gave me permission. I'm sorry, father." She turned and bowed to the left of Byakuya. "I'm sorry Aunt Yoruichi."

"What? You lied?" Ichigo asked bewildered. "I should have known your dad would never have said yes."

"I never said yes either, in fact, I don't recall you even asking," Isshin quoted as he landed another blow to the back of his son's head.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo at the realization that the entire time neither one of them had the permission of their parents to head into the Rukon district. Although she was brought along by Ichigo's initial statement that he alone gathered permission from his father, she felt no ill will toward him. After all, she was a liar too.

Yoruichi eyed Rukia's bruised arm, watching as the young girl held onto it without prejudice. Her ended arms fell against her chest as she threw her head back.

"Well, we better take you two over to squad four to examine your injuries. Hopefully you've both learned a valuable lesson from all of this," she said.

"I hope so too."

The three captains looked up at Kaien, taking account of his presence for the first time since arriving.

"So you saved them, Kaien? It was a good thing you were out here," Yoruichi spoke with a smile.

"Just what were you doing out here anyway?" Byakuya demanded. He was less than impressed to see a fellow noble seemingly encouraging the actions of two rambunctious children. Kaien also came to realize the hidden message behind Byakuya's stern question and quickly resolved a response to counter his accusations.

"I didn't join them until after the hollow gave them both a thrashing. Together they held their own against the creature until I dispatched it myself. It wasn't hard to locate the hollow or either one of them with so much spirit energy floating about."

"Spirit energy?" Rukia inquired quizzically. The term seemed familiar yet she couldn't place the actual meaning.

"Yes, not only could I sense the hollow but I could also sense the pressure between the both of you. It wasn't much by it was there. With practice you can both reach great lengths with your powers, especially with the strong heritage you both have within you."

Rukia slowly began to smile but it faded as her eyes came in contact with Byakuya's gray orbs. His reaction remained as stoic as it was upon his arrival. He turned on the heels of his feet but kept his eyes square on Rukia. He was more than displeased with her actions.

"Come, Rukia."

Rukia watched the slow movements of her father as he disbanded from the group. She could hear Ichigo struggling against the grip his father had on the back of his collar as the older Kurosaki member dragged his son away from the scene.

"You better hurry up, Rukia. You know you have a stern lecture coming your way from Byakuya. You don't want to make things worse," Yoruichi coached as she remained as the only one of three captains left behind.

Rakia nodded and glanced over her shoulder at Kaien. She waved and smiled as he waved back. Silently she rushed as quickly as she could with a battered arm after her father. Although she dreaded what was to come between the two of them, her mind drifted to the man who had saved her life. Walking a few steps behind Byakuya, Isshin and Ichigo, Rukia could only wonder when she would see the man she considered her hero again.


	7. One Small Step

**A/N: I have been working on this chapter for a while now. Juggling a lot of projects both on and off the job (college included) so I thank you for your patience. Also, I want to say to Ayame that I wasn't able to write back to you in regards to your review since you weren't signed in but I loved your ideas and added part of it here. I just wanted to give you credit for the idea. Thank you to everyone following this story, reading and reviewing. I love reading your feedback.**

* * *

><p><em>Standing at the end of an extended hallway, Rukia twisted her head from left to right, admiring the different pieces of artwork that adorned the wall. She took the time to carefully review each painting and ancient decorative illustration, matching its existence to the information stored in her memory. Thousands of years of her illustrious history surrounded her on either side as she continued down the dimly lit hall. Hearing a faint sound emulating a few feet in front of her, Rukia quickened her pace and narrowed her eyes against the darkness to pinpoint the source of the racket. The humming intensified as Rukia stood before a lone white door. It was obvious the sound was coming from who or whatever was on the opposite side of the door. Slowly she extended her right hand and took hold of the white doorknob but pulled back as soon as her skin came in contact with what she could only conjure as being a cool substance. She stared at her hand as small crystalized particles began to form against the center of her palm. <em>

_"Is this...ice?" She stroked the permafrost gently with the index finger on her opposing hand. As the particles began to dissolve into a clear liquid, Rukia glanced back at the door and realized that the entire frame from top to bottom was made up of the same material. It left her perplexed, to say the least. _

_She hesitated as she attempted to grasp the doorknob once again. Shaking away her anxiety, Rukia pressed her palm against the knob and grit her teeth as the cold sensation flourished through her veins. She turned the knob and pushed the door ajar, eager to release her hand from freezing more so than it already had. _

_A cool draft engulfed her as she wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to bring warmth into her body. Her thin white nightgown did little to provide her protection against the chilling air. Stepping into the room, Rukia watched her breath materialize in front of her eyes. The temperature was cold, damn near freezing in fact, so much that she clenched her lips together to silence the chatter of her teeth. The familiar sound that lured her inside erupted again. Looking around, Rukia's eyes fell upon the silhouette of a tall thin woman staring out the only window that occupied the room. _

_As she expelled bits of air into the palm of her hands for warmth, Rukia took the time to give the woman a once over. She had long, pale lavender hair tied in a partial bun in the back that was clipped on the left side of her head. The woman was dressed in a white and light blue furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back which attached to a pale yellow obi. The top of her clothing had long sleeves that touched the ground, and the bottom part covered her feet given its long length. Rukia attempted to call out to the woman but found it difficult to speak. The chilling air was obviously doing more than freezing her body from the inside out. As she tried to speak again she found it difficult to relay a single sentence. She clutched her hand against the base of her throat while continuing her impending struggle with her lapsed speech. _

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_Rukia appeared startled as the woman glanced at her through the corner of her eye. As she turned her body, Rukia quickly assessed the woman's frontal features. A few traces of her lavender hair hung against the right side of her face and stood at a much shorter cut then the rest of her tresses. What kept Rukia's attention; however, were the woman's piercing dark blue eyes. They cut through her like a dull knife as she gazed upon them but despite that Rukia could not deny the woman's beauty. The mysterious woman looked poised and absolutely aesthetic. It was hard not to look at her which was clearly no problem for Rukia. She was transfixed on the woman, though she couldn't understand the reason why. _

_"Could you not hear me? Do you know who I am?" the woman questioned as her eyes bore into Rukia's, searching behind her purple orbs for the answer to her question. _

_Rukia hugged her body, shaking as the temperature felt like it was dropping lower than when she first arrived. Once again she tried to speak but found her inability to form a complete sentence still remained. She watched with baited breath as the unidentified woman slowly approached her, their eyes remaining intertwined with one another. Rukia's eyes wavered, her body shaking harder from being exposed to such bleak temperatures. Her left foot stumbled backwards as the woman closed the small gap between them, their chests mere inches apart. Rukia tried to speak yet again found it difficult. _

_"Do you want to know who I am?" the woman coaxed as she gently took Rukia's chin against her left thumb and index finger. "Do you want to know my name?" _

_Rukia watched, perturbed by the woman's subtle yet brazen actions. _

_"Do you want to know my name?" _

_Rukia's eyebrows met in the center of her forehead. The look on her face told the tale, she was confused. She couldn't place the woman's face, or why she was now in close proximity to someone who was nothing more than a complete stranger. Her voice stuttered uncontrollably much to the annoyance of the woman looming over her. Rukia was pushed back with force to her surprise as the woman jumped back, creating distance between them. The woman's eyes were cold and methodical as she held her right hand outwardly and slowly wrapped her fingers around the hilt of a sword that began to materialize against her palm. Rukia was more than fearful as she watched the angelic sword shine against the dim lighting in the room. The white metal, the sheer white hilt and the long white ribbon that railed at the end—it was a sight to behold. Mentally, Rukia questioned the weapon as a sincere Zanpakutó. It had the same structure but its beauty was undeniable, that was for certain. She prepared to speak up but the woman's voice rang louder than her voice ever could. _

_"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." _

_Rukia was left speechless as a wall of slush hurled toward her, completely casing her in a thick sheet of ice. Her screams were silenced as the wall of ice covered her from head to toe, leaving her frozen with no plausible way of escape. _

Rukia sat upright in the comfort of her bedroom, beads of sweat formed together against her brows and trailed down the thin frame of her body. She pulled at the front of her white gown which peeled away like tape from the amount of moisture being released through her pores. She gently applied a small amount of pressure against the left side of her chest, pausing as the beat of her heart increased with every breath she took. With a much concentration as she could muster, she tried to focus on the dream she had just woken up from. Her hands slid against the upper part of her body as she tried to push forth the realization that none of what had transpired was real.

It felt real, though, of that much she was certain. Ensuring that she was no longer trapped in a blockage of ice, Rukia pulled her pink blanket back and dangled her legs from the side of the bed. She wiggled her toes to further prove that she was completely mobile. Stepping down onto the floor, Rukia stretched toward the ceiling and yawned while her eyes scanned the dimly lit room.

The sun had long since peaked through her bedroom curtains, giving her notice that morning was upon her. She knew there was no going back to bed after everything she witnessed. She fought back another yawn while walking against the cool floor toward her closet where her white slippers were resting. Removing her soaked gown, she slipped her feet inside the slippers then reached upward and took hold of her pink kimono robe to cover her nude body. As she tied the sash against her waist, she continued to remember the vision of the beautiful pale woman in her dream.

_I wonder who she was._ Rukia shook her head. She had no time to fantasize over a mysterious dream. The day she was about to embark into was far too important for her mind to wander aimlessly anywhere else. Her eyes swiftly fell upon an eleven by seventeen piece of scroll paper that reminded her that her day was far from being over. A light knock at the door jarred her senses as she granted whoever stood on the opposite side permission to enter her domicile.

"Ah good, Ms. Rukia. You've awakened," one of the ladies who served the family spoke, sounding rather enthused as she hustled toward the curtain to finish drawing the rest of the sunlight inside.

"Yes," Rukia nodded and watched as the house keeper kept on her heels and proceeded to tend to her bed. "The sheets are bathed in sweat. I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head and gathered the linen in one hand, balling them together and letting it rest against her forearm before smiling politely.

"No need to apologize, Ms. Kuchiki. Today is the day I tend to the laundry so it's quite alright. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Rukia shook her head and dismissed the servant who collected what items she could in addition to the damp sheets and took her leave. Brushing her long strand of hair that hung between her eyes toward the right side of her face, Rukia shivered as she remembered the vivid dream she envisioned. Still feeling the chill in the air, she tightened the strap from her robe around her waist and walked steadily toward the bathroom. She tried in vain to ignore her dream but the image was engraved throughout the cortiles of her mind. Fisting a handful of her short black locks in her hand, Rukia drew back the sliding door and was immediately hit with a wall of steam. Her eyes squinted as she entered and faded against the evaporated water before shutting the door close. She eyed the running waterfall that poured into a round tub made of cherry wood, the same wood that made up a variety of other objects in the Kuchiki home. She took notice of the various oils that sat dormant on a small shelf that was made of the same material as her tub. Allowing her robe to fall to the floor, Rukia wasted little time testing the water and stepped inside, letting the warm sensation flow through her body. Settling back against the rim of the tub, Rukia closed her eyes and tried to think past her horrid dream. There were more important things for her to consider, like her first day entering into the academy.

The years had obviously flown by and in that time the mere mention of the academy was nothing more than wishful thinking on Rukia's part. She never bothered to ask permission to join. She saw no reason to. She already knew the answer—or at least she thought she did. It would be true to say that she was more then surprised when the official letter arrived by messenger that she had been accepted into the academy. She was more surprised to learn it was her aunt, who also helped her learn the ways of combat unbeknownst to her father, who had decided to enlist her name as a possible student for the upcoming term. After learning she was being accepted thanks to her aunt's good graces, she brought the letter to the attention of her father. He dismissed it without a second glance, but not until informing her how much responsibility she now had being a noble and going into one of the most established settings the soul society had to offer.

Although it pleased her greatly to finally get an opportunity to meet and greet other students, she honestly did not want any added pressure. The school was rich with students from well-known families but it was no secret her family was the most well-known. Just imagining the added stress brought a slight chill along her spine. Holding her breath momentarily, Rukia sunk beneath the soothing water then reemerged, brushing her now soaked locks away from her face. She half smiled as she thought of the one and only good thing about venturing into a new territory. She wasn't doing it alone. It took less than a minute, if that, for her to talk her best friend into coming along with her into the academy. Ichigo was more than excited for the chance to showcase his talents for others to see.

_"You wait; I'm going to graduate at the top of the class." _

Rukia closed her eyes and mused silently over her dearest friend's statement. The two had always faintly spoken about how their first day upon entering the academy would go. It was no secret that Ichigo had always planned on going to the academy before they discussed it, but Rukia was never sure. Now she had the opportunity right in front of her, but her nerves were slowly getting the best of her. How would she perform against other students? Could she measure up or would she fall flat on her face? The thought of failure scared Rukia to no end. It made her question whether or not she could do this—survive in a setting outside of her normal noble life.

A knock on the bathroom screen startled her and she instinctively sank lower into the water to conceal any part of her body that was clearly visible. She assumed it was only one of the housemaid's checking on her but that didn't mean she enjoyed being exposed in front of them. Rukia preferred her privacy whether fully clothed or in the nude. She hesitantly glanced toward the screen as the shadow of the individual knocked again.

"Ms. Rukia, are you alright in there?" the familiar voice of the maid who entered her bedroom earlier spoke aloud. "Your uniform is here from the shop. I will have it lying on your bed when you are ready."

Rukia didn't reply and released a lone sigh as she watched the image of the young maid fade from her view. A uniform, something she still had not gotten used to. Gone were the days where she had the freedom to dress as she wanted to, at least during the day. She had to conform to the attire of every other female recruit and deep down she was fine with that. Her reason was simple. It gave her an opportunity to be looked at as normal although she was anything but. Emerging from the now tepid water, Rukia removed a fresh white towel from a nearby rack and sealed her body against the warmth of one hundred percent silk cotton. Stepping once again into her slippers she slid the bathroom door open and shivered at the sudden chill. She rushed to her room with haste and closed the door, preventing the cold air from venturing inside.

Her eyes fell upon her newly made bed and the red and white uniform that now lay on top of it. Her feet moved one foot in front of the other until she was close enough to touch a piece of the material between her thumb and index finger. It was rough, rougher than any material she ever considered dressing her body with. She slid her index finger along the ridged cloth, down to the pleat of the pants that, unlike the upper garment which was a mixture of white and red, was only colored in red.

Rukia paused as she looked the material over. A sudden wave of familiarity flashed over her but she couldn't place where it was coming from. Picking the shirt up by the shoulders, Rukia eyed the two emblems stitched over the chest area. She swore silently to herself that she had seen it somewhere before. She tried to pinpoint an exact moment but came up empty. She could only remember seeing black uniforms, the traditional colors of all soul reapers. Concluding her mind was playing tricks on her, she dismissed the notion altogether. Laying the shirt back down, Rukia disrobed and began dressing in an outfit that was a far cry from what she was used to.

Downstairs, Byakuya had a less than jovial expression on his face as he jotted down information on a single scroll. His head remained fixated on his duties, so much so that he did not notice his grandfather's entrance into the private study. Byakuya's pen never left the page as he applied his genuine knowledge of calligraphy to his work. Even Ginrei's throat clearing adamantly did not thwart the head of household out of completing his work. The elder Kuchiki member frowned as he once again cleared his throat to get his grandson's attention. Byakuya again did not budge or feign interest in acknowledging his newly acquired guest.

"You're just as stubborn as ever. You know why I came to see you this morning," Ginrei finally said emphatically as he waited for some sort of reaction.

Byakuya's attention still would not fluctuate. It was true. He knew exactly why he was being visited by us grandfather so early in the morning. It was no surprise that Ginrei was against Rukia's acceptance into the academy. It had nothing to do with skill but more on who Rukia represented once she stepped one foot onto the school grounds. Albeit it normal for children of divine blood to attend the school, Byakuya assessed his grandfather was no fan of having the next heir of the family rubbing elbows and sitting precariously beside people of lesser value than herself. He knew Ginrei saw no reason why she couldn't train amongst her family just as those before her had done. A slight smile graced his face as he continued to attend to his paperwork as if he was the only one occupying the room.

"Are you concerned she won't graduate and become a full-fledged Shinigami?"

Ginrei sucked his tongue against the bridge of his mouth and huffed loudly to show his annoyance in earnest.

"As a Kuchiki, she has no other option than to pass, and pass at the top of her class. I should be the one questioning your motives and whether or not you believe she will not make it through."

Byakuya made no sudden noises to confirm or deny his belief in whether or not Rukia would pass or fail. It was a surprise to see that she had not only mastered her spiritual pressure at the lowest level but an even bigger surprise came when she presented him with her notice of acceptance. He was blindsided, to say the least. He mentally argued that it had to be the commander of the second squad sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but he had no proof and thus left the matter alone entirely. Unbeknownst to his grandfather and Yoruichi, Byakuya would have loved nothing more than to showcase Rukia's talents for the elder Kuchiki member to lay witness to. However, a nagging feeling led him to opt out and relatively keep to himself. Over the past six years he monitored her progress, as limited as it may have been, and took notice of her drive and the determination to go toward advanced levels.

Yet to Byakuya, that wasn't enough. She needed more, much more then she could have mastered on her own. Of course he thought of himself as the only person who could prepare her for the inevitable, but a slight wave of panic rushed over him and pulsed through his veins. What if she couldn't handle the training? What if it all was too much for her? He began to second-guess himself for the first time in his life. Growing up, fighting and training came naturally to him, or so he believed. He was born around it and embraced it since he was a child. That was different from Rukia's upbringing. He sheltered her, and with good reason. Every time he fought the urge to refrain from training her, he remembered his wife, his Hisana. It was a heavy burden he was carrying, the fit of lies that stretched as far as his eyes could see. It all came down to one thing in the end, and that was protecting the only blood relative of his wife. He had no control over her enrollment in the school but he agreed that a controlled environment was more suitable for her enriching education to grow. He knew this was one small step for Rukia to embrace the lifestyle he was enriched in since childhood. He only hoped by the end of her duration at the academy she could come to her own conclusions regarding whether or not this path was right for her. He hoped by the time she reached that point in his life his tale of lies would finally come to an end as well. Feeling his grandfather's eyes on him, Byakuya lowered his pen and made eye contact for the first time.

"She will do fine. I will see to it."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ginrei shook his head. "This isn't a good idea, Byakuya."

"We shall see."

It was clear the two were not going to see eye to eye at that moment. Pushing his chair back, Byakuya rose to his feet and maneuvered away from his desk. As he exited his office, with his grandfather in tow, he heard a loud yell that sent his blood into a boil.

"Hey Rukia! Anybody home?"

The voice made Byakuya cringe and his muscle tense. It had been six years removed, and for all that time he was left with the rude antics of Rukia's closest friend. He swiftly moved steadily toward the foyer at a slow and steady pace. His eyes narrowed substantially into slits as he eyed the flaming orange hair of Ichigo. He scanned the blue and white academy uniform the young teenager was wearing and leaned his head back slowly. It was no surprise that the son of his former lieutenant was going to head into the academy as well. Byakuya felt good having someone Rukia could confide in beside her on the school grounds. That bit of knowledge made him a little less weary, though he would never reveal any of his thoughts or feelings. Looking into Ichigo's eyes, Byakuya's eyes closed completely as he lectured the young teenager.

"Have you forgotten that you are inside my house and as such, I expect you to maintain a behavior suitable to your environment? Is that clear?"

"Ease up, Byakuya," Ichigo glanced around to get a look around the house as far as his eyes could see. "I wanted to make sure someone was home. This isn't exactly a small house, Byakuya."

Byakuya sighed irritably. "Where else would Rukia be on her first day of school which starts two hours from now? Also," he paused momentarily to decipher the correct words to use. "You will stop this nonsense of calling me by my first name. I've told you this on a regular basis and if you keep it up then I cannot guarantee that you will make it home in one piece."

Ichigo blinked at the obvious threat presented to him. He clearly knew the difference between being respectful and disrespectful. Calling a captain of noble class anything but the obvious words of respect was grounds for disciplinary action. That did not phase the blatant teenager one bit as it might have others. It was an added bonus that his father was close knit with the father of his best friend, but it was more than that. Ichigo just didn't take kindly to authority and although he had his reasons, he decided to keep that bit of knowledge to himself. He brought his right hand against the side of his head and mockingly saluted the head of the Kuchiki family.

"Whatever you say, Byakuya." He gave a stiff nod to Ginrei and smiled, acknowledging the elder Kuchiki member's presence.

Ginrei smiled pleasingly, satisfied in Ichigo reference towards him but he grimaced as he watched Byakuya snap the hilt of his sword away from its holder. He groaned inwardly as he prepared to release his sword and cut through Ichigo like a flimsy piece of paper. The sudden demise of the rambunctious teenager was stalled by a shrill scream that flowed between Ichigo's parted lips. The Kuchiki men watched with a thin smile on their face as Ichigo roughly grabbed the back of his neck and stared disapprovingly at a small black cat with yellow eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he spoke angrily as he watched the cat run up the stairs and jump into the waiting arms of Rukia as the young heiress made her way down the stairs in her red and white uniform.

"Ichigo, must you yell so early in the morning?" Rukia questioned as she descended from the final step and approached Ichigo as he checked his hand that concealed the area where the cat attacked him.

"When did you get a cat?" Ichigo paused and glanced wearily at his fingers. Seeing no red substance against his fingertips, he released a sigh of relief. "I don't remember seeing it the last time I was here."

Rukia contemplated telling Ichigo, her closest friend with whom she kept no secrets from, that the cat in her arms was anything but ordinary. It was almost difficult for her to comprehend that she was holding none other than her aunt against her forearms but it was what it was. It was nearly four years removed since she first laid witness to her aunt's amazing transformation from a slender dark skinned, purple haired woman into a black cat. Rukia was just glad she wasn't the superstitious type or she would have a hard time being so close to her aunt. As it was four years ago, she wanted to tell Ichigo about her aunt's transformation technique, but under the advice of Yoruichi, kept the secret between members of her family. As she watched Ichigo continuously rub his fingers against his neck then spot check it for blood she smiled. She was more than content with keeping the secret quiet a little while longer.

"You startled her, I'm sure," Rukia commented as she positioned herself in front of Ichigo. "Yoruichi is a good cat but she doesn't like loud noises."

"Yoruichi? You named the cat after your aunt?" Ichigo rubbed his chin. "I bet she was the one who gave it to you, huh?"

"She is not an _it_. I told you her name. I'd use it if I were you. I told you about her temper."

Ichigo scoffed and extended his index finger toward Yoruichi who swiftly hissed and swatted at Ichigo's attempt to make peace. Jumping back, Ichigo watched in amazement as Yoruichi sprang free from Rukia's arms and landed softly on the ground.

"I guess she doesn't like me much," Ichigo mused as he absently scratched his head. He watched as Yoruichi approached Ginrei and Byakuya. "You two better watch out. That cat is getting closer."

Byakuya huffed in annoyance as he felt Yoruichi rub her head, neck and body against his legs, much to Ichigo's surprise. The head of the household would normally have attempted to kick the captain of squad two aside but the look of shock on Ichigo's face gave him enough reason to stand there and accept the small token of affection, despite being irritated about being rubbed on.

"Why do you look so surprised, Ichigo? You are the intruder in this house so evidently this cat does not have to accept you in any way, shape or form."

"I guess so."

Ichigo scraped his nails against his scalp while trying to figure out the situation standing before him. He had never laid witness to the cat and yet the cat reacted toward him in such a negative way. It all didn't make sense. Seeing the perplexed look on his face, Rukia grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and hastily began pulling him toward the front door.

"Goodbye father, goodbye grandfather, I will see you this afternoon once I return from the academy." Rukia nodded politely toward both individuals.

Byakuya returned Rukia's gesture but Genrei had something else in mind. He called for Rukia to wait momentarily as he disappeared into a nearby room usually closed off from entry. Byakuya's eyes opened into slits as he watched his grandfather approach Rukia with an antique cherry wood rectangular box in his hands. His gasp drowned out as Ginrei went into detail over the item he retrieved.

"My dearest granddaughter, Rukia. I wanted to present this to you when you were ready to stake claim as a well-known Shinigami within the ranks of the Gotei thirteen. Although I might be looked upon as acting prematurely, I wanted to present you with this now. Today you will learn what it truly takes to become a Shinigami but even more noticeable than that, today you start on the road toward graduating at the top of the academy and positioning yourself as one of the best."

Rukia's eyes wavered between her grandfather and the box he held dormant in his hands. Despite the curiosity fighting to become exposed, she appeared relaxed and calm—until the lid on the box was lifted. Her eyes enlarged at the subtle item lying on a piece of red silken material. She hesitantly reached into the box to retrieve a small yet noticeable kenseikan. Its intricate design matched that of her father's which he wore on a daily basis. It was the color of white with a small zigzag design and a small white string that when placed properly would keep it from moving or slipping out of place. Holding the noble heirloom in her hands, Rukia glanced up at her grandfather who looked at her approvingly. Turning her head slightly, she looked favorably toward her father, wanting the same reaction but only laid witness to his indifferent expression. The young heiress smiled and moved her eyes back toward her grandfather.

"Thank you," she spoke modestly as she bowed her head respectively.

Ginrei smiled at Rukia's approved reaction. Without hesitation he set the box on the floor and helped Rukia affix the kenseikan just above the long bang that dangled loosely between her eyes. It's position resembled the same as Byakuya who also kept one of his kenseikan perched just above the three strands of hair that hung loosely against his face. He watched as she lightly touched the family wears before lowering her hands to her side and bowing once again.

Byakuya frowned noticeably as he watched his grandfather glance back at him with a smile beneath his thick grey moustache. The esteemed head of the household was surprised but he was not about to show it. His eyes lowered to the black cat that continuously circled around his legs. He huffed, knowing what that gesture entailed. He was in no mood to talk about the current change of events; especially with someone he viewed as nothing more than a nuisance.

"Rukia, you will be late so I suggest you get going."

Realization set in for Rukia who immediately dashed toward the front door with Ichigo in tow. She waved goodbye and departed as her family member's stood by watching in silence as she embarked on a journey towards learning the ways of a Shinigami.

Rukia sighed loudly as she and Ichigo walked casually through the ground of the Seireitei toward the Academy. She kept her eyes lowered as they passed by the different squad members nonchalantly going about their everyday activities. Her hand rose to lightly touch her newly acquired head gear that she was sure was the reason so many eyes were following her every move. Her movement stalled occasionally until eventually she was walking at a snail's pace two steps behind Ichigo, much to his chagrin.

"Would you hurry up?" Ichigo questioned in a rather demanding tone. "We're going to be late."

"Sorry…"

Ichigo stopped immediately and waited for Rukia to catch up to him. It was out of her nature to allow him to give her a direct order without her firing back with attitude and anger at his audacity. He knew her well and as such knew when she was upset. He watched as she passed by him, never lifting her head to see whether or not she was about to crash into him. Without turning around, Ichigo placed a single hand on her shoulder, stopping her movements and causing her head to rise for the first time since they left her home.

"Don't tell me that thing in your hair is distracting you. Take it out if it's being that much of a pain."

"I can't do that. It's a sign of my nobility. You heard what my grandfather said."

Ichigo scoffed and lowered his hand from Rukia's shoulder. "So what? If you stop wearing it then will it make you any less of a noble?"

Rukia pondered briefly over Ichigo's statement. He had a point. It was a symbol of her nobility but it wasn't what made her a noble figure. She had to remember that. Despite that bit of common knowledge, she still refused to remove the kenseikan from her hair. It was a gift which in reality she knew she shouldn't have had in her possession so early on but it was presented to her and she would keep it on her person for as long as she was allowed to.

"Just forget about it." She continued walking and listened for Ichigo's footsteps as he followed close behind. "So, what do you think today will be like?"

"Beats me," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders for emphasis. "All I know is what my dad told me. He said the first day they give you an exam to figure out where to place you. There are two classes. The first class is designated for those who score exceptionally high on the entrance exam. The second class is for students who pass the exam but not with a high enough score to make it into the first class. I'm making it into the first class."

"What makes you so sure?"

Ichigo tilted his chin in the air and smirked. "How can I not? I've wanted to make it into the academy since I was a kid. There is no way I'll end up in the second class."

"I guess so."

Rukia was less than sure of where she or Ichigo would end by the time day was finished. She wasn't given any information from those in her close circle of family members. With Ichigo as her only friend, she had no choice but to believe without doubt his convictions of what they were about to walk into. She wondered as they continued toward the school grounds just what the test would entail them to know. She hoped against all hope that she made it into the first class. There was no other place for her to be. Although she knew her aunt would be proud of wherever she was placed, she doubted with certainty that her grandfather and father would disapprove if she was placed anywhere else.

As the main building came into view, Rukia could only gasp in anticipation and surprise at the many hopeful students standing before the entrance gate. The building was vast in size, towering well over those who resided before it. The style was similar to the buildings found throughout the Seireitei but there were many rooms, all perceived as class rooms for the students to learn from. Rukia shifted slowly to one foot as she felt Ichigo slam his right elbow into her side. She glanced up at him to see a small smirk stretch across his face. She knew the meaning behind that expression. They were finally there, as potential students to learn the ways becoming exceptional fighters. It was exciting and yet terrifying at the same time. Rukia couldn't dismiss the words Ichigo spoke earlier regarding the placement test. She continued to question where she would find herself by the time the day ended. Shifting her balance into a steady position she moved closer to Ichigo and whispered softly.

"Ichigo, what happens if you don't pass the exam?"

"As far as I've been told if you don't pass then you can't enter the academy but you can take the test again next year." Ichigo immediately took notice of Rukia's failed expression and moved quickly to rectify her fears. "Don't worry about it. We're making it into the first class. You'll see."

Rukia smiled outwardly but was fidgeting on the inside as her nerves scratched and clawed for a chance to be released. She prepared to thank Ichigo for his comforting words when she felt gravity leave her side. Without warning, she fell forward, crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Everything replayed in slow motion as the sounds of chatter around her became nothing but silence. She hesitated to rise to her feet originally, but soon brought herself into an upright position when she heard the angry tone emulating from her best friend.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? Are you an idiot or something?" Ichigo shouted in rage as he grabbed the front shirt of the individual who shoved Rukia to the ground.

A crimson red blush crept across Rukia's face as she felt the wandering eyes of her potential classmates all fall upon her. As swiftly as she could, she rushed to Ichigo's side and grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm the situation down before it could grow any worse.

"Ichigo, I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

"The hell it isn't! This dumbass literally knocked you down and I haven't heard him apologize yet." Ichigo pulled the individual closer so that they were barely an inch apart. "Apologize to her, NOW!"

"No one told her to stand there like a complete moron!" the person shouted while twisting their body away from Ichigo's grasp. "She should apologize to me."

"I'll beat you into the ground before she ever apologizes to you. Now make with the admission of guilt before I really get pissed off."

"Well I'm already pissed off so you might as well get pissed off too. I'm NOT apologizing!"

While the two stared angrily into each other's eyes, Rukia's attention was drawn to those around her as they continued to watch the scene unfold as if they were observing a movie. This was the last thing she wanted on her first day at the academy. In retrospect, she had a lot more to worry about with the entrance exam and all. The last thing she desired was being the center of attention. Given her status and the probability that people knew of her arrival in advance, she was sure it would be a matter of time before people began whispering about her.

"Enough!" She demanded in a forceful tone, gaining the wavering eyes of Ichigo and the unidentified individual that rammed into her. She took particular interest in the dark eyed person who had yet to show regret for shoving her. "Now is not the time. Know that I don't take kindly to being knocked to the ground but it only shows the type of person you are in comparison to me."

Rukia eyed the individual; giving him a swift once over as the bells chimed to signal it was time to enter the main building.

"Let's go, Ichigo."

Rukia's short black hair tossed over her shoulder as she proceeded toward the school doors. Her stride resembled that of someone of extreme rank as she kept her head up high, ignoring the continued looks she was receiving. She didn't even take the time to see if Ichigo was following behind her. She just wanted to defuse the situation and keep the lingering stares and whispers to a minimum. As she headed into the building she contemplated her next move as it related to the person who absently knocked into her. She knowingly reminded herself to remember the way he looked so she could pick him out at a later time to receive the apology she deserved. Even with an abrupt number of students all vying for a spot in the academy, she knew she would be able to pick out the one she was after with ease. After all, his spiky red hair was a dead giveaway.


	8. Testing in Progress

Rukia's eyes swept across the stadium seating style of the classroom she and Ichigo found themselves in. There were numerous vast rows that sloped in a vertical manner, increasing in height as you ventured up the steep stairs. They were section off into three separate sections, taking up the left, center and right side of the room. They watched in unison as students filed in and took whichever seat they desired. The front of the classroom was beginning to fill up as students pushed and shoved to grab the first available seat closest to where the instructor would lecture. Ichigo and Rukia wasted little time and pushed their way forward to grab a decent seat.

Rukia felt overwhelmed as her potential classmates shoved her aside as they eyed the perfect place to sit. The entire environment was out of her league, having never been part of something that looked and felt so barbaric. She huffed and groaned as she felt shoulders and arms push against her with force. Her attention was shifted all around which kept her from noticing Ichigo taking a hold of her uniform and pulling her toward a pair of vacant seats. Her eyes fell upon the wooden seats and she sighed in relief. She felt at ease knowing that at the very least she and Ichigo would sit beside one another. Her joyous feeling was thwarted, however, as she watched the same gentleman who knocked her into the ground plop himself down in one of the seats intended for Ichigo and herself. She could hear the back of Ichigo's teeth grind against one another as the two men shared a brief stare.

"What's the big idea? You saw we were going to sit there." Ichigo spoke in a rather harsh but low tone. It differed greatly from the attitude he displayed a few moments earlier while they were outside.

"I got here first" the young man argued as he gave a quick flick of his right wrist and turned his head away. "Go sit somewhere else."

"No, you go sit somewhere else, dammit!" Ichigo threw his right arm wildly to the side and pointed his index finger toward the rows of seats at the top that were still vacant.

"I'm not moving so deal with it," Renji turned his head back toward the glaring eyes of Ichigo and tilted his head upward a tad. "Now get out of the way. You're blocking his seat."

Both Ichigo and Rukia appeared confused as they glanced over their shoulders. Their faces displayed that of surprise as their heads tilted upward in the same fashion the seated gentleman's had. Standing behind them was a very tall dark skinned young man with short brown hair, brown eyes and very large arms. Rukia couldn't recall seeing someone of his girth before in her life. He towered over her significantly. Hearing the sound of disgust piercing between Ichigo's lips, Rukia glanced at her friend to see that was not in the least bit intimidated. In fact, she noticed that Ichigo was practically standing toe to toe with the young man without any fear or hesitation. Worried that a potential fight could surface if the two stared at one another for a second longer, she grabbed Ichigo's arm and reluctantly dragged him toward two vacant seats three rows above from where they were.

"Hey, what's the big idea? You're just going to give up?" Ichigo pondered as Rukia released him and casually sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"It's just a seat, Ichigo. There is no need to act in a crass manner. Let him have it."

Ichigo scoffed as he reluctantly took the seat beside Rukia. "Save that noble bullshit for someone else. That guy is going to pay, mark my words."

Rukia shot Ichigo a glance while never addressing his apparent threat toward the unnamed individual they now had two separate run in's with. It pressed her to no end to have to subside and accept the actions of someone who had no manners. Having been raised around a hoard of people who showcased class and proper etiquette at all times, it was an unsettling feeling to now be surrounded by people who lacked in that specific department. As she watched the classroom fill up with haste, she took the opportunity to see the rest of her potential classmates as they continued to rush for any seat they could. They all looked ordinary; resembling those she was fortunate enough to see when she and her family took trips to the shopping center in town. No one stood out in her personal opinion. Overall, everyone looked like an average bunch of individuals all gathered for one purpose and one purpose only.

The shoving and chatter ended as the sound of a door opening grabbed everyone's attention. The sound of students rising to their feet echoed throughout the room as a medium standing, bald headed, long white bearded man wearing a standard black Shinigami uniform beneath a flowing white haori entered with a brown cane tapping against the floor with each step he took. The room became engulfed in hush whispers of astonishment as some of the students immediately recognized the man that now stood before them. For those who did not know the man's identity were not left in the dark long as the man spoke in a clear and loud manner so everyone could hear his words.

"Good Morning and welcome to the Spiritual Arts Academy, formally known as the Shinigami Academy. For those of you who do not know, my name is Yamamoto Genryusi Shigekuni. You will refer to me as Captain Yamamoto if you are fortunate to see me again. I am the founder of this very academy and I am the head captain to the Gotei thirteen, the organization you will all hopefully become a part of once your tenure here at this institution has been completed."

With his status out in the open, the hushed whispered intensified as students gawked and smiled at the person who could be their leader upon completion of the academy. Rukia smiled emphatically as Captain Yamamoto continued.

"You may be seated," the captain proclaimed and waited as each student swiftly lowered themselves to a seated position before he continued. "Now, I am here today to inform you what is about to happen on your first day within the walls of this school."

The students all sat upright in their seats as a group of students, male and female, ushered into the classroom and stood on either side of the rows. In their hands were brown rectangular boxes and stacks of white paper stapled into packets.

"These individuals who have joined you are our senior students who have agreed to help me administer your entrance exam. Take one of the pencils from inside the box and pass it down."

Each senior student handed the rectangular box to the student they stood beside and watched as it was passed simultaneously from one person to the next. Rukia took a pencil and handed the box to Ichigo who did the same. Her eyes remained on the head captain who, if she didn't know any better, was looking right at her. Concluding she was exaggerating, she shifted her eyes elsewhere as the captain continued.

"This exam is broken into two parts. The first part consists of a timed twenty-five minute written exam which is composed of only four questions. Understand, a true Shinigami must be about more than just techniques. You must recognize the foundation behind what it means to protect those who otherwise cannot protect themselves. You must know your own strength and weaknesses as well as your true purpose in joining our organization. This test is not for the faint of heart. It will challenge you mentally so if you feel overwhelmed I suggest you walk out now. I have no room in the Gotei thirteen for anyone who believes they cannot handle a simple question and answer test. I am looking for honesty. Write as little or as much as you want but know that you should know why you are here and what it takes to be a Shinigami. Senior's, begin handing out the tests."

In the same fashion as earlier, the test booklet was passed between each student until each person had a personal copy in their hands. Rukia immediately eyed the circular symbol on the cover page which resembled the school's emblem that was stitched on her uniform. Beneath the symbol in bold type were the words, Spiritual Arts Academy. She held her pencil in her hand, as those around her did the same, but did not begin began. None of the students started the exam and instead waited for confirmation from the head captain before proceeding further.

"I must tell you this now in case you are unaware at what hangs in the balance. After you finish this exam, you will head outside to the court yard and demonstrate to myself and the head teacher of class one, instructor Onabara, that you are capable of producing reiryoku. It will be quite difficult to advance without that ability. Understand that if you excel at showcasing your reiroyoku but fail the exam then you will still be labeled as failing and thus will have to return in a year's time to try again. Do not assume one part of this entrance examination is easier than the other. Everything is weighed upon our discretion. Now begin!"

Test booklets snapped open as the students eagerly began the examination. Rukia had not yet opened her own test booklet as she kept her eyes on Captain Yamamoto. His words shook her mentally and emotionally. As she was not surprised that failure would have her waiting another year to take the exam again but now she also had to generate her reiryoku on command. It all felt like a turbulent process that she was sure would only increase in difficulty the further she went, if she was accepted.

_"Relax, you'll do just fine. Concentrate and stay focused. Most importantly, Rukia, believe in yourself and you won't fail." _

The words of her aunt replayed in a repetitive fashion and ultimately grew into a useful way for her to calm her nerves. Her body jolted as she felt Ichigo's elbow nudge into her arm and she immediately looked into a pair of angry brown orbs.

"Get your head out of your ass, Rukia. You only have twenty-five minutes. Start writing."

"Oh, right." Rukia implied emphatically as she opened her booklet for the first time and wrote her name in the top right corner.

As she read over the first question she became puzzled. It wasn't at all what she was expecting although she wasn't sure what to expect with this being her first, and hopefully last, time taking a crack at the exam. The questions were all in essay format and all based solely on the judgment of the individual taking the exam. It was all opinionated. As quickly as she could, Rukia read over the first question twice to ensure that she understood it in its entirety.

**"Why have you decided to enter into the Spiritual Arts Academy?"**

Rukia paused as she questioned herself on a possible response to the subject. Why did she decide to join the academy? Because of her best friend? Because of her family? What reason did she have that would set her apart from all the other candidates. Her nobility was all she knew of but she wanted to refrain from traveling down that particular path. As important as her status was, she wanted to keep her answers based solely on her abilities. Repeating her answer to herself, Rukia began jotting down her response in haste to hopefully make up for the time she wasted earlier on. Satisfied with her response, Rukia moved down toward the next question and once again read it twice for better comprehension.

**"What is something unique about yourself and could that uniqueness enhance the Gotei thirteen? If so, in what way?"**

Rukia shook her head at the question that was, in reality, three questions in one. If she had any chance of answering it she would have to treat it as if she was answering three separate questions. She glanced over the first question and thought hard over what was something unique about herself that she could jot down. Again, her nobility came to mind but she quickly dismissed it as a possible answer. Deciphering through her options, Rukia scribbled down her answer and moved to answer the second and third part of the same question as it related to the answer she provided. Adding a period at the end of the final sentence, Rukia moved toward the third question.

**"What inspires you?"**

Rukia smiled as she quickly wrote down the first thing that came to mind. She felt the most confident with this particular question and welcomed it above the other two she was forced to answer. Happy with her response, she moved on toward the fourth and final question on the exam.

**"What are your strength and weaknesses?"**

That question threw Rukia for a loop. She was unsure how to answer it. To her own honest opinion of herself, she wasn't sure what strengths and what weaknesses she possessed. She figured she could list whatever she could for strengths but her weaknesses were a different story. She couldn't think of any weaknesses that she could claim as her own. She was sure she had a weakness but nothing would come to mind. Her amherst irises rose as she glanced at the other students. She watched as some of them had a look of confidence on their faces while other's had just the opposite. Glancing through the corner of her eyes, she watched as Ichigo gritted his teeth and dragged his eraser back and forth against the paper with force. She worried he might have punctured a hole through his test but relaxed as his face grew calmer and he continued from where he left off. Turning her attention back toward the test, Rukia wrote down the first answer that came to mind for her strengths just as Captain Yamamoto yelled aloud.

"Time is up! Pencils down!"

A mix between sighs of relief and sighs of despair echoed throughout the room. Rukia was in the latter group as she stared helplessly at the second part of the final question. Having only listed her strengths she failed to answer the question in full and thus feared that her chances of passing was slipping between her fingers. As the seniors passed behind the students to retrieve the booklets, Rukia glanced at Ichigo who sat with a content look on his face.

"Did you answer all of the questions?" she whispered as her test was picked up. She watched as Ichigo nodded his head as his test was retrieved.

"Of course. It was just four questions. How about you? Did you finish?" seeing the disappointed look in Rukia's eyes, Ichigo face slowly began to heat up as his anger rose. "Dammit Rukia."

"I know. I know. I didn't get to finish the last question. I'm sure everyone else finished. I just couldn't come up with an answer that quickly. Maybe if I had more time—"

"—well you don't have more time. You shouldn't have been day dreaming."

"Shut up. I already know that and now I'm going to fail."

"Stop being so dramatic. I know that you passed. I just hope you and I make it into the top class. That's where we belong, Rukia. At the top. I'm not about to go there alone."

Rukia scoffed as she watched the seniors make their way down toward the head captain with the tests in tow.

"Are you that confident in your answers?"

"Aren't you?"

Rukia was silent at Ichigo's rebuttal. She believed that her confidence level stretched as far as question number three and that question alone. The more she thought about it, the more she believed that she probably didn't fail. The only question that remained was which class she ultimately put herself in, the first or the second.

"That's enough talking," the head captain spoke with authority as his voice carried throughout the room. "The seniors will take your exam to the instructors who will review each one. In the meantime you will all go one by one out to the court yard to demonstrate your ability to produce spiritual energy. Mind you, excelling in one area alone will not give you an advantage to be accepted into the academy. Keep that in mind. First row across, line up and we will begin."

Rukia watched with extreme interest as the first row of students did as they were told, each waiting their turn to showcase their ability or lack thereof. Hearing Ichigo sigh, Rukia watched and smiled as he settled back against his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

"It will take awhile before he gets to us so we might as well relax." Ichigo spoke while starting to close his eyes.

Rukia refrained from displaying a lax demeanor and instead sat up as if her name would be called any minute although she knew the chances of that happening was far and in-between.

"Hey you," a familiar voice called out toward Rukia, catching both her and Ichigo's attention. "Sorry about earlier."

Ichigo held back the urge to leap from his seat and punch the gentleman apologizing in the face. Instead he played it cool but still showcased his distrust for the particular individual.

"Took you long enough."

"I wasn't talking you! I was talking to her so why don't you mind your business?"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo sprang from his seat. His control long ignored. "Why don't you make me pineapple head?"

"Gladly, strawberry head."

Ichigo blinked then pushed himself closer as his eyes enlarged. "What the hell kind of insult is that?"

Feeling the warmth of their breath cascading upon her, Rukia rose from her seat and pressed her hands into the face of the two angry gentlemen. With quickness and force she was able to push them away from one another.

"Cut it out, now!" She ignored the lingering looks she received from those around her and glared in Ichigo's direction. "He apologized. That's all that matters."

"Yeah!" Renji instigated before he leaned back to created needed distance between himself and the piercing eyes of Rukia as she now focused her attention on him.

"Although I accept your apology that doesn't mean you can then turn around and pick an argument with Ichigo. Have some respect, okay."

Renji's mouth opened as if he was fixit to reply but he opted to remain silent. With a stiff nod of his head he silently agreed that the argument would cease where it had started.

"Good, now that we aren't acting like children how's about we try this again?" Rukia questioned while closing her eyes slowly. "What is your name?"

"Abari, Renji,"

Rukia nodded as her eyes opened allowing her to take in the appearance of the individual responsible for causing her problems on her first day. He appeared average with a thin build. There didn't seem to be anything about him that struck out to her, at least at first glance.

"Hey big guy, what's your name?" Ichigo questioned as he focused his attention on the nearly six foot three boy easily towering over all three of them.

"Sado, Yasatoro, but you can call me Chad."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at the young boy in surprise at the meek tone of his voice. They expected for someone with his size he would have a loud voice but it was not at all what they thought. Rukia made up her mind that the towering teen was more than capable of becoming a Shinigami but given the nature of his voice she questioned whether or not he had the drive to handle tasks usually given to member's who become protectors of the innocent. She concluded only time would tell in that regard.

"Well I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo," Ichigo spoke then turned his attention to the person beside him. "And this is—"

"—I know who she is. People talk you know. It's funny, Kuchiki, I didn't expect to see someone like you here." Renji jokingly stated as he extended his right index finger and gently poked the fixture adorned atop Rukia's head.

Irritated by his actions, Rukia didn't hesitate to reach up and swiftly grab hold of that same finger of Renji's and squeezed it with all her might.

"First of all, it's Kuchiki, Rukia. You can call me Rukia. Second, don't touch my kensikan, got it?"

She released his finger as the last word flew from her lips and watched as Renji rubbed his sore appendage. It was not her nature to create attention for herself but she had to draw the line somewhere. Given the amount of eyes she knew was upon her, she had to make sure they knew she wasn't going to sit back and take anything that came her way. However, she was sure her little display would not get her any points in being looked upon as a normal individual. She sighed internally and decided she would just have to try harder to get people to see a different side of herself.

"Well then, Rukia, what made you come to the academy? I mean, from what I hear you could easily just become a seat member now." Renji inquired once his finger had stopped throbbing.

"It's not that simple..." Rukia hesitated, hating the fact that people were already assuming things about her. "I'm here for the same reason as all of you. My family thought this would be beneficial for me. What about you two? Did your families want you to join?"

Renji scoffed as Chad answered for the both of them. "Renji and I don't have families."

Guilt fell upon Rukia who mentally kicked herself for bringing up a subject she felt was now too sensitive to speak about further. She prepared to offer her apologies for her question when Ichigo spoke up.

"What do you mean? Where are you two from?"

"We're both from Rukongai, district seventy-eight." Chad responded.

"Really? That's interesting." Ichigo replied with a sense of enthusiasm in his voice. He was intrigued, to say the least.

"Oh yeah? What makes it so interesting, huh? Just because we weren't born into this world like you two were doesn't mean—" Renji ranted but grew silent as he felt a single hand perch upon his shoulder.

"Calm down, Renji." Chad coaxed to defuse his friend's anger but Renji's rampant defensive attack had already set Ichigo ablaze.

"I was just saying it's cool to meet people like yourselves. Stop taking everything so damn literally."

"Well don't make light of where we come from."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched as he pushed his chest forward. "I wasn't, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, you idiot?"

Frowning immensely between the two stubborn boys, Rukia's hands shook at her side while she debated whether or not she would intervene once again. She was growing rather tired of their childish antics and wanted it to end once and for all. As she prepared to send her fists sailing into both Renji and Ichigo's faces, a cheerful female voice cut in and provided a distraction amongst the four of them.

"Renji, Chad, you're here too."

Rukia looked over as a vivacious auburn haired, light skinned female happily walked toward the group with a smile on her face. Rukia's eyes squinted as she felt a sense of familiarity overcome her. While she watched the unidentified female greet Renji and Chad, Rukia leaned close to Ichigo and whispered as low as she possibly could.

"Ichigo, have we seen her before? She feels so familiar."

Before Ichigo could respond, the girl spoke aloud with an exuberant tone in her voice.

"I remember you two. You're Ichigo and you're Rukia," She pointed to each person individually as she recited their names. "I'm sure you both don't remember who I am. It's been a long time."

Rukia had to agree. She had no idea who the girl standing before her was but Ichigo didn't hold her in suspense for much longer.

"Innoue, Orihime. It's been a long time."

Rukia, Renji and Chad now all appeared confused as Ichigo confirmed he had remembered the girl, now known as Orihime, name. Deciding to break the ice, Renji stepped up and addressed the starting revelation.

"Orihime, how do you know them?"

"Ichigo's mother and Rukia's father accompanied my older brother to the world of the living on a training mission. I remember seeing them there that day."

It was all starting to become clear to Rukia why Orihime appeared so familiar and why Ichigo had remembered her so clearly. That one moment had changed both of their lives in the same way. It was as if everything was starting to make more sense to her yet she had a lingering question. Why had she not remembered as easily as they both clearly did? As she pondered the reason, Orihime nodded and turned her eyes toward Renji and Chad.

"It was after that day, after my brother was killed, that I moved to area seventy-eight and grew up there with these two. We were friends right away."

Rukia nodded and felt Ichigo doing the same but she was sure he had the same thought she did. They're lives intertwined from that single day and here they all were again. Fate really was interesting that way.

"Let's keep it moving. Next row please proceed to the training ground immediately." a senior student shouted from the front of the class.

"That's us." Chad informed Renji as their eyes met. They said their goodbye's and proceeded out toward the training grounds as instructed.

"When are you heading down to the training grounds?" Ichigo questioned Orihime as they watched Renji and Chad line up to proceed outside.

"I'm two rows behind you two. I couldn't get here on time and when I did all of the seats were almost gone."

"I see. Why didn't you come with those two?"

Orihime shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

Rukia's thoughts continued to drift as she watched the row of students disappear. She turned her focus to Orihime who cheerfully continued her conversation with Ichigo. It pained her to know that so much had gone wrong on what was supposed to be a simple training mission all those years ago. She grew up beside Ichigo and saw the pain he faced every day without his mother. She had forgotten all about Orihime, the young girl she remembered with the frown on her face. As she thought harder, another image came to mind. She glanced at Ichigo's uniform and started to recall where she had seen it before. It was that same day. Rukia absently rubbed her chin as she questioned the reason why her memories of the past were as distorted as they were.

"Hey midget, snap out of it." Ichigo snapped as he placed his hand onto of Rukia's head and shook it from side to side to grab her attention.

Irked by his less then subtle actions to converse with her, Rukia snapped her right fist backwards and into the face of Ichigo who did not see it coming.

The trio sat in uncomfortable silence after that. No one knew what to talk about, and if they did then they didn't let their thoughts be known verbally. Minutes ticked away as they waited for their moments to face not only the head captain of the Gotei thirteen but also the head teacher of class one. Both individuals were important in their own rights. It was common knowledge that impressing them solely on reiryoku was not going to get you where you hoped you would go but it was a start. It was a way to get your foot in the door. This was their opportunity to shine and neither one of them wanted to ruin that moment.

"Next row, let's go!"

Ichigo and Rukia both rose to their feet along with everyone else stationed in their row. Waving their goodbye's to Orihime, as she ventured back to her own seat, the pair lined up as instructed and followed one behind the other out toward the training field. Once outside Rukia adjusted her eyes against the sun's rays. She looked from the left and then the right to try and see what was happening at the head of the line. Sandwiched between Ichigo and another gentleman did not give her any type of advantage over what to expect once she reached the front of the line.

"That's it?" Ichigo questioned as he watched with interest exactly what was expected of them once they stood in front of the head captain and head instructor.

"What are they doing?" Rukia questioned as she again tried to get a glance at the happenings in front of her.

Ichigo chuckled. "Too short to see what's happening, huh?" He grunted at the feeling of Rukia's elbow slamming into his stomach. "Would you cut that out? That's the second time you've hit me."

"Then stop making stupid comments about my height and tell me what's going on up there."

Mumbling obscenities beneath his breath, Ichigo restated what he was witnessing to his miniature, angry friend.

"All you have to do is display your reiryoku for them. Any amount will do from the looks of it."

Nodding her head, Rukia waited patiently as the lined moved quicker than she had anticipated. The process, as Ichigo described to her, didn't take too long and before she knew it, it was her turn.

"State your name." the head instructor announced as he stood parallel to the head captain.

"Kuchiki, Rukia."

"Kuchiki, huh?" the instructor had a look of curiosity flash over his face but maintained his composure and instructed Rukia to begin.

Ignoring the tone of interest that flowed off the instructor's lips, Rukia complied and extended her right arm, palm held upward. She kept her eyes on the instructor and head captain as she internally pushed her energy outwardly. It took less than a few seconds before a glowing ball of light floated precariously in her hand. She waited for a signal to symbolize that she had done well but nothing of the sort happened. She received a curt nod from both gentleman and with that she was dismissed. The last thing she heard as she headed toward the classroom was Ichigo stating his first and last name as she was sure he was instructed to do.

As she walked back into the classroom, Rukia could feel the eyes of those around her falling upon her, watching every move she made. As the chatter continued amongst different groups of individuals, Rukia did her best not to jump to conclusions and assume their chatter involved her in some way. The occasional glances that came her way gave her the inkling feeling that she was in fact the object of their conversation. She dismissed her paranoid thoughts once she reached her seat which was surrounded by both Chad and Renji.

"So, how did you do?" Renji asked before Rukia could sit down.

"Fine, and yourself?"

Renji grinned boastfully and rubbed his index finger beneath the bridge of his nose. "I aced it without a problem. The written test was more difficult than that. It was a waste of time."

Rukia glanced at Chad who gave simple thumbs up. She smiled as Ichigo emerged back inside the classroom with an exhausted look on his face. Rukia watched his subtle moves as he passed by Renji and Chad and took his seat.

"That was exhausting. I put out a lot of reiryoku." he commented.

"Who told you to do that, jackass?" Renji shouted.

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched as he prepared to offer a damning rebuttal but held it in as Rukia extended her hand toward his arm and held onto it to keep him silent.

"Do not start another argument, got it?" She glanced between the two. "Now, what happens at this point of the examination?"

"We wait." Chad answered slowly and clearly.

"Yeah," Renji added as he pushed himself away from the table and pressed his back against the wall. "There is nothing else we can do. We just have to wait for them to finish."

As the four of them, which became five once Orihime returned from her turn in front of the instructor and head captain, conversed amongst themselves, Rukia could feel an unbridled sense of urgency begin to creep within her. The waiting was excruciating. She wondered how so many people could sit back and chit-chat with one another as if the most important decision of their lives weren't happened around them. In a matter of moments someone could easily announce that they had made it into the academy but there was also a downside. The notice could be handed down that they had not been accepted. The pressure of that thought alone was causing Rukia's nerves to grow even more.

"Your attention, please."

Everyone grew silent as the head instructor, Onabara, walked into the room. Those who were standing walked to their seats as quickly as possible as the instructor spoke aloud.

"We are still conducting the viewing of potential student's reiryoku but we have a few students that we need to talk with further. If I call your name please exit the room and head down the hall to classroom 1-A."

The instructor began calling out the name of students sitting before him. One by one each individual rose to their feet and left the room as told to do so.

"Kuchiki, Rukia."

A bewildered look flashed over Rukia's face as she heard her name called. She rose to her feet but did not move as those before her had. She waited. She waited for a name that was familiar to her to be called as well. She glanced at Ichigo who caught her stare immediately.

"All of those students I called please report to room 1-A. The rest of you remain where you are until you are given further instructed."

Rukia's throat dried as she mouthed to Ichigo, questioning why her name and only her name between the two of them were called. Getting a stiff mod from Ichigo to urge her to go, Rukia inhaled a sharp breath and proceeded down the stairs toward the exit as she contemplated what was going to happen next.


	9. Personal Goals

**Sorry for the delay. I've been working on this for a while and I can finally get this chapter out so I can move forward with this story. Thank you to everyone for their patience. Enjoy the newest installment.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat with an indifferent expression on his face while he watched those around him converse amongst themselves. A small scowl deepened beneath the bridge of his nose as the seconds ticked away at an alarmingly slow rate. It felt like an eternity since he first ventured into the room and even longer since Rukia was removed from by his side. His eyes darkened immensely as he drew himself in deep thought over Rukia and the predicament she had found herself in. He wondered if she was still in the building or if she been dismissed and sent home in disgrace. His amber eyes fell close as he forcefully disapproved his latter belief. He refused to believe that Rukia wouldn't be admitted into the institution. There was no way such an allegation would ever come true, at least that is what he wanted to believe. As his eyes slowly opened they were met with a round pair of dark iris. Seeing something so close in his peripheral vision startled him and a frightened scream escaped his once conjoined lips. His body fell backwards and in an instant he was staring upward at the classroom ceiling.<p>

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Did I scare you?" Renji's lighthearted voice echoed as the frame of his body came into Ichigo's view.

Ichigo appeared miffed by the realization of who had just caused him to land backward on his ass but he kept his composure and rose to his feet slowly in order to maintain what little dignity he had left.

"What's the big idea coming that close to me? Idiot. What do you want?"

"Take it easy. I was trying to get your attention but you seemed lost in thought."

"So then you thought it would be all right to scare the hell out of me, is that it?"

"It worked didn't it?"

Ichigo huffed but refrained from replying. Sitting his chair upright, he sat back down and stared off into space as he had done prior to being momentarily embarrassed.

"There you go again with that stupid look on your face. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Ichigo glanced at Renji with a flash of annoyance covering his eyes. "Is it wrong for me to want to be alone and think? Why do you care anyway?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for a friend. You seem depressed."

Ichigo choked back a laugh. "I never get depressed and who said anything about you and I being friends?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the nearest chair to him. Spinning it around, he sat down with the back of the chair facing the front of his face. His arms draped precariously over the top as he eyed the serious expression on Ichigo's face.

"Well I figured we were friends now. What's wrong with that?"

Ichigo blew out a puff of air. "What's wrong is the fact that I barely know you and already you're suggesting that we are friends. I'd consider you an acquaintance at the most right about now."

"Well what do you want to know about me so that we can be friends? My birthday is on August 31st or at least that's when I arrived in the Soul Society. I've taken it as my special day. What about you?"

"What? That has to be the most random thing you've said all day. Are you crazy or something?"

"Am I crazy?" Renji's eyebrows met near the center of his face. "Are you crazy? Here I am trying to make small talk and you're acting like a complete jackass."

"Oh yeah? Well who told you to talk to me in the first place?" Ichigo's voice began to rise. "I was minding my own business when you darted over here and scared the hell out of me."

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you company until your girlfriend came back."

Ichigo raised the index finger on his right hand in the air and prepared to respond but paused as Renji's words began to sink in. Girlfriend? Just what was Renji trying to imply with that statement Ichigo wondered?

"Girlfriend?" Ichigo didn't hide the confusion in his tone while speaking.

"Yeah, that Kuchiki girl. She's your girlfriend, right?"

Ichigo was immediately taken aback and the sudden hushed nature that had now surrounded the room was not helping in the least. Without acknowledging any stares, he imagined those around him waiting with baited breath to hear his response. He could almost see them all inching over the tabletop to ensure they heard every word he was about to speak. An unwanted blush began to seemingly creep over his cheeks. Instantly he rose to his feet and brought his face as close to Renji's without invading too much of his space.

"She is not my girlfriend. She's just my friend, that's all, and I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down. Saying things like that are how rumors get started."

Renji glanced at the overwhelming set of eyes that fell upon Ichigo and himself. Although slightly perturbed by the nosy onlookers, that didn't stop a sly smile from creeping along his face. He cupped his left hand against the side of his mouth to keep their conversation as private as possible.

"If she's not your girlfriend then why are you getting so upset? Sounds like you want her to be your girlfriend."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I want anything like that with Rukia. She and I just grew up together. I don't see her as anything more than a friend."

"Really? You've never even considered it?"

Ichigo paused although he wasn't sure why. To his recollection he couldn't recall ever thinking of Rukia as anything other than his best friend. Through all of their adventures and misadventures, she had never once appeared to him differently. He tried in vain to will an answer to Renji's acclamation but continued to find it difficult to speak.

Renji took Ichigo's silence in stride and leaned back, creating added distance between them.

"Well I'm sure there will be a lot of guys who might be interested in getting to know her better. She is nobility after all and to some I'm sure she could be their ticket out of the slums."

Ichigo's mouth twisted in disgust as he eyed Renji suspiciously.

"What are you trying to imply? You thinking of using Rukia for your own personal gain?"

Renji appeared shocked but composed himself quickly to respond.

"Of course not. I'm just continuing to create small talk with you. I'm not implying anything. Don't get so upset. It's nothing personal."

Ichigo scoffed at Renji's last statement though he wondered why he had yet again let a simple mention regarding Rukia get to him. He chalked it up as his way of defending his friend and left it at that.

"So anyway, when do you think they will tell us if we were accepted into this place or not? They sure know how to unnecessarily drag things out."

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo nodded in agreement. "It is taking way too long. Either we made it or we didn't."

"Eh, we made it. There's nothing to worry about but I'm not sure about that friend of yours. I mean, they pulled her and the rest of those people out quickly, didn't they?"

Ichigo tensed at the mention of Rukia being uttered through Renji's lips. This time however it had nothing to do with protecting her name from the rumor mill that he was sure would escalate from the apparently nosy crowd of individuals around him. No, his tension now stemmed from his uncertainty over her future in the academy. He wished to be a fly on the wall in the room Rukia now sat in. He wondered what was going through her mind and if she was fighting the urge to succumb negative thoughts. He knew her well and was positive she was on the brink of believing that her chance to become a student was now over.

"Don't worry about it," Renji explained to Ichigo's astonishment. "Her father is the captain of one of those squad's, right? If she doesn't get in I'm sure he'll get her in on his status alone."

"I doubt it," Ichigo muttered although he wasn't too confident in his rebuttal. Growing up beside Rukia gave him a look inside her life more than anyone else and although they normally refrained from discussing matters of their home in detail, he was pretty sure that her father would never let a simple rejection notice get in the way of his daughter's success.

"So what's your story? Who's your father?" Renji questioned.

"He's one of the captains of the court guard squads. That's all you need to know." Ichigo replied.

"Touchy subject or something?"

"Look, I don't feel like discussing my father or the squad he looks over. The only thing that matters now is getting into this school, learning what I have to and getting out so I can complete my goals."

"Your goals?"

Ichigo eyed Renji momentarily. Not even the one person he considered his best friend knew of his unbridled lust for overcoming his father's shadow and taking his place as a captain in the court guard squads. It was every boys dream to best their father but for Ichigo that dream was slowly becoming a deep seated reality the moment he stepped foot inside the school building.

"Let's just say I have my own goals I need to see through until the end. What about you?" Ichigo questioned, hoping to throw the interrogation on someone else.

"I'm going to enter to Gotei court guard squads then move up the ranks. That's what everyone whose here wants. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

The two sat in silence soon afterwards as the chatter intensified around them. It was soon after the silence between them began that Chad and Orihime joined the two but their demeanor continued until an even louder voice disrupted the balance of noise in the room.

"May I have your attention, please?" an elder looking gentleman shouted as loud as his hoarse voice could travel to get the attention of those who sat in front of him. Silence came quickly as everyone wondered just who the man was and why he had suddenly disrupted their conversations. "I am going to call off a few names so I ask that everyone stand up and collect what ever belongings you have with you. You will be moving to different seats."

A few grumbles echoed amongst the sound of shuffling feet against the floor as each individual rose to their feet as enquired. The sounds of annoyance faded as the aged man spoke once again.

"We have deliberated in detail over your results for the test and the exam you partook in outside in the training area. We will be splitting you up into three different sections. Those of you who are called to go to the left side of the room are to sit down immediately. Those who are called to the middle and right side of the room are to remain standing. You will be transferred to two separate rooms. If you all understand we will get started. I ask for your complete silence so everyone can hear if their name is being called."

Without skipping a beat, the gentleman began called off students names one at a time in no particular order.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji whispered as softly as he could so not to be detected for speaking too loudly. "Which side of the room do you think we'll end up on?"

"Beats me. By the sound of it we might want to end up on the left side of the room. They are the ones who will remain here."

"So, that doesn't mean they are accepted into the school? What if they are the ones to go and we end up on the side that gets to stay?"

"If you were just going to disagree with what I said then why did you ask me anything in the first place?" Ichigo questioned aloud as his voice gradually began to rise.

"I just wanted to hear your opinion. That doesn't mean I have to agree with it." Renji replied, his voice rising as well.

"No one said you had to agree with me but don't start an argument with me for no damn reason."

"Who said I was arguing with you?"

"Silence!" The elder shouted angrily as he glanced in Ichigo and Renji's direction. "I won't ask you both again."

Both teenagers lowered their eyes and nodded their heads sheepishly. They both refrained from speaking any further and muttered an apology beneath their breath. The two didn't utter another word and only listened intensely as the man continued to rattle off individual names one at a time.

* * *

><p>Twiddling her thumbs in a circular motion, Rukia's chest heaved up and down as she released a breath of air that had once resided inside her lungs. Less than ten minutes had passed since she was called as one of the people requested to head to a different classroom for reasons unknown to her. She had a sinking feeling that her being called wasn't good whatsoever. It couldn't be good. She failed to answer the questions in full and was sure without any doubt that reason alone was enough to get her disqualified from advancing any further.<p>

"Hey you," Rukia glanced to her left to see a young man stretching his torso and right arm over the desk that separated them to whisper in her direction. "You're that Kuchiki girl, aren't you?"

Rukia didn't reply. Her face remained stone like as she stared straight ahead, ignoring the young man's advances to acquire her attention. She obviously appeared more concerned with her fate as it pertained to her position in the academy then with conversing with an annoying stranger. In her eyes she really couldn't be bothered with frivolous conversations that did little to help the quandary she was in. The young man, however, was very persistent and continued to effortlessly try and persuade his pray to converse with him. Reluctantly, Rukia finally caved in and spoke against her better wishes.

"My name is Rukia. You don't have to refer to me by my last name."

"Yeah I know but, you're her, right? You're the daughter of Captain Kuchiki who's the captain of squad six? Oh man, I never thought on my first day I would meet somebody famous. Wait until I go back home. I'm telling everyone."

Rukia chuckled to herself. "Where is home?"

The guy sat back with a smug look on his face. He arched his back and folded his hands behind his head. His lack of manners ensued as his feet slowly made its way on top of the table.

"Rukongai, district fifty-five. Yeah, my family isn't as rich as yours but we do all right. So tell me, what's it like being the daughter of one of the most well-known nobles in all of the Soul Society?"

"I'm sure it's the same feeling any other daughter has who has a father."

The sound of laughter shattered the menial amount of chatter. Those who had been summoned along with Rukia, and the curious young man asking so many questions, laughed as they heard Rukia's response. It was safe to say her conversation had now spread to every waiting ear in the room.

"Oh yeah because we all grew up with our father's being a captain of a squad." a young girl who sat two rows behind Rukia spoke aloud.

"Let's not forget about that house. I bet it's bigger than this entire school, am I right?" another female with her voice loaded with intrigue questioned.

Rukia was silent but mentally cursed herself for ever speaking out in the first place. Had she just remained quiet then her personal life wouldn't become something for those she did not know to scrutinize over. As she listened to the conversation regarding her father and her life continue she slowly began thinking about Ichigo and what he was doing at that exact moment. She pictured him standing with the new kids they just met talking and having a good time. It was the complete opposite of what she was going through at that exact moment. Fear began to creep along her throat as a thick patch of saliva became lodged in her throat. She wondered if Ichigo was already given a pass to attend the school on a regular basis. Where did that leave her she wondered?

"Can I have your attention?" a male voice called out at the same time the classroom door opened and a young man emerged.

As with everyone else that Rukia had seen so far he too wore the standard uniform of a current student at the academy. She could hear the females behind her whispering to one another about his short black locks and his sky blue eyes but she saw no reason for their sudden interest. He appeared like a normal person to her, nothing about him jumped out and screamed at her to get her attention. Rukia, along with the class, watched as a few more students filed into the room one after the other until their numbers matched those that were seated in the various rows in the room. Her interest peaked considerably now that there stood a person in front of the room for each one of them. Their faces spoke of the possible severity of the situation the lot of them was currently in. The students brows were all indented in the middle of their foreheads and their eyes were narrowed as they each peered at the seated individuals.

"Under the orders of Captain Yamamoto and the instructors at this institution, we have been bestowed the task of speaking with you one on one in regards to the answer's or lack of answer's your provided on the written exam just moments ago. We will instruct you where to sit and then we will begin." the young man announced.

Rukia cringed as she heard him mention answer's left blank on the exam. A tightening knot began to form in her stomach as she immediately began regretting having missed her opportunity to complete the exam in full. She knew with certainty that she was only moments from being casted out of the academy without hesitation. With a brief moment to compose herself, Rukia rose to her feet and moved around the room as instructed. She found herself settling on the right side of the room near the front of the instructor's desk. She sat at attention as the other individuals moved as instructed toward their newly assigned seat. Rukia made sure her posture never faltered as a tall gentleman with short brown hair and hazel eyes wearing the traditional student uniform bowed accordingly then took his seat beside her on the left side.

"My name is Masoni and I will be conducting this brief interview with you regarding your written exam. Before I begin, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking. What is the purpose of doing this type of interview when the exam originally only consists of the test and ability to display reitsu?"

"First let me say I do not mind you asking questions. Secondly, sometimes if the instructors reviewing the exams are unsure about a certain person's capability of becoming a potential student then more research needs to be conducted. Those of us you see here are high ranking students in this academy and thus entrusted with weeding out those who just could not make it as not only a student but a possible member of the Gotei thirteen. We are to go off of your statements but we will not be the one making the final decision. That is always left to the instructors themselves. Have I answered your question? Is there anything else you'd like to ask before we begin? Please know I will allow you more time for questions after I've concluded this interview."

Rukia nodded her head to acknowledge that she was ready to begin but her stomach was slowly churning in anticipation. Her self-conscious nature was beginning to claw at her insides and angrily fighting to be noticed but she kept her cool and sat patiently as Masoni organized pieces of paper he had securely clutched in his hand. Without further delay, he began.

"So, Ms. Kuchiki, in reviewing your exam, the instructor who received your specific test wrote on the paper that they were especially interested in a few of your responses. Do you mind if we go over them now?"

"I do not mind at all." Rukia replied.

She wanted to get the moment over and done with as soon as possible. With any luck, she figured she could make it out of the building without being noticed if things turned south. The last thing she wanted was having people notice her while she partook in the long walk of shame back home. Home…she shuddered as she thought of going back home to tell her family she failed to make it into the academy. Her eyes swayed away from Masoni as she further contemplated her return home if she were in fact moments from being denied entry to the school. The sudden appearance of disappointment across her father's face made her heart ache slightly.

"Ms. Kuchiki, are you all right?"

Rukia jolted up right and met Masoni's stare. A light blush crept across her cheeks as she imagined how foolish she must have looked staring off into space.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Masoni appeared puzzled but repeated his question.

"I asked you to elaborate more on your response to question number one. Your answer was quite vague to say the least. Please explain in detail your reason for entering the academy."

Taking a moment to clear a rush of air from her lungs, Rukia began her explanation as clear and precise as she possibly could.

"I want an opportunity to showcase the talents I know I possess both inwardly and outwardly. I've been practicing and I believe I am ready to push my skills further than even I could possibly imagine. Entering the academy will allow me the opportunity to take everything I have learned these past five years and turn it into something I can call my own."

She watched as the ink pen in Masoni's hand moved across his paler with speed. It appeared as if he was jotting down her words exactly as she was saying them. Tilting her head upward, she tried on vein to get a clear look at the words being scribbled but before she couldn't read a single word in its entirety Masoni looked up at her and met her eyes.

"Thank you. Next question I have for you is what is something unique about yourself and can that uniqueness enhance the Gotei thirteen? If so, in what way?"

Rukia paused in order to recollect on the words she had jotted down on the test a mere moments ago. Coming up with the answer, she wondered briefly if she should change anything she had already written down. If she chose to do so, would that count against her? She wasn't entirely sure. Deciding to remain on the safe side, she began to explain herself by conforming to the same answers she had already given.

"I didn't really know how to answer this question but I wanted to be honest so I will keep with my original answer. Something unique I could say about myself is that I love to draw. I draw a lot of inimitable characters and it is a talent that is very unique in my eyes. I've been told that my drawings are very nice piece's that could communicate better than anyone ever could with words so I think that in it of itself is a way of bringing out the way the Gotei communicate with one another. My pictures can tell stories and relay messages best left unspoken."

Rukia watched Masomi's left eyebrow rise slowly as he continued to joy down her words. His lips parted as if he was seconds from addressing her statement but he refrained and instead closed the matter so that he could address her with his third question.

"So tell me, I see here that your family inspires you. Would you care to elaborate further?"

Rukia smiled and began to clarify her original statement.

"Yes, with my family being who they are I often find myself inspired to grow and be just like them when I am ready. I am hopeful this academy will prepare and help me take the right steps to one day make those who inspire me very proud."

A satisfying smile fell across Masomi's face as he jotted down Rukia's final words. His smile faded however as he glanced at her exam then met her eyes directly. Seeing his prompt change in demeanor gave Rukia a sinking feeling, though deep down she had a notion as to why the area around the two had suddenly gotten so uncomfortable.

"I must say, although I am sure you already know this, that you did not finish the last question. As you are under no obligation to explain why, I am curious and will need to make note of your response right now. Please list for me your strengths and weaknesses."

Mentally Rukia was prepared to answer the question she had faltered on and quietly prepared herself to answer as directly as she could. Without hesitation she began, hoping she wouldn't leave anything deemed important about herself out.

"As far as my strengths go I must say that I an active listener and I am always prepared for anything regardless of what it may be. I believe that I have a strong will power to conquer any obstacles that comes my way. I learn by doing and I am positive that I can learn not only quickly but efficiently in this manner. That being said, I must say that I wear my weaknesses out on my sleeve sometime and hope it is understood that I do not do this intentionally."

"Please elaborate, Ms. Kuchiki."

"As hard as I try I sometimes let my own self-conscious nature get the best of me. I psyche myself out and in turn I end up lower my own confidence level. This is a weakness I would like to improve on. Becoming a member of the Gotei thirteen can help me build up my confidence as a significant Soul Reaper in the end. I could say that my level of confidence is how it is because of the pressure I feel is on my shoulders because of whom I am related to but I won't say that. My way of behaving is that of my own volition, no one else. I take full responsibility and want to grow stronger. I don't expect this academy to teach me everything but helping people grow from their insecurities and emerge better than they were when they first started should be in the academy's beliefs of producing strong fighters in the end."

Rukia watched Masomi's face contort wearily as she ended her sentence. He didn't waver between smiling or frowning. He was completely focused on taking down her statement. Glancing around the classroom for the first time since her interrogation began; Rukia noticed a few flustered faces on the students also called in to explain themselves regarding their test. In that small instance she thought of her only friend, wondering if his answers were much stronger than her own. She concluded they had to be or else he would have found himself in the same situation. Hearing paper rustle, Rukia gave Masomi's her full attention as he gathered his notes in one hand and rose to his feet.

"I thank you for going through this process with me, Ms. Kuchiki. Do you have any questions before I report my findings?"

"Yes, what happens next?"

"We will deliver our notes to the head proctors and they will take things from there. Good luck Ms. Kuchiki. I hope to see you as a fellow student here at the academy."

Standing, Rukia bowed respectively toward the senior student then resumed her seat as he left the room in haste. She tried not to stare at the students still conducting their one on one interviews and instead opted to focus on the classroom as a whole. She envisioned herself sitting in one of the seats, listening as a teacher instructed her on the day's lesson. Despite her calm outward appearance, she could feel excitement building within her as she continued to think of the possibilities afforded to students of the school. In her deliberate plan to keep her mind busy, Rukia didn't notice the remaining seniors gathering their items and removing themselves from the room. It wasn't until a much older adult entered the room that Rukia came back to reality and became focused once more.

"I want to thank you all for your continued patience. If I call your name then I ask that you please move toward the seats on the left side of the room, thank you. Here we go, Kuchiki, Rukia."

Rukia could feel the eyes of the reaming individuals all fall on her but she ignored it and instead quickly positioned herself on the left side of the room as instructed. She didn't care much for the names that followed after her own. She was only concerned with her own fate at the moment and the reason why she once again was the subject of being separated from another group of students. As the last name was called, Rukia glanced at the remaining five individuals who remained scattered throughout the room. Although she was primarily concerned with what would happen to herself, she wondered briefly about what this all meant for those whose name was not called. She did not have to wait much longer to find out.

"Those of you whom I did not call please come with me. I will return you to the classroom that you originally came from. Those of you that I did call, please remain seated. Thank you."

A helpless feeling began to blanket Rukia as she watched the five remaining people follow one after the other toward the classroom they originally resided in. Back to the class that Ichigo was a part of. She became confused and wondered immensely what everything now meant in regards to where she would end up. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shouting and what also appeared to be crying. She froze. Were those the people who made it and were crying in jubilation or were they the ones who were told they didn't make the cut and were crying in disbelief? The suspense was so thick that even the sharpest knife wouldn't have been able to cut through it. Almost immediately, the door to the classroom opened and her eyes fell upon other people walking into the room. A pained look of sadness remained across her face until the familiar sighting of orange hair caught her eye. She didn't remember sprinting out of her seat but within a few seconds she had held up the procession of people as she now stood face to face with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you're here. What happened? Why are you in here now?"

Hearing the angry shouts of those behind him, Ichigo gently grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her into the closest row to them so the line could continue to move uninterrupted. Settling into two seats, he finally acknowledged her questions.

"Is this where you were the entire time? They split up the room we were originally in into threes and told those on my side to come here. What happened to you? What did they say?"

"They had me go over my answers. They wanted to clarify a few things I said and have me complete that last question that I didn't get to finish. I'm so glad you're here now."

"You are? Well, I guess it is nice to see a familiar face. Now all we can do is wait."

"Yeah," She paused and glanced around. "What happened to those other guys? What were their names? Renji, Chad and Orihime?"

As if in cue the three tardy individuals occupied the remaining seats beside Ichigo. Renji grinned as he leaned forward to get a look at Rukia.

"Hey so you're still here? I always knew you'd be fine."

Ichigo grumbled and turned away as much as he could to keep from looking into Renji's lying face. He refrained from letting Rukia in on the conversation he and Renji discussed prior to their arrival. He was sure she had enough on her mind given how turbulent her day had been so far since their arrival. A hushed silence engulfed the room as the head instructor they were very familiar with, Instructor Onabara, appeared and stood at attention in front of the class with his hands placed behind his back. His stance was firm as were his eyes which did not waver once as he scanned over each and every one of the men and women sitting before him. Even the tone of his voice remained strong as he spoke the words those seated before him had waited to hear since they first arrived at the institution.

"You students here have exhibited an exceptional level of power and have shown that you not only have the drive, determination and courage to become a potential member of the Gotei thirteen but you all have and/or are willing to go beyond normal tasks that will be asked of you. From here things will only get harder. I, along with your other professors, will push you harder then you've ever imagined. You will be challenged physically, mentally and emotionally from here on out. Your time at this school will not be wasted. You all will excel and graduate in a timely manner knowing everything that you need to become exceptional Shinigami. With that let me close by welcoming you all to class number one, the advanced class here in the academy. You should all be very proud of your accomplishments. Some seniors will be in shortly to distribute your class schedules. I suggest you keep those pieces of paper in a safe place so you know where you are going at a time. Once everyone has received their schedule you will also be assigned a room here in one of our many dormitories unless you opt to stay elsewhere. Please keep us informed of your living arrangements as we may need to reach you at some point in time. Once again, congratulation's to all of you. Tomorrow the real work begins."

And with that the room erupted in cheers of joy as their new instructor took his leave. Sitting in the middle of the celebration, Ichigo and Rukia smiled proudly as they watched those around them hug and slap one another high fives.

"The advance class. We both made it." Ichigo spoke softly.

Rukia nodded as she felt the weight on her shoulders disappear. She had made it into the school, just as she wanted to, but it wasn't an easy feat in the least. Regardless, the fact of the matter remained that she now had made her own mark in the Soul Society by taking such an important step toward becoming her own person in her own right. Part one of her goal had her where she needed to be. She only hoped she would be able to see everything she had secretly promised herself through to the end.


	10. Lesson One

Only four days had passed since Rukia heard those blissful words that she had been waiting for. To know without a doubt that she was Soul Reaper material, at least on paper, brought a significant sense of joy to her usually mundane life. In the days that had come and gone, there weren't any more exams and no more worries that she needed to concern herself with. The only thing left was one obstacle that had no intent on moving out of her way so that the little world she was beginning to create for herself would be complete. There was one obstacle that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get around it. Ultimately she deemed this one obstacle more challenging than anything the academy could ever throw her way. She sat up as pristine as she could while kneeling on a silken white pillow in front of a grand display of suitable breakfast items. She wore her school uniform which was slowly becoming the norm for her to wear not only during the hours that school was in session but also when she was not required to attend a single class. She wore her attire with pride. She wasn't just a member of a well-known family but also a student trying to make her own way and stand on her own feet. That being said, she had a hard time convincing those within her inner circle to give her the much needed peace she desired. One of those individuals sat across from her, jotting down various notes on a piece of scribe paper. Her eyes fell upon him and remained that way as she watched him focus solely on his own interest and ignore her stare.

"You may stare at me for however long you'd like, Rukia. The matter is not up for discussion so finish your breakfast before that no mannered clown comes in here shouting your name."

"Ichigo isn't a clown, father, he's just...eccentric and he and I both considered taking up one of the dorms while we enjoy our tenure at the academy. Our other friends have already made their living arrangements there and I hear the rooms are quite nice."

"You seem in a rush to move out of here and closer to that boy."

Now on the defense, Rukia shook her head back and forth to adamantly deny her father's allegation.

"No, it's nothing like that. We both just wanted to enhance the feeling of being independent and responsible. To be on our own and still do everything we are supposed to do."

"And you cannot be independent and do what you need to while you live here? Is it that different?" Byakuya took notice of how Rukia's shoulder dropped slowly. "The answer is still no. That is the end of this discussion."

Rukia forced herself not to protest further. The last thing she wanted to do was anger her father so early in the morning. Considering the matter closed, she resumed her intake of the pre-prepared meal she was presented with as was the norm every single morning. She ate slowly, biding her time until the sound of heavy footsteps echoed against the once silent home. Rukia quickened the pace in which she was consuming her meal while Byakuya's eyebrows knitted together in the center of his forehead. So much for a quiet morning.

"Rukia! Where are you?" Ichigo's loud voice shouted as he emerged into the dining area dressed and ready for school. He threw his head back and gestured with his eyes only that he was more than ready to go.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, have you gone blind or do you not see me sitting here?" Byakuya questioned while becoming rather irritated at Ichigo's lack of manners.

"Hey Byakuya. How's it going?"

"I will not tell you again. You will refer to me as Captain Kuchiki and nothing else. Honestly, is a request like that hard for you to understand? If so then you have learned nothing since you became a student."

Ichigo chuckled and placed his left hand on Byakuya's shoulder while he smirked uncontrollably. "Take it easy, Byakuya. It's too early for lectures."

Byakuya's eyes closed as he extended his hand and grasped his fingers around Ichigo's uninvited hand. His anger was apparent by the minimal amount of pressure being applied across the white of Ichigo's knuckles. Hearing the teenager scream out in surprise and anguish brought a satisfying smile to Byakuya's face.

Setting her half empty cup of tea on the table top, Rukia shook her head adamantly and rose to her feet. She continued to ignore the antics of her father and best friend long enough to return to her room, gather her belongings and take one last look at her appearance before heading back down stairs to retrieve one last remaining item. She stood in the doorway of the dining hall with a dumbfounded look on her face. She watched as Ichigo had long abandoned his books on the floor, not by choice she assumed, and was now clawing at her father's hand with the only free hand he had left. A minimal smile appeared on her face but it soon faded and a more serious expression took its place.

"Father, Ichigo and I will be late for school if you do not let him go soon." she stated matter-of-factly.

Byakuya wasn't deterred in the least. He continued with masked enjoyment to add pressure to his effective vice grip. Ichigo grumbled angrily as he bent down as far as he could and extended his mouth forward to pull his hand free, even if he had to bite down on each one of his capturer's fingers to do so. Seeing the teen's pearly whites, Byakuya smiled smugly and released Ichigo's hand forcefully. He didn't bat an eye as Ichigo's unstable body went crashing to the floor below nor did he acknowledge the angry look directed toward him from that same angry teenager. Instead, Byakuya rose to his feet and removed himself from the situation entirely, pausing momentarily at the door before exiting.

"Come straight home after school, Rukia." he spoke in a direct manner.

"But I-" The last of Rukia's words stopped short as she caught an over the shoulder glance from her father. Minding herself, she bowed and nodded to acknowledge she had heard his request.

As Byakuya left the two teens alone, Ichigo rose to his feet and began dusting himself off. His eyes were glued in the direction Byakuya had just taken. His anger overwhelmed him as he failed to notice Rukia standing by his side with his books securely tucked beneath her right arm.

"Come straight home after school, Rukia," he spoke in a mocking tone. "Your father is a real jerk, you know that?"

"Let's just go." Rukia replied as she shoved Ichigo's books into his chest and left through an opposite door from the one her father had chosen.

Ichigo appeared miffed as he straightened his books and followed suit, departing from the Kuchiki grounds with haste. Once outside he felt a rush of relief fall over him now that the home of his attacker was beginning to fade into the distance.

"Ichigo," Rukia began once she and Ichigo were a distance away from her home. "Why must you always get my father so riled up so early in the morning? A simple good morning will suffice. It's too early for all of that noise."

Ichigo huffed and looked upward, apparently not fazed by Rukia's chastise of his actions.

"Tell Byakuya that, not me. He's the one that keeps attacking me every morning."

"Well maybe if you stop calling him by his first name and start referring to him by his title then maybe he'll leave you alone."

"Byakuya is his name, right? I'm not wrong and I'm not going to call him captain. He's making too big a deal out of this."

"How would you feel if someone called your father by his first name instead of addressing him by his title first?"

"I would feel just fine," Ichigo scoffed. "Calling my father by his first name doesn't bother me one bit. I just don't see why your father can't just accept that I call him by his true name."

"Let's change the subject, all right? So, did you ask your father about moving into one of the quarters at school?"

"I was going to but my sisters wanted to talk to me about everything I learned in school these past few days." Ichigo shoved his left hand into his pants pocket then continued. "I decided in the end not to ask him. The old man has a lot on his plate and someone has to be around for Karin and Yuzu so I guess that someone has to be me."

"Your father would be around more if he could be. Even my father has been busy lately but then again he seems to always be busy."

"So did you ask Byakuya about staying on campus? Let me guess, he said no, right?" Rukia silence gave Ichigo the answer he was seeking. He shook his head obstinately. "That guy doesn't let you do anything. I'm surprised he isn't the one walking you to school every day."

"Just what is that supposed to mean? My father isn't like that. He just feels more comfortable knowing where I am, that's all."

"More like he's trying to control every single thing you do."

"I am his only child so how else is he supposed to act? He just wants to make sure I'm safe."

Ichigo scoffed. "And you want to make excuses for him but that's fine. He's _your_ father."

Rukia hung her head low and offered four words as her only rebuttal. "Ichigo, you're an idiot."

The two shared a moment of awkward silence as they continued toward the school grounds. They both refrained from stealing glances at the other while keeping their steps in sync. The abundance of feeling uncomfortable rested more on Rukia's shoulder as she began thinking about the reason behind her and Ichigo's spat. It pained her to realize that it was because of her father that she and her closet friend couldn't see eye to eye. Her blame wasn't squarely on her father but the mention of him and the way he protectively watched over her brought a few lingering questions into her mind. As the sight of the school and three of her classmates waving came into view, Rukia decided it was best to leave the matter alone — at least for the time being.

"Yo, Ichigo, Rukia. Good morning." Renji spoke as his two friends' finally stood in front of him.

"Good Morning, Ichigo." Orihime spoke in a cheery tone with a smile on her face. That smile faded as she caught a quick glance at Rukia's tampered expression. "Rukia, is something the matter?"

Feeling the walls of attention close in around her, Rukia immediately lifted her head and smiled. She appeared happy and content as was her plan to mask her true feelings.

"Of course not, Orihime. I'm just fine. Good morning to all of you."

The emphatic smile on Orihime's face was just the reaction Rukia was looking for. Satisfied that the truth behind her real feelings was the last thing on everyone's mind, she decided to keep the charade going.

"Do any of you know what we will be doing this morning?" she questioned once again in a tone that gave off the sign that everything with her was well and good.

"I heard students talking about swordsmanship training." Chad spoke softly.

"I still say you heard wrong. This is only our fourth day. Why would they teach us swordsmanship so early on?" Renji questioned.

"Perhaps we think it's about swordsmanship when it's really about something simple like picking out what outfit we should wear when we're soul reapers." replied Orihime.

"I think you just wear one outfit, Orihime, just like we do with these uniforms." Renji replied.

Orihime appeared surprised at the new revelation but kept any comments to herself as the five of them walked into the school and headed toward their classroom.

"Either way I still think we don't have swordsmanship training today. It feels too early for that." said Renji.

"Renji," Ichigo called out, speaking for the first time since arriving at the school. "We are in the advanced class. There is no telling what they will teach us in comparison to everyone else."

"You have a point there," Renji and the other's stood briefly outside the class door before entering. "I guess we're about to find out."

The morning went by without a hitch. Various lessons followed one after the other until the clock chimed one hour before the student's lunch break. The advanced class was all sitting in a small room in a large circle. In the center of the room stood a tall, thin man with short brown hair and a standard Shinigami black uniform on. In his hand he held a long brown bokuto stick in his right hand. The students watched as the instructor swung the stick and up and down in a single motion before addressing his pupils directly.

"Good Morning and welcome to the training hall where you will frequently engage in Zanjutsu, better known to some of you as swordsmanship. I will be your instructor, my name is Kenshin, and I will be teaching you the proper forms of combat as it relates to one's sword. Now, can anyone tell me what Zanjutsu is?"

A few hands shot into the air but the instructor's attention was drawn to Renji who rose to his feet and stood at attention.

"Sir, Zanjutsu is swordsmanship. It's a prolific technique used by all Shinigami."

Kenshin nodded his head. "Thank you but wait for me to call on you before you jump up like that. You may have a seat."

Renji bowed then sat down as the room slowly fell into hush snickers and comments regarding his overly rash behavior. Rukia watched as a light shade of pink fell across Renji's cheeks, showing he was apparently embarrassed.

"Now then, this young man is correct. Zanjutsu is learning the correct fighting style to use when one is using their Zanpakutó. Not to put pressure on any of you but mastering this technique is extremely important in becoming a Shinigami in the Gotei 13. As the advanced class I will expect each and every one of you to master your level of Zanjutsu."

The instructor held his hand outward that held the long brown bokuto stick.

"This will be your weapon for your first three years here in the academy so I suggest you treat it just like a real sword. You will use it during all training classes so I want you all to get use to holding one in your hands. In each corner of the room are containers with bokuto sticks inside. Please retrieve one then return to your seats."

The sound of feet shuffling against the floor echoed through the room as each student took a bokuto stick for their own personal use. Looking the newly acquired weapon over, Rukia immediately returned to her seat and waited for those around her to do the same so the instructor could continue with the day's lesson.

"It feels pretty heavy, doesn't it?" Orihime questioned as she took her seat on the right side of Rukia.

"It's all right but I wish they would have given us real swords. It would prove to be better practice." Renji chimed in as he sat beside Orihime.

"We're first year students. There is no way they would give us a real sword to use." Ichigo added.

"I guess so." was Renji's sole response before the instructor started to talk once again.

"Now then, there are a few techniques associated with Zanjutsu, techniques you will all learn and control in your own ways. For today's lesson I'm going to keep it as simple as possible. Can I have two volunteers? How about you two young ladies?"

Orihime and Rukia both looked at one another then rose to their feet to participate in the class lecture. They stood side by side with their bokuto stick firmly held in their hands.

"What are your names, ladies?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Inoue, Orihime and this is Kuchiki, Rukia." Orihime replied as she introduced Rukia as well.

"Kuchiki you say? Well it's nice to meet you Rukia and same for you Orihime. Please face each other and take a few steps back. We want to make sure you have enough room for what I'm about to show you."

Rukia and Orihime moved as instructed and stood facing one another with distance between them. The instructor stood parallel to them with his bokuto stick held outwardly.

"Now, I want you both to grasp your bokuto with both hands. Your left hand should be down near the end of the bokuto with pressure applied by your pinky, ring and middle finger. Place your right hand just near the tsuba, or hand guard, in order to control your weapon."

Rukia held her weapon as instructed. She opted to widen her stance as she had seen her father and aunt do on numerous occasions. She moved around for a bit until she felt comfortable with her position. Through the corner of her eye she watched as the instructor had his eye on her with a smile on his face. It was obvious he was pleased with her personal knowledge of how to stand with a weapon drawn without having to be coached. Looking across from herself, Rukia grimaced as she watched Orihime continuously drop her bokuto stick as she too tried to get used to the proper way to hold a weapon in her hand. After a few minutes, both ladies stood firm with their weapons raised toward one another.

"Okay, everyone look at their stances. Orihime, you need to straighten your back a bit. You cannot fight slouched over like that. As for you Rukia, you apparently have been prepared before but I'd expect no less from a member of the Kuchiki family." said Kenshin.

Rukia nodded but she sighed on the inside. The last thing she wanted was to be noticed based solely on her family. Shaking the notion from her mind, she awaited the instructor's words as she watched Orihime fix her stance as she had been told to do so.

"Okay ladies, I want you both to take three steps toward one another and then swing your sticks to the left. Your sticks should meet and once they do I want you to then pull back and try it again. Let's treat this as a serious practice but I will correct you if you make a mistake so don't worry. Are you both ready?"

"Ready!" Rukia and Orihime replied in unison.

The two slowly approached one another, taking one step and then another. As if counting off in their heads, the girls swung their bokuto sticks forward with Rukia swinging with more enthusiasm than Orihime. As the sound of their weapons hitting one another echoed throughout the room, Rukia's eyes met Orihime's who appeared a bit rattled by their brief encounter. The auburn haired teen had unwillingly lessened her grip on her weapon as she and Rukia stepped away from one another. Resuming their original stance, the two again stepped forward and swung their sticks outwardly. As Rukia's stick clashed with Orihime's, the latter's weapon fell gracefully from her hand, landing with a thud by her feet. Rukia lowered her stick and watched as Orihime scrambled to retrieve her weapon from the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kenshin, sir. It slipped out of my hand."

"You made a crucial error, Orihime. If this were a real battle against a hollow and you dropped your weapon it could be the last thing you ever did. You can have a seat now."

Rukia looked pained as she saw a look of sadness develop on her friend's face. She waited with baited breath as Orihime returned to her seat on the floor. Rukia was sure the teacher would have some choice words for her as well.

"Now, you there. Step up here. You'll be taking on Ms. Kuchiki." the instructor announced as he pointed the end of his weapon toward the next volunteer.

Rukia appeared miffed as she watched Renji rise to his feet and approach her with his stick held outward. He took his stance, without being asked, in Orihime's previous spot and awaited further instructions. Not to be left standing unprepared, Rukia took her stance and prepared to practice swinging her sword just as she had done moments ago.

"Let's see if you can redeem yourself for your early outspoken remark," Kenshin glanced at Renji. "Whenever you two are ready you may begin."

Rukia had barely taken a step forward before Renji was in front of her with his bokuto stick coming around from the left side. She immediately went on the defense and held her sword to defend herself against Renji's attack. The two sticks clashed against one another repeatedly as Renji continued to attack in a feverishly quick manner. Rukia retreated backwards as Renji pushed forward, challenging her with a series of hits from both the left and right side. Several students in proximity to Rukia scattered as she continued to take steps backwards. Outmaneuvered but not beaten, Rukia countered one of Renji's attacks and tried in vain to gain the upper hand but the momentum was against her and she slowly began to fall to the ground as Renji slapped his bokuto stick roughly against hers. Down on the ground, Rukia held her bokuto stick upward to defend herself from any potential attacks from her opponent.

"Step back. This match is over." the instructor shouted.

Renji brought his bokuto stick to his side and extended a hand toward Rukia to help her onto her feet. Obviously deterred over the events that had transpired, Rukia refused his assistance with a wave of her hand and brought herself to her feet on her own accord. She had a mixed look on her face that registered anywhere between anger and embarrassment. She had allowed her opponent to get the upper hand on her and fell as of a result. She knew this time a lecture was eminent.

"What is your name young man?" The instructor asked as he watched Renji step back and give Rukia some space.

"Abarai, Renji."

"Well Renji, you have great control with your weapon. You can improve. Next time try not to attack with so much force, this is still practice."

"Yes sir." Renji replied emphatically before returning to his seat.

The instructor's eyes swayed from Renji toward an individual sitting with an angry scowl on his face. Intrigued, he took a step forward and held his bokuto stick outwardly, pointing it toward the angered teen.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know? I'm not fighting her if that's your reason for asking me what my name is."

"Give me your name, sir."

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Another legend in our mist," the instructor glanced back at Rukia who still stood still, awaiting the lecture she was sure was coming her way. "It would be quite a battle to see you two go head to head."

"Well then, I guess it's too bad then that we aren't going to do that. Now how about you call two new students up there to practice instead of standing there and allowing what just happened to continue."

The instructor appeared amused. "Remember who the student is and who the instructor is, Ichigo. I can find someone else whom Rukia can redeem herself against."

His anger growing, Ichigo rose to his feet with his bokuto stick in hand. The last thing he was going to do was allow someone else to go at Rukia as Renji just did minutes ago. He stood in front of the instructor in a defiant stance, his grip on his bokuto stick tightening.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were going to hit me with that stick, Ichigo Kurosaki." the instructor noted as he watched Ichigo's hand clench the weapon with force.

Smirking, Ichigo appeared unaffected by the instructor's accusations but kept his hand firm on his weapon nevertheless.

"You would be wrong if you thought that." he replied smoothly.

The two men stared at one another until the instructor turned away and instructed Ichigo and Rukia to return to their seats. Two new students took their place and the teaching began all over again. Ichigo appeared disinterested in focusing during the rest of the class and was the first to his feet as soon as it ended. His opportunity to bid farewell to the classroom was stalled by someone grabbing onto his shirt sleeve. Knowing immediately who now had a hold on him, Ichigo smiled and glanced back over his shoulder.

"No need to thank me, Rukia. After how I acted this morning the least I could do was stand up and say something on your behalf. Now let's go eat."

Rukia, with her head lowered to avoid Ichigo's firm yet comforting stare, released her hold on Ichigo's shirt and paused before following after him. She didn't dare turn around to meet the eyes of the instructor who was staring a hole into her back. Instead she followed behind her friend's, leaving all of the turmoil and humiliation behind her.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to attack her that hard. What were you trying to prove?" Ichigo questioned as he, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Orihime sat beneath a blooming cherry blossom tree. In front of each of them were their own desired lunches, unwrapped and partially consumed. The wind blew at a moderate level but not enough to disrupt their moment of solitude.<p>

"I already apologized so stop bringing it up. I was so caught up in making up for my overzealous behavior that I just attacked," Renji lowered his food and turned toward Rukia who was barely eating her lunch. "I'm sorry Rukia."

"It's all right," Rukia raised her head slightly. A look of disappointment was clearly expressed on her face. "I should have watched my step and now I'm going to be remembered for falling on my ass. It's not very Kuchiki like. I'm sure that's what everyone is saying."

"Who cares what other people are saying. That instructor is an idiot. Don't let it get to you." Ichigo replied.

Rukia sighed outwardly. "That's easy for you to say. No one embarrassed you in there."

"Renji is an idiot, we all know that now," Ichigo caught a lingering glare from Renji before continuing. "Just bounce back from this. Stop stressing over it. If you didn't have that thing in your hair or people didn't know your last name then this wouldn't be a big deal."

"Ichigo's right," Orihime chimed in. "I dropped my weapon over and over and I'm still smiling. You have to smile, Rukia."

Rukia forced a small smile much to Orihime's delight. The five of them continued their lunch in silence until the conversation picked up once again.

"That bean paste, rice and celery was delicious." Orihime spoke despite a few lingering looks of disgust from those around her. "The cooks at the dormitories really know how to make food on request. You'll have to try some next time Rukia."

Rukia began to sweat as she smiled but could feel her stomach turning into knots at the mere thought of consuming such a dish.

"Uh yeah, thanks Orihime. I will if I ever forget my lunch," Rukia made a mental note to bring her lunch everyday so not having to live up to her promise. "So, how's your roommate working out in the dorms, Orihime?"

"Oh I don't have a roommate anymore," Orihime replied as if it were a known fact. "She decided to room with someone else so now I have the whole room to myself. You're free to be my roommate if you want to be, Rukia. We'd have so much fun staying up and talking for hours and hours."

"Thank you, Orihime, but I'm going to commute from home."

"Okay but my door is always open."

The two girls smiled at one another and left the conversation at that.

"What about you Ichigo? Moving into the dorms any time soon? Renji asked.

"No, someone has to be home to look after my little sisters while my dad is at the office or on missions."

"I didn't know you had sisters. What are their names?" questioned Orihime.

"Yuzu and Karin."

"How old are they?" Chad added to the conversation.

"Too young to attend this school, that's for sure," Ichigo settled back against the base of the tree that provided them shade and brought his hands toward the back of his head. "The closest they get to Shinigami business is spending the day in our father's office."

The small chatter continued amongst the group until the sound of whispers brought their conversation to an end. As they all focused on the two young men who had uninvitingly interrupted their conversation; Rukia couldn't help but feel that their attention was somehow solely on her.

"You ask her." the two shouted amongst themselves as they simultaneously pushed one another from side to side.

"Look, we're in the middle of our lunch so come out and say whatever you have to say." Renji intercepted and addressed the two men.

Looking at one another then at the group that sat impatiently waiting, one of the two boys stepped forward and began speaking.

"You know Captain Yoruichi, right? Of squad two?"

Rukia hesitated in answering. She was sure his question would result in him following up with a bout of ridiculous questions one after another as it related to her aunt. It seemed to be the normal reaction for people who weren't use to being around someone who had such well-endowed connections. As she waded through her consideration to answer, Ichigo swiftly took over and placed the focus squarely on himself.

"So what if she does know her. Why are you asking?"

To his tone, the two men appeared shaken but not deterred as the one who had yet to speak answered Ichigo's question.

"We were sitting over there by the field," He pointed his thumb over his left shoulder for emphasis. "These senior students were walking by and we heard them say something about the captain of squad two being injured during a battle. We thought maybe you had heard something about it seeing as your father is a captain and so is hers."

Rukia could feel her heart sinking and fast as the words of the two students began to sink in.

_"My aunt...she's hurt?"_ she questioned silently.

She couldn't fathom there being even the slightest chance that it were true. Growing up under not only the tutelage of her father but also her aunt she knew their greatest strengths. As it pertained to weaknesses she was sure as two strong captains they had no faults. It boggled her mind that someone as agile and defined as her aunt could possibly be lying somewhere hurt or worse. She shook the thought away before it had time to marinate in her mind. She refused to believe that her aunt had met her demise. If either of the two statements were true she could put on everything that her aunt was alive—though being alive and well was a whole other story.

"Don't you think it could just be people spreading false rumors?" Ichigo questioned, sensing that Rukia's resolve was slowly shaking beside him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't stake too much on what people say around here. Ichigo and Rukia haven't said anything and if anyone would know it would be them." Renji added as he looked to Ichigo to get the affirm nod to back up his statement.

"Right, now why don't you two go and finish your lunch and forget about what you think you heard."

The two boys watched the group in front of them for a few seconds as if waiting to see if they would reveal anything they were keeping to themselves. Seeing that nothing was changing, the students excused themselves and proceeded back to their original location.

"Ichigo, do you think it's true? My father hasn't mentioned any missions as of late? What about your dad?"

"I really doubt Byakuya would inform you of anything having to do with privy captain issues but I haven't heard anything from my father. Normally he tells me what is going on in as little detail as possible but enough that I know when he's gone and when he'll return."

Rukia remained unsettled by Ichigo's answer and it showed clearly on her face. She wanted answers – no, she needed answers to find the truth regarding the circumstances surrounding her aunt.

"Hey c'mon you two. I'm sure if anything serious happens then someone will come and get you, right?" Renji spoke optimistically.

"That's right," Orihime added. "You have to think positive thoughts. It will help you not be sad anymore."

Rukia tried with little luck to let the words of her friend's sink in but her head was spinning with possibilities beyond her control. Her actions were slow and before she knew it lunch was over and she found herself idling sitting in her next class with no recollection of how she got there. Time felt as if it was standing still and all Rukia could think about was ending her day so she could see whether the rumors surrounding her aunt were true. Although it felt as if an eternity had gone by, the day finally ended and Rukia rushed as quickly as she could from the school grounds, ignoring the shouts from her friends as they tried desperately to catch up.

"Rukia, wait up" Ichigo shouted as he and the rest of their friends finally came within a desirable distance to Rukia. "What's the rush? Are you going over to squad two?"

"I don't know if I should go there. I mean, she might not be at the barracks. If she's hurt then she would be in the medical treatment center, right?" Rukia sounded as if she was looking for reassurance more than just an answer to her question.

"You aren't going to get anywhere like this so let's just split up and go from there," Ichigo suggested as he turned toward the three lingering friends standing nearby. "Renji, why don't you, Orihime and Chad go over to the treatment center? It isn't far and if she isn't there then return to the dorms. We will see you tomorrow."

"How are we supposed to just walk into the treatment center? We aren't Shinigami. We're just students, first year students at that. How far do you think we will get walking through the Seireitei? Why are you both so concerned about what happens to the captain of another squad anyway?" inquired Renji with his voice full of skepticism.

"What difference does it make? Are you going to help or not?" Ichigo pondered, his voice rising slightly. Now was not the time to ask so many unimportant questions.

"Yes, we'll help," said Orihime as she glanced toward Renji and Chad. "I'm not sure why it's so important to locate the captain of squad two but it looks very important to Rukia. We have to help Rukia."

"Thank you, Orihime." Rukia replied out of sheer gratefulness.

"Okay then, you three just head straight. The treatment center should be on the left side. You can't miss it. If anyone asks why you're there tell them the son of the captain of squad ten told you to go on ahead." said Ichigo.

"Will that work?" Chad questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Renji, although originally pessimistic, took the lead and headed in the direction Ichigo instructed them to go. "Let's go you guys."

Parting ways, Ichigo and Rukia watched in momentary silence until they were sure their friends were a great distance away. The pair stared at one another before heading into the opposite direction of their friends. They headed toward the one place they were sure a person of the captain of squad two's standards could possibly go to recuperate faster and in peace.

Standing in front of the large oak doors, Rukia couldn't help but tilt her head upward. She was speechless as she eyed the entrance gates. It was taller than she could have ever expected. She wondered if things on the other side would be as large as well. As she continued to wonder, she failed to notice Ichigo staring at her with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Rukia, do you really think she's here? I mean she could be back at the second squad barracks or at the treatment center. Why would she be here?"

"I don't know…I just know my aunt. If she is hurt she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed nor would she sit around the barracks surrounded by members of her squad to worry over her. She's want solitude. She'd want to rest peacefully I think so what better place than here?"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside." said Ichigo as he prepared to pushed the gate aside and enter.

"Ichigo, wait," Rukia swiftly grabbed Ichigo's arm and held him in place. "I'm not sure I want to go inside. I'm not sure we can go inside."

Ichigo immediately appeared perplexed. "What do you mean? C'mon, we're here now so let's go."

Pulling away, Ichigo pushed open the gates and walked inside leaving a stunned Rukia standing in the doorway. She was confused yet intrigued at the same time. Her confidence in her aunt's location was rattled as she caught a glimpse at the vast grounds that covered the home she and Ichigo were trespassing upon. Taking a deep breath, Rukia proceeded forward while reminding herself that it was all right to enter the enclosed grounds. After all, the owners were not only the parents of the aunt she worried so much about but that also made them her grandparents. In the end, she left all doubt at the threshold and concluded that she was doing the right thing.

What could possibly go wrong?


	11. No Relations

The subtle sounds of astonishment rolled off the tongue of Ichigo as he and Rukia walked along a cobble pathway that seemed to stretch on forever. Every once in a while Rukia glanced through the corner of her eye at her friend who appeared absolutely amazed at everything that was standing before them. Albeit it silent, Rukia also could not deny that she too was impressed with the sight before her.

The compound was vast, seemingly going off in different directions that stretched for miles and miles. There were lush flower beds around the base of cherry wood trees for as far as she could see. Small flowing rivers appeared throughout the compound and the sound of overlapping splashing were an indication that those same rivers and ponds were stocked heavily with what she could only assume were koi fish. The few buildings that she could see appeared sturdy and well-built as if they had been constructed many centuries ago. If it weren't for her common sense she could have easily mistaken the property with that of her own home.

"Man, you nobles really live it up, don't you?" Ichigo pondered once the initial shock had finally wore off.

"I haven't seen any homes that other nobles occupy so I cannot comment on the likelihood that they all look the same. That aside," Rukia spoke as she continued to view the property. "This place is beautiful. There is no denying that."

The pair stopped short in front of a long path that split in three different directions. Standing on the far end of each path were three distinct buildings that resembled one another in height and color. A lack of signs gave little insight to the correct path to take or the right house to venture into. Both Rukia and Ichigo glanced at one another as if to question whether or not one of them were going to speak up and address the situation they currently found themselves in. Deciding not to wait any longer, Ichigo began walking toward the path closest to him on the right side.

"Wait Ichigo, where are you going?" Rukia called out while refraining from following after him.

"What do you mean where am I going? If you aren't going to tell me which way to go then I'll pick a direction but at least tell me if I'm going the right way."

"I'm not sure if you're going in the right direction or which path we should take." Rukia hesitated briefly. "I've never...I've never actually been here before."

Hearing Rukia's omission caused Ichigo to turn around completely to give her his full attention. He did not expect those words to flow from between her lips but the words were spoken as clear as day. He had heard them with his own two ears and yet the shock had continued to linger as her words continued to replay again and again in his mind.

"What do you mean you've never been here? You knew where this place was. How can you say you've never been here?"

"It's the truth," Rukia bowed her head, unable to look in Ichigo's general direction. "My aunt has fed my curiosity when I ask her questions about my grandparents or where they lived. Although she told me the general location I was told I was not allowed to see them. She told me the reason why and I've never challenged her word. In listening to her I never once took it upon myself to visit my grandparents. This will be my first time seeing them, speaking to them and being in their presence."

"Are you kidding me? What reason could she possibly have to make you stay away from your own grandparents?"

Lifting her head slightly, Rukia failed to respond as she soon found herself surrounded by what looked to be men and women of different heights and stature. She and Ichigo both glanced around at the entity of beings all adorned in black from head to toe. Their eyes were the only visible part of their body that both Rukia and Ichigo could see with ease. Unsure of what could happen, Rukia unknowingly backed up into Ichigo as she eyed each member that surrounded her.

"You two are trespassing on private property. You have no right to be here." one of the masked individuals shouted.

Ichigo stuck out his chest and took a step forward, not intimidated by whoever had provided them with the rather obvious information.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just looking for someone who might be here so either tell us which way to go or stand aside."

The masked men and women remained silent and still for a few moments before the sound of swords being pulled from their holders echoed throughout the grounds. Ichigo's once brazen stance faltered at the sight of many blades being pulled out around him. Moving swiftly, Rukia extended her arms outward in an attempt to keep the peace but also to show that she was clearly unarmed.

"Hold on, we are just here to find my aunt. This is the Shihōin clan mansion is it not?"

"We are in no position to entertain you two students," a female who stood amongst the crowd of guards spoke aloud. "Leave this place or you will force us to take action against you."

To make good on their threat, the member's protecting the Shihōin home took a step forward to illustrate they would cut down the two people they deemed as intruders. Both Ichigo and Rukia took a step back but neither one retreated as instructed. Everyone stood at a standstill, waiting to see who would have to make the first move.

"Stand down!" a loud female voice shouted.

Ichigo and Rukia both watched as the tight circle of guardsmen parted to reveal a petite woman slowly making her way toward them. Rukia took notice of the short black bob haircut the woman wore which accentuated the frame of her face. She wore the standard Shinigami black and white uniform with a yellow sash tied around her waist. On her right forearm she wore a brown badge with an inscription etched into the wood. It didn't take long before the unidentified woman stood toe to toe with Rukia, glaring into the teenager's eyes with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Just what the hell are you two doing here? This isn't a place for students of the academy. How dare you come here uninvited?" the woman spoke, her voice rising with every sentence she spoke.

Rukia could hear Ichigo mumbling angrily beside her but she held her tongue. Having been raised in the home of a captain, she knew all too well what the badge on the woman's arm meant. She only wished Ichigo would calm himself long enough to realize who they were standing in front of as she was sure he too was familiar with that particular item on her arm as well.

"I'm looking for Captain Yoruichi. Is she here? We heard she might have been injured today on a mission."

"What business is it of yours where the captain of squad two is or her condition? That information is privilege only to direct member's of the Shihōin family. I suggest you leave now before things get worse."

"We aren't going anywhere," Ichigo stated as he stepped forward. "Not until we know how Yoruichi is doing. You talk about her condition and how it can only be given to family members. Well then, what do you consider Rukia considering the head of the Shihōin clan is her aunt?"

Both Rukia and Ichigo watched with interest as the woman appeared obviously taken back by what she had just heard. They could clearly tell that she was fighting with herself to come up with the right question to ask in response to the allegation Ichigo just stated.

"Just who are you two? What are your names?"

"I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo and she's Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo replied in a single breath. "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Lieutenant of squad two and the leader of the Patrol Corps. I'm Sui-Fēng. Kurosaki and Kuchiki? Tell me, are you the son and daughter of the tenth and sixth squad captains, respectively?"

"Yes, we are. Please, I just want to see Captain Yoruichi. Is she here?" Rukia questioned with a twinge of sadness in her voice. It was clear she had a deep concern for the leader of the second squad.

"Before I answer your question let me ask you one instead. What did he mean when he called you the aunt of my captain?" Sui-Fēng glanced at Ichigo but made sure Rukia knew the question was directed toward her and her alone by not breaking eye contact.

Rukia didn't waver, although she had a feeling that no matter what she said it wouldn't matter in the end. She wondered if she should speak up and answer the question addressed to her. Eventually she decided it would be rude not to respond to a direct question from not only a seated officer but one under the direct command of the woman she admired greatly.

"I never met my mother but I know that she was the sister of the captain of squad two, my aunt Yoruichi."

Sui-Fēng's eyebrows met near the center of her forehead as she heard Rukia's explanation. She studied Rukia's expression to see if any tell-tale signs of deception were evident. Seeing nothing but an expression suitable from someone relaying the truth, Sui-Fēng adjusted her temperament and released an anguished growl beneath her breath.

"You're lying," Sui-Fēng seethed. "Lady Yoruichi doesn't have a sister nor has she ever had a sister. She was one of only two females born into the family that rose to her current rank so what you are saying cannot be true."

"What?" A clear look of shock was evident on Rukia's face. "Why would I make up something like that? Why would I come over here if I wasn't speaking the truth?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. I've entertained you children enough," Turning around, Sui-Fēng walked along the path that traveled straight down the middle. "These men and women will ensure you leave here immediately and don't ever come back."

Still in shock, Rukia could feel her anger rising as members of the guardsmen moved closer towards her and Ichigo. Seeing the only person who could direct her toward her aunt casually walk away, Rukia took off in a sprint and grabbed the back of the lieutenant's uniform. She had no intentions of letting go and tightened her grip to ensure she couldn't be shaken off with ease.

"I'm asking you to take me to see my aunt. I need to know if she's okay. I want to see her with my own two eyes. Please, lieutenant."

Rukia could hear sounds emanating from the lieutenant but she could not make out the words, if they were words. Hearing footsteps, she glanced over her shoulder to see Ichigo, standing with his back toward her, staring down the guardsmen as they all stalked towards her. She silently thanked him for getting in the middle so she would have time to plead her case continuously.

"You two have tried my patience and it's about time you both learned your lesson," Glancing over her shoulder, Sui-Fung gave a curt nod toward those currently under her command. "Take him!"

Rukia's reaction stalled as she turned to watch Ichigo become submerged in a sea of bodies as the guardsmen pounced on him and took him to the ground with force. Her hand loosened on the lieutenant's uniform as she called out her best friend's name. The distraction was all Sui-Fēng needed as she glanced down at Rukia, anger flourishing in her eyes.

"Bakadō one, Sai!"

Rukia cringed in pain as she unwillingly released the lieutenant's uniform and fell to her knees in one fell swoop. Her arms and hands locked behind her back and remained in that position despite her minimal efforts to pull her limbs forward.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he continued to battle against the barrage of bodies that continued to hold him in place. For every one individual he tossed aside another took their places and held him down before he had a chance to make it to his feet. Ichigo grunted in anger as a forearm snapped against the base of his neck and pulled his head back with force. "Dammit!"

"_What is this? I can't move..._" Rukia questioned as she continued to struggle against the mysterious attack.

"Judging by the expression on your face I take it that you haven't learned about this technique at the academy. Right now you're experiencing a high level incantation that only a real Shinigami can perform. Seeing as you're just a student I doubt you fully understand what's happening. I'd stop struggling if I were you. The more you struggle the more damage you will do to yourself in the end."

Rukia's struggles slowly faded but the pain remained as her mind raced to figure out a way to free her arms. Her attention was drawn solely to her situation that she didn't notice the shadow cast along the ground that illustrated that someone new had joined the fray.

"Lieutenant Sui-Fēng, what is going on here?" a female voice echoed along the grounds.

Rukia lifted her head as best she could to witness Sui-Fēng turn and bow before standing upright and speaking silently with a woman she couldn't see clearly. After a few glances from Sui-Fēng, Rukia could feel the pressure surrounding her arms loosen to the point where she could finally release them from behind her back. Her breathing increased as she pressed her hands onto the ground and brought her body up in a kneeling position. She remained in that position even as Sui-Fēng stood before her with her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"Leave him be. Return to your posts and this time let no one enter the compound, understand?" the lieutenant shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" the guardsmen shouted in unison as they released Ichigo and disappeared from sight.

Rising to his feet, Ichigo brought his hands against the underline of his chin and snapped his head from left to right to align his aching neck. As quickly as he could he emerged beside Rukia and helped her to her feet without being asked to do so. He watched her carefully, taking notice that her head was hanging low and she wasn't making an effort to meet his eyes. Holding her in place, Ichigo watched as Sui-Fēng conversed briefly with the unidentified woman then disappeared in the same manner and with the same quickness as the guardsmen.

Ichigo watched the remaining woman's every move as she made her way toward them. Immediately he noticed the silk attire she wore which was a far cry from what someone with no affiliation to those who resided in the residence would wear. Her long purple hair flowed gracefully toward her mid-back with a few strands held loosely on the right side of her head by shiny pins shaped as moons and stars. Her skin was lightly darkened and she appeared aged by the thin lines beneath her eyes yet her face showed light signs that she was far from being labeled as "over the hill". She had a smile beneath the bridge of her nose the likes Ichigo hadn't seen since he and Rukia first ventured on the property. By the look of everything she seemed to be the first friendly person they happened upon— at least for the moment. Things could change, that much he knew for sure.

"Are you two all right?" the woman questioned with her voice full of concern.

"We're fine, right Rukia?" Ichigo nudged his friend who still appeared lucid and unresponsive. "We were looking for the captain of squad two when we were attacked by those jerks."

"Those "jerks", young man, are here to protect those that reside here from intruders like yourselves. Why have you two come here? What business do you have at this juncture?" the woman pressed.

"I'm here to see my aunt Yoruichi," Rukia spoke softly, her eyes still kept from view. "Is she here?"

The woman watched Rukia's despondent nature then gently turned and began walking the way she originally came.

"Come with me, both of you."

Ichigo was hesitant but began walking once he noticed Rukia was no longer by his side. The two followed in silence until they stood in the doorway of a small room. Removing their sandals, the teens entered and knelt simultaneously on two pillows that sat in front of a small table with tea cups positioned on top. The pair watched in silence as the woman knelt on a pillow positioned on the opposite side of the table. Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes longer as a housemaid casually poured the green tea in three out of the four cups on the table before taking her leave.

"Please," the woman persisted as she extended her right hand over the table. "Enjoy the tea."

Taking the cup in her hands, Rukia sighed and set the hot liquid back on the table top. She was in no mood for pleasantries and showed as much when she rose to her feet.

"I appreciate the offer but I just want to see my aunt."

The woman sipped her cup of tea slowly and closed her eyes, a smile appearing on her face.

"Take it easy, I can attest that Yoruichi is well and is currently being treated at our own personal treatment center. A few cracked ribs but nothing someone in her position cannot handle."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know?" Rukia questioned as her voice rose slightly.

"I think I would know. After all, I am her mother."

Rukia was silent. The knowledge of the woman's identity was beginning to stir different emotions within her. She studied her grandmother in a whole new light now that she knew she wasn't just some strange woman. She was the mother to her aunt which made her the mother to the woman Rukia never met. Rukia looked for any distinction that would tie her to her grandmother but found nothing but dissimilarities. They looked nothing alike but it didn't take away the hope Rukia had in getting to know the woman she had never met before.

"That means you're Rukia's grandmother. Okay, what's the deal? Why haven't she met you before?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia glanced at Ichigo as she sat down. She appeared nervous as she anxiously awaited the answer to his question. She positioned her hands on her lap and nervously laced her fingers together to control the jitters trying to consume her.

"You'll have to forgive me young man. I'm a little confused by everything you both have been saying. Who are you related to that would make you assume that you are my grandchild?"

"Hisana was my mother," The tone in Rukia's voice dropped. "She passed away before I got a chance to know her."

"Hisana you say," the woman spoke aloud. "Tell me, what is your name? Who is your father?"

"Oh right, please forgive us for not introducing ourselves," Rukia bowed her head politely. "My name is Rukia and my father is the captain of squad six." She looked casually toward her left and continued. "His name is Ichigo and his father is the captain of squad ten."

"Kuchiki? Your father is Byakuya Kuchiki? Which means your grandfather is Genrei Kuchiki. Interesting..." The woman took another sip of her tea. "Ginrei came to visit me and my husband some time ago and the discussion turned toward a young girl we had not met. I take it you were the child that he spoke of?"

Rukia was unsure how to answer and instead only gave a stiff nod in response.

"Tell me, Rukia, haven't you wondered why my husband and I haven't visited you once in all these years? I mean, you are a Kuchiki which makes you a noble. As a noble, there should be no reason why we haven't taken the time to see you."

"Well yes...I've often wondered why you haven't come to see me. Aunt Yoruichi has told me that you and my grandfather are busy and would see me when you both had the time."

"Yoruichi said this? Interesting..."

"What's so interesting about it? You haven't seen her in sixteen years and you're talking as if it's not a big deal. The least you could do is apologize for missing out on her life. She's in the academy now and she's working toward being a Shinigami. Tell her you're proud of her or something." Ichigo stated in a stern tone. He appeared less than enthused by the exchange of words happening around him.

"You, young man, have brought up a very interesting point," The woman looked over at Rukia with an indigent smile on her face. "Rukia, once you graduate the academy have you given any consideration to the squad you'll become a part of?"

"Well, my father and grandfather would like me to become the head of squad six. I will take my father's place once I'm ready." Rukia replied.

The woman sat up straight and set her tea cup on the tabletop. "A Shihōin's role is to become a member of the second division and control the Stealth Force. There is no other squad suitable for someone with the blood of a Shihōin but then again you know that, don't you?"

Rukia was speechless. It was never discussed that she had the option of becoming a member of a squad outside of the sixth division. The sixth squad was the only squad discussed in her presence. As she thought some more she couldn't think of a single time her aunt had spoken to her about the duties of the second squad outside of it being a squad relatively like all of the other squads. For the first time in her life she was learning that the second squad had different parts to their organization such as the patrol corps controlled by the lieutenant and the stealth force. She felt lost and confused by the information that was slowly becoming available. News that until this very moment had been kept from her for a reason she just couldn't understand.

"The fact of the matter is, Rukia, that you have no idea about the inner workings of a Shihōin clan member. It's no surprise to me that I have never seen you before. It makes sense considering the fact that if you were a relative of mine you would know as much about this clan as you obviously know about the Kuchiki clan."

"W-what are you saying?" Rukia questioned, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm saying that you are of no relation to me, Rukia." The woman looked as if she was prepared to say more but instead held her tongue and smiled at the human form standing in the doorway watching the conversation unfold.

"Just what is going on here?" said Yoruichi as she gave each individual before her a stern look. Her eyes fell on Rukia and remained there as her mother spoke up.

"Well if it isn't the leader of this clan, Yoruichi. It seems we've been visited by the heir to the Kuchiki clan. Rukia and Ichigo were telling me how this young lady is your niece. Do you care to elaborate on the matter, my dear daughter?"

The stern look in Yoruichi's eyes became glazed over with anger, a sight very few were fortunate to witnesses on the usually upbeat captain. Her eyes never left Rukia as the latter sat unresponsive, adverting her intense glare.

"Ichigo, take Rukia and leave here, right now." Yoruichi demanded without giving Ichigo a second look.

"What? But we came here to see if you're all right." Ichigo protested but he grew silent as the look so few had ever seen was directed directly towards him.

"Get going! I'm not going to say it again. You both have no business here. Get to your homes right now!"

Confused over the situation in its entirety, Ichigo rose to his feet and waited for Rukia to do the same. When he noticed that she failed to move from her position, he wasted little time to grab the sleeve of her uniform and pull her to her feet. Glancing quickly into her eyes, Ichigo was surprised to see a wall of water stubbornly floating against the lower portion of Rukia's eyelids. The situation was growing more and more baffling by the minute.

"Go!" Yoruichi commanded as she stepped aside and provided the teens a path to leave.

The captain of squad two continued to watch as Rukia was helped out of the room by Ichigo without uttering a single word. She was sure the girl had a lot of questions that needed answering but that would all have to wait until she spoke one on one with her mother to discuss what, before now, was a secret held between herself and the captain of the sixth squad.

"Rukia," Yoruichi spoke in a hush whisper, keeping Ichigo and Rukia in place at the doorway. "Get home safely, okay?"

Rukia refused to respond. Instead, the young teen took off in a sprint, leaving a confused Ichigo behind.

Yoruichi watched with a rather indifferent look on her face as Ichigo gave chase behind Rukia with their sandals clutched in his hands. It pained the captain to keep from catching up to Rukia and speak to her directly but other matters were of more importance at the moment.

"Well, you might as well have a seat. An explanation of this magnitude isn't going to explain itself, now is it?" Yoruichi's mother questioned once the two were alone in solitude.

Looking at her mother for the first time since her unscheduled arrival, Yoruichi chuckled.

"I guess not and I suppose I have no choice but to tell you what's going on but before I do how about you pour some tea?" Yoruichi took a seat on the pillow previously occupied by Rukia. "Something tells me we might be here for quite some time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First let me thank all of my readers and reviewers thus far. Thank you to GoranR for the correction involving the weapon in the last chapter.<strong>

** If anyone is wondering why I placed Sui-Feng as the lieutenant to Yoruichi it's because I'm not really a fan of Marechiyo Omaeda. Of course he is part of the squad but I wanted Sui-Feng for the lieutenant role in this story. Also,** **I really wanted to update my other Bleach story but this story was calling me to update so I did. I may update this one again since I'm itching to continue this tale. I hope you all enjoy and leave some comments. I value each and every opinion given.**


	12. HealthLand

The soles of Rukia's feet were bruised and scrapped but the pain went unregistered with the heartbroken teen as she continued to pound the pavement to escape the Shihõin grounds. Her focus was solely on leaving the hurt behind, nothing else mattered. Stopping even for a moment was out of the question as it would only keep her from getting away as quickly as she possibly could. Her mind was racing the likes it had never raced before. She had questions, lots of them, and she wanted answers to each and every one of them. She needed to know the truth about her aunt, the second division, the Shihõin clan, everything. She refused to stop until she knew the truth but her best friend had a completely different idea.

She didn't hear him coming and yet her fleeting escape was stopped in the middle of the Seireitei's busiest and populated region. Her head hung low as she felt Ichigo's warm skin touch her hand and keep her from fleeing further. She didn't protest but she didn't look at him either. She couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let reveal what was obviously a weak moment for her. She forced herself to keep her eyes lowered, afraid that if she did look Ichigo's way her eyes would show more than she wanted them to. Her best bet was to avoid his glare all together in order to preserve what little dignity she had left.

Ichigo remained silent as he led Rukia toward an area that wasn't heavily populated with Shinigami shopping for their everyday goods. He wanted a moment to talk to her and hopefully get to the bottom of everything he had just witnessed. Never once did he step over the line and question the heir to the Kuchiki throne about her family's business. He had no reason to but now he saw there was more going on than he could imagine and the only thing that mattered was ensuring that Rukia was all right.

Secluded near a small shop selling random items inside, Ichigo casually propped Rukia against the wall and watched her cautiously. He had no idea if she was going to take off on him again and if she had that idea rooted in her mind he made sure to leave only a tiny bit of space between them. He had no plans on continuing to chase her throughout the Seireitei.

As she lay slumped against the building, Ichigo glanced down and finally noticed the bits of debris lodged in her once clean pair of white socks. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind that she failed to realize that she was cutting up the bottom of her feet.

"Here, let me help you." He set her sandals on the ground and crotched down in an attempt to remove the small fragments that were protruding from outside her sock.

"Ichigo," Rukia voice was soft and her eyes were still averted as she forcefully pulled her foot away, almost knocking Ichigo onto the ground. "I don't need your help."

Angered over the response to his gesture, Ichigo rose to his feet and glared mincingly in Rukia's general direction.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Here you have rocks and other items coming out of your sock and you kick me when I offer you help?"

"I don't want your help. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself."

"I'd believe that more if your feet didn't look as if you've been running through a field of glass and other debris. The least you could do is put your sandals on. Quit being so stubborn."

Ichigo picked up her shoes and held them outwardly for her to take into her own possession but Rukia was content in her convictions to receive little to no aid from her worried friend. She quickly snatched the footwear from his hands and dropped them back on the ground without even giving them a second look.

"If I need you help I'll ask for it, okay?"

"You need someone's help but it damn sure won't be mine. Go ahead and stand there with your feet cut up. I don't care anymore."

The conversation ended on that note and the pair stood in silence soon after. Neither one looked at the other or noticed the stares they were receiving from other Shinigami who had taken a sudden interest in the two students. Their uniform stood out immensely in the sea of black and white fabric but no one approached them. They all kept their distance, opting to only watch them from afar.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rukia finally glanced down and studied her once clean socks. It was dirty and could now be considered a color that was far away from being a clean shade of white. Sliding down to the ground, she sat down and began applying her sandals to her feet after removing any items that clearly didn't belong. Occasionally she glanced up in Ichigo's general direction but failed to make eye contact. Ichigo had his head turned away and his eyes closed as he propped his body against the wall and locked his fingers behind the back of his head. Rukia sighed, disgusted over her actions and looked to rectify the situation the best way she could.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry for kicking at you earlier. I just—"

"Just forget it," Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. "You're under a lot of stress right now. I'd be worried if you didn't attack me to be perfectly honest."

A thin smile forged along Rukia's face but it soon faded as quickly as it came.

"I'm not really up to talking about what happened back there."

Ichigo scoffed. "Like it or not that's exactly what you're going to do. I'm not about to let you keep everything you're feeling inside. What are you worried about? That I'll see you cry?" Ichigo turned and showed Rukia a smile on his face. "I've seen you cry before."

Rukia frowned and rose to her feet, her right fist raised above her head. The white of her knuckles connected with the bottom of Ichigo's jaw. She watched in anger as his head snapped back against the building wall, leaving an indented print where his head made contact.

"How dare you! I've never cried one day in my life!"

Rubbing his chin, Ichigo had long lost the smile on his face but a distinct look in his eyes remained. He looked into Rukia's eyes with a mix of anger and sorrow hidden behind them.

"Pretend like you don't remember if you'd like, Rukia, but I remember that day like it was yesterday." Ichigo turned and looked away once more. "The fear in your eyes when you raced to my father's barracks looking for Byakuya because you had heard he and his squad were engaging in a difficult and taxing mission. Acting like nothing happened has never been your strong suit. I thought you would have learned that by now."

Anger began to grow in Rukia's eyes as she swung her fist at Ichigo once again. She gasped in surprise as Ichigo snapped his hand around her wrist without breaking their gaze. She stared at the side of his face, unable to see the look in his eyes. He apparently had no intention of being struck a second time.

"Attacking me isn't going to change the fact that your grandmother is a crazy old kook who looks like she prefers scarring you for life instead of complimenting you on your accomplishments."

The tense muscles in Rukia's wrist evaporated with every second that passed. She knew deep down that attacking her best friend wouldn't console her. Although it offered her a brief feeling of relief, it just couldn't close the aching hole in her heart. Her hand went limp and remained as such even as Ichigo freed the grip he had on her. The words she was dying to speak became lodged in her throat, refusing to be released for Ichigo to hear. Speaking about her feelings was something she tried immensely to avoid doing around others. It reflected the way she was raised.

Speaking up on her thoughts, emotions and feelings went against everything bestowed upon her by her father. It was never in her nature to voice concern. Doing so only displayed a person's weakness, a weakness disallowed by someone with as much pride as she possessed. Banishing her feelings into solitude was the only way to protect her pride, the pride that demanded nothing less than her devotion to always and forever shield it at any cost. Every now and then, however, a sudden urge would build up inside her, forcing her to ignore the pride she held in such high regard and instead speak up on things she otherwise would have kept silent. This was one of those times.

"Ichigo, do you think what that woman, my grandmother, said was true? That I am not related to her?"

"I'm not sure though I must admit that it is strange that you've never met her and no one there knew who you were. Even your aunt's lieutenant failed to believe who you were. It's as if your aunt has never spoken of you to anyone." Ichigo replied.

"It does feel that way," Rukia sighed. "It makes me wonder if Aunt Yoruichi is ashamed of me."

"I don't know your aunt like you do but whenever I saw you two together it never appeared as if she were ever ashamed of you."

"Then why has she never spoken of me to the members of her squad? Why was I told to never visit her parents' home? Why is it that the woman who is my grandmother doesn't know about me and so blatantly cast me aside as being of no relation to her?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Rukia. These are questions only your aunt can answer."

"I know. That's what makes this so frustrating," Rukia expelled a puff of air from between her cheeks and blew her bangs away from her eyes. "For now I don't think it's wise if I return to the manor."

"We're not going back there so don't worry about it."

"I'm not talking about the Shihõin manor. I'm talking about my own." To this revelation, Ichigo's eyes enlarged slightly prompting Rukia for clarification of her statement. "At least not right now. I need time to think."

"So now what? Where are we going to go?" Ichigo questioned, still slightly unsure over Rukia's position on not returning home.

"I'm not sure, there aren't many places we could go and not be noticed around the Seireitei. How about we return to the school?"

"The school?" Ichigo threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not going back there until tomorrow."

The two stood in silence pondering their next move when a loud female voice called out Ichigo's name. The pair stood dumbfounded as Renji, Chad and Orihime suddenly appeared hanging on to the uniform of a female who was very familiar to the startled orange hair teen. She was tall with medium length orange hair, similar to Ichigo's color but slightly lighter. She wore a traditional Shinigami uniform with a few minor adjustments. Around her neck was a pink shawl tied into a bow and around her waist was a white shawl also tied into a bow. Her zanpakutó sat on her left hip and a wooden badge with her squad's inscription sat loosely on her left forearm.

"I thought that was you, Ichigo. It's hard to miss you with a head of orange hair." the woman spoke cheerfully as those with her released their hold on her uniform.

"What? What are you doing here and with them?" Ichigo questioned as he glanced between the four beings standing before him.

"We went to the fourth squad barracks like you asked us to but we weren't exactly given a warm welcome there by these men who were getting treated for injuries." Renji spoke as he recalled the events as they happened.

"Yeah they were really scary," Orihime added. "Then Lieutenant Matsomoto appeared and told those guys to get lost. We told her why we were there and she told us she hadn't seen the captain of squad two."

"What were you doing at the fourth squad barracks, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked, now eyeing the robust auburn hair woman standing before him.

"Honestly? I was trying to avoid the mountain of work that's been piling up on my desk. Squad ten has really been busy as of late." Rangiku replied.

"Squad ten? So you're the lieutenant to-" Chad began to say until Ichigo cut him off abruptly.

"Yeah, she's my dad's lieutenant. Thanks for bringing our friend's here. We found the captain of squad two. She's at her home resting."

Rukia turned away at Ichigo's curt explanation. She didn't want to relive what happened at her aunt's home and wanted desperately for the topic to change. She smiled as cheerfully as she could, hoping no one noticed the strain on her face in keeping up with such a phony, lifeless expression.

"She's doing well. Thank you to all of you who helped in your search for her." She bowed respectably. "I appreciate your help."

"Don't mention it." Chad responded in a low monotone tone.

"Yeah, we were glad to help," Orihime bowed as she turned her attention toward Rangiku. "Thank you too, Lieutenant Matsomoto, for helping us back there with those guys."

"No need to thank me. Those members of squad eleven always think they control everything but don't worry. I'm sure the captain of squad four will handle them and put them in their place." said Rangiku.

"Is she a strict captain?" Orihime replied.

"That depends on who you ask. She's one of the oldest captains here and she's very soft spoken, even when she's upset. However, when she's upset it's best to watch out."

"I see," Orihime smiled happily at Rangiku. "Well I'm glad we didn't see her get upset."

"Yes but that aside, what are you five going to do now? Are you going into health-land?"

"Health what?" Ichigo questioned as he followed Rangiku's finger as the lieutenant pointed across the way to a large building with an entrance on the outside which resembled a temple, with a Japanese curtain across the entrance double doors. On the right side of the building stood a medium height woman casually engaging with outsiders as she stood behind a counter waving her hand from side to side.

"What kind of place is that?" Renji pondered as he tried to take in the full sight of the building.

"It's health-spa and bath house, silly. After dealing with the members of squad eleven you three could use a nice relaxing bath." Rangiku looked in both Ichigo and Rukia's direction. "You two should come. It's not like you have anything else to do."

"If anyone has things to do it's you, Rangiku." Ichigo brought his right hand up and pressed the bottom of his palm against his right temple. "My dad is going to flip out again if you don't get back there and finish your work."

"Nonsense, your dad knows a woman like me needs to relax every once in a while. I work so hard that I deserve a break." Rangiku's passive tone made Ichigo roll his eyes. His distraction was what the lieutenant needed as she locked her right forearm around his neck, pulling his head very close to her exposed breasts. Much to Ichigo's surprise. "Now let's go to health-land."

"Wait a minute, Rangiku! Let me go!" Ichigo protested as he struggled against his captors grip. His squirming only brought more tension to his neck and his face closer toward the center of Rangiku's cleavage.

"Stop your squirming, Ichigo. This is why we're going to the spa. You need a little R & R. Are you guys coming?" Rangiku questioned while glancing over her shoulder at the remaining teens.

"Yeah, sure." Renji replied as he and Chad followed with a perplex look on their face. Orihime prepared to walk after them as well but paused and turned around slowly.

"Are you coming, Rukia?"

Rukia pondered Orihime's words and gave a nod to signify that she would follow behind her friends toward the health spa. Although she was in the company of those she trusted greatly, she just couldn't ignore the twinge of pain that continued to surround her heart.

"Let's see," said Rangiku as she approached the woman standing behind the counter folding small towels on the table top. "We have three males and three females. Put it on squad ten's tab."

"Does my dad know about this?" Ichigo questioned but was silenced as Rangiku pushed his face into her cleavage.

Releasing Ichigo in the doorway, Rangiku sauntered inside and headed toward the changing room, leaving the five teens to their own devices. Taking in the luxurious atmosphere, the student's eyed each section that made up the building.

In front of the entrance, there was an area with lockers for patrons to store their shoes. This one area was followed by two long curtains, one on each side. These curtains lead to the changing room for both the men and women respectably.

"I guess we are supposed to put our shoes in the locker and head to the changing room." Renji stated as he did as he suggested.

He picked out a locker and removed his sandals, waiting as those around him did the same. The teens walked toward the changing room designated for their particular gender and strolled inside.

Once inside the male locker room, Renji, Ichigo and Chad immediately took notice of their surroundings.

The dressing room appeared to be approximately large and had a few lockers scattered throughout for clothes to be placed inside. The ceiling was very high, with bright lights hanging down from above. On the right side of the room stood a tall wall which separated the men and the women's side and also provided glass mirrors for patrons private usage. There were a number of tables and chairs, including what looked to be a few massage chairs.

"This place is nice." said Chad as he began to undress, removing his socks and undoing his white shirt.

"Yeah, it's something but I'm sure once my father sees the bill he's not going to be too happy that we're here." replied Ichigo as he stored his clothes in the locker closest to him and concealed his body with a soft white towel that was folded on a nearby table.

"Oh c'mon, don't think about that. Right now let's just relax and enjoy this place. By the way, Ichigo, what's the deal with that lieutenant in your dad's squad? Does she always wear her uniform so..." Renji had a hard time continuing his thought. A light blush crept along his cheeks as he remembered Rangiku's obscene uniform.

"She always wears her uniform like that. It used to bother me but I've gotten over it. She wears that pink scarf around her neck and her zanpakutó on her lower back." He shrugged. "It's her own image."

"What an image," Renji retorted as he pushed through a door on the far end of the changing room, followed closely by Ichigo and Chad. "I don't know how your dad can focus with so much in his face. I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the three walked toward the large steaming bath operating in the center of the bathing hall. It was a large rectangular bath with another door on the far end with the word SPA written across the glass. The steam from the bath surrounded them as they each removed their towels and climbed inside. Settling in as the heat from the water began to hurt less and less, Ichigo addressed Renji's last statement.

"My dad is a captain and has a lot to worry about that does not include his lieutenant's large breasts. Besides, she's been his lieutenant for a long time so I'm sure he's used to it."

"I bet with her as a lieutenant your mom wasn't too happy."

Ichigo shot Renji a damning look. Steam was beginning to appear in more places than just the water that surrounded him.

"Don't mention my mother, you got it? My dad loved my mother."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Renji rebutted, leaving the conversation at that.

The three sat in silence until Chad began the conversation once more.

"How do you think the girls are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Orihime at least." Renji shot Ichigo a look. "Rukia seemed distracted. Is she all right?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, wanting to dispel the events that transpired and possibly gain some insight on what the next move should be. Instead, he opened his mouth and responded in a completely opposite reaction.

"She's fine. Why are you so concerned?"

"Hey you're not the only one who can be worried about her." Renji replied in a huff. "Did something happen when you two went to see her aunt?"

"You could say that," Ichigo sighed and gazed lazily at the wall that separated their bathing area from the females. "She's under a lot of stress right now."

"What does she have to be stressed about? She's the daughter of one of the richest men in all of the Soul Society. Life should be easy for her."

"Yeah..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he stared more intensely at the wall as if he would be able to see through it at any moment.

He wasn't sure what to do or say next. All he wanted was to help his friend, his best friend, through whatever she was thinking and feeling. He wanted to talk to her and give her the comfort she stubbornly was used to. Instead he inclined back against the tiled wall of the tub muttering beneath his breath the only word that his lips could form with ease:

"Rukia..."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Rukia sighed as she settled against the towering wall behind her. Her eyes were dark, showing an obvious sign that things were amiss with her. What was exactly wrong with her remained a mystery to the orange haired teen who eyed her from the opposite side of the bath. Turning to the right, Rukia gently placed her palm against the tiled wall and closed her eyes as she thought silently to herself.<p>

_"Aunt Yoruichi...are you ashamed of me? Why is it that I'm such a mystery to those around you? Those who are the closest to you? It just doesn't make sense."_

"Rukia?"

The fragile dark hair teen's eyes snapped open but she kept herself from meeting Orihime's lingering stare. She imagined what was going through Orihime's mind while seeing her in her current state. She tried to put a full smile on her face but only a quarter one appeared in its place.

"Yes, Orihime? Are you all right? Did you want to go to the spa with Lieutenant Matsomoto instead of taking this bath?"

Orihime shook her head from side to side. "No, this bath is nice and I'm doing fine. However," Orihime floated over to Rukia, her feet casually touching the floor of the large tub. "I'm worried about you, Rukia. You haven't really said much since we found you and Ichigo earlier. Are you okay?"

It took everything Rukia had to keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to appear weak. She only wanted things to go back to normal. Back to the way they were before she knew what she knew at that moment. Enough of a smile appeared on her face, she believed, to convince anyone of her feelings. At least the feelings she wanted to convey to those around her.

"Of course, Orihime. You needn't worry about me."

"I know but...I can see past that smile on your face. Something is bothering you and I want to help you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rukia's pretend smile faded away as she realized she could no longer fool anyone. She dropped her head in a fit of shame, embarrassed that she thought such trickery would suffice against those who obviously cared deeply about her.

"I'm not really comfortable talking about what happened," Rukia noticed the hurt look on Orihime's face and immediately continued speaking. "It's not because I don't want to talk to you about it. I do, it's just that...I don't really talk much about my feelings. I guess that's something I got from my father."

"Your father is a captain, right? I'm sure you two talk all the time."

Rukia chuckled and closed her eyes. "We barely see each other sometimes and other times we only say one or two words as we pass each other by. He's very busy. He's entrusted with so much work."

"Is it that busy being a captain of the Gotei thirteen?"

"Yes and no. Paperwork does pile up but it's more than that, especially for my family. The Kuchiki clan is entrusted with compiling and protecting the history that relies within the Soul Society. That's a lot of responsibility for him and one day that same responsibility will fall on my shoulders when I become head of the clan."

Orihime nodded as she took in the information Rukia was freely supplying her with. She hoped somewhere in the words she heard would be an opening that allowed her an opportunity to help her friend. In the end that's all she really wanted to do.

"Rukia, about the captain of squad two? Is she a close friend of yours?" Orihime questioned.

"Well," Rukia hesitated. She debated against telling Orihime the truth versus using Orihime's words to her advantage. She chose the latter. "She and I have a lot of history. I'll just say that about her."

"Of course you do," Orihime smiled cheerfully. "I bet she comes and visits your house all the time. She's a captain and so is your father so all of you are the best of friends, am I right?"

Rukia chuckled along with Orihime but continued to churn thoughts in her mind in rapid processions. She could hardly keep the succession of her thought process in order.

"You're still worried about the captain of squad two, aren't you?" said Orihime, catching Rukia with a stunned expression on her face. "Then you should go and talk to her. I bet you'll feel much better."

Rukia smiled a genuine smile and placed her left hand on Orihime's shoulder. Mouthing the words thank you, Rukia pushed past her friend and emerged from the water, ensuring the wrap her body tightly in the white towel she borrowed from the changing room.

"Orihime," Rukia began as she faced the changing room door, her back towards her friend. "Tell Ichigo I went home and I'll see him tomorrow."

"I will, Rukia. Are you going to visit your aunt?"

Rukia didn't respond and instead walked along the cold tile floor toward the room where her clothing was stored. She wanted to speak to her aunt and she set a plan in motion to do just that—after she spoke to her father and received his take on what happened earlier in the day. She wasn't sure if he would respond to her and tell her what she needed to know but she had to try. That much she knew for sure.

Walking into the changing room, she began to mentally prepare herself for the showdown that would go down between father and daughter. The truth is what she was after and she wasn't going to leave him alone until she got what she wanted. Being ignored and taking no for an answer was not an option. Not for her.


	13. Sticks and Stones

The sun had nearly set by the time the Kuchiki manor came into Rukia's peripheral view. Her journey home had now ended but the day was far from being over. The long walk home had given her ample time to figure out the discussion that awaited her once she ventured inside. She envisioned her father in the study reading one of the many books that filled the cherry wood bookcases that he owned. There was severe doubt that he was doing anything else but waiting up for her. Rukia was sure she would only get so far before the questions began so she decided the best course of action was to initiate the conversation before her father had a chance to interrogate her on her whereabouts.

Rukia emerged on the second tier of the house, preceded down the hall and prepared to head into the room she normally would have passed by on her way to her room. Taking a few deep breaths, she appeared hesitant standing in front of the study door. The light from the room shined beneath the door providing her with acute confirmation that her father was awake and inside the study where she had originally assumed he would be. The cold metallic knob brought a chill to her spine as she silently counted backwards from ten, waiting for the right moment to enter.

"Come in, Rukia." Byakuya ordered from inside the study.

No longer needing to wait for permission to enter, Rukia turned the knob and pushed forward until she stood face to face with her father. He wasn't lost in one of his stories, as she had formerly believed. Instead he stood in front of his favorite chair, his cold gray slated eyes never looking away from Rukia as she the young teen slowly closed the study door. The two stood in silence until Rukia decided to get the conversation going. The truth wasn't going to just come out. If she wanted answers then she would have to speak up.

"Father, I-I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" Byakuya responded.

Rukia clamped her fingers behind her back to keep the visibility of her nerves to a minimum. She believed whole heartedly that any response she wished to receive would come if and only if she didn't show any type of fear. Fidgeting, most commonly associated with being nervous, was a sign of weakness and in her eyes anyone who could display such signs wasn't worthy of finding out anything. She stood as still as she possibly could so not to give away any indication that her anxieties could eventually become a potential problem.

"Have you spoken with Aunt Yoruichi today?"

"What is your concern that you would ask me that?" Byakuya retorted.

Her father spoke in a tone she had become used to but that didn't make it sting any less. Rukia arched her back and took a defiant step forward.

"I went to see her today. I wanted to make sure she was all right."

"Did you lose your memory since I last spoke to you?" Byakuya paused and studied the confused look on Rukia's face before continuing. "I told you to come straight home after school."

"Yes and I'm sorry," Rukia bowed as she apologized. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I heard about her battle while I was at school."

"Oh?"

"I heard she was badly injured so Ichigo and I traveled to the Shihõin manor. I figured she'd be there. I was correct."

Byakuya turned away, giving Rukia the impression that his attention was pulled elsewhere but there was more to it than that. As he stood in front of a bust statue of an old family heirloom, he could feel a large lump beginning to form within the base of his throat. Memories of the beginning of his evening began to roll around in his mind. How it began with a visit from Yoruichi and was ending at the present moment. He knew, in as much detail as the captain of squad two would divulge, the circumstances surrounding Rukia's day on the Shihõin compound. There really was no need to fill Rukia in on the knowledge he possessed. He preferred to hear it from her mouth and then deal with the matter from there.

"I take it you spoke with her then?"

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but the words were not coming out. She took a moment to collect her bearings before trying again.

"No, I didn't get a chance to speak to her. She arrived just as I finished speaking to my - I mean - her mother."

To this Byakuya suddenly became intrigued. By Yoruichi's own admission he knew Rukia had met the woman she believed to be her grandmother, however, the tidbit surrounding an actual conversation must have slipped his ally's mind. He mentally concluded that he was purposely misinformed and he made a promise to hang the little were cat by her tail the next time he ran into the commander of squad two.

"Father, are you all right?" Rukia questioned, bringing Byakuya back to reality.

"What did she say to you?" he questioned making reference to Yoruichi's mother.

"She-she didn't know who I was. She said I was of no relation to her. Was she telling the truth? What did she mean when she said I was of no relation to her?"

"She meant you are not related to her," Byakuya paused to allow the initial surprise to surface before continuing. "Rukia, you are not related to her."

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of the young heiress. Rukia face paled an inconceivable shade of white while her hands began to twitch uncontrollably. She eagerly waited for the punch line to what had to be a joke. She looked for a glimmer in her father's eye or the corner of his lips to turn upward, a sign that he was only teasing. Seeing his expression remain unchanged, Rukia determined the gag had been on her to ever believe that he would make light of a very serious situation. It was at that moment a feeling she had never experienced while in the presence of her father began to surface. Sadness, joy, disappointment and relief were just a few emotions she remembered feeling while standing before the man in front of her but a new emotion was beginning to take shape. The tip of her fingernails dug deep into her skin as she clenched her hands into tight fists.

"What? What do you mean I'm not related to her? How can I not be related to her?"

"There is no need to address this matter further. Next time I expect you to come straight home instead of trespassing and frolicking over at the commoner's bath house."

"How did you-"

Rukia was baffled that her father had a clear understanding of her movements for the entire day. Albeit not as important as the original matter at hand, she made a small mental note to revisit how he knew about the bath house later on. For that particular moment her attention was drawn to the fact that her father now had his back to her, preparing to leave their conversation behind and continue on with his evening.

Sticking out her chest in defiance, her feet led the way as she grabbed a handful of her father's haori, clutching the fabric tightly against the palm of her right hand. She caught the angered stare of her father as he glanced over his shoulder in her immediate direction.

"Are you insane?" Byakuya questioned aloud as he felt the strength Rukia once possessed begin to dissipate as quickly as it came.

"Forgive my actions, father," Rukia lowered her head and released her father's haori in the process. She did however keep their eye contact. "But am I to believe that the person I thought to be my grandmother is just a stranger to me? That she isn't my grandmother?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? That woman is of no relation to you."

Anger was beginning to build up once again within the fragile teen as she unbecomingly raised her voice.

"Then what about Aunt Yoruichi! Is she even my aunt?" Her violet eyes grew dark. "If none of that is true then what am I supposed to believe? What about you? Are you even my father?"

Byakuya's eyes softened as an alarming rate as he looked at the anger staring back at him. Being a man of great resolve, it was unlike the head of the household to show any sign of weakness but in that small instance he appeared shaken. The truth that was hidden behind her words left him rattled and Rukia immediately took notice of that. It was a small glimmer in his eyes but she was sure to see it, a look that she could only place as a form of discomfort or sadness.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

Her sentence was left unfinished as Byakuya departed without fully hearing her apology. Left alone, Rukia could only hang her head after realizing the behavior she exhibited. Disgusted with herself, she left the room in a blur, running away as quickly as she could toward her room. The door slid open and closed behind her, leaving her standing in nothing but darkness. Her search for the light switch came quickly and soon her room became illuminated with the light from above.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to your room."

Rukia gasped loudly as her initial shock developed. It was soon replaced with anger as she eyed the intruder sitting on the windowsill in her bedroom.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing in here?" she took a step forward. "If my father catches you in here he really will slice you into pieces."

"Take it easy," Ichigo coaxed as he climbed down from his perched position and landed feet first onto the floor. "He'll never know I was here. Besides, as I was climbing up here I saw him heading for his garden. What's he going to do out there at this time of night?"

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. "My mother's burial plot is hidden in the garden. It was one of her favorite places to go when she was alive so he might be going out there to visit her."

Ichigo was silent as he studied Rukia's emotionless expression as he casually took a seat on the far edge of her bed. He wasn't expecting her to shed tears but seeing her show no emotion at all given the day she had was a little troubling for him, to say the least. He wanted to question her on whatever was going on in that head of hers but the water forming along her eyelids brought his words to a standstill. He was unsure how to react, unsure of what his next move should be. Seeing a true emotion on the heiress face was something he just didn't see every day.

"I hurt him…" Rukia whispered loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "I hurt my father!"

Ichigo was astonished as Rukia's large eyes opened, revealing more water than he had anticipated but he answered her as best he could.

"Byakuya can't be hurt by you or anyone else for that matter. What do you mean you hurt him?"

"He told me that I'm not related to the woman who I believed was my grandmother."

"Whoa, really?" Ichigo inquired to which Rukia affirmed with a nod of her head.

"Yes, it's true," Rukia made her way to the center of her bed and settled into a kneeling position. "I was so mad. It was obvious he knew the truth prior to my asking him. I was so mad at him."

Ichigo watched Rukia dig her nails into the fabric of her school uniform. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I questioned if my aunt was really my aunt and then," Rukia met Ichigo's eyes. "I questioned if he was really my father."

Ichigo was surprised to say the least. The look in his eyes clearly gave away that expression. "Of course he's your father. I mean, I've questioned if I'm related to my own dad but that's because he acts like an idiot when it's just the four of us at home. Byakuya is different. You both act like pompous jerks from time to time so of course you're related."

Ichigo's comment was met with a quick jab to his gut before Rukia regained her composure.

"I shouldn't have acted like I did, questioning him like that. What was I thinking?"

Rukia lowered her head in shame, embarrassed over her actions. She appeared surprised, however, when she felt Ichigo's left hand land on her left shoulder. She raised her head slowly to be greeted by a pair of consoling brown eyes.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. Knowing Byakuya he probably just wants time with his wife. He isn't thinking about anything that you said."

"You think so?" Rukia eyes wavered. She needed to hear the words that would slowly make everything feel better.

"Yeah so try not to think about it so much," Releasing her shoulder, Ichigo took that same hand and placed it casually along the back of his neck. "Besides, the bigger story here is what you're going to do now that you know you aren't related to Yoruichi."

Realization began to set in for Rukia as her focused shifted from her father to her aunt; the woman she believed at one point in time was her aunt. Now that the truth had come out did it also mean that the captain of squad two was just an acquaintance of hers and nothing more than that?

"Ichigo, how can I face her? I asked my father if she was my aunt but he never answered but how can she be my aunt if her mother isn't my grandmother? Is it possible that I'm still related to her?"

"It doesn't look possible, I mean, how can you still be related to her and yet not be related to the rest of her family. I'm no scientist but that seems like a long shot to me, Rukia."

Hearing those words didn't make Rukia feel any better about the situation as a whole. In one day she had lost the one person she admired the most and possibly hurt another who only did his best to care for her. A single day had turned into a complete nightmare, much to her chagrin.

"What do I do now?"

Hearing silence, Rukia glanced at Ichigo to see him looking around with a puzzled look on his face. She couldn't place why his attention had suddenly been derailed until she noticed him stand and casually walk around her room, looking at the different pictures and objects that were covered with images of rabbits. Suddenly she understood why his disposition had suddenly changed: it was his first time being in her room.

"You still have it bad for that Chappy the rabbit, I see. Do you have anything that doesn't have a rabbit on it?" Ichigo questioned as he picked up one of the stuffed animals sitting on a plank of wood hanging precariously on the wall.

"If I don't is that a problem for you?"

Ichigo smirked and delivered a stiff laugh as he continued to explore Rukia's room. In their years of friendship he had never gone past the main floor of the Kuchiki home, staying within the boundaries of the foyer, living room and ocassional dining room to steal a bite to eat. Never in his wildest dreams, however, did he envision his friend's room complete from head to toe with Chappy the rabbit and Chappy the rabbit like products. As his eyes continued to roam, they stopped abruptly as he eyed an object lying precariously on the nightstand near her bed. He took a closer look to ensure what he was seeing was legit.

"Is that the rabbit's foot I gave you for your birthday six years ago?"

Rukia nodded and smiled as she climbed off her bed and walked toward Ichigo and her night stand. Taking the rabbit foot in her hand she held it up for both of them to see clearly in the light. Her thumb and index finger ran lightly against the fur that covered the item in her hand.

"Did you think I would throw it away? I could never do that. It reminds me so much of Chappy."

"If I remember correctly you nearly died when you saw it. I don't remember ever seeing it again after I gave it to you."

"Well, it did bother me at first. I always wondered where the rest of it was. I often thought you were going to give me a whole rabbit with one foot missing one of these days." The two shared a laugh. "I sometimes carry it with me."

"What for? It's just a silly little thing I saw one day when I went out with my dad and sisters."

Widening her smile, Rukia enclosed the rabbits foot in the palm of her hand.

"It's not a silly little thing to me. Do you remember when I came running over to your father's squad, upset and worried about my father who had just gone off on a mission?" She watched as Ichigo nodded. "I had this with me and it really helped calm me down. I even stopped crying after a while."

"That's funny," Ichigo enclosed his hand over Rukia's as she continued to hold onto the rabbit's foot. The two shared a silent look before he continued. "If I remember correctly I had a little something to do with you feeling better."

"How could I forget? I talked to you for hours until my father returned. I guess that means you're my good luck charm as well."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

The two were again lost in silence as they stared at one another. It wasn't until a single sound appeared behind them that drew their attention elsewhere. The two turned and looked into the yellow eyes of a familiar creature that frequently scurried throughout the Kuchiki house. Raising his eyebrow, Ichigo felt a chill travel down his spine as he continued to lock eyes with the quiet feline.

"There's that cat again. Why is it just staring at us like that?" he leaned over and whispered in Rukia's general direction.

Rukia shrugged her shoulder and released her hand from Ichigo's grip. She placed her rabbit's foot back on the nightstand and walked toward her bed, taking a seat beside the idle black cat.

"You should go before my father comes back, if it's not back already. Try not to kill yourself climbing out the window."

Ichigo scoffed and waved off Rukia's concerning words. He gave one last weary look at her pet cat before disappearing into the night, climbing out the window and racing away from the Kuchiki manor. A few seconds past before the conversation began once again inside Rukia's bedroom.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought I caught you two in a rather private moment." Yoruichi remarked in the male voice that occurred when she transformed into a feline.

"What? No, Ichigo and I are just friends. He just came by to see how I was feeling, that's all." Rukia replied, trying her best to conceal a light pink blush from overshadowing her cheeks.

"Ah I see, and that blush on your face comes out when you're alone in your bedroom with someone you just consider your friend, am I right?" Yoruichi continued.

Shaking her head, Rukia climbed off her bed and turned away from her aunt for one of two reasons. To conceal the warmth that was continuing to form on her face and to create some much needed distance between herself and the one person she once admired.

"Why did you come here tonight, Aunt Yoruichi?"

"To see if you still considered me your aunt and clearly you do," Yoruichi replied, jumping off the bed and walking toward the embarrassed teen. "I take it you have a lot of questions for me."

"I do but I really don't feel like asking them now. I have school tomorrow so I better get ready for bed."

Rukia turned to return to her bed but paused as she felt the small body of Yoruichi saunter back and forth between her legs, rubbing her head and face against her ankle. The two shared a look before Yoruichi turned and jumped back onto Rukia's bed.

"Sorry about that, it's a habit. I hope the cooks haven't gone to bed yet. I haven't had anything to eat all day and a can of tuna would taste great right about now." She sat down and swayed her tail back and forth as she watched Rukia change into her night clothes. "I've wanted to tell you before, you know? About your mother and the fact that she and I are not related by blood. She was never my sister."

Rukia paused as she removed her uniform blouse but refrained from speaking. She wanted to hear everything her aunt had to say without having to speak a single word herself. She kept her back facing her guest and waited patiently for the conversation to continue as she readily prepared for bed.

"I'd like you to accept my apology Rukia. I'm sure your father has told you everything by now. Don't be upset with him. He only did what he felt was best."

The mere mention of her father caused Rukia's heart to sink. Sliding her pajamas gown over her head, she turned toward her aunt and sighed, her eyes nearly closed.

"All he would say was that I wasn't related to your mother but that isn't what bothers me. What I did to him was worse than anything he could have ever told me when we spoke earlier. I questioned if you were my aunt and if he was my father. The way he looked at me, I will never forget it. I know I hurt him and it takes a lot to hurt my father so I must really be a monster."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she watched Rukia turn away from her once again. She had imagined Byakuya finally delivering the truth, the whole truth, to the girl who was his sister in law and nothing more than that, at least as it related to blood. It seemed he still wasn't ready to divulge the history the two shared, the single link that bound the two together. She decided not to tell Rukia the truth that was ahead for herself and Byakuya. She would only concern herself on the matter if and when the time called for it.

"I'm sure your father isn't the least bit hurt by your words. I've known him much longer than you and it takes a great deal more than words to bring out any type of emotion in him. The only monster here is me for keeping you a secret from those under my command and my own parents. For that I am sorry, Rukia."

Finally dressed in her gown, Rukia walked back toward her bed and climbed under the covers, careful not to jostle the sheets too much and disrupt her aunt's position on the bed.

"Is it too much to ask why you did keep me a secret from those you knew?"

Yoruichi was silent momentarily before replying. "Rukia, no matter what you are destined to be a Kuchiki, not a Shihõin and not a member of the advanced troops. Perhaps that reason alone was why I decided not to tell other's about you but no excuse I come up with can make up for what I did. I would still like to be your aunt even though you and I are of no relation to one another."

"You're my aunt, nothing is going to change that but I have to ask, if my mother is not your sister then who was she? Was she related to anyone?"

"No, she was not. Your father loved her all the same. You have to understand the pressure that was placed on him for marrying a woman who was not of noble blood. You must understand the rules that reside within this house and within the house of all nobles. Once you understand this and I mean truly understand it then you will see."

"See what? What is there left for me to see, Aunt Yoruichi?"

Jumping onto Rukia's chest, Yoruichi shook her head as she stared the young teen in the eyes.

"That's enough for tonight. Rest for now and prepare for tomorrow. You have a lot to learn. For now I want you to enjoy this life that you have. It's only going to come around once in your lifetime."

Nodding, Rukia settled back against her pillow, pulling the covers up against her chest. She watched as her aunt jumped onto the floor and transformed into her human form. The lights suddenly went out, leaving only the sound of Yoruichi's footsteps as a reminder to Rukia that she was not alone. The moon light shined into her bedroom as Yoruichi's silhouette casted a shadow of her image against the wall. Rukia watched as the image transformed once against from human to feline before Yoruichi appeared on the windowsill looking over her.

"Wait, are you going to go back to your squad?"

"No, I think I'll stay around here a little longer. See how Byakuya is doing. If he's in a good mood he might put out some milk for me to drink." Yoruichi replied.

Rukia smiled as Yoruichi disappeared out the window and into the night. Taking a last look at the moon filled sky, her eyes fell closed as her turbulent day had finally come to an end.


	14. Lesson Two

"A cherry blossom gathering this weekend?" Orihime announced with a giddy grin across her face. Clasping her hands in front of her chest, she precariously extended a single index finger in the air. "We have to think of games for the guests to play. How about smashing watermelons? I really love that game. What do you think, Rukia?"

Sitting on the opposite end of Orihime's enthused persona, Rukia appeared less eager regarding the news she had received nearly five hours ago. It had, the news she received, rocked the very foundation she had grown so accustomed to. In the few hours that past, she tried to convince herself that she had heard her grandfather correctly when he spoke the words she never thought she would hear in all the time she had grown up within the Kuchiki household. She remembered word for word the conversation she had with her grandfather.

_"A party, grandfather?" Rukia spoke in a tone that reflected her current emotions. She was just told that a gathering was being held on the Kuchiki ground and if that wasn't shocking enough what followed surely brought her mouth open in surprise._

_"Yes, this weekend your father has decided to consider it a gathering amongst those you are the closest with. I share your sentiment that this is truly a surprise but I must say I was more surprised when he informed me the gathering was to be in your honor." _

_"M-my honor..?" Her words were riddled with surprise. "Grandfather, I don't think I quite understand-"_

_"Neither do I but it is what your father has decided," said Genrei. "This weekend you can invite your friends over although I'm not sure what he has planned. The only thing scheduled around this time is the opening of the cherry blossoms."_

_"Do you think that is what his intention is? To have us witness it together?"_

_"I'm not sure and there really is no time for speculation. For now spread the word to your friends. I'm sure they will be excited."_

_"Yes Grandfather, thank you." Rukia replied with a curt bow as Genrei took his leave._

Sitting outside the school ground with her friends, Rukia was still surprised by her grandfather's words and the actions of her father that triggered everything in the first place. Having individuals over at her home was something she hadn't seen once, at least not for any type of spectacular event. An occasional pop in by those among the different squads was as far as she could recall anyone setting foot on her family's property. Any form of gathering was strictly forbidden, as far as she knew.

"So, since no one is going to ask I'll do it. What's the special occasion? Is it your birthday or something?" Renji inquired as he sat legs crossed in the small circle the group made amongst themselves.

"No, it isn't my birthday," Rukia paused then continued. "I really don't know why it's been decided that I gather everyone together. There really is no need to do anything for my sake."

"Who needs a reason to do anything? Just enjoy it." Renji replied with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like fun," Chad added casually.

"It is fun. Let's all talk about how much fun we're going to have." Orihime announced with a giddy look on her face.

As she, Renji and occasionally Chad conversed amongst one another; Rukia glanced to her left at her silent best friend. His lack of communication was clearly noticed. His empty tray which had once contained his lunch lay dormant at his side. His tall frame was leaning backwards, his hands and elbows supporting his weight and preventing him from toppling over. Taking one look at him Rukia knew immediately that something was on his mind.

"Ichigo-" she began before being silenced.

"So what's Byakuya's real reason for suggesting this?"

"He's been acting strange ever since the night he and I had that conversation and I..."

Remembering the pained look on her father's face, Rukia refrained from speaking the matter aloud.

"Either way a gathering doesn't sound like the Byakuya I know," Ichigo shrugged his indifference. "I guess what you said really hurt him. This must be his way of making amends which, again, is nothing like the Byakuya I know."

Rukia couldn't offer a reply. Ichigo was right. This behavior was far from the stern father she had grown up with. It made no sense and ultimately was out of character for him. Knowing that did not deter her from enjoying this obvious once in a lifetime opportunity. She would take him up on his offer and enjoy herself. It was what he wanted her to do after all.

"Hey, are you two off having your own conversation?" said Renji as he finally noticed the two individuals that were not divulging in the conversation he and the others were having.

"Would you be jealous if I said yes?" Ichigo mockingly replied while glancing in Renji's general direction. He was enthused to see the red head's expression change to anger.

"Oh give me a break. You are nothing to be jealous about. Besides, I'm trying to make sure you aren't boring Rukia with your nonsense."

"Nonsense, huh?" Ichigo was no longer leaning back against the ground. Instead he was sitting upright and in mere seconds had now positioned himself just inches from Renji's face. "You're one to talk. She decided to talk to me because all you're talking about is an event she clearly has no interest in."

"Who said she didn't have an interest in it? So now you're putting words in her mouth." Renji remarked.

"How about I put my fist in your mouth?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two boys were silenced as both of Rukia's hands pressed against their faces and brought their conversation to an end.

"Would you two shut up? You're acting like a bunch of five year olds." She swiftly and forcefully pushed the two apart using only her hands. "I never said I didn't accept this gathering but I also never said I wouldn't go either and as my friends I expect you all there as well."

As Ichigo and Renji grumbled over having their potential fight end before it even got started, Orihime cheerfully laughed as her eyes met Rukia's.

"Don't you worry Rukia, we'll be there. Ichigo and Renji will behave themselves too or else they'll have your father to deal with."

"I'm not scared of him," Ichigo and Renji both exclaimed at the same time while turning their heads upward and away from everyone's view.

The conversation was mild after that with no more arguments or threats of bodily harm. It was only a few minutes after that the small group found themselves walking toward their next lesson of the day. In retrospect they were all excited as they turned a small corner and witnessed the rest of their classmates gathered around in small clustered circles.

"I guess the instructor isn't here." said Chad as he and his friends stopped walking and stood among their counterparts.

"I wonder who the instructor is going to be." Orihime questioned aloud with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't care who the instructor is. What I want to know is why do we have to learn this stuff in the first place? I'd rather be back inside working on my Zanjutsu. That's all real Shinigami need to worry about anyway." said Renji.

"That's not true, Renji. Learning other techniques is what makes a strong Shinigami. Zanjutsu is just one of those aspects."

Before Renji could offer a meaningful rebuttal, the class grew silent as the sound of footsteps approaching drew their attention. To the other students, their instructor was tall, charming and had a very impressive smile but to Ichigo and Rukia he was a familiar face. One they just couldn't forget.

"It's him!" they both exclaimed together. A look of shock blanketed both of their faces.

"You two know him?" Chad questioned.

"You could say that," Ichigo answered with a sigh. "We met him a few years ago when we were attacked by a hollow."

"You both were attacked by a hollow?" asked Orihime with a surprised yet worried look across her face.

"How did that happen?" Renji inquired.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, it happened." Ichigo shot Rukia a look to ensure that she wasn't about to go into details over the reason they found themselves face to face with a hollow. Assured that she wasn't going to go into details over the events that led them into the dangerous predicament he continued. "Anyway, he's the guy who saved us."

"He's part of one of the noble families. His name is Kaien." Rukia replied.

Her eyes followed Kaien's every move as he graciously passed through the hordes of students and emerged on the training grounds. Behind him were rows of wooden targets lined up one behind the other. No one seemed to notice them as Kaien opened his mouth to speak.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Kido training grounds. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kaien, the lieutenant of squad thirteen, and I will be your instructor today."

The students were a buzzed with the news that they were in the presence of a high ranking officer within the Gotei thirteen. Questions flourished as they chattered amongst themselves.

"I bet you're all wondering why I'm here. Well," Kaien rubbed his hand against the back of his head. "My captain was instructed to teach you all a very basic Kido technique in lieu of a request from the head captain. Unfortunately my captain has fallen ill so I'm taking his place."

The students had no objections. As far as they were concerned they were going to learn a new technique one way or another. It didn't matter if it was taught by a captain or a lieutenant of the Gotei thirteen. They all appeared ready and willing for the lesson to begin - well, almost everyone.

As the students lined up in two horizontal lines, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of Kaien. He didn't even bat as eye as he felt Rukia nudge him in the ribs so that he could move down and allow her space to stand beside him. His actions puzzled him but the bottom line was the look on his new instructor's face was beginning to irritate him.

"Hey Ichigo, that guy kind of looks like you." Renji whispered as he stood on Ichigo's left side.

"Are you blind or something? He doesn't look anything like me. Don't compare him to me."

"Boy, someone's touchy. What did that guy ever do to you?"

Ichigo blew out a puff of air and turned his head in the opposite direction. Glancing down, a thin frown formed along his face as he watched his shorter acquaintance watch the instructor as he chatted amongst those in line on the far end. Ichigo's frown deepened as he noticed the look of adoration that enveloped within Rukia's eyes. With a swift roll of his eyes, he turned his focus back toward Renji as the lesson began.

"All right, how about we get started? How does that sound to everyone?" A few students exclaimed their enthusiasm to begin the class. "Okay, create four vertical lines and let's try to have an even number in each line."

The students hustled to form four vertical lines and ensuring that no one line had more people standing in it than any other. Once the lines were formed, Kaien continued.

"All right, those in the front take two steps forward."

Those in the front moved forward as instructed. Among them, Rukia stood as straight as she possibly could, making sure that she presented Kaien with her full attention.

"Now then, watch me carefully."

Turning his back to his students, Kaien raised his right hand and extended his index and middle finger outwardly. With a determined look on his face, he steadied his body and shouted as loudly as he could for those behind him to hear.

"Hado number one, Sho!"

The students watched in anticipation as a gust of energy was released from their instructor's fingers. They were however puzzled as they saw no recourse from the method he had just exhibited. Nothing happened, at least as far as they could tell. Confused chatter emerged as Kaien turned around with a smile on his face.

"Did you all see that?"

The students were speechless. No one replied. They hadn't seen anything, at least not anything making note of. Only one student had an opinion on what they had just witnessed and it wasn't a courteous response.

"What an idiot," Ichigo mumbled beneath his breath while displaying a frustrated look on his face. "He didn't do anything."

As Rukia silenced her friend with a shushing sound, her attention perked as she heard her name being called. She stood at attention as her name was called once again. Without hesitation she took a few steps forward until she was standing face to face with her instructor.

"Ms. Kuchiki, perhaps you can be my assistant so I can properly show your classmates this technique."

"Sure." Rukia replied with a smile.

She was careful not to overexert her reaction. She didn't want to come off as too excited. Deep down, however, she was nervous as her stomach felt as if it were being tied into knots. She stood with her hands at her side while waiting for further instructions. Kaien didn't give her any. Instead he reacted just as swiftly as he had done moments ago regarding the same technique.

"Hado number one, Sho!"

Before Rukia had time to realize what was happening, she found herself being pushed backwards away from Kaien. She stood with a confused look on her face and she wasn't the only one. Those who witnessed the technique also could not believe what they had — or in this case — had not seen.

"Did he push her?" one student questioned aloud.

"He couldn't have...I mean, he didn't even touch her." another student answered although they sounded unsure about what they had just witnessed.

Kaien laughed boisterously as he rubbed the back of his head aimlessly.

"That was the first of many Hado techniques that you will be learning throughout your years here in the academy. Can anyone here tell me more about Hado techniques? Let's see who's been keeping up with the reading from the textbook."

"I know the answer," Orihime cheerfully responded as she stepped away from the line. "Hado techniques are offensive spells that are listed from numbers one to ninety nine. The smaller the number the less force is placed on an attack when administered."

"That's right but would you also be able to tell me something about the technique I just used?" questioned Kaien.

"It was an offensive technique designed to push an opponent away from the individual who castes the spell." Rukia answered forthright before Orihime had time to collect her thoughts from memory.

"Exactly! Sho is a very simple and basic technique that any student can perform as long as they concentrate on their intended target. You will find that you don't have to actually have your eyes on your target. This is where your knowledge of your surroundings comes into play. Very good Ms. Kuchiki, thank you."

"Call me Rukia," Rukia bowed in appreciation. "And you're welcome."

"Okay then, break off into twos and practice using Hado number one. If anyone needs assistance just let me know and I'll be there immediately. Rukia, you are welcomed to find a new partner or you can remain as my partner. Your choice."

Feeling all eyes on her, Rukia's rosy cheeks flourished for everyone to see. Dropping her head, she did her best to avert her eyes from those around her. She was never one to enjoy being the center of attention.

"I'll continue practicing with you, if that's okay."

With her gaze averted she failed to notice that Kaien was now standing in front of her. With a laugh, he playfully ruffled her hair and said:

"Sounds like a plan to me. All right everyone, let's begin."

The students dispersed until there were many groups of twos scattered amongst the training grounds. Among the group were Renji and Ichigo who found themselves as partners. Standing face to face, Ichigo had a lifeless expression on his face as Renji raised his right hand and pointed his index finger in his partner's general direction.

"Hado number one, Sho!"

Ichigo's eyes rolled toward the back of his head as Renji found himself staggering backwards from his own attack. Not impressed, Ichigo extended his right index finger and pointed it directly in Renji's direction.

"Hado number one, Sho!"

Standing his ground, Ichigo watched as Renji stumbled back even further than he had previously when his own attack failed. The spiky red haired teen appeared angered while regaining his composure and pointed a damning finger toward Ichigo.

"Let me try it again. Hado number one, Sho!"

Renji watched in delight as a gust of energy expelled from the tip of his finger and sailed toward his opponent. It wasn't until soon he began to feel a sense of despair as he watched Ichigo remain exactly in his current position.

"What happened? Why didn't you move back?" he pondered aloud.

"I didn't move back because that attack was weak." Ichigo sighed. "I've felt more air on me when you breathe your disgusting breath all over me."

"Why you..!" Renji angering replied as he once again tried the level one Hado technique. Seeing Ichigo move steadily boosted the flustered teen's ego as he smiled a satisfying grin. "There, how was that?"

Hm? Did you do something just now?" Rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo turned away. "I was just swaying back and forth on my own. Sorry about that."

Ignoring the obscenities that flew from Renji's mouth, Ichigo turned his attention toward Rukia. He watched as she attacked their instructor in continued successions one after the other. Her precision was accurate as she fired one blast of energy then another and another.

_"Look at her. She looks like a natural out there."_

Ichigo's carefree observation was interrupted as Kaien took notice of one less student performing the Hado technique. Excusing himself from Rukia's presence, Kaien stood before Ichigo who once again looked unhappy about having his space invaded by an unwanted individual.

"Mr. Kurosaki, did something happen? You are not practicing."

"I'm not practicing because that technique is a waste of time. If you run into a hollow that's bigger than you are I doubt this technique will save you from being its dinner."

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, I'm sorry you feel that way." Kaien expressed, his voice filled with empathy. "Is there something else you'd like to learn?"

"As a matter of fact there is and would you stop calling me Mr. Kurosaki? My name is Ichigo, I-chi-go. You met me before, remember?"

"What is it you'd like to learn, Mr. Kurosaki?" Kaien pushed once again much to the annoyance of Ichigo.

"That does it," Ichigo's voice raised slightly drawing the attention of a few students nearby. "Teach me something that will actually work against a hollow. How does that sound?"

Kaien seemed lost in thought momentarily as he conjured his next move. Taking a couple steps back, he raised his right hand and pointed his index finger toward Ichigo's right shoulder. Without blinking an eye he released an attack.

"Hado number four, Byakuri."

Ichigo barely had time to get out of the way as a stream of blue electricity came toward him with no intentions on stopping. The frightening cries of a few students unfortunate enough to be in the electricity's path was the last thing he heard before the attack disappeared from sight. Checking that he was still in one piece, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see the students behind him were also still in one piece. Satisfied, he turned his attention toward Kaien with anger seething in his eyes.

"Are you crazy? That could have seriously hurt someone. What kind of instructor are you?"

The reaction on Kaien's face was one Ichigo had not expected. It appeared full of glee instead of the sorrow one would usually depict if they almost accidentally wiped out a bunch of unsuspecting students. He couldn't place it exactly but he was certain that his instructor looked appeased with his intentions.

"Could you replicate that move?" Ichigo blinked his eyes as Kaien challenged him again. "Well? Could you replicate that move and demonstrate it during the next class?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Ichigo inquired. "I see no reason to participate in your twisted game."

"No game," Kaien threw his hands up defensively. "You show me that technique next week just as I demonstrated to you and I will teach you techniques that could do damage to any hollow."

"All right, that's fine with me." Ichigo smirked. "I'd love nothing more than to throw that attack right back at you."

"You do realize however that if you fail then you will learn at my pace and will volunteer to be my assistant when I am in need for one."

The two men watched one another, staring the other down immensely with their eyes alone. Satisfied with the terms; the two shook hands but the intensity in their eyes failed to fade away. It took a few minutes for the two to part ways and the class to resume. Kaien shook his head as he approached Rukia who hadn't taken her eyes away from the area where the whole scene began.

"That friend of yours has such a temperament, doesn't he?"

"That he does," Rukia watched as Ichigo resumed practicing the first Hado technique with Renji. "I'll talk to him and see what's really going on with him."

Class ended on a high note minus the small discrepancy between Ichigo and Kaien. Saying their goodbye's to their friends, Rukia and Ichigo departed the school grounds and made their way back into the heart of the Seireitei. As the two walked side by side, Ichigo grumbled beneath his breath as he caught side glances from Rukia. Growing more and more irritated, Ichigo stopped and gave Rukia his full attention.

"All right, what's your problem?" he asked, his voice stinging with the venom of anger.

"I should be asking you that. What was that stunt that happened between you and Kaien during practice today?"

"Why don't you ask your best friend Kaien that question? Rukia, I don't know why you waste your time grinning behind that idiot. He has no idea what he's doing out there."

"Ichigo, don't tell me you're jealous?" Rukia grinned as Ichigo shot her a dangerous glare. "Anyway, he's just our instructor."

"Just our instructor my ass, Rukia. Your face was on fire when he called your name. I bet he's ten, no, twenty year older then you."

"He is not!" Rukia straightened her composure and began walking, leaving Ichigo behind. "Besides, you should be more concerned with how you're going to complete that challenge by next class."

Following her lead, Ichigo kept a close pace behind Rukia while shifting his books between hands. "The next class is three days away. I'll have plenty of time to learn that technique." Ichigo grinned. "And then I can't wait to throw it right back in his face."

Rukia sighed. "If you say so, Ichigo."

Ichigo scoffed and prepared to offer a response when a loud sound began to ring in his ears. Stopping in her tracks, Rukia raised her head and looked around as the sound grew louder and louder.

"That's the sound of intruders being found in the Soul Society, right?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah…I've heard it before. There must be a hollow close by. Otherwise they would never have sounded the alarm. I wonder what's up."

The two watched with perplexed interest as Shiginami's all around them began to scatter toward their respective squad barracks to tackle their roles in regard to emergency. Before either one could say another word, the shrill sounds of a hell's butterfly wings fluttered above as a message from one of the remote squad correctional force members.

"Red alert! Red alert! A group of hollows have entered the Soul Society and have dispersed themselves throughout the many regions in the Rukon districts. All squad members are to report to battle alert one immediately and await further orders."

As the message replayed for a second time, Ichigo and Rukia were long gone. Both teenagers took off in a sprint toward the squad one barracks while ignoring those around them scattering as instructed toward their posts. Creeping alongside the large hall that coveted the grounds of the first squad, the two peered eagerly through a bar window as they watched the leaders of each squad emerge inside.

"Ichigo, this isn't right," Rukia whispered so as not to be noticed. "We shouldn't be eavesdropping like this."

"I don't see you move away from this window and besides there's nothing wrong with finding out what's really going on, now is there?" Ichigo fired back in a hushed tone

Rukia couldn't deny anything Ichigo proclaimed. Although she didn't feel completely comfortable spying on a private captain's meeting; she also couldn't deny the fact that despite that feeling she remained as she was. Listening in and waiting for any news to surface regarding the message that still faintly traveled around them. The sound of the head captain snapping his cane against the hard floor brought her back to reality. She moved closer to the window and listened as the meeting began to get under way.

"I have called you captain's here to discuss the intruders we have roaming throughout the outskirts of the Seireitei. The Rukon district has been infected with hoards of hollows that have somehow broken through our barriers and are now wreaking havoc on the citizens in various regions." The head captain began. He paused momentarily then continued.

"Our recon unit has informed me that an alert has gone out to those members' of the Quincy's as well. I am sure that they too are on their way to destroy those hollows. As you know, quinces prefer to kill hollows instead of cleansing their souls and giving them a second chance in our world. It is not in my nature to create a competition between us and the Quincy's but we must act fast. We cannot allow them to destroy those hollows before we get a chance save their souls."

Outside, Ichigo and Rukia glanced at one another. Both overwhelmed by the heavy amount of information that was being forced upon them.

"Here are my orders," the head captain's voice rang out once more. "The captain of squad two, you will dispatch your team to locate these hollows. Right now the information on their numbers is vague so your team must deliver these numbers to the rest of the squad captains with the utmost urgency."

"Yes, head captain." Captain Yoruichi replied with authority.

"That being said, Captain Kurosaki," the head captain spoke as he eyed the fifth captain standing on his right side. "I am giving this assignment to your squad. Disperse your team as you see fit. I want the matter handled quickly and efficiently."

"Yes, sir." Captain Kurosaki replied swiftly.

"All other captains are to remain with their squads and await further instruction. Now go. This meeting is adjourned."

As the captains departed, Ichigo also took the opportunity to leave and headed toward the Rukon district. He ignored the call of his name as Rukia gave chase behind him. It wasn't until she grabbed ahold of his uniform that he slowed down and gave her his consideration.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Weren't we just talking about this same situation this afternoon during Kidó class? Why would you want to go through that again?"

"Go through what?" Ichigo feigned ignorance. "I'm just going to go and take a look and watch my dad destroy those hollows. That's all."

Shaking her head, Rukia released Ichigo's clothes. "I find it hard to believe that is all you're going to do."

"C'mon, Rukia, don't you want to see your aunt in action? How many times do you think that opportunity is going to come up?" Seeing no response from the protesting young female, Ichigo continued to relate his position on the situation. "Also, aren't you curious about those quinces the head captain talked about?"

Her interest perked slightly at the mention of the unknown combatants that were brought up during the brief captain's meeting. She couldn't remember once hearing about another division within the soul society that handled hollows under the same guise of Shinigami but only with one slight difference. As much as she wanted to refrain from over stepping her boundaries she had to admit that an opportunity of this magnitude did not happen every day.

Seeing a mixture of inquisitiveness and mischief gleam within his best friend's eyes, Ichigo wasted little time and raced off toward the Rukon district with a less than apprehensive Rukia following close behind.


	15. Eyes Against The Enemy

Slumped against the wall in the fourth division's infirmary, Rukia grimaced in a mixture of pain and sadness. Far from her usual demeanor, her clothes were disheveled and torn throughout, leaving discolored bruises for all to see. Her appearance, in her eyes, meant nothing. In fact, she had barely noticed. All of her attention and focus was settled upon listening intensely as a conversation was taking place just a few feet away. She wanted to get closer, to hear the discussion in great detail but she didn't move. She didn't want to overstep her boundries. Instead she stood by quietly and watched a rather heart wrenching scene unfold right before her very eyes.

Standing outside the room the youngest members of the Kurosaki family stood silently by each other's side. Their facial expressions were gloomy, the complete opposite of the normal cheerful demenor they displayed whenever Rukia went by the Kurosaki household for a visit. They were slumped against the wall, Yuzu crying uncontrollably while Karin stared angrily at the floor. As one continued to cry, the other continued to seethe in anger. Rukia wanted to say something but she had no idea what that "something" would be given the reason why the three of them were standing in the halls of the fourth squad's quarters to begin with.

Shutting her eyes, Rukia pondered how a simple quest could have gone terribly wrong. The sound of the captain of squad ten shouting jolted her eyes open and brought her focus back to the small room that housed her best friend. Replaying the events again and again in her mind, Rukia could not derive a definitive reason behind the circumstances that transpired. She could only come to one conclusion as to the sole reason for her friend's fate and that reason fell upon no one else but herself. Guilt ran rampant through her body, feasting on her mind and leaving her completely at its mercy. Her eyes once again became glazed with shame as she recalled the single blow that left her stun and her closest friend seeking an immediate operation. Her guilt was beginning to plant itself within the core of her mind, in such a way that she was beginning to fear the possibility of losing her friend.

The sound of footsteps shook her back to reality once again as Captain Kurosaki emerged from the room, standing motionless in the doorway. He didn't acknowledge Rukia's presence which stung the shaken teen slightly. She wondered if he was avoiding her purposely or did he just not see her upon exiting his son's room? She continued to watch in silence, his position, posture and the way his head was turned toward his daughters. He immediately opened his arms wide, inviting Yuzu an area for her to shed her tears.. Karin, on the other hand, remained rooted to the ground, standing away from her father's embrace. Her hard facade did little to hide the trembling Rukia noticed from her hands, however. Finally after a few seconds, Rukia watched as Karin collapsed into her father's arms and slowly cried alongside her sister.

Rukia could look at the heart wrenching scene no longer. She had to get away. As she turned her head she could hear the sound of Isshin's voice whispering to his children. She wanted to hear what he was saying but came to the conclusion that whatever was being said was not for her ears. She took two steps forward then stopped as her eyes met with a pair of familiar orbs she was used to seeing on a daily basis. She didn't turn away nor did she continue to move forward. She had nowhere to go as the captain of squad six stood over her, his eyes barring down at her.

Swallowing a lump of saliva caught within her throat, Rukia sighed. She wanted to avoid the lecture of disappointment she knew her father would deliver at some point when the two of them finally met up. She had put herself in danger and knew her father was less than pleased with her actions, especially given the current circumstances.

"Father, I-"

"Isshin." Byakuya spoke aloud, cutting Rukia off before she could think of what she was going to say.

The two captain's locked eyes as Isshin released his daughter's and lowered his arms to his side. Without uttering another word, they left their respective family member's behind and walked solemnly down the hall with Byakuya clearly leading the way. Left alone with Yuzu and Karin once again, Rukia let out an unexpected sigh of relief. She hadn't anticipated how her conversation with her father would go but she knew it would be at least a few more minutes before she would have to explain herself to him. Out the corner of her eyes, she glanced at Karin and Yuzu as the two wiped their eyes to hide any evidence of their crying. They both hung back against the wall, neither making a sound.

Surrounded in complete silence, Rukia glanced wearily at the room where Ichigo resided. Clamping her hands behind her back, her fingers began to fidget with one another while her feet moved closer toward the room door. She could feel Karin and Yuzu's eyes on her but she didn't care. Considering her odds, she was sure that their father's would return shortly and when her father in particular did return, he would take her away as quickly as possible to admonish her wrong-doings in a more private setting. This was her only chance to see, possibly converse and apologize to her best friend.

The room was dark with the only light casting a shadow against the wall coming from the abundant moon outside. Hearing the sound of light breathing, Rukia smiled just a little. Given the extent of his wound she was glad to, at least hear, that he was alive. Stepping into the light, she gasped as the full extent of Ichigo's injuries came into view. His forehead was scarcely wrapped in a lace of white bandages as was his right arm which rested against the side of his body. His chest, at least the part that wasn't complete covered by a white sheet, was bandaged as well. Rukia cringed. Without hesitation she extended her left arm and gently placed the tip of her fingers against the layer of bandages concealing his wounded torso.

Visualization of his attack came to the forefront of her thoughts. She tilted her eyes downward as the image of an immense spiritual particle belonging to a member of the Quincy's looped around continuously within the conscious of her mind. Her eyes shot open and wavered slightly as the memory slowly began to fade away. Looking at the covered wound on his chest once more, Rukia shook her head, a soft laugh emulating from between her lips.

"You idiot. No one told you to do that..." Her small hands slowly found their way against Ichigo's right hand, squeezing it gently. "...you stupid idiot."

A wall of water began to form against her eyelids then slid down her cheeks, meeting simultaneously near the base of her chin. She could no longer contain herself or her emotions. There was a stint of joy in knowing that Ichigo would live to see another day but the extent of her worry more than consumed any form of happiness she felt. Worry was taking over her mind and soul. Clenching his hand tightly, Rukia gasped as she felt Ichigo's finger's move slowly against her own. She looked toward the head of the bed, waiting to see the warmth of his eyes, but only his closed eyelids met her stare. His inability to open his eyes further placed a look of disappointment on her face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rukia watched Ichigo's chest rise and fall, completely unaware that her tranquil moment was about to be interrupted.

"Rukia."

Looking up, Rukia immediately made eye contact with her father. She kept quiet as he moved further into the room, his eyes never leaving hers. She was postive what was coming next and truth be told, she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready to leave her Ichigo's side. Her hand tightened just slightly around his as Byakuya now stood directly over the two of them. Breaking their uncomfortable eye contact, Rukia opted to speak.

"Did Captain Kurosaki say anything? When will Ichigo be allowed to go home?" Her words were filled with concerned as each letter rolled from the tip of her tongue.

"Ichigo will go home in a few days. He is fortunate that Captain Unohana reached him in time. The blow he took from that arrow_ should_ have killed him."

Hearing those last ominous words, _"should have killed him"_ brought a shiver along Rukia's spine. She couldn't imagine thinking of the worst, given that Ichigo had survived. As much as she tried to deny it, there was no escaping the truth. Ichigo could have died, should have died in her father's eyes, and would have died had it not been for fast medical treatment. There was no denying the truth any longer but she became troubled by an portentous question lingering above her head. If Ichigo wasn't standing where he stood then what did that mean for her? The only answer she could derive from her question was that had Ichigo not stood directly in front of her then she would have died. The realization shook her right down to her core.

"Rukia, did you not hear what I said?"

Byakuya's voice cut through Rukia's thoughts like sharp scissors cutting through flimsy paper. She didn't realize that she had unintentionally become silent during their brief conversation. She swiftly rectified the situation and gave her father her immediate attention.

"I'm sorry, father, what is your question?"

"Tell me what happened." Byakuya watched as Rukia's eyes, her entire demeanor, began to shift slightly. "The truth."

Rukia nodded, although she honestly did contemplate telling her father a believable farce, anything to spare him from knowing what really happened. Deciding that being honest was the only way she was ever going to truly gain any closure, Rukia exhaled, and began to spin a web of truth regarding the reason Ichigo now found himself lying motionless in a hospital bed.

* * *

><p><em>As the sun shined brightly over the Soul Society, Ichigo and Rukia ran in tandem with one another, doing their best to avoid the attention of those running less than a mile ahead of them.<em>

_The pair watched with interest as members of the stealth force kept equal pace with the lieutenant of squad two, Soi-Fon. None of them missed a beat while trailing the petite raven haired Shinigami. They moved swiftly as the second in command trusted her arms out toward the left and right side. In a flash the members donned in black clothing parted ways and disappeared from view. _

_No longer seeing the few members of squad two that were once in front of them, Ichigo and Rukia both slowed their movement to a complete halt. They blinked __simultaneously, not having expected the members of the covert squad to disappear without a trace. Looking at one another, they knew instantly that what they just saw had in fact happened. _

_"Now what?" questioned Rukia aloud. _

_Ichigo nudged his head forward. "We follow her."_

_Looking ahead, Rukia took notice that there was only one member of the stealth force left and on everything that she held dear and sacred; she wished it had been anyone else but her, the lieutenant of the second division. Their last encounter with the petite Shinigami was anything but pleasant. That being said, there was no one else. If she and Ichigo wanted to embark on this once in a lifetime opportunity they would have to follow her aunt's subordinate. _

_"All right, but we have to be careful. You remember what happened the last time we were around her."_

_"She doesn't scare me. Now let's go. She's taking off again."_

_Rukia had little time to react. Her feet moved before her mind had time to process what was happening around her. She kept pace with Ichigo but kept her distance from Soi-Fon. She hoped that she and Ichigo wouldn't tip off the tempered young female that they were using her as if she were their torch lighting a path through a dark tunnel...oh how wrong she was._

_Just a few feet ahead, Soi-Fon sucked her teeth in disgust, her eyes shifting over her right shoulder so she could keep the two rouge teens within view. She grew angry with every passing second that ticked by. She thought sending the members of her squad in different directions would deter the snoops from moving forward but she was wrong. She hated being wrong. Dashing as fast as her legs could go, Soi-Fon smiled mischievously as she caught sight of a path leading towards what appeared to be a forest. She chuckled to herself, almost positive the trees would give her the cover she needed to lose her two tails once and for all. Soi-Fon was swift and moved with precision as she disappeared then reappeared just as the tip of her left foot touched a nearby branch. She didn't even bother turning around to see if her evasive maneuver had steered her followers off course. In a flash she disappeared once again, leaving only a trail of fallen leaves in her wake._

_Down below, Ichigo and Rukia watched as Soi-Fon was no longer in their eyesight, much to their chagrin. Screaming in frustration, Ichigo took in his surroundings. There were nothing but trees for miles with no sign of life in the middle of it all. He glanced to his right at Rukia who was already looking in his direction. _

_"I guess she was on to us." the petite girl remarked._

_"Yeah, I guess we should have been more careful," Ichigo sucked his teeth. "How in the hell can she move that fast? I know that technique. I've seen my dad use it a few times but not even he moves that fast."_

_"I'm sure we can thank my aunt for that." Rukia didn't elaborate further. "So now what?"_

_Ichigo appeared apprehensive as he fought with a way to answer Rukia's question. They were far from where they wanted to be, that much he knew for certain. He wasn't used to tracking anyone's spiritual pressure so locating someone by that means would prove impossible. Taking another look at Rukia, he gave her a curt nod then proceeded forward, deeper into the forest. The two walked with Ichigo taking the lead as the lot of trees began to blur their vision. Within a few minutes, the duo stopped and took in their surroundings once again. They shook their head._

_"Great, we're lost." Ichigo stated aloud, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. _

_"Why don't we just head back? I'm sure our family members have taken care of any hollows by now." Rukia replied._

_Ichigo huffed in annoyance but silently agreed that their trip was a total loss. As he and Rukia turned away to return back the way they came, the sound of howling caught their attention. Without a second thought, the pair disappeared further into the forest, toward the source of the noise that only grew louder._

_"Do you think it's a hollow?" Rukia shouted as she kept up with Ichigo._

_"I'm sure of it." Ichigo replied. "We're almost there. Just keep running."_

_Their curiosity led them deep into a wide open field where they were met with a scene they were not prepared to see. Standing in the middle of the field was a boy who looked around their age. He stood beside the remains of a large white hollow that was disappearing from view. He had chin length straight raven colored hair. He wore of pair of rectangle glasses with white frames that rested comfortably against his face. A lone cross hung from his wrist, attached to a small chain. His attire was one they had never seen before - a white jacket and pants suit combination with blue strips in the shape of crosses embroider into the fabric. If his choice of clothes wasn't strange enough it was the glowing blue partial bow that really caught Ichigo and Rukia's attention. They couldn't take their eyes off of it. Even after it seemingly evaporated into thin air._

_"Hey, who are you? Are you a Quincy?"_

_A small smile faltered across the unidentified teenager's face as he gently pushed the frame of his glasses further along the bridge of his nose. _

_"Am I a Quincy? I don't think I want to answer that question, especially if it's a shinigami who's doing the asking."_

_"What was that?" Ichigo fumed. He took a step forward as his eyebrows met near the center of his forehead. _

_"We aren't soul reapers. We're students at the academy. I'm Rukia and he's Ichigo. What's your name?" Rukia inquired as she seemingly kept her friend at bay. _

_"A student of the shinigami academy is still affiliated with those who oppose the method of the Quincy's so once again I have no obligation to tell either one of you anything."_

_Ichigo emitted a low growl from beneath his breath. It was clear to him that he was dealing with one of the Quincy's he heard the commander of the Gotei thirteen discuss. That being said, the attitude on this particular Quincy brought his blood to a boil. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. _

__"Listen here, we know you're one of them but what do you mean the method of the Quincy's? What method?"__

_"I wouldn't know how to explain such a simple principal to two individuals who possess no soul reaper abilities."_

_"We have ability!" Rukia shouted, angered by the insult. "We wouldn't be students if we didn't."_

_The Quincy shrugged his shoulders. "Could have been a fluke."_

_As his smile increased, Ichigo and Rukia's scowl deepen. The nameless teen's manner changed considerably as he glanced to the right toward the sound of howling in the distance. Taking a stance, he drew his left arm back and extended his right arm, drawing forth the same blue partial bow from earlier._

_"You two should get out of here. I wouldn't want you to get in my way."_

_"In your way? Arrogant bastard! Your ego must far outshine your capabilities if you think for one second you can take on all of these hollows yourself." Ichigo replied angrily._

_"Ichigo, was it? The day a hollow gets the best of Ishida Uryū is the day I relinquish my blood as a Quincy."_

_Without proper warning, Uryū slid his hand against his bow and fired one arrow in Ichigo and Rukia's direction. The two barely had a chance to jump out of the way before the arrow zipped over their heads and tore apart a lingering hollow that was just seconds from attacking them both._

_Seeing the hollow vanish into thin air, Ichigo rushed to his feet and grabbed Uryū by the front of his shirt, drawing their faces close to one another. _

_"You stupid idiot! You almost took our heads off with that thing."_

_Uryū smirked and replied. "This is my kojaku. It is comprised of spiritual energy. If I wanted to strike either of you down just then I would have done so. Unfortunately, hollows are my only concern, not soul reaper wanna-be's"_

_The sound of a fist hitting a face disrupted the brief moment of silence as Uryū, having taken a direct blow from Ichigo, lay sprawled on the ground. Ichigo seethed as he glared down as his adversary, tempted to add more insult to injury. The feeling of Rukia's hand on his arm calmed his tempered nature but his eyes continued to burn a hole in Uryū's general direction. _

_"Let me help you." Rukia politely offered as she extended her hand to the fallen Quincy. _

_Slapping her warm gesture away, Uryū stood up and dusted small grass blades that clung to his attire. His expression boarder lined on anger as his bruised pride was visable for those among him to see. His smug appearance faded as he laid witness to a few grass stains embedded into his clothing. For the first time since seeing the two students, he was considerably very angry. His annoyance remained as the sound of more hollowing increased. Glancing around, he threw his head back suggestively and looked at Ichigo and Rukia._

_"More hollows have arrived. You two get out of here."_

_Creating distance between them and himself, Uryū brought forth his spiritually charged bow and began firing into the distance. _

_"Ichigo, what do we do now?" Rukia questioned as she glanced around at the hollows that were slowly beginning to appear. "We don't have Zanpakuto's and cannot cleanse these spirits especially while Uryū is destroying them. What should we do?"_

_"We fight," Rukia turned to see Ichigo hold up his index and middle finger. "Hado number four, Byakuri!"_

_A spew of white lightening dispersed from his finger but did not travel as far as he had originally hoped it would. In fact, it barely reached the nearest hollow to him. Instead, it disappeared into thin air. Ichigo's face expressed concern as he heard chuckling over his left shoulder._

_"I guess the soul reaper academy isn't all it's cracked up to be." Uryū spoke with a sound of glee in his voice. _

_"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo replied as he held his fist up in anger. "Just kill these damn things already." __Through the corner of his eye, Ichigo turned quickly as a small hollow raced toward him, it's claws outward and ready to slice through his body. _

_"Hado number one, Sho!"_

_Rukia extended her right index finger outward and watched a small burst of spiritual energy exspelled from the tip of her finger and crashed into the hollow, pushing the creature back a few inches. Using the minimal distance to their advantage, she and Ichigo quickly moved out of the way as one of Uryū's arrows sliced through the white mask of the hollow, causing it to disinegrate instantly._

_Uryū smiled smugly once again while firing his arrow's as quickly as he could, striking everything that moved. Ichigo and Rukia did their best to avoid the hollow's grasp and Uryū's arrows by moving simultaneously out of the way. A few hollow's slowly thrashed and clawed at their clothes, ripping parts of their flesh from throughout various areas on their bodies. Frustrated, Ichigo jumped to the side as a hollow took a clean swipe at him, leaving him back to back with an also frustrated and tired Rukia._

_"This is all Kaien's fault. If that bastard would have taught us something worth teaching then our only offense wouldn't be jumping around like idiots. The less I see of that jackass the better my time in the academy will be." Ichigo shouted._

_"Don't blame this on Kaien, Ichigo. We're first year students. How much are you expecting to learn so quickly?" Rukia rebutted. _

_Ichigo drew in a breath of air and jumped back as another hollow flew above his head, barely missing him. "Dammit, this isn't working and to make matters worse we're stuck with that Quincy."_

_"This Quincy is the one saving your lives or did you forget that?" Uryū questioned aloud as he continued to kill as many hollows as he possibly could. _

_His hands were swift and his aim was deadly as one by one hollows continued to fall. Before anyone had a chance to say another word, the last hollow disappeared into thin air after having been struck down by one of Uryū's arrows. Satisfied, the Quincy threw his head back and lowered his hands, allowing his valuable weapon to disappear once again. _

_"You shinigami's are useless, you know that? Nevertheless, you both proved to be vital bait so I could attack those hollows head on. For that, I thank you." _

_Charging forward, Ichigo prepared to deliver another blow to Uryū's face when the shrill cry of Rukia caused him to slow his steps considerably. His head turned quickly in time to see another hollow appear and make a beeline in Rukia's direction. Turning on his heels, he retreated in her direction, only to glance over his shoulder as he could hear Uryū's voice scream out from behind._

_"Get out of the way, I got it!" _

_"You dumbass!" Ichigo shouted as he continued toward Rukia, his arms stretched out as he prepared to pull Rukia from the hollow's claws. "Don't fire until I get to her first." _

_Hearing silence, Ichigo continued forward, grabbing Rukia by the arm and roughly pulling her towards him, shielding her body with there mere use of his arms. The swift momentum caused the two of them to fall backwards just before Uryū's arrow sailed over their heads, splitting the hollow in two. As the creature faded, Ichigo rose to his feet and in turn helped Rukia stand up as well. _

_"Are you all right?" he asked aloud as he watched Rukia take a second to ensure that she wasn't injured in any way. _

_"Yes, thank you." she replied with a smile._

_The two appeared relieved, happy that the other was safe and sound but their happiness faded as Ichigo suddenly grunted in agony. Puzzled, Rukia took a step back, wondering if somehow during the fall she had inadvertently caused Ichigo any pain. It wasn't until she saw the blue arrow protruding from his chest that she realized it was more serious than she originally suspected. _

_"I-Ichigo..."_

_His once amber eyes suddenly turned black and his body grew limp, falling over into the waiting arms of Rukia who did her best to support him against her petite frame. As the arrow slowly faded, Rukia barely glanced over Ichigo's shoulder to witness Uryū on one knee, his bow held tightly in his right hand. Her eyes flashed with anger as she felt Ichigo's breathing grow weaker as his head cradled against the nip of her neck._

_"Ichigo, just hang on. You hear me, Ichigo? Hang on!" If looks could kill then Uryū would have perished on sight. Rukia produced an unflinching glare that would have stopped a person cold. "How could you do that?" _

_Apparently unfazed by her piercing gaze, Uryu stood by and watched as Rukia continued to support Ichigo's body the best she could while continuing her rant. _

_"Answer me! Why did you do this to him? What reason do you have for doing this to him!" _

_Uryū remained silent. He uttered not a single word while turning on the heels of his feet and walking away, leaving a shaken Rukia alone in the woods. Whispering against the ear of her best friend, Rukia's slender fingers tangled against Ichigo's orange locks as she held his body closer to her own._

_"Don't die Ichigo. Just hang on..."_

* * *

><p>With a handful of sheets in the palm of her hand, Rukia shook as she finished her story. Her anger aside, she couldn't find it in her to look at either one of the two men in the room with her. It caused her great discomfort to relive her last few moments with Ichigo before he was attacked from behind. At that moment she would have given anything to have it be nothing more than a bad dream. Sadly, she knew that just wasn't going to happen.<p>

"So, the Quincy is responsible for this?" Byakuya finally questioned, his eyes never leaving Rukia or her shaken demeanor.

"Yes," Rukia seethed. "He shot Ichigo without reason. He hates Soul Reapers but I never thought..."

Releasing the sheets, Rukia once again took Ichigo's hand into her own, squeezing it gently. A wall of water lightly kissed her eyelashes before trembling slowly down her cheeks. She didn't notice that her father had grown more interested in her obvious display of emotions, nor did she care. To her, only she and Ichigo were present in the room. No one else, not even her father, mattered.

"I understand." was Byakuya's reply. "For now, you must leave him to rest alone. Captain Unohana will be here shortly to check on him and it will be better if you are not in her way."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest but instead held her tongue. She couldn't argue with the facts. The last thing she wanted to do was get in the way of Ichigo getting better. She only wanted to help him and not hinder any attempt to keep his situation from worsening. Nodding, she rose to her feet, her hand still iron-clad around his own. She moved closer to him, leaning over him so that her nose barely touched his. If she had looked up even once she would have seen a bewildered look plastered across her father's face.

"I'll come see you soon, Ichigo."

A single tear transfered from her eyes to his face as Rukia lowered her head and planted a gentle kiss against the side of his mouth. Byakuya's eyes widened as he watched the exchange. He questioned whether or not he had just witnessed a romantic embrace between the two. He was surprised to say the least.

Releasing Ichigo's hand, Rukia gently removed her tear from his face and wiped her eyes with her index finger. With her head lowered, her bangs carefully shielded her eyes from view as she brushed past her father, unaware that he stared at her with a puzzled glimmer in his eyes.

As confused as he appeared to be, she was the complete opposite. She had no reason for confusion to cloud her mind or her heart. She didn't know when Ichigo would awaken nor did she know if either one of them would face some sort of repercussion due to their involvement in matters they had no business being involved in.

Rukia walked out of the hospital room knowing only one thing. Quincy's were the enemies and she would do _anything_ to make sure they never hurt another shinigami again_._


	16. A Noble Request

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. Things will be explained and hightened as we move forward. Also, thank you to tii-chan17 for looking this chapter over for me. Greatly Appreciated. **

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of a lone windowsill wearing a blue layered kimono with pink and purple lines strewn throughout the fabric, Rukia gazed out the pane glass onto the grounds of the Kuchiki manor. She viewed many cherry blossom trees, koi ponds, flower bushes, and lush grass as far as her eyes could see. Having grown up around such beauty all of her life, Rukia wasn't a stranger to just how lovely the Kuchiki grounds could be, especially around this time of year. As was the tradition for those who resided on the property, this was the time when cherry blossoms bloomed into beautiful flowers for all to see. It was a majestic sight to behold and anyone fortunate enough to own, or be within close proximity to, a cherry blossom tree was surely in for a treat. Having watched the trees bloom every year, Rukia usually looked forward to this one day out of the year, moreso than any other day including the day that celebrated her birth. This year, however, was different. This was the first time in sixteen years that Rukia appeared less than enthused about the day that lay ahead.<p>

Her eyes wandered from left to right, taking in the horde of visitors that had infiltrated her family's compound. It was to be expected; it was a gathering after all, initiated by none other than her father days ago. There were lines of shinigami strolling the premises. Members of her father's squad, she presumed. She didn't know them, at least not on a personal level. Or even a formal level, for that matter. Only one familiar face dressed in shinigami attire stood out from the crowd. The lieutenant of squad six was laughing boisterously as he stood beside other squad members. She tried to find another face in the sea of black robes that struck a familiar chord within the contents of her mind but no one stood out. Sighing, Rukia released a small breath of air that momentarily formed against the glass, shielding her view of the outside. As the condensation faded, Rukia smiled as she saw three individuals slowly make their way across one of many small bridges constructed throughout to connect the vast property together.

She smiled contently as Renji, Orihime and Chad walked one in front of the other, in that particular order, across the bridge and made their way toward the center of the festivities. She had to stifle her laughter as she watched Renji slowly inch his way toward one of the many large buffet tables her father had ordered to cater for this special occasion. Shaking her head, Rukia sighed once again. She was glad that she would have someone to talk to besides the lieutenant of her father's squad. Her smile faded soon thereafter as she realized that there was still one person she was anxiously waiting to see that she was unsure would even arrive.

Glancing through the crowd once again, Rukia tried her best to spot her best friend but could not make out his features amongst the sea of white and black attire. Considerably, his orange hair would have been his only give away. Seeing only the color of Orihime's hair, Rukia surmised that Ichigo was not about to show up any time soon. It was two days removed since he was gravely wounded by a treacherous member of the Quincy clan. That, in itself was a memory she just couldn't forget but it wasn't the only recollection she had a hard time erasing from deep within her subconscious. Despite the demons that plauged her inner world, she had a small sense of relief once word reached her that Ichigo was transfered home thanks to the privilege granted him from the captain of the fourth division. She knew Ichigo was safe and sound, healing and taking it easy as someone in his condition should and would do. Knowing that he was well was good news indeed but it did very little to comfort her when she was alone, without the eyes of others watching her every move.

She ate very little and slept just as much while allowing her worry to consume what little bit of sanity she had left. Confined to the house on her father's orders as a way to monitor her actions, Rukia had little time to truly check on her friend's condition. It was only through Renji and Chad that she was able to hear of Ichigo's progress, minimal as it was. She wanted to talk to him herself, to see with her own two eyes that he was doing well but she refrained from going against her father's wishes. Her eyes lowered toward the floor as she remembered the brief moment she spent with him at the fourth division. It was the last time she had laid eyes on him and she would have given anything to have a better memory of her last time with him instead of seeing him unconscious and severely bandaged from his head to his torso. Visions of her last encounter with him brought a rush of heat towards her cheeks. She remembered clearly the light kiss she planted near the corner of his mouth. She shook her head, trying to eject the thought before it became a part of her psyche. She had no real reason for doing what she did. Evidentially, she figured it was just a simple spur of the moment. She convinced herself that she did what she did based on their her emotions and the situation as a whole. She surmised that was her sole reason for brushing her lips so close to Ichigo's mouth and decided to leave the matter at that.

In lieu of eating, sleeping and thinking of a kiss that left more questions than answers, Rukia picked up on her studies and diverted her anger and frustration into studying as hard as she could. She had one goal and one goal in mind: study every technique and master them so she would be able to confront the Quincy that shamefully attacked her best friend from behind. Her desires were all her own, a secret she shared with no one outside the four walls of her bedroom. Not even her aunt, with whom she had discussions regarding the incident on a regular basis, was aware of her motives. She decided it was best to keep that information to herself, lest someone try to convince her otherwise. The feeling of vengeance was new to her, yet she didn't turn away from it. In fact, she welcomed it with open arms. As she contemplated the outcome of her actions, her attention shifted as she heard footsteps slowly stop behind her. Glancing through the corner of her eye, Rukia adjusted her position, stood at attention and bowed accordingly.

"Father, I didn't hear you come behind me."

"You seemed deep in thought. What's bothering you?"

Shaking her head quickly, Rukia forced a smile on her face; a ploy she hoped her father would fall for.

"Nothing, I was just watching the guests arrive. There are a lot of shinigami down there.

Are they from your squad?"

"Yes. I've invited them to the gathering to witness the cherry blossom trees bloom. Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. The more the merrier! Besides, I doubt my friends and I could finish off all that food out there ourselves." Turning toward the window, Rukia chuckled as she watched Renji continue to pack his mouth with free food. "Well, maybe just one of us could."

Byakuya was silent for a moment as he too took his turn to view the crowd that had gathered in his yard. In all the years he witnessed the blossoming of his trees, never once were so many people invited to partake in the ritual. He always kept the event a private affair, only family and very close friends were allowed to attend. Surveying the crowd, he waited for the captain of squad two and her subordinate to arrive. He was sure they would. As long as he threw these events for those closest to the Kuchiki clan, he was sure the commander of the second division would surely show up with her lieutenant and an empty stomach in tow. It was for that reason alone that he made sure to place extra guards at all four of the entry points to his home. He was going to keep her out one way or another.

"Father, may I ask you a question?" Rukia paused and waited for her father's permission. Hearing nothing but silence, she continued to address him. "You didn't happen to speak to Captain Kurosaki by any chance, did you?"

"He is busy putting an end to the hollow invasion. He will not be here today." Byakuya retorted.

"I see." Rukia replied softly. "Did he tell you anything about Ichigo and his condition?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki is doing fine. You needn't worry about that foolish boy."

As he watched Rukia reply with a stiff nod of her head, Byakuya silently reminisced on the day he stood by Ichigo's bedside, watching Rukia lean over him and eventually present him with a gentle kiss upon his lips. At least, that's what he thought he saw. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, something that rarely happened in his case. Nothing ever got by him as it related to his position as captian, his subordinates or the missions he were sent to complete. He saw everything and analyzed it before anyone else would figure out what was going on. This case was different. As much as he wanted to fight it, he couldn't. He definately saw her display an intimate moment with the son of a fellow captain. He wasn't sure if anything would transpire from that small exchange but he made a mental note to ensure that those two were never left alone again for as long as he could help it.

Hearing a familiar laugh seep in from outside, his eyes shot upward and a deep scowl fell across his face. His eyes fell on the captain of squad two. He watched as she casually sauntered pass one of his guards with her entourage in tow. He was surprised to see more than just the lieutenant of the second division following close behind. The vision of three other noble beings quickly came into view.

"I see. She took it upon herself to invite the Shiba clan." he muttered to no one in particular. He turned on his heels soon after the last word rolled from the tip of his tongue and proceeded down the hall before Rukia has time to see what had changed his mood considerably. He didn't address the confused teen and instead gave her a very direct command. "Let's go, Rukia."

"Yes, I'm coming."

Following her father's footsteps, Rukia blinked simultaniously as the pair now stood side by side outside their large home. She watching with great interest as all words slowly ceased the attention shifted toward her father and herself. She hadn't anticipated their arrival being something that would stop conversations before they were even spoken and yet it was happening right before her eyes.

"Captain and Ms. Kuchiki, you've finally come to join us." a member of squad six rejoiced as he and his fellow comrades circled the two Kuchiki members, smiles on each of their faces.

Now surrounded by friends and guests alike, Rukia appeared rather content, doing her best to keep her emotions at bay while her father appeared somewhat interested in the conversation his fellow subordinates were trying to have with him. Surveying the crowd, Rukia smiled then casually made her way toward her closest friends, excusing herself and meeting them in the middle of the fray.

"Hey Rukia, how's it going? Thanks again for the invite." said Renji, while munching on one of the many rice balls in his arms.

"Yes, thank you very much, Rukia." said Orihime, bowing. "There really are a lot of people here."

"Are they all members of your father's squad?" questioned Chad.

Rukia nodded as she glanced back at the men and women surrounding her father. Their jovial mood was fitting for the current atmosphere and despite her own convictions she was glad she could be a part of it all. Facing her friends, she prepared to begin another conversation when her head was quickly grappled in a headlock and her hair ruffled violently. Fighting off her attacker, Rukia pushed the person aside and fixed her hair.

"What was that for?" she questioned aloud while taking notice of the surprised looks on the faces of her friends. Following their stares, her eyes grew in bewilderment at the individual she had intentionally shoved aside. "It's you...Kaien."

The overzealous lieutenant of the thirteenth squad smiled cheerfully as he gave a genial wave.

"It's nice to see you, Rukia. Enjoying everything so far?"

"Uh, yes, thanks for asking." Rukia replied while flattening the last few strands of her hair. "What brings you by?"

Kaien chuckled and brushed his thumb beneath his nose, his grin increasing in size. "The same reason everyone else is here."

"Right, sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting you."

Rukia's eyes wavered then lowered as she could feel Kaien's eyes on her. Feeling her nerves beginning to creep up, she hastily brought her hands behind her back to conceal her irritability. Raising her head, she smile pleasingly as she and Kaien locked eyes once again.

"I see Byakuya has invited everyone here today. I think I'll head over and say hello. Perhaps I'll talk to you later, Rukia."

Saying goodbye to everyone within earshot, Kaien excused himself to have a friendly chat with the leader of the Kuchiki family.

Watching him make him way through the crowd that was surrounding her father, Rukia failed to admonish her friends who had witnessed the entire conversation from beginning to end. Still smiling, Rukia's joyous expression faded as she saw the mixture of smiles and smirks on the faces of Orihime, Renji and Chad.

"So, what's going on between you and Kaien, eh?" Renji questioned with a sly tone to his voice. It was obvious what he was insinuating without actually making the accusation.

"Kaien and I just run in the same circle. He's from a noble family, as am I. That's all." Rukia acknowledged stiffly.

"That's all, huh? In class he personally picks you to be his assistant, he comes over here and addresses only you although the three of us are standing here as well, and didn't Ichigo say he saved your life years ago? You seem to run into him a lot but I guess that happens when you 'run in the same circle'."

"It's just a coincidence, that's all, Renji."

Seeing a disbelieving gleam in Renji's eyes, Rukia prepared to further state her belief as related to Kaien but was silenced by the various guests began to clamor around the various cherry blossom trees as the flowers began to bloom. As Renji, Orihime and Chad dispersed in the crowd, Rukia remained rooted in her spot, considering Renji's words and arguing her position silently to herself.

_"He's wrong. Kaien and I are just two nobles, that's all. I mean, he did save my life a long time ago but it wasn't as if I was alone at the time. He saved Ichigo as well." _As onlookers stood by continuously watching the flowers bloom, Rukia resumed analyzing her relationship with Kaien. _"His picking me as his assistant in class was completely random. It wasn't as if I asked to be chosen. Then there is what happened just now: he came over here on his own. I didn't ask him not to speak to Renji and the others." Rukia smiled with a satisfied look in her eyes. "Renji's wrong. It's all just a bunch of coincidences."_

Once the last cherry blossom bloomed, Rukia casually sauntered toward the closest buffet table to partake in the large feast her father picked up the tab for so the guests would have something delectable to enjoy. On her way to the table, she watched adoringly as the guests chattered amongst one another. Cups of sake were passed around and laughter was heard throughout the wide open yard. It truly was a merry occasion.

Grabbing the nearest skewered yakitori, Rukia spun around too quick to stablize the item in her hand or her own balance. Without warning she unintentionally crashed into the chest of a partygoer trying to grab one of the skewered yakitori.

"I guess I should watch where I'm going, or better yet maybe you should too. I mean, _you_ were the one who crashed into me."

Staring momentarily at her yakitori that now laid at her feet, Rukia shifted her eyes upward and met Kaien's eyes instantly. A light blush caressed her cheeks - a sign that she was morbidly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Kaien," Her eyes focused on his uniform, which was stained with a layer of the peanut sauce. "Your uniform is ruined. Please forgive me."

Not admonishing his stained clothes, Kaien raised his eyebrow and without hesitation placed his hand upon Rukia's head, ruffling the few strands of raven hair that began entangling around his index, middle and ring finger. His playful gesture was a surprise to Rukia, her eyes widening at his sudden behavior. She formed her mouth and prepared to offer up another apologetic sentence when Kaien abruptly beat her to the punch.

"Take it easy. I'm not hurt, and as for my clothing, well, you needn't worry about that. There is no need for such a formal apology. It was all an accident, right?"

Nodding, Rukia immediately scanned the crowd for anyone who had witnessed their small exchange. The last thing she wanted to do was have others assume that the accident was something much more than that. Satisfied that everyone was still submerged in their own conversations, Rukia brought her focus back to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorr-" Rukia quickly grew silent, stopping in the middle of yet another apology. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

Her eyes dropped low once again. It wasn't her intention to find herself within Kaien's presence yet again, especially after her miniature spat with Renji earlier. She didn't want to give anyone the idea that the two of them were more than what she had said they were, or worse, give someone just cause to relay such fabricated information to her father. She was sure, had he heard any of what she and Renji discussed earlier, he would surely have something to say about it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Kaien's hand once again sit atop her head and so she raised her head and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Stop apologizing. Are you always this panicked over something so menial?" Releasing her head and untangling her hair in the process, Kaien reached for two yakitori and graciously handed one to her. "Eat up. I hear it's pretty good."

Rukia watched as Kaien slowly bit into his helping of skewered lamb doused in peanut sauce. She smiled as light trails of his consumption remained around the edge of his mouth. Raising her own helping of yakitori to her lips, she bit into the lamb and placed a small portion of its sweet goodness in her mouth. Her eyes lit up as the taste melted against her tongue, it was truly one of the tastiest hors d'oeuvres she had ever eaten.

"That's better," Kaien commented, taking notice of the expression on Rukia's face. "You look much better when you're smiling."

Rukia's cheeks grew warm and flushed by Kaien's comment. She swiftly averted her eyes and looked off into the distance, hoping to keep him from seeing the light blush she was sure had appeared on her face. Scanning the hordes of people in her backyard, she noticed three sets of eyes looking back at her. One of those eyes in particular was accompanied by a very suspicious yet noticeable sly smirk.

"Are those your friend's from the academy?"

"Yes," Rukia replied while glancing at Kaien. She noticed that he too had his attention focused on those who were watching the two of them. "Those are three of my friends."

"I see," Kaien slowly rubbed the back of his neck and turned his focus on Rukia. "I guess I'm taking up too much of your time. Your friends look like they want to speak with you."

"No, I mean, I'm sure they can talk to me later." Rukia responded without hesitation. She wasn't ready for their polite conversation to end so prematurely.

"Well then, Rukia, may I ask a favor from you?" Kaien waited for Rukia to nod her head and accept his question before continuing. "How would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Alarmed by his query, Rukia didn't hide the fact that she was taken aback by what he had just asked of her. Her eyes grew slightly and her right foot had retreated backwards. She wasn't sure if she should walk away at that point or stay put but there was one thing she wanted to do first before she considered leaving Kaien's company. She wanted to, no she needed to, know what his true intentions were to ask her such a brazen question.

"Go where?" She questioned aloud. "This is a party for me at my home; I can't just leave."

Kaien smiled, a sincere gesture that only shook Rukia's nerves even more. She wanted to trust the man before her, yet she wondered if she really knew enough about him to just wander off with him. Especially in the middle of a gathering her father had put together specifically for her enjoyment.

"I'm sure Byakuya has it all covered, and besides, it seems his attention is elsewhere at the moment."

Drawing off of Kaien's words, Rukia turned around to see a rather pained expression on her father's face. He was surrounded by Yoruichi, her subordinate and another woman Rukia did not know. The unidentified woman and Yoruichi appeared to be having a good time, holding a bottle of sake in their hands and toasting one another while her father appeared less than appeased with their drunken behavior. Sui-Feng stood to the side beside her captain, not engaging in the conversation in the least. She, like Byakuya, was engrossed in the setting they found themselves in.

"That sister of mine," Kaien shook his head. "Once she gets together with Yoruichi, this is what happens. I don't know what to do with her."

"Sister?" Rukia acclaimed as she studied the woman laughing and carrying on with her aunt.

She was of average height and appeared to be look very youthful. She had green eyes and white bandages wrapped haphazardly over her messy black hair. Her hair was long, reaching the small of her back. She wore a white skirt and a red robe that left nothing to the imagination. Her large breasts were clearly on display, held in place only by the red material that made up the upper portion of her attire. Studying her carefully, Rukia noticed that the young woman appeared to be missing one of her limbs, her right arm. Bandages were wrapped around the shoulder of the arm that was clearly not there anymore. Puzzled, Rukia turned her focus to Kaien who was ready with an explanation. It was as if he had anticipated the question before had time to ask him directly.

"It was a hollow attack. It was part of the reason why I became a Shinigami: to protect individuals against those that are here to reap lives. Lucky for my sister, Kuukaku, it was just her arm. I can be thankful for that."

"I see." Rukia turned back toward Kaien. "Okay, I'll go with you to the squad thirteen barracks"

"Great, oh, you might want to change your clothes. No need to wear such a well-tailored kimono to the thirteenth division."

* * *

><p>Shunpo was a technique Rukia only saw from afar, following behind others while trying her best to keep up with those who had mastered the technique. Tucked comfortably in Kaien's arms, she had barely blinked her eyes before realizing that she was no longer in front of the Kuchiki household. She thought it peculiar her disappearing from her home, once again without her father's knowledge, to venture away with someone she only knew through a few random occurrences. However, she saw no threat in Kaien when she looked deep into his eyes. She knew, without doubt, she was in no danger and thus decided without hesitation to travel with him toward his squad's barracks. Looking up, she smiled as Kaien gently set her on the ground once they reached their destination. Straightening her student uniform which she chose as a replacement for her kimono, Rukia glanced around the front of the thirteenth quarters. There was nothing spectacular about the decor on the outside, as it resembled the barracks under her father's regime. That aside, she was still excited about visiting a different squad in the Soul Society. The opportunity rarely presented itself to her. The only barracks she was most familar with was of course the sixth, the tenth, thanks to her connection with the Kuchiki family and recently and most unfortunately, the fourth.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Kaien asked rather proudly while watching Rukia observe her surroundings. "It's pretty cool, huh?"

"Well, it is nice, but it looks like the ones over at the sixth and tenth squads."

Kaien lowered his head in defeat. He had hoped for some form of praise for the place he called home. Sighing, he raised his head and smiled.

"Oh well," he began with a shrug of his shoulders. "So much for impressing you. Let's go. I'm sure my captain is inside."

Following behind the lieutenant, Rukia walked onto the property and took in the scenery slowly. Similar to the outside, the inside appeared comparable to the other twp barracks she had grown accustomed to viewing. As the pair strolled along the grounds, Rukia stopped momentarily at a small pond just to the right of the large training ground. She watched as two carp fish splashed about, jumping freely and causing ripples in the water.

"They belong to Captain Ukitake. He brought them from this private home to liven this place up."

"I see." Rukia replied softly.

Rounding the back of the compound, Rukia's eyes fell upon a white haired man with raven colored eyebrows. Judging by the white haori draped on his shoulders she knew that he was the captain Kaien had continuously spoken about. Acknowledging his presence, Rukia bowed and addressed him with adoration in the tone of her voice.

"Captain Ukitake, sir, it's an honor to meet you. My name is-" Rukia was abruptly silenced.

"Rukia, yes, I know who you are. You're Byakuya's daughter, is that correct?"

Meeting the warmth of his hazel eyes, Rukia suddenly felt more at ease. His eyes embraced her and gave her the feeling that she had nothing to fear while on the thirteenth division's grounds. She was hypnotized by his smile, so much so that she failed to notice that Kaien was no longer standing by her side.

"Come and have a seat with me, Rukia. I promise I don't bite." The captain put his hands up defensively to further prove his innocence.

Laughing together at the captain's wayward joke, Rukia sat on the opposite side with her legs dangling from the deck they were perched upon.

"How are things at the academy?" Captain Ukitake questioned, taking notice of Rukia's attire. "It has been some time since I was a student there."

"I'm learning a lot but I have such a long way to go. I'm only in my first year."

"With a head captain that's also your father you will get through the academy at no time at all."

Rukia appeared perplexed by the captain's words. "Are you saying my father will influence my time at the academy?"

"No, not at all. I'm merely saying that with your intensive heritage you will do just fine in the academy," Captain Ukitake proclaimed.

"I'm not too sure about that. I've been studying the textbooks vigorously ever since my friend Ichigo and I..."

"Yes, I heard about that. Captain Kurosaki's son is recovering well from what I've been told. You two are very fortunate that you're both alive. That Quincy could have done a lot worse." Rukia's demeanor hardened at the mere mention of the Quincy who fired an arrow through Ichigo's chest. Her anger subsided as she felt the captain gently pat her right hand softly. "I can only imagine how helpless you feel regarding this situation. You were unable to help your friend but I bet he wouldn't want to see you in the same condition he's currently in if the roles had been reversed."

Rukia's eyes appeared lifeless, as if her emotions were draining from the conversation they were having. Her mood didn't change even as Kaien reappeared in a clean shinigami uniform and took a seat beside her.

"How are you feeling today, Captain Ukitake?" Kaien questioned.

"Much better, thank you. I've stayed out of the sun as much as possible." Captain Ukitake met Rukia's eyes. "I would have liked to see the cherry blossom event at your home, but my condition prevented me from attending."

"Your condition? Are you ill, Captain?" Rukia questioned in concern.

"Well," Captain Ukitake paused momentarily. "You could say that. I've been ill for quite some time. There's no need to worry, though."

The words hadn't yet fully rolled off the tip of the captain's tongue before he became engulfed in a violent coughing fit. He waved Rukia away as she flashed a look of worry for his well-being. The last thing he wanted to do was cause unnecessary stress to someone who already appeared to have the world hanging on their shoulders.

"Captain, why don't you go lay down for a while? I'll handle the squad in your absence," suggested Kaien.

Captain Ukitake appeared as if he wanted to protest but ultimately he decided it was in his best interest to head inside for the time being. Bidding farewell, he left Rukia and his lieutenant alone to bask in what was left of the sun's rays.

"Kaien, has your captain been sick for a long time?" Rukia asked after a brief moment of silence.

"My captain has been ill since he was a student like yourself. He only gets like this a few times a week. I usually take care of the squad in his absence; I do it so much that the other members under my control refer to me as the captain."

Rukia was skeptical as Kaien stuck out his chest, boasting over his sudden rise within the ranks of his squad. His authority meant very little to her, but his confidence was what shined through to her the most. She wasn't completely sure what it was about him, but his pride as a shinigami sparked a deep appreciation within her for the role in general. She rose to her feet and turned to face him, inhaling deeply before speaking.

"Kaien, I have a favor to ask of you." She didn't wait for him to agree or disagree before continuing. "I want you to train me to become a confident and reliable shinigami."

Kaien's eyes blinked simultaneously as he considered Rukia's request. It wasn't that he was completely against the appeal for private lessons, he just wasn't utterly thrilled with the idea either. His reason was obvious.

"You're the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki, aren't you? I'm sure he can train you."

"No," Rukia gently clenched the front of her shirt. Her eyes slowly began to falter. "My father is far too busy to train me. My aunt has tried to show me a few helpful techniques but as of late she too has become very busy. As grand as it may seem to have two captain's at my disposal, it really isn't as great as it seems."

Without hesitating, Rukia lowered to her knees and bowed her head. Her elbows were bent to support the weight of her torso and keep it from touching the ground.

"I know you are a lieutenant and you have your own duties to attend to as well. I'm not asking for any special treatment. I just want to improve. I _need_ to improve."

"What is your reason for improving?"

Rukia hesitated in her response. No one knew of her desires to avenge her best friend. She mulled over whether or not she should disclose information which recently was only hers to know.

"Forget it," Kaien spoke aloud with an added shrug of his shoulders. "Your reasons are your own. If I agree to do this then you must understand I cannot teach you things that far surpass your current abilities. You are still only a first year student at the academy. I will teach you on the basics first and foremost. After that, we can expand on your knowledge and techniques that you will soon learn from the academy."

"I will work hard to improve, I promise."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kaien rose to his feet and stood before the still kneeling Rukia.

"All right, I'll do it. Just stop kneeling already. That position really isn't very becoming of noble such as yourself."

Rising to her feet, Rukia smiled happily and clasped her hands together. "Thank you, Kaien! I promise I'll work very hard."

Extending his hand, Kaien placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder while chuckling aloud.

"Take it easy. Hard work will be involved, but I'll try to make it fun for you as well." He smiled. "By the way, did Yoruichi teach you anything useful while she was training you?"

"She taught me a few things, why?" Rukia tilted her head slightly just as Kaien lowered his head.

His eyes were hidden beneath his dark mane, shielding them from view. Only a large smirk beneath the bridge of his nose was visible. Lifting his head, his dark eyes startled Rukia as the corners of his mouth turned upward into a sinister and questionable position.

"Well then, Rukia, why don't you show me what you've learned?"


	17. The Truth is Revealed

The gathering at the Kuchiki manor continued well into late afternoon. The sake had long reached its peak but the lingering effects stayed with the party goers while they conversed happily amongst themselves. Standing off to the side, Renji grumbled impatiently with a rather unflattering look on his face. His arms were extended just above his head; his fingers intertwined and lightly touched the back of his neck. He was less than appeased while glancing through the corner of his eye at his friends, their mood just a jovial as when they first arrived. Rolling his eyes, Renji closed his eyes and looked away, growing more and more agitated by the minute.

"Guys, I think we should go. This party is turning into an adult's only affair."

"Why do you say that, Renji?" asked Orihime as she ate a piece of cheese and tender shrimp okonomiyaki. "I'm having a great time. Look at all these shinigami. We're going to be one of them someday."

"Yeah well, we're nothing but a bunch of student's right now," Renji slowly re-opened his eyes. "We mean nothing to them."

"That's not true," Orihime quickly rebutted while trying to swallow a mouthful of food. "They invited us to the cherry blossom viewing so we must be important."

"Rukia invited us and she didn't stay long enough to even say goodbye. Some host."

"Where is Rukia?" Chad asked softly and slowly. "She's been gone for a while now."

Renji scoffed. "She probably went off with that instructor. I'm surprised at her. I didn't know she was _that_ kind of girl."

"You didn't know that Rukia was _what_ kind of girl?"

Alarmed by the new voice joining the conversation, Renji, Orihime and Chad turned around. A look of surprise fell upon each of their faces as Ichigo slowly made his way toward them. He was still healing, a fact that was evident by the way his left arm slowly wrapped around his torso, his hand gingerly placed against the area where his ribs were located. The top of his white bandages peaked out from atop the black kimono he donned. His movement was slow, unlike the pace of someone who was one hundred percent healthy, but he was moving on his own and that was all that mattered.

"Ichigo, it's you." Orihime exclaimed as she ran up and embraced the recovering teen in a hug. "I'm so glad you're walking on your own."

"Ori-hime..." Ichigo stammered as his bruised body was crushed against Orihime's frame. "I can't...breathe."

"Orihime, you're crushing him." Chad quickly intervened, hoping to lessen the situation immediately.

Orihime gasped upon the realization that her actions were causing Ichigo more harm than good. Her arms slowly fell from around his waist and dropped abruptly against her sides. She watched sympathetically as Ichigo struggled to catch a breath, inhaling with difficulty but exhaling with ease. Whatever little breath he could muster, Ichigo adjusted his posture and finally found it within himself to continue the discussion with his friends.

"Orihime, are you trying to send me back to the fourth division?" Ichigo questioned once he was sure he was stable enough to speak.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. It's just that I'm so happy to see you. How are you feeling?"

_"Better now that you stopped squeezing him to death."_ Renji snidely remarked to himself.

"I'm doing fine now that I'm out of the hospital and out of my house. The old man had me cooped in there since my release. I love my sister's but they were driving me nuts, always wanting to keep me company. I barely had any time to myself." Ichigo responded.

"I'm sure they were just worried about you." Orihime coaxed with a light-hearted smile on her face. She opened her mouth and prepared to speak further on the events surrounding his living arrangements when something caught her eye. "Ichigo, what is that?"

"Hm?" Ichigo appeared confused momentarily before he caught what had taken Orihime's attention away. Tucked beneath his right arm was a medium parcel, the box shimmering against the light from the sun. "This?"

"Mmhm, I didn't notice it when you came behind us. Is that a present for someone?"

"Yeah, the old man thought it was a good idea to bring something since he was unable to attend. This is his way of apologizing." Glancing to the left, Ichigo watched as his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, happily ran about the backyard, passing by many shinigami's that were surprised to see young children were in attendance. "I just brought my sisters."

"They look like they are having a great time." Orihime watched Yuzu and Karin for a moment then turned her attention back toward Ichigo. "It was nice of your father to buy a present. What is it?"

"Orihime, he doesn't have to tell us what it is. You don't have to ask so many questions about it." Renji interjected.

"It's all right," Ichigo proclaimed.

Holding the box outwardly, Ichigo set it on the ground and removed the top, taking the contents and holding it for those around him to view. Laid against his forearms was a woven white silk scarf. The transparent material rustled in the subtle breeze and allowed those who were witnesses to its beauty squint their eyes as a single incrusted gem embedded in the cloth shined against the sun's rays. Folding the scarf slowly, Ichigo gently placed it back in the box and again tucked it beneath his right arm.

"My father thought Rukia could use some cheering up after what happened. I didn't want her blaming herself so when he told me his idea I gave him my approval. I haven't seen her since that day and I'm sure I have Byakuya to thank for that." Ichigo said as he shifted the box beneath his arm.

"You shouldn't call him by his first name, Ichigo." Orihime chastised. "You could get in trouble."

Ichigo threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry about that. Byakuya doesn't mind. He's gotten used to it by now."

"What have I gotten used to, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo cringed while his friends gasped as all eyes fell upon the sudden arrival of members from each of the noble houses. Byakuya stood front and center with a member of the Shihoin and Shiba clan firmly on his left and right side, respectively. His gray eyes were drawn into slits, watching as Ichigo met his unwavering glare with a stern look of his own. Those who stood around the clearly agitated orange haired teen, however, bowed accordingly to the aristocratic company they now found themselves in.

"Captain Kuchiki," Renji uttered as his gaze fell sharply toward the ground. "It is an honor to be here today."

"Thank-you for hosting this party, sir." Orihime added with a smile and a stiff nod of her head.

"Thanks." Chad coincided with the gratefulness of his friends.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Ichigo demanded, growing disgusted by his friend's display of gratitude. "Rukia is the one who invited you, not Byakuya."

"Ichigo, you should learn from your friends and become more respectful to captains and nobles alike." Yoruichi warned in a friendly manner as she planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"Who is this kid anyway?" Kūkaku stuck her right thumb in Ichigo's direction. "He looks like a stupid idiot to me."

Ichigo's jaw fell open as he fought the nerve to yell his frustrations aloud. Instead, Yoruichi spoke up and addressed her fellow friend's inquest. "He's Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of Isshin Kurosaki, captain of squad ten. He is also Rukia's best friend."

"Oh, so this is the dumbass that Byakuya has spoken about?"

"Look," Ichigo shouted, his anger boiling over. "Quit calling me names and just who in the hell are you anyway?"

Yoruichi grinned uncomfortable as Kokaku's eyes enlarged. Her right eyebrow twitched considerably as she contemplated her options. Never one to decipher her thoughts for even a second, Kukaku lunged forward startling Ichigo into securely tucking the present for Rukia beneath his right arm and taking off into a sprint.

"I'll show you just who the hell I am!" Kūkaku took off after him, relentless in her pursuit to capture and batter the young teen.

"You'd think Kūkaku would learn to control that temper of hers." said Yoruichi to no one in particular. She slowly brought her nails beneath strands of her short purple hair and scratched her scalp gently. "Everything just sets her off nowadays."

"Excuse me, captain, but you wouldn't be the captain of squad two, would you?" Renji asked rather suspiciously.

"Why yes," Yoruichi teased as she brought her arms up, letting her fingers toy with the loose strands of her hair. "What gave me away?"

Renji gulped as Yoruichi slowly turned her body ninety degrees to the right. Despite her loosely worn haiori, her posture gave him a decent look at the side of her right breast. Only her nipple was concealed behind the black fabric of her punishment force uniform that made up her scantily clad attire. By the time she made the full turn around, Renji had witnessed both sides of the flirtatious captain's breasts and had accumulated a dark red blush all over his face. He didn't even look away as Yoruichi smiled his way, obviously taking joy in his expression.

"Tell me," Yoruichi pressed on. "What gave me away? My good looks?"

"Uh, well, Rukia described you once," Renji lied, hoping his answer would suffice.

"I see. Well, I hope she described me very accurately."

Renji laughed but on the inside felt nervous staring into the sultry eyes of the division two captain. He cleared his throat and lowered his eyes, hoping to avert her piercing, yet subtle, gaze.

"By the way, have any of you seen Rukia? We haven't seen her in quite some time." stated Yoruichi, finally providing eye contact to those other than Renji standing around her.

"I think she went off with lieutenant Kaien." Orihime answered, lightly touching her chin with the tip of her index finger as if contemplating whether or not the words she used were correct.

"How long ago did she leave?" Byakuya's monotone voice cut through the thick air.

"Maybe...thirty minutes ago?" Orihime confessed.

Byakuya's face remained stoic at the sudden news but on the inside he was very concerned. He felt a mixture of anger with himself for failing to monitor her whereabouts and concern for her well-being. The sound of shouting disrupted his train of thought and his eyes moved toward the source of the disruption. Ichigo's screams cut through the tranquility of the party. Kukaku's laughter brought fear to those laying witness to the robust noble beating on what appeared to be a helpless teenage boy. Few looked away while other's kept their eyes on the scene as it unfolded, no one daring to offer assistance of any kind for fear of retribution. Byakuya's mind was on more pressing matters then the fight that was taking place on his property. Without another word, he excused himself and walked toward his home, leaving all those behind to do nothing but watch. Those more concerned with the scuffle between Kukaku and Ichigo easily made a path so the captain of the sixth division could venture toward his home with ease.

"Is Captain Kuchiki all right?" Orihime questioned in concern. "He seemed pretty upset."

"That stupid idiot," Renji mumbled beneath his breath. Catching looks from Orihime and Chad for his outlandish remark he quickly clarified his statement. "That Ichigo. He really knows how to ruin a party."

"Don't worry about them," Yoruichi reassured the teenagers. "Kukaku will lay off Ichigo soon enough. As for Byakuya, I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you three enjoy more of the banquet behind you? Don't let small occurrences like this damper your mood."

Yoruichi smiled to further drive home her position on whether or not the three standing before her needed to waste their time showing concern where it wasn't necessary. She didn't wait to see if her ploy had worked or not. Instead, Yoruichi turned her back towards them all and headed back to the Kuchiki house.

_"Byakuya, it isn't like you to let people bring dysfunction to your home. What is going on in that head of yours?"_

Yoruichi wasn't sure about the details regarding Byakuya's behavior as she mulled over her own thoughts but as she stepped over the threshold of the house, she was more than determined to find out.

* * *

><p>"Bakado number four, Hanawa!"<p>

Kaien drew his right arm back then forced it forward, his index and middle finger extended outward. A light yellow rope appeared from his two fingers and spiraled in Rukia's direction.

Jumping to the right, Rukia found herself on the defense, trying her best to avoid Kaien's attack. Her movements were swift, the only reason she was able to dodge his attacks thus far. Her legs were growing tired as she ran throughout the field of the thirteenth division barracks. Through the corner of her eye she grew concerned as Kaien's attack came closer to causing her to submit. With as much strength as she could muster, Rukia paused then jumped in the air, above Kaien's attack. Pressing her right palm against the grass, she spring boarded out of harm's way. Landing on her feet, she bent down and tried in vain to catch what little breath she had left. She did her best to keep her eyes on Kaien, awaiting his next attack.

"If all you're going to do is run around then you'll never improve." Kaien shouted as he extended his right arm outwardly. "Hado thirty one, Shakaho!"

Rukia barely had time to avoid Kaien's newest attack and rolled out of the way just in time. Once again she went on the defense, a decision that only further irritated her teacher.

"You can't learn this way!" Kaien shouted while firing repeated red flamed attacks her way.

Ducking and avoiding each blast, Rukia could only remember Kaien's words which he spoke to her before their spar initially began.

_"I need to see where you are, skill-wise. Do your best to survive."_

Survive. She took the word too lightly. Never once did she anticipate having to run for her life. Never once did she have to "survive". Now she was doing just that, and was performing poorly at it. Quickly she contemplated a possible counter attack, anything to slow him down, if even for a second. The only attack that came to mind was the one he showed her and the entire class only days ago. She knew the move would have little to no affect against someone as skilled as Kaien but she knew she had to try something before he...

"Shakaho!"

Rukia became startled as a red flame of light careened in front of her, missing her by mere inches and knocking her into a sitting position. Her head snapped back, her eyes wide in fear as she noticed the singe mark on the tree planted right behind her. Bewildered, Rukia scrambled to her feet and took off running again, more focused on her safety than before.

_What should I do? I can't counter that attack. I have to come up with something quick or I won't be able to avoid his next attack."_

Finding herself against another tree, Rukia momentarily caught her breath. She gasped as she saw Kaien position himself in front her, both of his arms held outwardly, ready to attack at any moment. His dark eyes were so stern and focused. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she was looking at a completely different person. The Kaien she knew, or who she thought she knew, was nothing like the man who was attacking her so relentlessly.

"Running away is for the weak. Shinigami run from no one. If they haven't taught you that at the academy then I'm telling you now. Stand your ground." Kaien began. "Any pain you sustain in battle will disappear over time but it is your pride that will suffer in the end. That never fades away nor does it heal over time. I know you have the heart, Rukia, but you need much more than that if you want to succeed as a great Shinigami."

Kaien's words struck a chord within the exhausted teen as she contemplated her next move. Pride was something she never thought of before because it never was on the line as it was now. This moment was the first time she ever considered what it truly meat to become a Shinigami, to truly have pride in your skills and techniques. As she continued to put the pieces of her situation together, Kaien decided to nail the truth behind his words home.

"You have to have it up here first," Kaien gently tapped the temple on the right side of his head. "Then the rest will follow. Think about that for a second but not for too long." Rukia barely had time to let Kaien's words sink in before she heard his ominous words. "Bakado number four, Hanawa! "The spell barely left his fingers before another spell spilled from the edge of his lips. "Bakado thirty one, Shakaho!"

Rukia froze. Through the corner of her left eye she saw a long yellow rope while on her right was the red flame of Kaien's second attack. Moving in either direction would prove disastrous. Seeing her window of opportunity to escape closing, Rukia closed her eyes and exhaled just as both attacks hit her simultaneously.

There wasn't a concerned look anywhere on Kaien's face as the smoke began to clear. As his focus adjusted, a quizzical expression flashed over his eyes as everything began to come into focus. Floating to the ground, completely charred and ripped by both attacks, was a portion of Rukia's uniform. The red material was barely visible, singed beyond recognition.

"Stealth hoho-Shiho number three, Utsusemi."

Standing a few feet away in her tattered uniform was Rukia. She glanced at Kaien through the corner of her eye and watched him until he eventually disappeared, only to reappear behind her, their backs barely touching.

"It looks like you know a few things after all. What was that move called again?"

"Utsusemi. My aunt taught me. I haven't perfected it yet." Rukia glanced at her ripped shirt as the last word rolled off her tongue.

"It's an impressive move. Leave it to Yoruichi to teach you something like that."

"My father knows it as well." Rukia added.

"Not bad, Rukia. With that I say we call it a day." Kaien placed his hand on her shoulder and glanced down in her direction. "You did very well."

Appearing apprehensive, Rukia turned toward Kaien with a perplexed look on her face. "That's it? But I haven't learned anything yet."

"I beg to differ; I think you have, Rukia. You have speed and agility plus the move your aunt has taught you came in handy. You may not have mastered it to your liking but you avoided both of my attacks which show you are a swift learner. We can bring all of your techniques together at another time. We can't rush things like this. I needed to see your ability up close and you've shown that you've got a lot of potential."

Rukia smiled as she and Kaien parted ways. As she watched him walk back toward the squad barracks, she did her best to contemplate his method of training. She wasn't completely sure where his lessons would take her but as she walked over to retrieve her dilapidated shirt, she felt more enthused than ever to see what the next day of training would bring.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kuchiki home, Karin slowly trailed behind her sister as Yuzu frantically searched through the crowd for any sign of her brother. The awkward girl politely excused herself as she passed through the crowd, calling her brother's name. Resting her hands against the back of her head, Karin sighed out loud, an exacerbated look on her face.<p>

"C'mon Yuzu, I'm sure Ichigo is with his friends. We don't have to go looking for him." she said.

"But we haven't seen him in a while. What if something happened to him? We're supposed to watch him."

"Dad never said for us to watch him, and besides, there are a lot of Shinigami here, Yuzu." Karin glanced around. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's see if they've seen him."

Yuzu and Karin stopped short of where they last saw their brother, in the presence of his friends.

"Have any of your seen our brother, Ichigo? He's been gone for a while now and we're starting to get worried." Yuzu questioned, her voice trembling with concern with every word she spoke.

"We were just wondering if he was ready to go home since we missed the viewing of the flowers." Karin quickly added her voice less shaky than her twin counterpart.

"Ichigo?" Orihime pondered aloud. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him either since Kūkaku was chasing him around the yard."

Seeing the look of worry Yuzu initially had plastered across her face only grow in immensely over her own choice of words, Orihime swiftly put on her warmest smile, hopeful to take away whatever new fear she had inadvertently instilled in the young girl. "Let me see if one of the captain's has seen him." Going off of her own suggestion, Orihime took off through the crowd, heading toward the Kuchiki manor.

When she comes back we'll walk you two home if she hasn't found Ichigo." Renji offered. "He's probably somewhere hiding."

"Why would he need to hide? Is my brother in trouble?" Yuzu asked in one quick breath.

Renji and Chad shared and uncomfortable laugh between them while trying to avoid Yuzu's eyes. The two stared nervously at the Kuchiki home; both wishing Orihime would appear sooner rather than later.

Walking along the massive hall of the manor. Orihime did her best to focus on the task at hand, that being, finding Ichigo or anyone who would know of his whereabouts. She became distracted in her task, however, by the pristine decor blanketing every inch of the walls. She couldn't take her eyes off of the different artifacts, ranging from blades to decadent paintings of individuals she believed to be past members of the family. The corridor surpassed even her wildest imagination of what the inside of a royal manor looked like. Hearing the faint sound of whispering, Orihime paused momentarily then followed the sound toward a partially closed door. She listened, hopeful that she would be able to recognize the voices on the other side of the door. As the conversation slowly faded, Orihime was started as the door slid open and she found herself standing toe to toe with the head of the Kuchiki household.

"May I help you?" Byakuya's voice was stern and filled with unbridled authority.

Orihime took a step back, obviously taken back by a captain speaking so forth coming and direct with her. Her hands moved back and forth, an apologetic look beginning to take shape on her face. She wasn't use to having someone with so much power standing over her. It was, to say the least, a bit intimidating for someone of her stature.

"Excuse me, sir," She lowered her head. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I'm only looking for Ichigo. His sisters are wondering where he could be and I was hoping you would be able to assist me. Have you seen him?"

"No." was Byakuya's curt reply. It was clear he was in no mood for pleasantries or a long drawn out conversation.

Sensing that her presence was an obvious hindrance, Orihime apologized then turned away, heading back toward the door that granted her access inside. Alone in the hall, Byakuya eyed the secluded hall then ventured back inside his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Ichigo sure is a popular subject today." the captain of squad two spoke with a smile. "Now, what were we discussing before we were interrupted?"

"What to do about Rukia." Byakuya asked half heartily. "What I decide to do with her is none of your concern."

"Say what you will but Rukia will always be my concern. She's becoming a very independent young woman. I wouldn't expect you to understand what she's going through."

"I'm not trying to understand anything. I expect her to just follow a very simple order. That is all."

"Listen to yourself. You talk as if she's a member of your squad. She's your daughter. It's normal for her to want to explore new surroundings."

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned away. He didn't like the way Yoruichi said the words "explore new surroundings." It implied too much although it could possibly mean nothing at all. He wasn't quite sure. What the able bodied captain did know was that he did not allow those under his command to go against his wishes and if he expected something so simple from his subordinates it was only natural that he would expect the same from his own family members. Opening his eyes, the captain turned back toward Yoruichi, his eyes focused as he contemplated his next words carefully.

"Rukia is getting to a point where she is growing curious about these "surroundings" you mentioned. Her curiosity is something I cannot allow her to indulge in while-"

"-while you keep the secret of her heritage from her? Is that what you were going to say, Byakuya?" Yoruichi suggested, ending Byakuya's sentence prematurely. She didn't allow him a chance to cut her off or answer the question she posed. Instead, she carried on and finished her train of thought until the end. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later that she is not your daughter. The truth behind Hisana and the connection the three of you truly share. It won't be long until she finds out on her own."

"What makes you think she will find out? I have no intention of telling her anything right now." Byakuya adamantly replied.

"Right now, but eventually you will and when that time comes you will have to face the consequences of this farce that has gone on for far too long."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, obviously irritated by the lecture he was receiving. "You talk as if you weren't a part of this "farce" since the beginning."

Yoruichi chuckled but her sudden amusement faded as she heard a sound emanating from the opposite side of the door. Her golden eyes glanced wearily at Byakuya who also had his eyes focused on the door as well. It was clear that he too had heard the faint noise as well. Holding her hand up, as Byakuya prepared to see just who was venturing throughout the halls of his home; Yoruichi met his eyes and offered a small smirk as an added incentive. Instinctively, she decided that she would be the one to see what was going on the other side of the door. She chuckled prematurely as he body slowly sank beneath the warmth of her Shinigami uniform until her attire was nothing more than a pile of fabric on the floor. After a few seconds, a small black head emerged from beneath the bundle of cloth with the same smile spread across its furry face.

"Did you have to do that?" Byakuya questioned, obviously less impressed with his colleague transformation.

"Is that your way of saying you didn't appreciate seeing me transform into my cat form?"

Byakuya huffed and Yoruichi chuckled before the small feline pranced toward the door, pushing it open with the bottom of her paw. Slipping her head outside, Yoruichi's golden eyes settled on an object she was sure wasn't there before. Had it been, she was sure Byakuya would have noticed it upon venturing into the hall earlier. Hearing footsteps behind her, Yoruichi scampered into the hall as Byakuya appeared behind her.

The two stared in silence at a small box lying precariously on the floor. With the top slightly removed, from what could only be contributed from the fall it sustained, the two were left with a vision of a white silk scarf with a single gem glimmering against the hall lights...


	18. Secrets Between Friends

**AN: I wasn't expecting to update so soon after the last chapter but I was really looking forward to putting this next chapter out because it focuses on the main couple of this story, IchigoxRukia. To answer a few questions I recieved, this will NOT be a RukiaxKaien story. It's strictly Ichigo and Rukia. Also, Kaien's wife will appear but it won't be until a little later on. I need to establish a few things first. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and their moment together. I might do more of this, especially now that the secret is out. Any questions I'd be more then happy to answer. I appreciate all questions, comments, reviews, author and story alerts. Thank you so much for reading/reviewing this story. Please enjoy chapter eighteen.**

* * *

><p>The Seireitei appeared to resemble one inconceivable blur as Ichigo raced through the streets. His mind was going a mile a minute, each thought trying unsuccessfully to be processed in rapid successions. Nothing was making sense. Down was up and right was left as far as he was concerned. Everything he ever knew about the world he lived in was just wrong. His retreat from the Kuchiki household slowed to practically nothing near the outskirts of the Gotei thirteen barracks, somewhere between the eleventh and twelfth quarters. His long strides converted into short brisk steps while he tried desperately to get a grip on his faltered reality.<p>

He was sure of what he had heard. There would be no second guesses or confusion within the confines of his heart and mind. The words were spoken from a tree festering with an abundance of branches covered in lies and betrayal. In a matter of minutes he knew more about the most well-known family of all the noble clans than anyone else. He knew what he could only imagine was a deep hidden secret amongst them all. The truth was finally exposed; Rukia was not the daughter of the sixth squad captain, Byakuya.

So many emotions poured through his body that ultimately he feared he would go insane from it all. His explosion through the streets were finally beginning to take its toll on his weakened state as he clutched his throbbing torso concealed under a lightly layered set of white bandages. His legs felt like they were on fire and unable to withstand the weight of his body any longer. Brought to one knee, Ichigo's right palm pressed firmly against the ground to steady the crumbling nerves pulsating through his frame from toppling over. His entire physique was wracked with the agonizing feeling of anger and pain.

Collecting a slew of shallow breaths to ease the pain around his chest and mid-section, Ichigo focused intensely on the real matter at hand, the reason he now felt like he took the worst beating of his life. Rukia wasn't Byakuya's daughter. Those words echoed in his ears, refusing to shut off and grant him a moment to collect his bearings. It was becoming an overwhelming sensation as realization was starting to sink in. It wasn't intended for him to hear those words but he did, so the question now was what was he going to do with the information?

As he contemplated his options, his anger was beginning to accumulate as he thought of the two individuals discussing the matter secretly, Yoruichi and Byakuya. He was furious with them for speaking so flippantly about an issue that had such destructive power; it could crush the person Ichigo originally believed was part of both of their factions. He wasn't in the room so he couldn't tell if their reaction matched their words. That aside he couldn't help but wonder how long they were planning to go on carrying such heavy news. He was adamant that they both had to have known since the beginning the circumstances surrounding Rukia's heritage.

Instantly he thought back to the memory of his first encounter with Rukia, when he crashed through her father's study and destroyed an old family heirloom. It was then their friendship was forged, brought together as they chatted amongst themselves as only children could do. He wasn't the appropriate age to question things then, there was no reason to. There were no signs that things were amiss, and even if there was, he wouldn't have caught on to it then, just as he didn't catch onto it now. The more of he thought of their friendship, the more his heart began to ache. No longer was he concerned with his anger toward Yoruichi and Byakuya. His attention shifted to Rukia and how he would be able to break the news to her.

When his day began he never thought it would end this way, on one knee crotched down by the weight of his heavy heart. Never in his wildest dreams did he envision being the one to break the news to Rukia that her last name, the kenseikan in her hair and her whole life up to this point was built upon a world of lies. Burdened with a sensation of guilt, Ichigo swallowed a lump of saliva caught in his throat while doing his best to find the right words to tell Rukia the truth behind the lies she had to live beneath for the past sixteen years.

"Ichigo..."

His head raised, Ichigo watched a figure resembling Rukia stand a few feet away from him, their eyes meeting his. Blinking his auburn eyes, Ichigo wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. The person standing before him was female with the same height disposition of his best friend, as well as the same kenseikan affixed to her hair right above the lone stand of black hair dangling between her purple eyes. The significant difference, however, was the torn red and white school uniform this person had hanging from their body. They were disheveled, as if they had just emerged from an intense battle. Deep down, he knew it was Rukia but he couldn't ignore the state she apparently was in.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia dropped the piece of her tattered and scorned shirt in her hand and sprinted toward her fallen friend.

Having left the barracks of the thirteenth division, Rukia took time to reflect as she made the journey back toward the Kuchiki manor. She refused the safety and convenience of Kaien's shunpo and instead opted to travel by foot back home. It didn't take any convincing on her part that she, being of obvious stature and wealth, was due proper transportation back to the manor. Kaien was completely receptacle to her suggestion and took her as far as the front door of his living quarters before turning away and venturing back inside.

It was quite a twist from what she expected would happen when she made the call to walk home on her own without assistance. She anticipated resistance and a persistent desire to ensure she was returned safety to where her day began. On a scale between frequently and rare happenings in her life, Rukia could always bank on the fact that in regards to her safety, her wanting to have a moment to venture somewhere alone hung precariously on the far end of the scale. It was a nice change of pace to be given an opportunity to have a peaceful moment to herself, that was, until she saw her best friend kneeling in the middle of the path.

She wanted to smile and cry all at the same time. Wanting to see his face when the gathering at her house first began, she was disappointed to see, or not see, his familiar face in the sea of black and white. Given a chance to see and speak to him since he was blindsided by the Quincy's arrow was always on the forefront of her mind. Obeying her father's words kept her far away from what she wanted to do, be by his side, and deep down it disgusted her immensely. She questioned their friendship and how she could call herself his best friend when she didn't come to see him even once during his recuperation. Despite how she was feeling at that moment, she realized that it was all in the past. Seeing him for the first time in days and without her father standing over her, Rukia was at her friend's side without thinking otherwise.

"Ichigo, what is it? Are you all right?"

Ichigo, for one reason or another, felt a rush of relief as he heard Rukia's familiar voice, putting to bed the assumption that it wasn't her staring at him from a distance. He tried to pull himself up and off his knees but the jelly sensation in his legs was proving the task difficult. He made it a quarter of the way into a vertical position until he felt some added support on his right side. Rukia's arms were around his waist as gently as she could muster. She hated seeing him appear so defeated and yet she knew she couldn't rush her attempt to help him. He would stand with or without her help but with her help would make things move much faster.

"Thanks. I can take it from here."

Stepping toward the left, Ichigo stood completely on his own two feet, no longer feeling the need to gain the assistance of others. His abdomen still felt sore but with a few added breaths he knew he'd feel fine shortly. As his world of vision changed based on his differentiation of height, he glanced down at Rukia and at her obvious skewered attire. It was far from the clean, respectable look he had grown so used to seeing her in. She was obviously different. He could tell by just looking at her.

"I went to train over at the thirteenth barracks," Rukia paused. "With Kaien."

She didn't have to add that last part but she wanted him to know. She wanted to share her day with someone and she couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else but the person with whom she felt she had the most connection with. Approval wasn't her biggest concern at this moment, she just wanted to have a conversation with him, like she used to.

"I see, well then, did he teach you something useful?"

Rukia smiled at his line of questioning. She knew where things were headed. "No, in fact, I think I taught him something new."

"I knew it," Ichigo started. "He's useless." He paused then added. "So will you be training with him again?"

This time it was Rukia's turn to pause and refrain from answering. There was no love lost between Ichigo and Kaien, that much she knew. However she decided, as she did before, there was no one else more suitable for her to have this conversation with then Ichigo.

"Yes, although I'm not sure when. You're more than welcome to train with him as well, I mean, when you're feeling up to it."

"No thank you," Ichigo shook his head emphatically. "I'm actually looking to_ improve_ my skills not fall behind."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Rukia questioned, her mouth contorting into a frown.

Ichigo smiled. "Nothing at all."

Obviously used to his curt remarks, Rukia's frown didn't last very long and soon she appeared happy again. She glanced in the direction behind Ichigo then looked behind herself, there was no one coming in either direction.

"Where were you headed?" She questioned, noticing they were nowhere near the tenth division.

Ichigo lowered his eyes first and then his entire head. He couldn't look at her, look into her eyes, without remembering why he was so far away from his home, why he appeared collapsed in the street and why, unbeknownst to her, his heart was in complete turmoil. What he knew at that moment set his soul ablaze, knowing that Rukia's world would come crumbling to her feet if she knew the truth.

"Ichigo, are you all right? Is it your wound again?"

Raising his head, Ichigo forced himself to look into her eyes and answer with a slow 'no'. As he studied her face, he couldn't help but feel his heart continue to twist gradually. Nothing in her eyes gave the impression that she had any idea she wasn't related to the man she called father. Her innocence in all of this was written all over her face. The more he looked at her, the more he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hey, you want to get out of here? Go somewhere and talk?"

Rukia was taken back. She clearly didn't see his question coming, even if she was given a chance to look into the future. She couldn't recall a single time where he suggested they go somewhere to talk. Any talking between them was done wherever and whenever. Once the initial shock wore off, Rukia agreed and the two slowly walked off, past the twelfth and thirteenth barracks, respectively.

Rukia followed Ichigo's lead, unsure of where they were headed. She kept in mind the path they took in case there was any questions regarding the way back. It wasn't until they crossed through the Rukon district that Rukia noticed the direction they were headed. Memories being to pour in the further the duo walked toward their intended location. It took longer than she could remember but eventually they reached their destination.

"Ichigo, is this-"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied with a slight nod of his head. "This is the Hokutan area in the West Rukon district. This is where we battled our first hollow."

"You mean where we were_ beaten_ by our first hollow and had to be saved or risk being killed?"

Ichigo scoffed at the technicality and walked further into the open field, glancing back occasionally to see if Rukia was following him. The fact that she was following him brought a smile to his face. The last time he led her into the same field was under the guise of deception. This time he had a little bit more on his mind then defeating any potential enemies they might encounter. Walking deeper into the forest, Ichigo panned left then took a right, emerging on the edge of a small cliff out looking some of the better parts of the Rukon district. He was silent while allowing Rukia a chance to overlook the view he had already laid witness to. He waited a few moments before addressing her.

"My old man told me about this area. He found it when he was charged with dispersing the hollows that inhabited these fields."

"I never knew the Rukon district could look so..." Rukia couldn't formulate the words to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Unlike her first visit to the area, she was gazing out onto plowed fields filled with food and shops lined visibly around small shack like houses that were sturdy in appearance. "I remember the area we passed through. It didn't look anything like this."

"Of course it didn't. What you're looking at is a glimpse of some of the better districts. They all aren't filled with individuals with murderous intentions."

"I could never blame any of them." Rukia slid down into a sitting position and pressed her knees against her chest. "As you've shown me it's a 'do what you must to survive' type of living out there."

"I take it you remember that guy who grabbed your leg." Rukia gave an affirming nod. "Yeah, well, that district is on the other side. My dad said this side as the best view of the sun setting."

"Ichigo," Rukia glanced up at him, hoping to get a look into his eyes. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ichigo purposely hesitated as he slid down onto his rear end, extending his left leg and bringing his right leg up against his chest. He casually rested his right forearm against his right knee and gazed off into the distance. He was hopeful the tranquility of the cliff side look out would unearth his nerves and give him the courage he needed to tell her what he brought her there to discuss. The longer the seconds ticked by, the longer he could feel the impending knot in his stomach continue to tighten. His 'plan' to bring her to a relaxing location then drop the news wasn't going at all as he had originally hoped it would.

"I know what this is about..."

Ichigo's eyes grew slightly larger than normal at Rukia's sudden admission. He looked in her direction, trying his best to read the expression on her face. If she had any idea regarding what he knew then she was hiding it well. He couldn't read a single tell-tell sign on her face. He waited with baited breath for her to clue him in, hoping she wasn't going to tell him what he thought she was going to tell him.

"This is about my not visiting you when you were released from the hospital, isn't it?" Rukia didn't give Ichigo a chance to reply. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. My father..."

Ichigo shook his head from side to side. "Don't. I'm not upset. I know Byakuya, remember? I would have been surprised if he did let you out of his sight. This is the second time you and I have ventured out and gone face to face with hollows. I wouldn't have expected anything less from him. I doubt he would like it to happen, us wandering off into danger, for a third time."

Rukia prepared to show a smile on her face, relieved at Ichigo's understanding, yet the smile never formed beneath her nose. Her expression was indifferent while her eyes couldn't meet Ichigo's even once.

"Yes, my father was a key benefactor in my being unable to see you." She sighed. "However, he wasn't the only reason."

Rukia hadn't prepared once for this exchange beforehand. She ultimately figured she and Ichigo would never have this conversation. She soon found herself reminiscing of her time back at the hospital the day Ichigo was injured. Going past the initial reminder of how he became gravely indisposed, Rukia's only thought at that moment was the kiss she planted gently on the outside of Ichigo's lips. It wasn't a true kiss as there was no lip to lip contact, and the fact that one of the two participants was unconscious only backed up that theory. However, a kiss did transpire, one that Rukia remembered as clear as the sun slowly setting in front of her face. Instantly, she began to panic. Questions were beginning to flourish in her mind on whether or not Ichigo had in fact been unconscious or had he been aware of what she had done. The last thing she wanted to do was have to explain how she let herself become so worked up over his injury that she became caught up in an emotional, and rather personal, position with her best friend.

Feeling Ichigo's eyes on her made her cheeks grow warm. She further averted his gaze and pretended to stare off toward her left, in the general direction of the wooded areas. There was nothing there, of course, but she needed those few minutes where she could think her reasoning through without feeling as if her every thought was somehow being monitored. She would never want to ruin their friendship over a silly impulse and so she decided to keep that little detail to herself, in the hopes that he didn't bring her out there to tell her he already knew what she had done.

"Rukia..?"

Noticing that her silence was causing more harm than good, Rukia affixed a forced smile on her face. She usually was no good at keeping things to herself but this was one case in which she hoped her mannerisms would work to her benefit.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of that day and seeing you lying there in the hospital. You were motionless. I didn't think you were even breathing. I held your hand to feel your warmth. I was glad when I knew you didn't die."

Rukia mentally kicked herself at the blurb she admitted to. She was more than willing to omit the fact that she held his hand. She knew there would be no issue if people walked in and saw them holding hands. As friends, they were entitled to do that to some degree. Their qualm could quite possible be what followed after she held his hand. An act that border lined between friends and potentially something much more. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea even though she was still unsure if he knew the truth or not.

"I get it now," Ichigo replied slowly, much to Rukia's dismay. She couldn't help but hold her breath, unsure if she wanted to hear what would potentially roll off the tip of his tongue.

Her reaction stalled as she felt Ichigo wrap his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for an embrace. She couldn't help but fall against his upper body, her arms uncontrollably moving around his lower waist. She couldn't control her movements, not that she was trying to and not that was resisting either. She just let gravity and the force Ichigo was delivering send her head crashing against his chest. When he gave a shallow grunt, obviously because of the pain he was in, Rukia tried to pull away but Ichigo wasn't having any of that. He kept her by his side, despite his discomfort. He had something he wanted to say and he was going to say it whether Rukia wanted to hear it or not.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I talked you into going with me that day. I would never have wanted you to get hurt or worse, see me hurt as you clearly witnessed. I would never have wanted to put you in harm's way. I saw that hollow coming behind you and I just reacted. That being said, I cannot say for sure what that Quincy's true objectives were. If he was aiming for the hollow or for me, though the evidence and the wound in my chest proves the latter. Do you know what I thought of when I first awoke?"

Rukia shook her head and replied with a meek version of the word no. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. She never gave it much thought. She was mostly concerned with one of two things, finding the one responsible for injuring him and in the process becoming much stronger so when they did meet she would come out victorious. Feeling a selfish fit of shame wash over her, Rukia waited for Ichigo to give her some insight into his thoughts following his brutal attack.

"I was scared. I was scared something had happened to you. You weren't by my side and I had no idea where you were. The shinigami on staff had no idea what I was talking about when I asked for your whereabouts. Captain Unohana was summoned and she told me you were safe and back home with Byakuya. I was relieved. I don't remember much of what happened that day so when I didn't see you I thought..."

Rukia didn't need to hear anymore. She knew from his tone alone what he last lingering thought of her was. The fact that she didn't reach out to him, even once, to calm his suspicious made her more disgusted with herself. She knew what it felt like to fear someone she cared about dying and yet when he had those feelings about her, she did nothing to repel them before they manifested in his mind. She screamed angrily at herself for leaving him alone and not being by his side.

She tried as hard as she could to will back the tears that threatened to fall along her face but knowing that Ichigo thought she was harmed, or worse, dead shook her foundation. She didn't fight the lines of water that trickled down her cheek, meeting somewhere under the base of her chin. She tried to silence her cries and her trembling but like everything else happening within that moment, she was failing miserably.

She gasped considerably as she felt Ichigo's arm tighten against her, his hand grasping onto her shoulder with considerate, yet, gentle force. There was no need for words. Throughout their lifetime together, he had seen her at her worst. The most memorable moment occurred when her father went on a mission and hadn't returned, even after members under his tutelage returned safely. It was the first time she shed tears in front of him but he comforted her, just like he was doing now.

"It's been a while since you've cried like this." Ichigo spoke slowly.

"Yeah..." Rukia wiped her tears against the sleeve of her uniform. "I've never cried in front of anyone before then and after."

Ichigo was startled by the omission but kept his composure. "Not even Byakuya has seen you cry?"

"No," Rukia shook her head emphatically. "Not even my aunt has seen me cry. Only you and Chappy have seen my tears."

"Oh, so I have to share seeing you cry with a stuffed rabbit? I guess I'm not special after all." Ichigo teased.

Rukia stifled a laugh and shoved him playfully but maintained their close contact. She wasn't ready to lose his embrace but she was grateful for the small fill of humor. The pair sat in silence and watched as the sun slowly descended along the horizon until its bright orange and yellow flame vanished from sight. Glancing upward, they watched as a crescent moon engulfed the sky accompanied by thousands of white stars.

"Rukia," Ichigo hesitated. "What do you remember about your mother?"

Taking her eyes off the stars, Rukia gave Ichigo her full attention. "My mother? Why are you asking about her?"

"I just-" Ichigo wasn't sure where he was going with this line of questioning. He hadn't given up with the real reason why he brought Rukia out there.

"Are you asking because the anniversary of your mother's death is next month?"

The sound of Ichigo swallowing a lump of saliva in his throat overshadowed the silence that suddenly engulfed him. Thinking of his mother always brought sadness to his heart. He did his best to control his reaction as this moment had nothing to do with him but with Rukia.

"Do you remember anything about her?" Ichigo coaxed, trying his best to return the conversation back on her.

"You know I don't remember anything about her. She died when I was just a baby but my grandfather has told me that she and I looked just alike." Rukia smiled as she relived the only memories she had. "I imagine she had hair like mine, short and black and eyes that shined. I know she wasn't part of the Shihoin clan but she was still a Kuchiki."

Ichigo had the opening he was waiting for. "Does Byakuya ever talk about her? To you? Does he tell you about her?"

"No," Rukia appeared thoughtful for a second." I mean I would always ask him about her and he would tell me that she passed away but he's never talked to me about her. I've never understood why."

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia, at the utter look of confusion on her face, and turned his lip upward in antipathy. He had a pretty good reason as to why Byakuya kept the memory of his wife a secret from Rukia. What reason did he have to divulge information to someone who wasn't kin? It was all starting to make sense and it was causing his blood to boil.

"I understand." Rukia continued. "It must hurt my father to talk about my mother, especially when we looked so much alike."

"Rukia, listen, I-"

"Ichigo," Rukia met Ichigo's eyes and smiled. "Thanks for the talk. I'm glad you're out of the hospital and I glad you brought me here."

Ichigo fought the urge to spill the truth right then and there. The smile on her face had more power over him then he was willing to admit to. Unwilling to see her she'd another tear after he had intentionally brought a smile to her face forced him to ultimately hold his tongue. He couldn't hurt her, even if it meant he involuntarily had pushed himself into the web of lies that already circled around her.

"No need to thank me. We're friends right. We can talk about anything."

Both Ichigo and Rukia glanced sideways at the last words Ichigo spoke. Each one had at least one thing they just couldn't discuss with one another. Meeting each other's eyes, they smiled wearily then turned toward the lights in the sky above.

For now they would enjoy the night and each other's company. Tomorrow would always be another day.


End file.
